Harry Potter: The Fight for Survival
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price.
1. Interrupted Reunions

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note: **_All right people; thank you for your reviews on the final chapter of 'The Rebellion Begins' but some people seemed to have gotten confused with Charlie's prophecy. Point is, I have had reviews stating that Harry had lost his role as the chosen one and Charlie had taken his spot, and I would just like to state __**that**__ is not the case. Harry is __**still **__the chosen one, he is still the one that is supposed to kill Voldemort; Charlie is just a protector of sorts. So if you are confused hopefully this will help you understand that I am not taking the role of chosen one off of Harry:_

**Prophecy:**

_**'The one with the power to replace the Dark Lord approaches'**_ _- There is someone stronger than Voldemort and will replace him if he falls before his reign comes to an end._

_**'A girl born of the purest evil, and will share the same lineage as the Dark Lord'**__ - Serenity Riddle is born. She is Voldemort's daughter, hence she shares the same lineage as he._

_**'Fourteen years will come and go, before the path begins to show'**__ - Serenity discovers her true purpose when she is 15-years-old, and then decides which path she will fight beside. Good or Bad._

_**'If she takes the side of the light, she will destroy the darkness'**__ - if she decides to side with Harry during the War, then she will help him destroy Voldemort. Her father._

_**'The future of the Wizarding world, lies within Serenity's hand'**__ - Basically this line states, that if Serenity decides to fight alongside Harry she will help destroy Voldemort, but if she decides to fight alongside Voldemort then she will help in the destruction of Harry and the wizarding world. All light would be extinguished from the world, and the darkness would rule as supreme._

_Does that now make sense? I cant make it any simpler im afraid._

* * *

**Interrupted Reunions**

* * *

_"Crucio!"_

_"No!"_

_The curse was lifted, and heavy breathing could be heard from inside the room. In the corner of the room, shaking and breathing heavily as he recovered from the strain of the torture curse, sat Marcus Flint; as the Dark Lord towered over him, his wand outstretched and pointed at the quivering mess that was supposed to his daughter's lover._

_"Your father clearly has not taught you anything," Voldemort sneered_

_Marcus didnt repond. Not that he could if he wanted too._

_"Do you know why you are being punished, Flint?" Voldemort asked. Marcus again didnt respond. "No? It is because of your refusal to co-operate, in answering me a simple question. All I wish to do is return Serenity to her rightful place, but you are too blinded by the compassion you have for her Muggle life, that you wish to protect her!" he sneered "Charlie Hunter is merely a mask! A facade, and just like every mask she will fade! Serenity will return to my side..." he turned his attention back onto the former Slytherin at his feet, aimed his wand and spoke once more "One way or another - Crucio!"_

_Marcus's yells echoed in the study of Malfoy Manor, as several floors above he was sure that his friends could hear him. They had already been tortured, Adrian to the point of near exhaustion and Nikki to the point where if the Death Eaters had gone on any longer there was a chance they would have killed her. Nikki was the worst out of the lot of them, she had not only been tortured with the Cruciatus Curse, but also physically beaten by more than one Death Eater._

_His vision was starting to blurr, as the pain became too much for his body to take; and his most vital organs started to shut down, but just as the room was starting to fade and his vision turned black, one word escaped his parted lips:-_

_"Charlie..."_

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

With a loud scream, sixteen year old Charlie Hunter sat bolt upright in bed. Her breathing was heavy and she was shaking uncontrollably when her bedroom door burst open and her mother came racing in.

"Charlie!" Serena cried "What is it? Are you okay? Did you hve a bad dream?"

Charlie shook her head, tears streaming down her face "Marcus..." she whimpered "...he's...torture...Dark Lord..." she tried to say between each ragged breath she was taking, but she wasnt making any sense, and her mother continued to look clueless.

Marcus Flint was Charlie's boyfriend of two years, just about, but he had disappeared mysteriously from the Ministry of Magic last June when he had accompanied her there along with Riley Spirit, Harry Potter and several other friends to stop witches and wizards known as Death Eaters to steal a prophecy about Harry and Lord Voldemort. Marcus, and two others, whom Charlie was relatively close too had disappared within seconds of help turning up; Charlie had been terrified for the safety of her friends, and now it seemed the worry was overpowering the young Slytherin, seeing as it had slipped into her unconscious mind and manifesting itself through her dreams.

"I need to see Professor Snape!" Charlie suddenly announced, throwing back her covers and reaching for her slippers that lay just under the bed.

"Charlie, anything that needs Severus's attention can wait until morning," Serena tried to calm her daughter "Its 3:00am, Severus is asleep, like any other decent citzen"

"No!" Charlie cried, still shaking "This can't wait! This is urgent! He needs help!" she jumped to her feet and headed for the door.

Serena caught hold of her daughter, attempting to steer her back to bed "Charlie Avalon Hunter, you are not going anywhere at this time of the night! It is pouring down with rain, you'll catch you death out there!"

"Marcus is worth it," the young Slytherin argued "He needs help! I need to help him!"

But her mother was relentless "Charlie..." she strained

"MUM!" Charlie screamed, reaching the top of the stairs and spinning around "Voldemort will kill him, and it will be my fault!"

Surprised by her daughter's sudden outburst, Serena dropped her hand and Charlie scrambled down the stairs. She unlocked the front door and run out into the rain splattered streets. Serena grabbed her jacket and followed closely, trying to catch her daughter before she reached the otherside of the street. She had no chance. Charlie was faster and was already hammering on Severus's front door, drenched through her pyjama's to her skin.

"Charlie that is enough!" Serena scolded "You'll wake the whole -" she cut off as the door opened, and Severus appeared, looking very annoyed.

At the sight of her godfather, Charlie flung her arms around him and burst into tears. Startled Snape, turned to Serena for help.

"She had a nightmare," Charlie's mother responded "Crying and saything things about Marcus, and how he is in danger"

Snape frowned, and motioned for her to follow him. He led Charlie into his living room and sat her down on the sofa. He reached for his wand which lay on the coffee table and flicked it as a large fluffy green and silver towel appeared, he opened it and wrapped it around Charlie who was shivering from the cold and rain soaked clothes she was wearing. He then left the room, as Serena joined her daughter on the couch and pulled her into a hug, as she whispered soothingly in her ear, while playing with her hair.

Charlie, meanwhile, hugged the towel close to her and continued to sob quietly.

"She's sick," Snape stated, once he had returned. He was carrying several different vials in his hand. "A Calming Draught would normally be administrated at this point so we can calmly ask her to re-tell us what she has seen during her dreams, but given her current state, it will calm her but also act as a sleeping potion." he explained.

Serena frowned "So what do we do?" she asked

"I can enter her mind," Snape answered "With your permission, of course"

Serena looked lost "It will not hurt her, will it?" she asked, clutching her daughter protectively

Snape shook his head "No," he answered. He would never have dreamed of hurting Charlie, in all his years.

"Okay," Serena agreed, and watched as Snape pulled out his wand, placed two fingers under Charlie's chin and tilted her head back so that she was looking him directly in the eyes.

Charlie felt her godfather enter her mind, and she gave him full access to her memories. She was too tired to surpress memories that she didnt want him to see. She felt him find the dream that had caused her to interrupt him at 3:00 in the morning, and waited until he had watched it all, before he exited her mind. "He'll...kill...them..." she whimpered, more tears forming in her already wet eyes "Please, help!"

"I will," Snape nodded, turning to Serena "Blue vial is a Calming Draught," he explained "the clear one is a dreamless sleep potion. Charlie will know which to take first...I must go" he stood, and disappeared with a crack.

Serena jumped at the sudden noise, before turning to Charlie "Come on baby," she mumured "Lets get you back to bed"

And this time Charlie didnt argue, using her mother for support she got unsteadily to her feet and allowed her mother to return her to her home, and her bed. After drying and changing clothes of course.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Morning dawned bright and early in the Hunter household, and Serena Hunter was already awake and ready for her work shift that started in half an hour. She was waiting on Carol Spirit to turn up along with Charlie's best friend Riley, who would be staying around to look after Charlie while she and Carol headed into work. Being single working mothers was a relatively difficult task, but Serena was proud to say that Charlie and Riley seemed to understand the difficulties and didnt cause too much trouble when their parents were at work. She wasnt saying the girls were saints, because they werent, they had their own fair share of fights and other necessesties in the streets of Spinners End and River Terrace, but it was never anything too serious.

A knock at the front door snapped the young mother out of her thoughts, as it opened and Riley entered the kitchen "Morning auntie Serena," she smiled "Is Charlie awake?"

"No, dear" Serena smiled "She is still asleep. She had a rough night last night"

"What do you mean?"

Serena's smile faded "Nightmares about Marcus, dear"

Riley grew stiff "What did she see?" she asked

"I will allow her to tell you,"

The Gryffindor nodded, turned and kissed her mother's cheek, before sprinting upstairs to wake her friend and get the whole story about what had happened last night.

"Isnt Marcus, Charlie's boyfriend?" Carol asked, as her daughter disappeared "The same one she was worried about when she came home from school?"

Serena nodded "She claims that the Dark Lord was torturing him," she explained "but im sure; she is just worried about him disappearing, and its leaking into her sub-conscious mind when she is sleeping"

"So what happened?" Carol asked

"We were sitting in Severus's at 3:00am," she sighed "He gave her several vials of potions to calm her down, he then entered her mind to find out what was wrong. But he didnt elaborate, he just left"

Carol rolled her eyes "Well, that was very helpful," she stated

Serena nodded in agreement "But something tells me, we won't have to wait too long to find out if it was merely a dream, or something real"

Carol nodded, as a voice echoed from the front door "Knock knock"

"Come in, Jenn" Serena called. Jennifer Carmichael entered the kitchen. "Everything okay?"

Jenn nodded "Yes," she smiled, her voice strained and tired "I was actually wondering if Charlie was awake? There's some people who would like to see her"

"She is still in bed," Serena motioned to the ceiling "Riley just went up, you're welcome to go see if she is awake. But she is a bit of a mess, she had a long night last night"

Jenn nodded "I heard," she smiled "Thank you, Serena"

Serena nodded and watched as Jenn headed upstairs to check on her daughter. She sighed, finished her coffee and then turned to Carol "I really hate to leave Charlie when she is like this. But I'll never be able to pay her tution for Hogwarts, if I dont leave for work."

Carol nodded, in agreement "So? Are you ready?"

"Not really, but do I have a choice?" Serena asked, grabbing her car keys, and walking back into the hallways, as her daughter, Riley and Jenn hurried down the stairs.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Jenn knocked on Charlie's bedroom door, she had just come from Severus's where Madam Pomfrey had come out from Hogwarts to look over the wounds and effects of the torture curse which littered Marcus, Adrian and Nikki's bodies. The former and latter seemed to have been beaten and tortured more than Adrian, but Jenn could only guess that was because they held a closer connection to Charlie than the former chaser did. "Knock-knock," she mumured, tapping the hard wood, and entering the bedroom.

Charlie was sitting cross-legged on her bed, nursing a headache as Riley sat beside her, patting her back comfortingly. The two looked up at the noise. "Jenn," the young Slytherin frowned "Is everything alright?"

"Your presence is requested at Severus's, Charlie" the COMC professor smiled

The young Slytherin jumped up, and almost fell as a wave of dizziness washed over her "Who is it?" she asked, reaching for her shoes and scrambling to grab her jacket and wand.

"Their all there," Jenn answered "Nikki, Adrian and Marcus"

Charlie paused "How are they?" she asked

"Nikki has been beaten badly," Jenn sighed, as she explained the younger order members condition "she has also been subjected to several rounds of the torture curse, and i'm afraid her beatings have both been physical and..." she swallowed, as she remembered the look on Madam Pomfrey's face when she checked Nikki over with her wand "...sexually"

The two sixteen year old's paused, and swivelled around to look at Jenn. Had they heard right? Had their friend been sexually abused, tortured and beaten? "What?" they voiced together

"Im sorry to tell you," Jenn sighed "But Madam Pomfrey and I both agree that you deserve to know. Severus, didnt want to tell you"

Charlie's hands curled angrily into fists "Can we see her?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly

"She is resting now," Jenn nodded "When she wakes you can see her"

"And Adrian?" Riley asked

"Several rounds of the Curciatus," Jenn answered "If possible, he doesnt seem to have suffered a great deal. He's sitting with Nikki as we speak"

Charlie licked her lips "and Marcus?" she asked

Jenn glanced at her "He's asked for you, several times" she answered "But Severus didnt return until early hours this morning. We didnt want to disturb you, especially after the way you were when you called upon Severus, this morning. We decided to let you rest up, before summoning you."

"Can I see him now?" Charlie asked

"He is probably sleeping right now," Jenn answered "Nurse's orders. He needs to rest, but im sure, you can sit with him"

Charlie nodded, finished dressing and then the three of them hurried downstairs, meeting Serena and Carol in the hallway. Goodbyes, hugs and kisses where exchanged, before both Riley and Charlie where sprinting across the street towards Snape's; Jenn following behind.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The two friends, reached Professor Snape's gate within seconds, pushed it open and hurried up the path to the door. They entered without knocking and found Adrian sitting in the living room beside an unconscious Nikki Young, hold her hand feebly in his own as if thinking if he held on too tightly then he would break her. He looked up as the sixteen year olds entered and got swiftly to his feet. He had bruises over his face, and looked a little worse for wear, but at least he was alive.

"You're okay," Charlie mumured, hugging him as she approached him "What happened?" she asked

Adrian sighed "I'll tell you later," he answered "Although if what Professor Snape says is true, then you already know"

"I don't know everything," Charlie answered "I did _see_ everything. And in all fairness, I only saw last night's attack...my mum thinks its something to do with psychological problems. My fear and worry caused an effect in my brain, that resulted in a 'bad dream'" she explained "The bad dream just so happened to be true, and really happening"

Adrian nodded "Who's attack did you see?" he asked "They had both Marcus and Nikki last night"

"Marcus," the younger Slytherin answered "For some reason, im sort of relieved I didnt witness Nikki's attack..."

"It was truely terrifying," Adrian said, softly

Riley frowned "How do you know?" she asked "I understand if you heard them, hearing your friends scream and knowing you cant get to them to help, is truely terrifying..."

"They made me watch..." Adrian answered

Charlie and Riley stared dumbfounded at him, the Gryffindor shuddered and looked away as Charlie hugged him once more. Adrian's whole frame shook, as he hugged Charlie back, before settling down in an armchair, as the Muggleborn knelt beside Nikki and brushed a strand of hair from her face "Does Chad know?" she asked

"Professor Snape is contacting him now," Jenn answered, as she entered the living room carrying several viles "Their for when she wakes up..." she explained, seeing the looks on Charlie and Riley's faces "She will be in alot of pain, and she is going to be terribly traumatized"

"But she's going to be okay?" Charlie asked

Jenn nodded "In time," she explained "Marcus should be awake soon...he's in spare room, third door on the left as you go upstairs" she told Charlie.

"Thanks," Charlie smiled, turning back to Nikki and touching her hand "Im so sorry," she whispered "This is all my fault"

Adrian and Riley snapped to attention "How is this your fault?" Riley asked

"Because he is doing this to get to me!" Charlie answered "This wouldnt have happened if none of you were my close friends; or boyfriend in Marcus's case"

"You don't believe that Charlie," Riley intervened "I know you don't!"

The Muggleborn Slytherin sighed "Take a look at what they have done to Nikki," she spoke "They physically and sexually abused her, they made Adrian watch -" she pointed at the former chaser over her shoulder "they tortured Marcus into submission, just about! And why? Because they want to know where i reside in the Muggle world...so, this all my fault!"

"No," Adrian touched her shoulder "You can't think like that Charlie! That's what he wants! You-Know-Who...he wants you too feel helpless, he wants you to feel like this is all your fault, it makes for an easier target. But you can't allow him to do that, understand?"

Charlie didnt answer she merely stared at Nikki, before getting silently to her feet and climbing the stairs, which would take her to Marcus.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_"Crucio!"_

_Pain rippled through every organ...every muscle in his body...it was a feeling he had never felt before. He had only heard stories of what it felt like to be under this curse, some of which he found it hard to believe, but Charlie had told him her own personal experience._

_"Its like being on fire..." she had said "...and being stabbed by thousands of knives at the same time..."_

_But he felt hot and cold...he felt the knives, they sliced through his chest like mini explosions. It was unbearable. It was true when witches and wizards who had been subjected to this curse clearly said, that he curse lived up to its name. There was once a time where he wouldnt have believed them...but that time had come and gone._

The mattress beneath him shifted slightly, dislodging him from his sleep. The dream he had been having started to fade, not that he was complaining. He had been remembering the living nightmare he had to face yesterday evening, leading up to whatever time Professor Snape had turned up at Malfoy Manor and brought him to a place where the Dark Lord couldnt get him. The Potions master hadnt given much information, only required the help of Adrian to bring the semi-conscious and badly beaten Nikki downstairs, while he helped Marcus into the garden, where they could apparate back to wherever they were now.

They had arrived several hours ago; still he, Marcus didnt know where he was, but it had to be safe if Professor Snape was around. He wondered if he had been taken to his old Potions master home, if so that meant Charlie was just across the road. He had asked for her several times, but his demands had gone unanswered...which made him questions, where he really was. If he was at Spinner's End, then why couldnt he see his girlfriend.

"Marcus?" a familiar voice whispered his name. Marcus cracked open an eye and glanced around, as a small brave smile littered his face as Charlie stared back at him. She returned the smile "Hey..."

"Charlie," he mumured, reaching up and brushing his hand against the side of her face "Arent you a sight for sore eyes..." he chuckled

Charlie smirked "Well, I werent the one who went and got myself kidnapped"

"Kidnapped?" Marcus asked "Since when am I a '_kid'_?"

"When you decide to start acting your age," his girlfriend responded "Then...maybe...I'll use a different alternative"

Marcus frowned "If I wasnt so sore, I'd make you pay for that comment"

"Aw, poor baby" the Muggleborn cooed, touching a bruise that had formed on his face. He winced. "Sorry...wow, you bruise easily," she added, pulling back the covers and running her fingers lightly over the purple and black spots on his chest "I mean given the fact that you were captain of the Slytherin Quiddicth team, _and_ you were known for playing rough...you shouldnt bruise this easily"

Marcus shuddered at her touch, but it seemed Charlie didnt notice or paid little attention to it. "When your getting thrown around like a rag doll, or beaten for disobeying orders; then bruises are easy to come by"

"But you didnt disobey orders," Charlie argued "Your not a Death Eater! You hold no loyalties to Voldemort -" Marcus winced, but not from the name "- he had no right to do this! Especially if is convictions were you 'disobeying orders'" she growled

Surprised by her attitude change, Marcus grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed beside him "Calm down, your still elidgeible to do underage magic, even without a wand" he told her "we don't need a re-run of last year" he wrapped his arms around her and held her close "especially now, that your feeling emotional"

Charlie rolled her eyes "I am not emotional!" she argued, but Marcus didnt respond. Glancing up the younger Slytherin found that he had re-closed his eyes and was simply just lying there, holding her. And despite her previous feelings Charlie could actually feel herself calming down. Scooting closer, she twisted in his arms and rested her head lightly against his chest, as he tightened his hold on her waist.

"Feeling better?" he asked

"A little," she nodded "You?"

He made a small agreeing noise, as sleep overcame him once more. And knowing that Charlie was beside him, he slipped into a dreamless sleep once more. His body slowly shutting down, thanking him for the rest that it needed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next time he awoke, Marcus found Charlie sitting cross-legged on his bed, her back was towards him and her head was bent forward as she read from a file that lay across her lap, pieces of parchment strewn on the bed around her "What are you doing?" he asked, startling her slightly seeing as she had jumped at his voice

"Summer homework," Charlie answered, glancing over her shoulder "I just got my Care of Magical Creatures essay to finish, and then the rest of my summer is free!" she grinned.

"What time is it?"

Charlie glanced at the clock on the bed side table "Four in the afternoon," she answered "You've been asleep relatively 3 hours"

"Where's everyone else?" he asked

"Adrian is helping Jenn move Nikki over to her house," Charlie answered,"Riley is with William, doing homework, and Professor Snape is downstairs..." she responded "Oh, and Chad turned up about an hour ago; he's with Nikki"

Marcus nodded "So you've actually been downstairs?"

"Been home," Charlie told him, glancing back "Riley and I went out with William for a bit, only down to the river; I went home, showered and changed, grabbed my Homework and then came back here"

"And I slept throughout it all?"

"Your a heavy sleeper," Charlie smirked, putting away her homework and rolling onto her knees so that she could face him "How you feeling now?" touching his face. After being subjected to the torture curse and its symptoms, she knew what signs to look out for if she feared her friends or someone else had been subjected to it too. But Marcus was showing no signs.

He shrugged "Still a little tired," he answered

"Understandable," Charlie nodded "Your body is still in recovery. You'll probably be in bed for a few days...but I think you're gonna be fine" she smiled. "Any idea how long your going to be staying?"

Marcus shook his head "That's up to Professor Snape," he answered "Besides, its not like I can go home"

"True," Charlie nodded "Your welcome to stay with me," she offered "My mum's rarely home, it depends on her work shift. And we got an extra room, as long as you don't mind sharing with Adrian"

Marcus smirked "Im used to sharing a room with him by now," he pointed out, pushing himself into a sitting position, he grabbed her hand as she checked him for more wounds, and gave her wrist a faint tug pulling her towards him "Come here..." he beckoned "...I've waited long enough for this" and he pulled her down, and planted a long waited kiss on her lips, brushing her hair behind her ear as he deepened it, all the while moving his hands to her hips.

Charlie slid her hands carefully down his chest and back up, while Marcus proceeded to press a stream of small kisses down her neck.

"Ahem," someone clearing their throat from the doorway interrupted them.

The pair flew apart and found -to their horror and embarrassment- Professor Snape standing in the doorway, carrying several vials of potions for Marcus.

Feeling a little hot under the collar, Charlie muttered something under her breath, which caused Marcus to chuckle in amusement and Snape to question her.

"What was that, Miss. Hunter?" he asked

Without looking up, Charlie repeated herself "I said, you have _the worst_ timing!"

"I think im glad I interrupted when I did," Snape responded "or things could have become a bit more..._heated_?" he asked.

Charlie felt her face warm further, and she buried her face in her hands. As Snape and Marcus laughed behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...not really sure of what I make of this chapter. But I hope it wraps up some loose ends, I apparently made at the end of 'The Rebellion Begins' at least we know where Marcus, Nikki and Adrian were, but Marcus and Nikki had suffered terribly at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Reason? Their not very well liked anymore, turning down positions to become Death Eaters and running off to join the Order of the Phoenix, no one would like them after that betrayal.**

**Anyway; thats my personal opinion. I want to hear your opinions.**

**This year; may be updated slower than the last. But the 6th book is my all time favourite!**

**Leave me a review, and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 17/03/2011 at 03:29am_


	2. The Unbreakable Vow

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_ **Razmend, Matt-hardy-lover-101, Forever Dreaming Grace, NewFanFictionFan, BamaRose, Purple Sunshine56, ItzKevin** _and_ **Aileen Autarkeia**. _You guys are truly amazing! Never miss a beat in reviewing, especially when a new story is involved. Glad your enjoying it already. New characters revealed in this chapter. Oh; and apologies in advance if these new chapters seem a little dark and depressing, year 6 always did have that theme about it, mostly because the war is upon them. But I wont carry it on too much._

**Author's Note Two: **_Addressing **Itzkevin97** this story was changed back to Fred/Riley back in 'The Rebellion Begins' I liked Adrian/Riley too, but Fred and Riley have more chemistry._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**The Unbreakable Vow**

* * *

Reflected in the glass of a tall office building, the brooding storm clouds settled over the city of London. Dean Spirit, ex-husband of Carol Spirit, and father of two; sat at a curving table in the meeting room along with his fellow colleagues looked up at the window as thunder rumbled and lightning clashed brightly across the dimming sky. Quietly pushing his seat backwards, he stood and moved towards the slanting windows of the top floor and peered out onto the city below; the black menacing clouds drifting closer and closer to his place of work.

_What is going on?_ he thought, looking around expectantly. It was the middle of August, there was no probable reason for there to be Thunderstorms at this time of the year; and it had come on so quickly, just seconds ago the storm clouds had not been an issue as the sun light had streamed down, bathing the streets below in a soft glorious bright light. In the distance the millenium bridge stood proudly over the thames river.

"Oh My -" fellow colleague, Clarissa Johnson exclaimed, as she clasped her hand over her mouth as the structure of the bridge gave out, and it tilted dangerously to the side, sending the people walking ontop clutching the sides for safety, as some lost their footing all together and were sent hurtling over the side and into the water below. Screams erupted almost instantly, as others tried their luck and ran in panic to get to safety before the bridge gave way all together. Right before his eyes, Dean watched as the bridge's support gave way and the walkway crashed down into the murky waters of the river below.

Another colleague, Matt Davids joined Dean at the window "That bridge was only a few years old," he commented "There is no way the structure just gave out like that!"

Dean nodded in agreement, although he had nothing to say upon the subject.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

**SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE**

"Fudge steps down as Minister for Magic," Riley read, as she flipped the page of the _Daily Prophet_, that Jenn had been reading that morning when Riley, Charlie, Adrian and Marcus had turned up at her home to visit Nikki; the two older males were doing much better, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape had managed to clear up their wounds and after some rest Marcus's body had healed from the rounds of the torture curse in which he had to suffer. Nikki, meanwhile, was taking longer to recover and was finding it difficult to come to terms with the fact that she had been sexually abused; something that was making her marriage to Chad extremely difficult.

Charlie, who had been sitting beside Nikki, on the double bed looked up at her best friend "Seriously?" she asked "Is that what it says?"

"Well, it actually says that this new guy, Scrimgeour has succeeded Fudge," the Gryffindor answered "But its the same thing..." she shrugged offhandedly

"Read the whole thing," Charlie instructed "Out loud"

The Gryffindor sighed, rolled her eyes and folded the paper so she could read the story "_Rufus Scrimgeour, previously Head of the Auror Office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has suceeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the wizarding conmmunity, though rumours of a rift between the new Minister and Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, surfaced within hours of Scrimgeour taking office..."_

Charlie quirked a curious eyebrow, as she thought of Dumbledore and the new Minister for Magic getting off on the wrong foot "Does it say what the arguement was about?" she asked

Riley quickly scanned the article and shook her head "Nope, it's just pointless dwindle after that"

"Anything else that is of worth reading?" Nikki asked, as she reached for a vial of purple potion on her bedside table. She had to take this specific potion every 2 hours to make sure that her internal wounds were healing nicely

"Um..." the Gryffindor trailed "Mnistry Guarantees Students Safety..." she read

Charlie scoffed "That could have been provided _last_ year," she pointed out

The others nodded

"Anything else?" Charlie asked

"Other than that, there's an article about Harry, and then just several different ways to protect yourself and your family from Death Eater attacks," Riley finished, passing the paper to Charlie who instantly turned to the page on Harry. "Its about the prophecy that we lost last June..." she added

Charlie nodded "Yeah, their questioning whether Harry is the 'Chosen One' or not!" she shook her head "Good thing they don't know about me,"

Marcus, Adrian and Nikki frowned; they didnt know about Charlie and her Prophecy. And the young Slytherin wanted to keep it that way. At least for now.

**HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE?**

_Rumours continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He Who Must Not Be Named was sighted once more._

_"We're not allowed to talk about it, don't ask me anything," said one agitated Obliviator, who refused to give his name as he left the Ministry last night._

_Nevertheless, highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that the disturbance centred on the fabeled Hall of Prophecy._

_Though Ministry spokeswizard have hitherto refused even to confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the wizarding community believe that the Death Eaters now serving sentances in Azakban for trespess and attempted theft were attempting to steal a prophecy. The nature of that prohpecy is unknown, although speculation is rife that it concerns Harry Potter, the only person ever known to have survived the Killing Curse, and who is also known to have been at the Ministry on the night in question. Some are going as far as to call Potter the 'Chosen One', believing that the prophecy names him as the only one who will be able to rid us of He Who Must Not Be Named._

_The curren whereabouts of the prophecy, if it exists, are unknown._

After reading the article, Charlie glanced up and exchanged looks with Riley...maybe it was a good thing that the whole Wizarding community didnt know about her? Maybe it was a good thing that they didnt know she was Serenity Riddle, and that there was a prophecy about her in the world claiming that she decided the fate of the Wizarding world, by choosing a side on which she wished to fight. The light side...or the dark side.

Just as the young Slytherin was contemplating the two prophecies that she had heard at the end of last year, the door to the bedroom opened and Madam Pomfrey shuffled in; she smiled pleasently at the friends "I am terribly sorry to interrupt," she told them, in a calm voice -different to the one she used at Hogwarts- "But I need to attend to Mrs. Young..."

Marcus, Adrian, Riley and Charlie took this as their cue to leave; as Marcus and Adrian pushed themselves off the wall and Riley slid off the bed, as Charlie turned to Nikki and smiled "Get some rest," she stated "I'll come see you later" she hugged her lightly, before sliding off the bed and following her friends from the room, as the door closed behind her the young Slytherin briefly heard Madam Pomfrey asking Nikki how she was feeling.

"So, now what?" Adrian asked, as he stood opposite Riley and Charlie on the landing of Jenn's home

Charlie turned in his direction "Well, im meeting with Jack, Nick and Josh if you want to come," she explained

"Who?" Marcus asked

"Jack, Nick and Josh," Charlie repeated "their friends of mine. I havent seen them much this summer, they've been visiting family in the states, well Nick and Josh have. Jack's been away at University, and he's home for this summer. We'll probably meet up with Jake and Greg later down by the lake"

The purebloods looked curious "Well, we've got nothing better to do"

"Cool," Riley grinned, before turning to Charlie "Jack should be home by now; shall we go there first?"

The young Slytherin nodded and led the way downstairs, meeting William at the bottom as he opened the front door and hurried into his home, followed closely by Melissa Sheen, his next door neighbour. "Where you off too?" he asked

"Jack's," Charlie answered, ruffling his hair "Catch you later, yeah?" she winked at him, and hurried out onto the street of Spinner's End. Jumping Jenn's wall she waved at Josh and Nick who appeared out of their house opposite, just as a black car swerved around the corner and pulled to a halt in front of them, the drivers side door opened and a tall, lean and muscular 20-year-old stepped out.

Jack Baker had returned home.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Bye Mum!" older twin Nick York shouted, over his shoulder as he pulled open the front door to his home at Spinner's End. It had been over 24 hours since he and his family had returned from the states where they had been visiting his grandparents in Washington D.C. but they were now even happier to be home in Spinner's End, where their friends actually resided.

Younger twin, by 2 minutes, Josh York, mimicked his brother's actions but calling out to his father instead. He then reached for the door and shoved his older brother out into the garden. The two brothers spotted Charlie and waved as she jumped over Jenn's wall to escape the garden as Riley and two unknown older boys followed her, one of them sliding his arm around their friends waist once he had reached her side once more. The twins exchanged curious looks, but before they could question the behaviour a familiar black car swerved around the corner and came to an halt in front of them.

"What? Don't I get an hello?" Jack Baker asked, as he climbed out of the car, and clasped hands with both twins as they reached the gate

Josh grinned "Good to see you, mate" he stated

"Yeah, great to have you back!" Nick agreed "Don't look now, but here comes Charlie" he added

Jack glanced over the roof of his car as Charlie pulled away form the guy who had his arm around her waist, and hurried across the road "Who are they?" he asked, motioning to Adrian and Marcus.

"Dont know," Nick shrugged "Im guessing the smaller of the two would be Marcus Flint..."

His brother and Jack gave him questionable looks.

"Charlie's boyfriend?" Nick questioned "You know, the guy she came home talking about two years ago? He used to go to the same boarding school as her, but he graduated year before last"

Jack and Josh nodded, as Charlie rounded the car and threw herself at the three of them "Your here!" she gushed "Your back! Oh, its good to see you!"

The three boys chuckled at the sixteen year old, it was great to be back when they were welcomed with such happiness like Charlie displayed. They may not have been close friends...but the SESG, were more like family that either of them cared to admit. They looked out for one another and protected each other and the kids of both Spinners End and River Terrace from the rich snobs from Clinton and bullies of the two streets on which they patrolled and protected.

"Its good to see you too," Josh grinned, after Charlie had pulled away and Riley, and the two boys joined them "All right Rils?" he asked

The Gryffindor nodded "Yeah," she smiled "Perfect. You?"

"Never better," Josh nodded

Jack eyed Adrian and Marcus with distaste, he could tell just by the look of them that they reminded him of the Clinton kids "And who are you?" he enquired, his tone level; but not necessarily inviting.

"Jack," Charlie spoke, her tone holding a warning tone "This is Adrian Pucey," she pointed at the former Chaser "and Marcus Flint," she smiled as Marcus pulled her into him. "Guys..." she glanced up at them "This is Jack Baker, and Nick and Josh York..."

Adrian raised his hand in hello "Nice to meet you," he said pleasently, despite his gaze hardening as it connected with Jack. "Charlie's told us quite a bit about you," he added

"Really?" Nick asked, glancing down at the only female in their little street gang "All good things I hope,"

Charlie grinned "What bad things can I say about you guys?" she asked her muggle friends, "How as University?" she asked Jack

"Its fun," Jack nodded "Kinda boring though, the guys there are nowhere as near as entertaining as you lot. Which is why I decided to come home this year; sort of missed Spinner's End..."

Riley frowned "Don't you mean you missed the fighting of Spinners End?"

"What's your point?" Jack asked, cracking a grin in her direction

The Gryffindor rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath, that sounded awfully familiar to 'Boys...they will never change' Charlie cracked up at the statement.

"So...Marcus?" Jack spoke, addressing Charlie's boyfriend "How long are you and Adrian, staying?"

"No clue," Marcus answered "Our friend Nikki is here too. We had a spot of trouble at the beginning of the Summer, family feuds and everything. Staying with Charlie seemed to be the only place we could get away too..."

Charlie smiled up at him thankful for the cover-up, she hugged him though as she remembered _why_ he and the others had to hide away in the Muggle world. "So, anyone heard from the others?" she asked, leaning into Marcus and turning to look at Josh, Nick and Jack "I know you've only just got back, but surely you've kept in contact with Greg and Jake..."

"Jake's in Manchester," Nick answered promptly "He's visiting his grandparents..."

Josh nodded "and Jake is away at Summer Camp," he explained "apparently his parents arent happy with his school work, he failed just about every exam he had this year. They decided to do something about it, and I guess that meant shipping him off away from Spinners End,"

"There's no wonder he failed," Riley inputted "You lot seem to think that street fighting his more important than summer homework"

"The Summer is time to relax!" Josh exclaimed "Not being doing homework! My personal opinion is we have enough school work and homework in term time, why burden us with it during the holidays too"

Charlie cracked a grin as Riley rolled her eyes "Oh, its good to be home..." she chuckled "...there's no better place to be, than right here at Spinner's End" she grinned.

Marcus and Adrian exchanged looks, but no comments.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, after Riley had headed home -her mother was home from work tonight- and Adrian was in the spare room of Snape's home. Charlie and Marcus sat on the double bed in which Marcus used while he stayed at Professor Snape's home. It had been confirmed earlier that day that Professor Snape so no reason why Adrian and Marcus couldnt stay with him for the summer, as long as they agreed to some ground rules. Both boys agreed making Charlie one _very_ happy sixteen year old. The pair were, at this moment, discussing what Marcus knew about Voldemort and what had happened at Malfoy Manor leading up to the rescue.

"...so Draco or Nathan are being groomed as the next Death Eater, within his ranks?" Charlie asked, slightly startled at the news "But that can't happen! They can't..."

"They can," Marcus cut her off "and will, if Voldemort wants them too. I know Bellatrix will be more than agreeing for Nathan to join, she has devoted her whole life to him and his cause. Her son becoming a Death Eater will be acceptable in her book..."

Charlie swallowed hard "and Draco?" she asked

"Lucius and Narcissa, are...torn" he explained "They do not want to give the Dark Lord -"

"Voldemort" Charlie corrected

"- a reason to harm them or their son," Marcus finished, as if not hearing her correction

The Muggleborn Slytherin chewed her lower lip, as the rain outside lashed against the window heavily "This is strange," she mumured, glancing up "this is the second night for the weather to be bad. One would think in mid-August we'd have sun, not rain"

"Its the Death Eaters," Marcus answered "their presence is screwing up things in the atmosphere, too much magic."

Charlie frowned "That doesnt make sense," she pointed out

"Its hard to explain," he responded "Its sort of like how the temperature changes when Dementors are around"

Charlie nodded slowly as she processed what he had just said. She still didnt understand, but something told her she didnt want too. The silence in which had fallen around the two was sadly interrupted by a knocking of the door downstairs, and the opening of the bedroom door as Adrian crept inside. "Whats up?" Charlie asked, spotting the look on his face

"They are here," Adrian answered

Charlie frowned "Who?" she asked

"Keep your voice down, love" Marcus mumured, placing his hand over her mouth "We don't want to be heard"

"Heard by who?" Charlie asked

Adrian exchanged a look with Marcus, who nodded. The former chaser sighed "Bellatrix Lestrange and Carmen Malcolm" he answered.

Charlie froze at the two names. Bellatrix was the crazy witch who had killed Sirius Black back in June, but she was also the crazy mother of one of her best friends at school: Nathan. And the name Malcolm, made her blood run cold whenever it was mentioned anyway, it was the surname of the one person that Charlie had trusted before he turned against her after losing her to Marcus; Alex. Oh, not to mention his father Lucus, who had tried on many occasions to end her 'little miserable life' his words, not hers.

"Charlie!" Adrian hissed, as the young Slytherin slid off the bed and moved towards the door behind him "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Charlie scolded "I want to know why they are here," she whispered, opening the door and creeping out onto the landing. She moved towards the top of the stairs and crept silently down them until she reached the door leading to the living room, where Snape and his 'guests' were sat talking. Crouching down outside the door, Charlie glanced up over her shoulder to see Marcus and Adrian glaring at her from the top of the stairs, she glared back and threw them a look that clearly read _you-honestly-aren't-surprised-by-this-are-you?_ the two boys shook their heads and crept down the stairs, as they settled down somewhere around the middle of the stairs and strained to hear the conversation which was coming from the living room, through the small crack in the door.

"...The Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of this," said an unfamiliar voice from the living room, it was female, and she sounded nervous.

Snape's voice sounded in response "If the Dark Lord has forgidden it, you ought not to speak" he stated "Put it down, Bella. We mustn't touch what isnt ours"

There was a small _'clunck'_ as something was set down onto a rather hard surface. Charlie frowned, wishing she could be inside the room without being seen _I wish I had Harry's invisibility cloak right now_ she mentally wished

"As it so happens, I'm aware of your situation, Camen" Snape spoke again, his voice calm

"You?" the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange spoke "The Dark Lord told you?"

"Your cousin doubts me," Snape responded "Understandable. Over the years I've played my part well..."

Outside the door, Charlie frowned "...so well, I've decieved one of the greatest wizards of all time -"

Bellatrix snorted in boredem

"- Dumbledore is a great wizard," Snape added, angrily "Only a fool would question it"

"I don't doubt you, Severus," the first female, Carmen spoke once more

Bellatrix spoke once more, her voice louder, as if she was standing right next to the door "You should be honored, Carmen!" she stated "As should Alex...what I would give for Nathan to be in his position. But no, he had to go make friends with those _mudbloods_ and disgrace our family name! But also put his own future in jeopardy..." she trailed off, and Charlie could imagine her shaking her head in shame "...the shame he has brought upon myself and his father!"

"One of those little '_mudbloods_' as you so nicely put it," Snape spoke "happens to be the daughter of the Dark Lord. I suggest you watch your tongue, on how you speak of her"

A shadow fell across the door, and Charlie backed up slightly "That little brat does not deserve to call herself the Dark Princess!" Bellatrix sneered "She does not understand the power in which she possesses, she could be great! Instead she chooses to stand beside Mubloods and Blood traitors; and fight against the one man who could give her everything she could ever want!"

"Serenity has chosen her path," Snape responded "It not falls to Alex, to put a stop to it"

Carmen let out a small sob, as she looked anxious "He's just a boy," she whimpered "He doesnt understand the risks..."

"He understands well enough," Bella snarled "Alex is ready for this!"

Carmen glared at her cousin "You may be willing to put Nathan's life on the line," she snapped "But I will not loose my son, like I have lost my husband!"

Charlie glanced over her shoulder at Marcus and Adrian, a look on confusion painted on her face. What was this all about? What was such an honour that Alex should be pleased he had been chosen? Turning back to the door, the young Slytherin strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind," Snape said

"I repeat!" Bellatrix growled "Alex should be proud! The Dark Lord is granting him a great honour. And I will say this for Alex: he isnt shrinking away from his duty, he seems glad of a chance to prove himself, excited at the proespect -"

Carmen began to cry in earnest "He isnt doing this for himself..." she cried "...he is doing his for _her_. The Dark Lord has promised him Serenity's hand in marriage, if he completes this task"

Outside the door, Marcus, Adrian and Charlie froze the slipped piece of information that Carmen Malcolm had just supplied them with.

"He only cares about her!" Carmen continued "Since is expulsion from Hogwarts, she is all he talks about! All he thinks about! Everything he does he devotes to her! I would call it an unhealthy obession he has with young Serenity, and I am not saying it would not be an honour if my son could marry her, but he will not complete this task!" she cried "Especially not when the Dark Lord himself -"

Bellatrix gasped.

Carmen seemed to lose her nerve "I mean...that nobody has yet succeeded...Severus...please..." she stuttered "Alex is returning to Hogwarts this year, under a different persona; please tell me you will help him! I beg of you..."

Snape did not seem pleased with this new piece of information; with Alex Malcolm back at Hogwarts it was only a matter of time before he tried something once more with Charlie. But he didnt allow this to show on his face, especially not with Bellatrix in the room.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Charlie was staring wide-eyed at the door; had she heard right? Alex Malcolm was returning to Hogwarts? But under a new name an identity _oh, this cannot end well_ she groaned mentally, as the conversation inside the room continued.

"The Dark Lord will not be persuaded, and I am not stupid enough to attempt it," Snape said flatly "I cannot pretend that the Dark Lord is not angry with Lucus. Lucus was supposed to be in charge. He got himself captured, aong with many others, and failed to retrieve the prophecy into the bargin. Yes, the Dark Lord is angry, Carmen, very angry indeed"

Carmen's next words were drowned out by her tears, but it seemed Snape had understood her because once again he was speaking.

"He intends me to do it in the end," came Snape's next words "I think. But he is determined that Alex should try first. You see, in the unlikely event that Alex succeeds, I shall be able to remain at Hogwarts a little longer, fulfilling my useful role as spy"

"In other words it doesnt matter to him if Alex is killed!" Bellatrix snarled

"The Dark Lord is very angry," repeated Snape "He failed to hear the prophecy. You know as well as I do, Carmen, that he does not forgive easily"

There was a thump and muttering from inside the room.

"Carmen, that's enough!" Snape ordered "Drink this and listen to me!"

The muttering and sobbing inside the room ceased...

"It might be possible...for me to help Alex," Snape spoke "He will succeed in his orders; and this time next year, possibly be married to Serenity"

Charlie swore under her breath outside the room, there was in no way in heaven or hell was she marrying Alex Malcolm! Whether she wanted to be Serenity Riddle or not!

"Severus..." Carmen breathed

"Swear to it," Bellatrix spoke, her voice demanding. Silence followed the demand "Make the Unbreakable Vow"

If possible the atmosphere inside the room dropped drastically; Charlie frowned _The Unbreakable what?_ she questioned herself, glancing back at Marcus and Adrian who had paled in comparison to their normal colour.

"The Unbreakable Vow?" Snape questioned

Charlie edged closer to the door and peered inside. Adrian and Marcus took a sharp intake of breath from behind, as the Muggleborn did this. Charlie rolled her eyes at their protective nature. Snape's face was blank, his eyes trained on the witch who was out of sight on the far corner of the room, Carmen -or the witch Charlie could guess was Carmen- was standing with her back towards the door.

"It's just empty words," Bellatrix smirked triumphantly, as she stepped forward "Arent you listening to him, Carmen? Oh, he'll _try_, he'll give it his best effort. But when it matters most he'll just slither back into his hole...Coward"

Snape glared at her, as she walked away. Charlie withdrew slightly as Bellatrix passed by the door. "Take out your wand!" the Potions master ordered

Bellatrix turned and stared slack jawed at the Potions master. Standing in the middle of the room, Snape and Carmen gasped hands, under Bellatrix's astionished gaze. Bellatrix stood between them, and pointed the tip of her wand at their linked hands, she spoke: "Will you Severus Snape watch over Alex Malcolm when he returns to Hogwarts to complete his final year, and attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will," Snape agreed

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from Bellatrix's wand and wound itse way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, to the best of your ability protect him from harm?" Bellatrix asked

Snape stiffened slightly; if he agreed to that then there was nothing stopping Alex from causing harm to Charlie while at school. He would have agreed to protect him...as well as his goddaughter. But it was too late to turn back now, he had a job to do, and a promise to fulfill "I will," he agreed again

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And if Alex should fail..." Bellatrix added "...will you yourself carry out the deed, the Dark Lord has ordered Alex to perform?"

Snape's hand twitched within Carmen's, but he didnt not draw back. The woman was staring unwavering at him, as her cousin stared up at him from his side. "I will," he confirmed

There was a moment's silence. Bellatrix watched, her wand upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide. Suddenly in a blaze of red, a third tongue of flame, shout out of her wand and twisted with the others around their hands, and bound itself thickly beside the other two, like a rope, like a firey snake.

Outside the door Charlie gasped, startling Bellatrix and Carmen inside the room.

"What was that?" Bellatrix demanded, her voice loud.

Startled Marcus and Adrian disappered with a faint _crack_, as Charlie jumped to her feet, sprinted into the kicthen and quickly snuck out of the back door into the garden. She quickly climbed the wall and lowered herself into the alley behind Snape's house, and sprinted down the length, across the street and in through her front door; seconds before Carmen appeared in the front garden of Snape's home, her eyes snapping to across the street as the door to number 4 closed with a snap.

_She's here_ she thought, smirking darkly _he's been hiding her here...for all these years!_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. Tell me what you think...as many of you didnt want Alex to return, he needs to, because im simply cannot think of a way to turn Draco and Nathan against Charlie.**

**Question time:**

**Should Marcus return to Hogwarts (not as a student) or should he remain at Spinner's End with Adrian and Nikki, while Charlie goes back to school?**

**Review and answers (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 18/03/2011 at 02:58 AM_


	3. Relocating

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**Razmend, NewFanFictionFan, BamaRose, Selena Moonshine, Forever Dreaming Grace, Itzkevin97** _and_ **Matt-hardy-lover-101**. _Argh, I love how you guys manage to review without fail, whatever the time I update. I love it!_

* * *

**Relocating**

* * *

Jack Baker scowled.

Jack Baker _never_ scowled, at least not over something as pathetic and pointless as the reason he was scowling now. But he couldnt help this reason. He was sitting on the wall outside his home, waiting for the rest of his friends to finish their breakfast and join him, they were going to patrol the neighbourhood for a bit to watch out for the usual troublemakers that caused trouble on the streets of River Terrace and Spinner's End, there were so many new kids appearing on the two streets that Jack wanted them to be aware that there were actually kids out there that cared about their safety and well-being when t came to the bullies of the two streets. Not to mention, he had missed seeing the looks on the faces of the likes of Matthew Harley when he came around.

No, but the reason for his seemingly bad mood this morning was the two new comers he had met yesterday, Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint; had just appeared out of Severus Snape's domain and was now crossing the road and heading towards Jennifer Carmichael's home. _What's this?_ Jack frowned, as he watched the two boys interact, obviously they had known one another for a long time because they acted more like brothers than they did friends, _childhood friends, maybe?_ the older boy mused as he watched the door to the Carmichael household open and Jennifer ushered the two boys inside, closing the door with a snap.

"Snap out of it!" whispered a voice in his left ear, causing Jack to jump at the sudden invasion of personal space and look to the left to see Greg Forts standing beside him. He had come home from Manchester late last night after visiting his grandparents "Dude," he chuckled "What's on your mind, that you didnt hear me coming?" he asked

Jack smirked and rolled his eyes "Sorry, dude" he responded

"So what's up?" Greg asked "Who's the rich kids, in Jenn's?" he asked motioning across the road

Jack glanced sideways "Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint," he answered "their friends of Riley and Charlie's. The latter is Charlie's _boyfriend_" he told him angrily.

Greg frowned "Im drowning in your happiness, Jack" looking his older friend open "Call me crazy, but you're not _jealous_ are you?"

Jack's gaze hardened and he turned it onto the younger lad beside "What? Hell no!" he defended

With a smirk, Greg spoke "Huh-uh," he nodded "Its okay, if you are, I mean you've known Charlie how long now? She _is_ the only girl around here who isnt afraid to get down and dirty, she isnt afraid to defend what she believes in and she can pack a punch as well as the next guy," he explained "So its understandable if you are a little jealous..."

"I. Am. Not. Jelaous!" Jack bit out

"Who's not jealous?" Nick York questioned, as he approached the two with his younger brother Josh

Greg looked up and ignoring the death glare he was receiving from Jack answered his friend "Jack" he nodded at the older boy in question "He's been giving that Marcus Flint death glares nearly all morning, I asked him if he was jealous and he got all defensive"

"Why would he be jealous?" Josh asked

Nick hit is brother across the back of the head "Because Flint is dating Charlie, idiot" he retorted "and Jack is jealous"

Jack groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. He wasnt jealous. Charlie was nothing more than a friend to him, a little sister at the most. "I am not jealous!" he repeated himself "Charlie is...a sister to me. I look out for her, okay?"

"Oh, so its brotherly affection, then?" Nick questioned "Your worried he's going to hurt her, because she is sister material?"

"Yes!" Jack nodded, in agreement "Thats it!"

The three other boys exchanged smirks, and Jack groaned once more. "There is no winning with you guys!" he complained, as the sound of a door opening and upon inspection Charlie stepped out of Jenn's house closely followed by Marcus who was looking slightly angry.

"Oh...what's going on here?" Greg asked, as he watched Marcus and Charlie converse angrily across the street. Their voices were too loud, so the boys couldnt hear what was being said; but the look on both Marcus and Charlie's faces told them a different story.

Jack, Nick and Josh shrugged as they looked away as Charlie turned angrily away from Marcus and disappeared down the road towards River Terrace. Marcus shouted after her "Professor Snape wants you ready by midnight!" he called after her

"Im not going!" Charlie shouted back, from the corner of the street, before disappearing onto River Terrace. Where Riley lived.

Across the street Marcus sighed, watching the corner for a few moments, before turning toe and disappearing back into Jenn's home. The door closed with a snap.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Jack questioned, glancing sideways at his friends

The other boys shrugged. Neither of them had a clue as to what had just happened, but it seemed that Snape and Marcus wanted Charlie to go somewhere, but the sixteen year old was determined not to be moved from Spinner's End.

Jack smirked _Same old stubborn Charlie_ he mused, before setting off with the boys. They would catch up with Charlie later...you know...after she had calmed down.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Riley swore.

Today was laundry day, which was why after breakfast with her mother, and watching as Carol headed back into work for her day shift; Riley had proceeded to collect all the dirty washing from the top of the stairs, and inside the bedrooms of her's and her mother's, and then proceeded to put them through the washer and drier in hopes of them airing out by the time her mother came home, that way Carol could iron what she needed to tomorrow when it was her day off and Riley could have the day off to spend it however, she pleased. Of course, that didnt mean she liked having to do the laundry, in fact she hated this particular day! It always fell on the one day that her mother werent home and usually there was always a large pile of dirty clothes to be washed, which meant she had to do at least three or four washes before she could do anything else.

But, of course, today just wasnt her day. On the fourth wash, the young Gryffindor had been out hanging most of the washing on the line in the backgarden so that they would dry in the mild air of the summer sun, while the rest of the clothes washed and dried in the laundry room; it was only when she had re-entered her kitchen did she realize something was wrong, as a spluttering sound was coming from the laundry room. When she had gone to investigate she found the washer splutter and die _Great_ she thought _now im going to have to wash them by hand!_ and she turned toe, stomped back into the kitchen and run a basin full of hot soapy water, pulled up a chair before trapsing back into the laundry room to extract the waiting pile of clothes from the laundry basket, and carried the half soppy clothes from the washer into the kitchen and into basin, she was mid way through washing her she was mid-way through washing her school robes when there came a pecking on the window in front of her, she looked up to see a handsome golden barn owl fluttering outside her window, holding a letter in its beak.

Grabbing the dish-towel from the side, Riley dried her hands and reached across to open the window as the owl flew in and landed on the table. She offered it some bacon rinds from the left over breakfast that her mother hadnt eaten, and a fresh supply of water before the owl took off through the window once more. Clearly whoever had written to her didnt want a reply. Slamming the kitchen window, Riley locked it and then turned to the letter in her hand, she flipped it over and checked the seal something she had grown accustom to doing, it was easier to tell her who was writing rather than inspecting the handwriting on the front. Sadly this letter didnt have any writing on the front so the seal was all she could go by.

"Thats the Hogwarts seal," she frowned, spotting the Hogwarts crest emblemed onto a tack red seal on the back of the envelope "They cant be my school supplies. Their early," she mused, before opening the envelope and pulling out its contents. It was a letter from Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss. Spirit,_

_If it is convenient to you, I shall be calling upon you at Professor Snape's home in Spinners End, this evening, to escort you and Miss. Hunter to The Burrow where you will be spending the rest of the summer. As you are most likely aware, the Muggle world is no longer safe for Miss Hunter, the Death Eaters have managed to locate her whereabouts and I fear that they will arrive at Spinners End to collect her. It will not be safe for you to stay while Charlie is relocated for safety._

_If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to The Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you. Be at Professor Snape's before midnight, and myself and Mr. Potter shall be along to collect you._

_I am, yours most sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Riley re-read the letter three or four times to make sure she had read collectly. She had. Tonight at Midnight, she and Charlie were being re-located to the Burrow to spend the rest of the summer holidays. They were returning to the Wizarding world three weeks ahead of schedule. What had changed to make them do this? _the Death Eaters have managed to locate Charlie's whereabouts, and will be comng to collect her_ that was why! Charlie was in danger; but how had the Death Eaters managed to find her? She was supposed to be safe at Spinner's End!

The front door opened jarred the Gryffindor from her thoughts and seconds later Charlie entered the kitchen "I hate him!" the Slytherin growled, throwing herself down at the kitchen table and burying her head in arms "Why did he have to go and do something stupid like that?"

"Who?" Riley asked

"Professor Snape!" Charlie answered

"What did he do?"

Charlie glanced up "Agreed to make an Unbreakable Vow..."

"No way," Riley's eyes few wide "Who did he agree to do that with?"

"Carmen _Malcolm!"_ the Slytherin spat the surname of the woman she had witnessed last night in her godfather's home

Riley frowned "Do we know her?

"She's Alex's mother," Charlie explained "and get this...Alex will be returning to Hogwarts this year, he will be taking a different name and identity. He has become a Death Eater like his father and has been presented with completing a task...his reward...my hand in marriage"

Riley, who had turned back to the basin to finish hand washing her school robes, froze and turned back to her friend "Get out..." she mumured "Seriously? Your hand in marriage?"

"I know," Charlie complained "talk about living nightmare!" she finally spotted the letter "What's that?"

"Oh, Dumbledore just wrote to me," she answered, passing the letter across to her friend "Apparently we are spending the rest of the summer at the Burrow. He and Harry are picking us up tonight, because the Death Eaters know where you are living now, and you are not safe here anymore"

Charlie read through the letter, before realizing it was the same thing Marcus had told her when he had arrived at Jenn's earlier "Im not going," she told her Riley "if the Death Eaters are coming, then let them come...it was only a matter of time before they found me," and she buried her head in her arms once more.

Riley stared at her friend for a long time "What do you mean?" she finally asked "What do you mean 'Let them come?' Charlie, they'll take you back to Voldemort!"

"It was bound to happen one day," Charlie answered "Rils, im tired of running. Why cant we just face the Death Eaters head on? Its not like we havent done it before!"

Riley inclined her head slightly, that was true "Would it kill you, to just once, let someone else carry the burden of the rest of the world?"

"I can't," Charlie answered "The prophecy said -"

"Prophecies don't _always_ come true!" Riley cut across her, "it is your choice whether or not the prophecy comes true. If you believe in it then fine, but that doesnt mean everything is within your decision. You can only do so much!"

Charlie lowered her head again "What about Nikki and Marcus?" she asked "They just got here..."

"Well, I doubt Mrs. Weasley will stop them from visiting," Riley pointed out "that and we can meet them in Diagon Alley when we go get our school things...and you never know, maybe Madam Pomfrey will relocate Nikki to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, you know, so she can keep an eye on her when Professor Snape and Jenn return to the castle for the start of term"

Charlie nodded her head slowly; before a sigh escaped her lips "I just don't get why we have to go!" she spoke "We've been safe for the past couple of weeks..."

"I'll settle for knowing how they know where you live," Riley turned away, but not before eyeing her friend curiously, as she bit her lower lip "What did you do?" she accused

"Why do you automatically think I did something?" she asked

Riley glared

"Fine!" Charlie huffed "It was my fault!"

And she told Riley everything that had happened last night, from Adrian coming to tell her and Marcus about the arrival of Bellatrix Lestrange, right up to the moment of where she was escaping through the alley, and across into her own home.

By the end Riley, could understand how the Death Eaters had found Charlie "You idiot!" she cried "You should have gone around to your back door, not used your front door!"

"Im sorry, I didnt think," Charlie stated "How was I to know that they would piece things together and realize that it was me, hiding in the hallway, and entering a random house on Spinner's End?"

"Uh...they could have seen you?" Rley asked "Come on Charlie, the Death Eaters, their not stupid!"

Charlie groaned and buried her head once more in her arms; willingly admitting that she had screwed up the night before.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

At exactly midnight, that night, Charlie sat cross-legged on Severus Snape's sofa alongside Riley who was staring reading through one of the books that she had taken down from the shelves lining the walls, the Gryffindor was always welcome in Snape's house because she was quiet and enjoyed books, but then again Charlie was always welcome there and she was the total opposite of her friend, but the young Slytherin perferred to be out on the street rather had cooped up inside all day. Curled up on the window sill facing the front garden of Snape's home was Scamp, his soft purring was the only sound in the room as he snoozed lightly in the illuminated rays of the moon.

The atmosphere inside the room was tense; Charlie was glaring at Snape, as Snape glared directly back. Jenn sat in one of the armchairs, as Marcus sat on Charlie's left side silently. The young Slytherin was seemingly not on speaking terms with her Godfather, having openly accused him of not thinking through his plan to make the Unbreakable Vow the previous night; and betraying her by lying about his alliance with the Dark Lord. She knew he was a spy, she just hoped that he was a spy for Dumbledore...and not the other way around, clearly she had been wrong.

"I trusted you!" she had snapped, when Snape had asked her why she was acting the way she was "and you lied to me!"

After that no words were passed between Godfather and Daughter...after that no words were spoken between anyone.

The clock struck midnight; and on the third strike there was a _crack_ from outside. Scamp hissed as he was rudely awoken from his slumber and streaked off through the house to find a quieter place to rest. Striding to the window, Snape peered out onto the street to make sure that it was in fact Dumbledore and not an unwelcoming visit from anymore Death Eaters. With a passive look on his face the Potions Master opened the front door of his home

"Evening Severus," came Professor Dumbledore's voice

"Headmaster," Snape responded, standing aside and allowing Dumbledore into his home. Behind Dumbledore...came Harry.

Charlie glanced up and jumped instantly to her feet "Harry!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. This had been the first time she had seen him since they had finished school, no letters had been sent between them in fear that they would go astray; after peeling herself off of the boy Charlie allowed him to hug Riley as Dumbledore conversed with Jenn and Snape in the corner of the room, occasionally glancing in the students direction.

But the students weren't the only ones subjected to stares, Dumbledore was receving quite a few from the students. His right had was awfully blackened, and if they had been asked, Charlie and Riley would have honestly said that it was dead. It looked dead. "Excuse me, Professor" Charlie interrupted the conversation between the three professors "What happened to your hand?"

"Rather unpleasant to behold, isnt it?" Dumbledore answered, with his own question "The tale is thrilling, if I say so myself. But now is not the time to tell it" he finally answered her question "You've been reckless this summer, Charlie"

The Slytherin lowered her gaze "I know, I get it," she groaned "I screwed up last night!"

Harry frowned, as Riley shook her head and gave him a look that clearly stated that she was tell him later.

"I should have planned my escape better," Charlie continued "Shouldnt have made it so obvious. But I didnt realize that they'd automatically jump straight to the conclusion that it was me! I mean, it could have been anyone!"

"But they know you are Severus's Goddaughter," Jenn pointed out "Even if he is not blood related, he is still family. When he took you from your home, fifteen years ago, he instated the protection bond that you have around you to this day...it would only seem fitting that you and he be kept in close contact for the bond to be fully impenetrable..."

Riley frowned "But if that is true, then how can the touch her, if she is here at Spinner's End?"

"Because they couldnt find her through normal methods," Jenn answered "But Charlie openly showed herself last night, which caused Bellatrix and Carmen to rethink the protection bonds"

"In other words, I screwed up," Charlie repeated "You know, all this information would have been helpful _beforehand! _Maybe if I actually knew about these protecion bonds...or whatever, I would have known not to stupid and/or reckless. Especially when Death Eaters are involved"

Snape glared at her "You were not supposed to have been listening, at all!" he snapped

"You invited Death Eaters into your home!" Charlie spat "You _knew_ I was here! Five years of me running around and getting into trouble, both here _and_ in the Wizarding world, and you _still_ didnt think that one through!"

Riley grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled her back "Okay, Charlie, enough!" she scolded

"I agree," Jenn nodded, placing her hand tentatively on Snape's "Charlie, the point remains, is that until you become of age, which will be on your next birthday -"

"Actually I become of age in two years," Charlie interrupted "eighteen not seventeen,"

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement "In the Wizarding world, we come of age at seventeen"

Riley quirked a curious eyebrow "Cool," she commented

"Anyway," Jenn continued "the magic that Severus envoked fifteen years ago, when he took you from the Wizarding world and brought you here means that you have a powerful protection while you can still called Spinner's End home. However, this protection will break as soon as you turn seventeen..."

Charlie frowned as she thought over what Jenn was trying to tell her, she didnt understand.

"So, until Charlie is turns seventeen," Riley spoke up, processing the information quicker than her friend "She is protected here at Spinner's End. But as soon as she is of age, the protection will break and she'll be vulnerable?"

Dumbledore nodded "Correct. Miss. Spirit"

"So, its like Harry and his family," Riley pointed

Dumbledore nodded once more "Although Harry's protection is stronger still because of the blood relation his mother had with his aunt."

Riley nodded in understanding.

"Well, then," Dumbledore started once more "Harry, Charlie and Riley...I think it is time for us to be off"

And gathering their jackets; Charlie and Riley bid goodbye to Marcus, Jenn and Snape; before following Dumbledore and Harry out into the cool nights air.

The four walked to the end of Snape's garden path; stepped out onto the pavement beyond the gate and Charlie and Riley held one another tightly as Dumbledore placed his hands on Charlie and Harry's shoulders before disapparating with the three of them.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After leaving Spinner's end, Dumbledore and the three students reappeared in the middle of what appeared to a deserted villiage square, in the centre of which stood an old war memorial and a few benches. Without warning, Dumbledore turned and walked down the street away from the memorial, as the three friends turned and hurried to catch up with him; still waitiing for their senses and organs to join them from Spinner's End. Apparaition was clearly not their favourite form of transportations.

"Excuse me, Headmaster" Riley spoke, as they walked "but where are we?"

Dumbledore surveyed her calmly "Welcome to the charming village of Budleigh Babberton," he answered "I assume, right about now, one of you is wondering why I have brough you here" he turned back to his students "Am I, right?"

Harry shook his head "Actually, Professor, after all these years, I just stort of go with it"

"I am," Charlie answered "confused..."

"I appreciate your honesty, Charlie," Dumbledore nodded "therefore allow me to explain. Well, I have lost count of the number of times I have said this in recent years, but we are, once again, one member of staff short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts"

Charlie frowned "How can we be of help?" she asked curiously

"Oh, I think we'll find a use for you," said Dumbledore, he turned left, the students followed.

They proceeded up a steep, narrow street lined with houses. All the windows were dark, and an odd chill had settled around them; causing the friends to reach for their wands upon instinct. Each clearly thinking the same thing: Dementors.

Soon they came to an halt outside a detached house, the gate was wide open and at the top of the well tendered foot path stood a gruesome sight; the front door was hanging off its hinges.

"Oh no," Riley squeaked

"Wands out, please" Dumbledore told the three studnts beside him, as he reached for his own wand. While the friends re-doubled their grip on their own wands. They walked swiftly up the garden path and pushed the front door silently, Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered _**"Lumos!"**_ as the tip of his wand ignited in a faint glow.

A scene of total devastation met their gaze as they entered the living room, "Horace?" Dumbledore called in a faint whisper "Horace?"

"This is bad..." Riley whispered "...very, very bad!"

Charlie nodded, as she looked around the totally trashed room. She raised her wand even higher as she muttered _**"Lumos!"**_ and watched as the light spread out over the walls around her, a smudge on the wall beside her caught her attention, as the faint dripping of water also met her senses; just before something sticky and cold landed on her hand. She glanced down "Uh...Professor..." she called to Dumbledore.

He turned in her direction. She held up her hand "Blood!"

Above them, rafters have been ripped away to reveal a blood soaked ceiling. Moving back towards the Slytherin, Dumbledore wiped the blood from her hand and tasted it with the tip of his tongue. Charlie cringed and turned away in disgust. Behind her, Dumbledore glanced suspiciously around the room, before spotting the only chair that hadnt be destroyed over turned, he reached out and prodded the armchair with his wand.

"Merlin's beard!" shouted a male voice, as a head appeared at the top of the armchair. Riley squeaked in surprise, as she jumped and clutched Harry's arm. Charlie whipped around and watched as the man stood, and disfigured out of his disguise. "No need to disfigure me, Albus" the man said

Dumbledore smiled in amusement "Well, I must say you make a very convincing armchair, Horace"

"It's all in the upholstery," the man named Horace responded "I come by the stuffing naturally. What gave me away?" he enquired

Charlie moved closer to Harry and Riley, as she peered over Harry's shoulder at the man.

"Dragon's blood," Dumbledore answered, pointing his wand at the rafters of the ceiling and bathing the three students in the light of his wand. Harry and Charlie, mostly.

Horace's eyes buldged as he spotted the students "Oh,"

"Oh, yes, introductions," Dumbledore smiled pleasantly "Harry, Charlie, Riley," he smiled at each in turn "I would like you to meet an old friend and colleage of mine...Horace Slughorn." he turned back to the man, who had just turned out to be an armchair "Horace...well, you know who two of these three are." he smiled, before pointing at Riley "but allow me to introduce, Riley Spirit...also known as the Gryffindor Genius, amongst her friends"

Charlie smirked. Riley glared at the Slytherin.

"Serenity Riddle and Harry Potter," Slughorn breathed in amazement

Charlie tensed "Excuse me, sir," she spoke politely "My name is Charlie Hunter, Muggleborn Slytherin"

"Oh," Slughorn turned to Dumbledore, before chuckling.

"What's with all the theatrics, Horace?" Dumbledore asked "You werent, by any chance waiting for someone else?"

"Someone else? I'm sure I don't know what you mean"

Dumbledore levelled him with a disbelieving looks.

Horace sighed "All right, the Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year," he answered "Do you know what that's like?" he glanced towards the window "You can only say no so many times, so I never stay anywhere more than a week" he glanced around the living room "The Muggles who own this are in the Canary Islands"

"Well, I think we should put it back in order for them," Dumbledore noded "Don't you?"

"Yes,"

"Mind" Dumbledore reminded him, before waving his wand in a sweeping motion. The furniture flew back to its original place; ornaments re-formed to midair, feathers zoomed into their cushions, torn books repaired themselves as they landed upon their shelves; oil lanterns sored on to side tables and re-ignite, a vast collection of splintered silver picture frames flew glittering across the room, cracks and holes healed everywhere, and the walls wiped themselves clean.

The friends exchanged looks and grinned "Sweet!" Charlie nodded "I could use that to clean my room, would be so easy!"

"Your lazy," Riley commented

"Point?" her friend asked

Dumbledore smiled at the two girls "That was fun," he commented "Do you mind if I use the loo?" he asked, turning to Slughorn

"No, of course" Slughorn nodded "Don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus" he added "the answer's still no. Absolutely and unequivocally, no"

The friends re-store their wands inside their jackets, as Slughorn's gaze fell upon them once more, after Dumbledore had left the room.

"You're very like your father, Harry" he grinned "Except the eyes. You have your -"

"My mother's eyes," Harry interrupted "Yeah"

"Lily. Lovely Lily. She was exceedingly bright, your mother" Slughorn smiled "Even more impressive when one considers she was Muggleborn"

Charlie frowned "Well, Riley is a Muggleborn," she pointed at her best friend "and she's a mini Genius. And then there's our other friend Hermione, and she's a total bookworm and braniac when it comes to school work, and she's also a Muggleborn"

"Oh, please don't think I'm prejudiced," Slughorn stepped forward "No, no. Lily was one of my absolute favourites. Look, there she is..." he pointed, towards a collection of framed photo's standing on a sidetable "All mine. Each and every one...Ex-students, I mean"

In one picture, a group of students raised their glasses as they stared at the camera.

"You recognize Barnabes Cuffe, editor of _The Daily Prophet_," Slughorn explained "Always takes my owl, should I want to register an opinion on the news of the day." he pointed at another picture, one of a quidditch player "Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Free tickets whenever I want them..." he trailed off "Of course, I havent been to a match in some time"

But Charlie wasnt listening, instead she had lifted up a picture of a team of Quidditch players. She recognized the crest on their chests. It was of Slytherin.

"Ah, yes," Slughorn smiled "Regulus Black. You no doubt know of his older brother Sirius. Died a few weeks ago"

Riley glanced at Harry and squeezed his hand.

"I taught the whole Black family, except for Sirius" Slughorn continued "It's a shame. Talented boy. I got Regulus when he came alone, of course, but 'd have liked the set"

Silence fell, before Dumbledore broke it as he returned "Horace?" he questioned "Do you mind if I take this?" he held up a magazine "I do love knitting patterns"

Placing the picture back onto the table, Charlie returned to Dumbledore's side with her friends.

"Yes, of course," Slughorn waved his hand "But you're not leaving, are you?"

"I think I know a lost cause when I see one," Dumbledore sighed "Regrettable. I would have considered it a personal triumph had you consented to return to Hogwarts. Oh, well." he shrugged "You are like my friends here," he nodded at the students "One of a kind" he smiled "Well, bye-bye, Horace"

He led the way out of the room

"Bye," Charlie and Riley waved, as they followed.

As they walk down the path, away from the front door; it opens behind them "All right," he called "I'll do it. But I want Professor Merrythought's old office, not the water closet I had before. And I expect a raise. These are mad times we live in. Mad!" he stepped back inside his home.

"They are indeed." Dumbledore mumured to the students, and humming led them down the street.

For a while they walked in silence, before Harry broke it "Sir, exactly what was that all about?"

"Talent. Fame and power, is everything Horace values," Dumbledore answered "It just so happens, between the three of you, you each have at least one aspect of the three. Riley you are the talent; you are a minor genius in the eyes of your friends. Harry you are the fame; you defeated Voldemort at the mere age of 1-years-old and grew famous upon the defeat of a great wizard as an infant, and Charlie, you are the power...whether you consider yourself it or not, you are Voldemort's daughter. You have the power of the Dark Lord, a worthy student that Horace had the pleasure of teaching while he was at Hogwarts many years ago..." Dumbledore explained "Professor Slughorn is going to try and collect each of you. Charlie and yourself, Harry, would be his crowning jewels. That is why he's returning to Hogwarts. And it's crucial he should return"

The three friends exchanged looks at the explanation, but silently decided to try and dechiper it another time.

"Are we going home now?" Charlie asked "I mean...are we going to the Burrow now?"

Dumbledore nodded "You will find that your things are already waiting for you" he touched Harry's shoulder, and proceeded to touch Charlie's as Riley clung to the Slytherin tightly. And in a whisp of air...they had gone.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_**SPLASH!**_

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Charlie complained, as she, Harry and Riley landed in a small stream outside a rickety house in the distance. Splashing their way towards the banking the three clambered up onto dry land, and the two girls followed Harry through the long grass, seeing as neither of them had ever been to the burrow before.

"Look, its Ginny," Riley pointed at an upstairs window, where a familiar red head was sitting

Harry looked up and smiled.

Charlie spotted the smile and grinned, poking her friend in the ribs. Before leading the way towards the side door, and pushing it open. The three friends enter, as Ginny appeared from around the corner, her face wide with excitement as she run towards her friends and embraced them tightly. "Oh, look at her Rils," the Slytherin grinned, as she parted from the red head "She's all grown up!"

"I know," Riley grinned, as Ginny moved on to hug Harry. They parted and gazed admirably at one another. The two best friends exchanged grins.

"Riley!" Hermione squealed, as she appeared from around the corner, and spotted her friends "Charlie!" she threw her arms around the two of them, as the three muggleborns hugged tightly, while Ron greeted Harry, before swapping.

Molly chuckled "What a lovely surprise," she smiled, hugging the three of them also "Why didnt you let us know you were coming?" she asked

"Dumbledore," Riley answered "We only learned today that we would be coming. Charlie, run into a spot of trouble last night, with a couple of Death Eaters. Gave away her home."

Molly frowned and shook her head "Oh dear," she said, pulling Charlie into another hug.

Charlie squeaked, but hugged back nonetheless, frowning over Molly's shoulder as they parted. Ron had touched Hermione's cheek "Got a bit of toothpaste," he mumured, slightly embarrassed

Hermione chuckled, as her friends regarded her and Ron with interest.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, the six friends, finally back together sat on the floor in Ron's attic bedroom. A crumpled up copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was suspended in mid-air and burning between them. "So when did you get here?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione

"A few days ago," Hermione answered "Though for a while, I wasnt sure I was coming" she glanced at Ron

"Why?" Riley asked, noticing the look

"Mum sort of lost it last week," Ron started, uneasily "Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous"

Charlie frowned, as she glanced at the youngest Weasley who sat beside her "Oh, come on!" she groaned

"She's not alone," Hermione jumped in "Even my parents, and they're Muggles, know something bad's happening. Im sure your mother's know too"

"Of course they do!" Riley answered "But their not stopping us from going back to Hogwarts"

"Anyway, Dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy," Ron continued "and it took a few days, but she came around"

Harry hesitated "But...this is Hogwarts we're talking about. It's Dumbledore. What could be safer?"

"There's been alot of talk recently that..." Ginny started, causing attention to shift to her "Dumbledore's got a bit old"

"Rubbish!" Harry stated, defensively "Well, he's only..." he trailed "What is he?"

Charlie looked thoughtful "Hundred and fifty?" she suggested "You know...give or take a few years..."

Her friends gave her looks of disbelief, before bursting into laughter.

And although, for one fleeting moment when Charlie hadnt wanted to return...she was glad now that she had.

* * *

**A/N: Late night/Early morning update.**

**Leave me your thoughts**

**Night**

**Review (thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19/03/2011 at 05:48AM_


	4. The Secrets of Alex Malcolm

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_** Aileen Autarkeia, NewFanFictionFan, Matt-hardy-lover-101, DJScales, BamaRose, Razmend **_and_ **Fan of Fics**_. I would also like to apologize for the lack of updates, but until recently I have not been able to update any of my stories. I have just found a way around the problem, so expect a series of updates on every one of my stories in the next couple of days; or at least until the problem is fixed. I hope you enjoy this new update._

* * *

**Secrets of Alex Malcolm**

* * *

Next morning, both Charlie and Riley who had been rooming in Fred and George's old room at the Burrow, were awoken to the sounds of screaming coming from the upper floors, where Ron's room was situated, followed closely by the thundering footfalls on the wooden staircase outside their room.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie complained, pushing the blankets off of her and sliding up towards the door, she pulled it open and looked out "Whats with the noise?" she asked

Hermione, who was mid way down the stairs, paused and turned back "Harry just told me that the OWLs are arriving today!"

"Owls arrive everyday," Charlie yawned "Wizards don't have telephone's remember?"

"No, Charlie," Hermione groaned "OWLs! Ordinary Wizarding Levels...our exam results!" she threw her arms up and started thundering down the stairs again

Charlie rolled her eyes "Well, could you keep the noise down?" she shouted "Some of us are trying to sleep!" she pulled back and closed the door "Tell me again, why we put up with her?"

Riley shrugged "Why is she running down the stairs?"

"Something about OWLs," Charlie grumbled, falling back onto her bed and pulling the covers over her head "Goodnight..."

Riley rolled her eyes at her friend, but instead of following her example jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes from the trunk at the end "Charlie, im going to go shower,"

"Okay," came her friends muffled response

Turning her back on Charlie; Riley shuffled out of the room and into the bathroom. She closed the door -and locked it- before proceeding to shower, brush her teeth and dress. When she was finished she returned her room, and proceeded to get Charlie out of bed, and into the bathroom so they could go down to breakfast together.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

When Charlie and Riley finally arrived downstairs ten minutes later, along with Harry and Ron; they found Hermione sitting at the table getting more and more agitated by the minute. She was wringing her hands nervously in her lap and kept glancing towards the kitchen window "Mrs. Weasley, you're quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?" she asked, glancing back at Ron's mum

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed," responded Mrs. Weasley paitently "But it's nearly nine, there's still plenty of time..."

But Hermione wasnt listening, but was muttering over and over to herself "I've failed Anicent Runes," she mumbled "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defence Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back -"

"Hermione!" Charlie snapped, her friends muttering's finally getting on her nerves "Just shut up! You're not the only one who sat your exams, we're all nervous! Your just making it worse for yourself!"

Ron nodded "and when you've recieved your eleven 'Outstandings' OWLs..." he started

"Don't! Don't! Don't!" Hermione interrupted, flapping her hands hysterically "I know I've failed everything"

Riley rolled her eyes and exchanged looks with Harry, who was looking confused "What happens if you fail?" he asked

"You have to have a meeting with your head of house," Riley answered "You discuss your options before you can proceed onto NEWT level"

Charlie, who had turned in Riley's direction, opened her mouth to speak, but her words were drowned out by a hysterical scream from Hermione who was once again standing in the kitchen window and pointing at the several black dots in the distance, and they were growing larger and larger each minute.

"They're definitely owls," Ron said, his voice hoarse as he jumped up to join Hermione in the window

"And there are five of them," Harry said, hastening to Hermione's other side

Charlie and Riley followed them, the Slytherin popping up behind Harry as Riley appeared behind Ron "One for each of us," Riley squeaked

"Oh no...oh no...oh no..." Hermione said in a terrified whisper, as she gripped both Harry and Ron's elbows.

The owls were flying directly towards them.

Once they were level with the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley squeezed past the students and opened the window as the five owls swooped in and landed on the kitchen table, and raised its right leg. Exchanging looks, Charlie moved forward and took the letter that was addressed to her, from the second middle owl.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke; and finally...the five owls were taking off through the window once more.

"Who goes first?" Riley asked, turning to her friends

"You!" the five of them shouted at the same time, each pointing at a different person. They each cracked grins, and shook their heads.

Charlie looked thoughtful "Oldest to youngest?" she asked

"Easy for you," Harry pointed "Your the youngest here..."

"Point?"

Harry shook his head "I'll go first," and he opened his letter, and inspected the contents.

"How did you do?" Charlie asked

"Not bad," Harry nodded "You?"

The Slytherin shrugged and opened her letter, she removed the contents and turned the report card over in her hand, as her results stared back at her:

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) - Exceeds Expectations (E) - Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades: Poor (P) - Dreadful (D) - Troll (T)_

**CHARLIE AVALON HUNTER HAS RECIEVED**

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: A_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: P_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: D_

_Potions: A_

_Transfiguration: A_

"Wow," Charlie mumured, looking up from her results "I didnt do half bad...I knew I was going to fail Divination and History of Magic," she shrugged half heartedly "Two 'O', three 'A' and one 'E'" she looked up at her friends

Ron grinned "Here - swap -" he handed his card to Harry, and took Harry's from him "Outstanding in Defence, no surprise there!" he turned to Charlie, and held out his hand. The Slytherin handed over her card "Outstanding in Defence...obviously, and Care of Magical Creatures, again, no surprise"

"Hermione?" Ginny asked "How did you do?"

"I - not bad," Hermione said in a small voice

Ron rolled his eyes "Come off it!" and she snatched the card from her hands "Yep, ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' in Defence!" he smirked "Your actually disappointed, arent you?" he asked the bookworm

Hermione shook her head, while Harry laughed

"What about you, Riley?" Charlie asked, holding her hand out for best friends results. Riley handed them over without question "Yep. Little-Miss-Genius has struck again..."

Ginny frowned "What do you mean?"

Charlie flipped the card over for them all to see "Eleven 'Outstandings'" she smirked, and handed the report card back to her best friend "Not really that surprised, are you?"

"Perks of an eidetic memory, I suppose" Riley answered "im used to it by now"

Her friends nodded, although Hermione looked a little jealous.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Over the next couple of days, Harry, Charlie and Riley remained within the confinements of the Burrow's garden. It was spent mostly in the Weasley's orchard watching Harry, Ginny and Ron teach Charlie the basics of riding a broom; unlike Marcus, Nikki and Adrian they refused to allow the Slytherin on their brooms with then and prodded her to actually try it on her own Nimbus 2001. After several attempts the Slytherin had _finally_ made it safely into the air and back down without falling off.

"Yeah!" Charlie grinned, hovering beside Harry on her broomstick "Oh, I can't wait to tell Nikki, Marcus and Adrian!"

The Gryffindors laughed, before initiating a game of two-a-side Quidditch (Harry and Charlie, against Ron and Ginny).

They were evenly matched.

Despite Charlie never playing a game of Quidditch before in her life, she had watched enough of it from the stands at Hogwarts; and retained some knowledge of the rules and regulations, making her just as good as the rest of them. While this happened, Hermione and Riley watched from the ground occasionally reading in the shade of a tree.

It would have been a peaceful, happy holiday, had it not been for the disapperances that kept croping up in the _Daily Prophet_ everyday. Soon the holidays started to come to an end, and with them brought the beginning of a new school year, starting with the arrival of Hogwarts letters and book lists. Harry's included a surprise -

"Quidditch Captain!" Riley gasped, picking up the badge "Dude..."

Charlie's eyes widened at her best friend "Did you just say 'dude'?" she laughed "You've been hanging around with Jack to long"

"I know," Riley groaned, burying her head in her arms as Charlie laughed at her expense

"I wonder who was made Slytherin Captain?" Charlie asked, once more her laughter had died down

Harry turned in her direction "Malfoy, probably" he pointed out

Charlie shrugged "Could be Nathan," she responded "He's a fair player, you know"

"I thought you had to be apart of the Quidditch team, to be made Captain?" Hermione asked

"Nathan is a reserve," Charlie inputted "He's a pretty decent Chaser"

Her Gryffindor friends looked surprise, this was new information for them. But once the booklists had arrived, Mrs. Weasley found that she couldnt put off the trip to Diagon Alley any longer and plans to go that Saturday were put in motion.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Saturday dawned without a problem, although Mrs. Weasley seemed very tense at breakfast. It was an overcast, murky day that didnt seem to be shifting. Once everyone was ready, Mr. Weasley ushered them out into the garden where two cars were waiting for them in the driveway; Harry explained that the cars were from the Ministry of Magic, when Riley asked where they had come from. "The last time I was in one of these, was back in second year," he told her

"It's good Dad can get us these again," Ron said appreciatvely, stretching as the car moved smoothly away from the Burrow. He, Charlie and Riley were sitting comfortably in the back of one of the cars, as Harry, Ginny and Hermione occupied the second one.

Mr. Weasley glanced over his shoulder, as he sat in the front with the Ministry driver "Don't get used to it, Ron" he told his son "it's only because of Charlie and Harry. They've been given top-grade security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron"

Charlie groaned, as she exchanged looks with Riley. She really didnt fancy shopping with a horde of Aurors watching her every movement "I hope Harry's got his cloak," she whispered to the two Gryffindors beside her

"Why?" Ron asked, in a low voice

"Because it makes ditching security easier," Charlie answered

Soon, after a short drive, the Ministry driver announced their arrival as he slowed in Charing Cross Road and stopped outside the Ministry of Magic "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours," Mr. Weasley answered, he glanced back at the children with him "Come on then, you three"

And opening the doors Ron, Riley and Charlie slid out of the car.

"Charlie!" shouted a familair voice, before seconds later a blur of black and green was attacking Charlie as Riley slid out of the car behind her friend

Charlie chuckled as she patted the head of William Carmichael "All right there Will?" she asked "Miss me much?"

"I woke up one morning, and you werent there!" the 12-year-old exclaimed, pulling back and hugging Riley "Where did you go?"

"The Burrow," Charlie answered, glancing over the car and smiled when she saw Nikki standing between Adrian and Marcus "Nikki..." the Muggleborn breathed, moving around the car and into the arms of her female friend "Your okay!"

Nikki smiled "A little sore," she answered, hugging Charlie back "but I'll survive"

Charlie smiled as Riley joined her, along with William "So much for security," the Gryffindor mumured to Charlie

"I think this _is_ security!" Charlie responded, before shrugging "Doesnt matter. Just makes escaping even easier"

"Could be worse," Riley replied "It could have been a bunch of auror's"

"That would have been a little more difficult to pull off," Charlie answered "Auror's are trained to be like hawks..." she smirked, and turned to Nikki "Kind of like your mum!"

Nikki chuckled "You'd be surprised how many people would agree with you, Charlie" she reached out and grabbed the younger Slytherin's shoulders and turned her towards the Leaky Cauldron "Now lets go do what you came here to do..."

"Escape security?" Charlie questioned, "If you say so - ow!" she rubbed the back of her head "You may be back on your feet, but your still a bully!"

Nikki ignored her "Did you get your OWLs yet?" she asked

"Yes," Riley answered

"And?" Marcus asked, as he slung his arm around Charlie's shoulders "How did you do?"

Charlie glanced up "I managed to get 6 OWLs," she smiled

"Congratulations Charlie," Nikki beamed "What about you Riley?"

The Gryffindor flushed and mumbled her results

"What was that?" Adrian asked

Charlie grinned "She had eleven OWLs at Outstanding level!"

Nikki, Marcus and Adrian paused and stared at their Gryffindor friend. Had they heard right?

"Gryffindor Genius, living up to her name then?" Nikki smiled, patting the teen on the back "Well done Rils. So your both at NEWT level now?"

Charlie nodded "Yup. More work..." she groaned "Great!"

Her friends chuckled as they led her and Riley out into the courtyard, where Hagrid and the others were waiting. The half-giant tapped the bricks with his pink umbrella and the archway leading into Diagon Alley appeared before them, they stepped through and paused, looking around.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Diagon Alley had changed. The colourful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these sombre purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice, while others bore moving black-and-white pictures of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange appeared many times.

"Wow, and I felt sorry for my parentage," Charlie mumured, as she glared at the picture of Bellatrix "Voldemort has _got _to be better than her, right?"

Riley, who had appeared beside her best friend, shrugged "Dunno," she answered "I'd say you and Nathan are pretty tied in that department. Both your parents are crazy!"

Charlie smirked "Techincally my parents are sane..." she responded "Serenity's parents on the other hand...her father is a total Psychopath!"

"True," Riley nodded, before grabbing her friends hand and pulling her back towards the others "Its a wonder Voldemort and Bellatrix aren't planning your's and Nathan's wedding yet"

"He'd have to get in line," Charlie responded, catching up with Marcus and Adrian once more "Voldemort has already promised Serenity's hand to Alex..."

Riley's eyes widened "Your kidding?" she gasped "Alex is promised to marry you!"

"Serenity!" Charlie corrected

Riley glared

"But yes," Charlie nodded "That's if he completes whatever task he has been set to do this year" she shrugged "I thought I told you that?"

"You told me about the task," Riley responded "Not that you could be Mrs. Alex Malcolm, this time next year"

Charlie shuddered at the title "Please, don't say that" she pleaded "I think I might just kill myself!"

"What if he succeeds in this task?"

Charlie glanced sideways "Then im changing my name, and leaving the country!" she stated "Because there is no way, on this planet...that I am marrying Alex, and becoming his little trophy wife!"

Riley smirked throwing her arm around Charlie "But where would we go?"

"We?" Charlie questioned

"You really didnt think you'd be leaving with me, did you?"

The Slytherin smiled, shook her head, and threw her arm around Riley's waist "Not a chance in hell," she promised

Nikki -who had been listening over her shoulder- smiled. It was nice to know things between Riley and Charlie, would never change.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Despite the rest of Diagon Alley going through an overnight make-over, one shop seemed repelled by the posters of the Ministry of Magic and stood out brightly from the rest, and that was the shop run by Fred and George Weasley. The Joke shop stood out against the dull, poster-muffled shop fronts around it. The windows hit the eye like a fireworks display. Casual passers-by were looking back over their shoulders at the windows and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to an halt, transfixed.

The left hand of the windows was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced and shrieked. While the right hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters. While over the door stood a mechanical man, who was making a rabbit appear and disappear under a top hat.

Reaching the door first, Ron led the way inside.

Standing on the steps leading to upper floors, and calling to their customers stood the Weasley Twins "Step up! Step up! We've got Fainting Fancies..."

"...Nosebleed Nougats..."

"...and just in time for school..."

"...Puking Pastilles!"

They hadnt noticed their family and friends enter the shop yet, it wasnt until they looked down and to see a little boy looking sick, did Fred notice his girlfriend standing out amongst the crowd. A smile graced his features as he hurried down the steps, pushed through the crowd of people and scooped her up as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Fred!" Riley grinned, hugging him

"All right, Little Gem?" Fred Weasley asked, pulling back from the hug and kissing her lips. "Snake..." he added to Charlie, who grinned.

"I'll leave you two alone," Charlie said, waving the couple off, before diving head first into the crowd to look for Harry. She found him, near the back of the shop, looking at what appeared to be lumps of coal glittering on a shelf "What's that?" she asked, startling Harry as she appeared out of nowhere.

The Gryffindor glared at her "You sure, you don't have an Invisibility Cloak?" he asked

"Positive," Charlie nodded, looking up as George joined them on a ladder. "So what is it?" she asked

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," he answered, picking up a lump and tossing it in the Slytherins direction "A real money spinner, that. Handy if you need to make a quick getaway"

Harry exchanged a look with Charlie, that could come in handy. Especially for them at Hogwarts. The Slytherin pocketed the item that George had given her, and turned when she heard Fred's voice from behind.

"Hello ladies," he greeted, approaching Hermione and Ginny, his arm wrapped around Riley. "Love potions, eh?" he asked

"Yeah, they really do work" George added, joining the conversation "Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own"

Ginny frowned "Meaning?" she asked

"Are you not currently dating Callum Thompson?" Fred asked

"It's none of your business," Ginny brushed them off, as she walked away.

Beside Charlie, Harry looked crestfallen "Do you mind if I nick your girlfriend?" the Slytherin asked, reaching towards Riley and pulling her away from Fred

"Mind you bring her back," Fred winked

Charlie saluted, as Ron appeared "How much for this?" he asked, holding up an item to the twins.

"Five Galleons," both twins answered

"How much for me?" Ron asked

"Five Galleons," the twins repeated

Ron frowned "Im your brother," he pointed out

Fred and George shrugged "Ten Galleons," they responded, upping the price, before walking away.

Ron shook his head and turned to his friends "Come on, lets go"

And leading the way through the crowd, Riley and Charlie led the way out onto the streets of Diagon Alley.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Wait for me," William shouted, running after Charlie and Riley and catching them outside.

The older Slytherins, who had been standing guard outside, looked up as the younger students appeared "Where you lot off too?" Nikki asked

"Walking," Charlie answered, moving further out onto the streets as the others filed out of the shop behind them

Adrian frowned "There is nothing to see, Charlie" he pointed out "Half the alley has closed down"

"Doesnt mean anything," Charlie shrugged "Come on..." and she tugged Riley further down the alley, as the Gryffindor grabbed Will's hand pulling him with them.

Nikki sighed "Why do I get the feeling, i'm going to regret this?"

"Because we usually do," Adrian responded, before he and the others followed after the younger students.

As they walked Hermione spoke "How are Fred and George doing it?" she asked "I mean look around, there's nothing here anymore!"

"Fred reckons people need a laugh these days," Ron responded

Harry nodded "I reckon he's right," he agreed

"Oh no," Riley whimpered, stopping in her tracks outside one shop in particular "Everyone got their wands from Ollivander's" she was looking up at the run-down old wand shop. She reached for the door handle and pushed it open, before entering.

Charlie stopped near the window, and looked out "That's her..." she spoke; her gaze landing on a familiar woman across the street.

"Who?" Riley asked, doubling back

"Carmen Malcolm," Charlie answered "she made the Unbreakable Vow with Professor Snape..." she glanced sideways "She's Alex's mother!"

Harry, who had appeared behind his friend, nudged her shoulder "Come on," he mumured and headed for the door.

"Harry!" Charlie called, running out of the shop after him "Harry! Wait!" she followed him across the alley. The others following close behind.

The two in the lead turn onto a narrow alleyway where a 'Wanted' poster had been pasted to the wall, the picture of a scary looking man underneath followed by the name 'Fernrir Greyback' written underneath.

"Who's he?" Hermione asked, pointing at the picture

Nikki glanced at the poster "Known Death Eater," she answered "He's also a werewolf!"

Riley's eyes widened, as she gripped William's hand tightly "Im gonna take a guess and say he is nothing like Professor Lupin"

"You'd be right," Nikki confirmed "Now where have Potter and Charlie, gotten too?"

"Knowing them two?" Marcus spoke, "Nowhere good"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Having lost the others in their haste to follow the Malcolms, Harry and Charlie hurried down the alleyway and stepped out onto Knockturn Alley, before following the Malcolms down some narrow steps, hiding in the shadows the two friends watch as Carmen and Alex disappear into a shop labelled 'Borgin and Burkes'

"Why are they going in there?" Harry questioned

Charlie frowned "Why?" she asked

"Its a shop for the Dark Arts," he answered "I'll explain later" he added

The Slytherin nodded, before pointing at something over Harry's shoulder "Look!" a light flickered to life at the rear end of the shop "Help me up!" she told Harry, as she reached up to grab hold of the adjoining roof over head, following her lead, Harry climbed up beside her as Alex and his mother followed an old man across a courtyard, the Death Eater from the posters behind them. The room in which they had entered, reached from the ground floor up to the roof. They saw Alex, running his hand over a tall embossed wooden cabinet.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered

Charlie shrugged and shook her head "I don't know," she answered

Inside the room, several figures approached Alex as Carmen kissed his cheek. Pulling herself up to get a better view, the man from the posters appeared in the window, causing both her and Harry to slide down slightly to avoid getting caught. Breathing a sigh of relief, Charlie pulls herself back up, but is met with a blank window as the blinds have been closed.

"What task has Alex been given?" she demanded to know, as she slipped off the roof, after Harry "And why is he in Borgin and Burkes?"

Harry shook his head, as he held out his hand and pulled her off the wall "I don't know," he answered "But we will find out!"

And together the pair headed off to find their friends, whom were waiting for them at the opening which separated Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley.

* * *

**A/N: Due to glitches with editing/uploading. Most stories had been put on hold. But I am back and ready to bring you more updates.**

**Leave me your thoughts**

**Goodnight/Morning/Afternoon...whatever**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 22/03/2011 at 04:27am_


	5. The Return to Hogwarts

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**BamaRose, Matt-hardy-lover-101, DJScales, NewFanFictionFan, Krasni, Purple Sunshine56, Aileen Autarkeia** _and_ _newcomers _**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967** _and_ **Fan of Fics.**_ I hope you enjoy this one._

**Author's Note Two: **_In response to __**Krasni**__ I am not much of a Harry/Ginny shipper either. But the point remains is I am not adding another OC this far into the story, just so Harry doesnt have to end up with the red head. Its too late to create a new storyline for another OC, so I am sticking with Harry/Ginny. Other than that...enjoy._

* * *

**The Return to Hogwarts**

* * *

The next morning was anything but pleasent, the trip from the Burrow to Kings Cross Station was a quiet one and went relatively smooth; but it was the walk from the entrance of the train station and towards the barrier separating the Hogwarts Express from the rest of the trains in the place. Standing, and waiting for the arrival of Charlie, Harry and their friends were two grim looking Aurors were waiting for them instead, they approached the cars the immediate moment they had stopped and not really given the kids enough time to get their things together before they started ushering them towards the barrier.

"Oh, this is very fun," Charlie muttered, as she walked alongside Harry, carrying a sleeping Scamp in her arms

Mrs. Weasley tutted in disapprovement "Charlie, will you please put that cat back in its cage?" she asked

"I don't have a cage," Charlie answered "Scamp is a wild cat, he doesnt like cages!"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, before brightening slightly as they finally reached the barrier "Quick, quick, through the barrier," she said "Harry and Charlie, had better go first, with -" she looked expectantly towards the two Auror's, they nodded and each one gripped the Gryffindor and Slytherin, steering them towards the barrier.

As they disappeared through Charlie ripped her arm from the Auror's grasp "I can walk!" she said irritably, before pushing her trolley down the platform as her silent companion followed behind her.

"Charlie!" came a familiar shout, causing the young Muggleborn to look up and smile as Daphne appeared through the crowd, "Charlie! Over here!" she was waving her friend through the crowd.

Pushing her way forwards, Charlie smiled and hugged her friend as she reached her "Hey, did you have a nice summer?" she asked

"It was quiet," Daphne replied "Did you?"

The Muggleborn shrugged "Same old, same old..."

"I heard you found Marcus, Nikki and Adrian," Daphne smiled "How are they?"

"Their okay," Charlie nodded "Bit bruised and battered but their recovering...they should be here soon, actually, their returning to Hogwarts this year"

Daphne frowned "How come?"

"Its sort of complicated," Charlie answered "I'll explain later,"

Daphne nodded, before smiling as Riley joined them through the sea of students "Riley! How was your summer"

"Entertaining," Riley smiled "We spent most of it at the Burrow, after Charlie gave away her location at Spinner's End"

Daphne levelled her best friend with a glare.

Charlie shrugged sheepishly "Did I forget to mention that?" she asked

But before Daphne to chew her friend out for the failed piece of information, the rest of the Slytherins started to arrive. Starting with Draco and Nathan, and ending with Pansy and Blaise. Each one greeted Daphne, Riley and Charlie before piling onto the train in search of an empty compartment, Daphne followed them after Riley and Charlie promised to come looking for them after they had found Marcus, Adrian and Nikki who would be arriving with William and Jenn.

Soon, the four in question had arrived, parting the crowd of students like the red sea, as they made their way towards the two 6th years "The others are already on board," Charlie stated, as Will hugged her for the first time that morning "Looking forward, to going back to school?"

"Yeah," Will nodded "Just hope I make friends this year, do you know how hard it is going through school with no friends?"

Riley frowned "Arent you friends with the others in your year?"

"No, they all hate me because im friends with the _Mudblood_ of Slytherin!" he told them "They also call me a blood traitor, because my mum left the Wizarding world before I was born, and raised me in the Muggleworld"

Charlie stared wide-eyed at the 12-year-0ld "You do, realize you can have friends outside of Slytherin, right?" she asked "Look at me, I got friends in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff...not so much Ravenclaw, because I actually think their afraid of me," she shrugged

"I don't know what gives them that impression," Nikki grinned "But come on, its nearing 11:00. Lets go find a compartment"

"Oh, I can't," Charlie responded "I have to meet Draco, we have to go to the Prefect's compartment..."

Nikki nodded "Oh yeah, forgot you had been made prefect" she smirked "either way you still have to get on the train!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Charlie waved her friend off, and climbed up into the hallway of the Hogwarts Express. She turned to take Scamp from Riley; and when she turned back around ending up walking directly into someone who had stopped behind her. Stumbling backwards, Charlie dropped Scamp in alarm as the cat landed on its paws and hissed at the person now towering over its mistress. "Sorry..." she trailed, looking up at the person she had walked into.

Steel grey eyes bore down at her, as the lips of the person curled into a snarl "Watch where you're going!" they hissed

"Excuse me?" Charlie spat, her eyes narrowing "If im not mistaken you are the one blocking the hallway, so don't go sneering at me for walking into you!"

Riley, William, Nikki and the others turned at the start of the arguement and groaned. The year hadnt even begun properly yet, and already Charlie was picking fights.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Must you always start a fight?" Riley asked, following Charlie down the hallway of the train, trying to ignore the stares they were recieving from inside the compartments as they passed "Can't you just, for once, be the bigger person and walk away?"

Charlie shrugged "Probably," she answered "But he actually had the nerve to say it was my fault! I didnt do anything!"

Riley rolled her eyes "That's when your supposed to walk way," the Gryffindor nodded "Not persist the arguement further"

"Well, this is me your talking too," Charlie responded "I don't know the meaning of the word's 'walk-away' I prefer to confront my problems!"

"We noticed," Adrian spoke, from the back of the group

Charlie smirked, before sliding open the door to an empty compartment and claiming the seat near the window. Scamp jumped up onto the chair, and then on up onto the window sill as he curled up in the a ball and settled down. Climbing onto the seat, Charlie stashed her backpack over head, and then dropped down "Im gonna go find Draco, see you later" and she left the compartment, disappearing down the hall.

"Next time walk away!" Riley called after her

"Okay," Charlie called back, before disappearing into a compartment at the end of the corridor and seconds later re-appeared with the platnium-headed Draco Malfoy. "How was your summer?" she asked, as they made their way down the corridor towards the Prefect's compartment.

The blonde shrugged "Slow," he answered "I was surprised to see Marcus, and the others at my manor when I went home"

"Yeah," Charlie mumured "But you and Nathan were safe after they were...you know...rescued? Right?"

Draco nodded "Yeah, don't worry Charlie," he smirked "We're fine. Aunt Bella is a little upset with Nathan and his friendship with Riley, but nothing too bad"

Charlie nodded "I know. Bellatrix and Carmen came to Professor's Snape's during the holidays," she told him, before explaining everything she had witnessed at Spinners End, before being moved to the Burrow for the remainder of the summer.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Riley frowned, as she turned her attention to the window as the sceneary passed in blurs. Soon, the trees and villiages passed as the Hogwarts Express chugged through barren moor-lands. As a familiar voice echoed from outside the door; "Quibbler" and a head of long blonde hair appeared in the doorway as the door slid open "Hi Riley," Luna Lovegood smiled

"Hey Luna," Riley returned the smile "How was your summer?"

"Fun," the Ravenclaw responded "Dad and I went to Norway...Quibbler?" she asked, holding up a magazine in her arm.

The Gryffindor nodded "Sure," and she reached out for the Magazine, and surveyed the front page "What's a Wrackspurt?" she asked

"They're invisible creatures," Luna answered "They float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy"

Adrian snorted, only to recieve a swift kick in the shin from Riley.

The Ravenclaw seemed to ignore the former Slytherin, bid goodbye and carried on walking down the corridor. The door slid shut and Riley turned her glare onto Adrian "What did you do that for?" he asked her, rubbing his leg "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to hurt," the Gryffindor responded "Luna maybe a little strange, but she's a nice girl. Please refrain from insulting her in front of me!"

Nikki smirked and patted Adrian's head "That's telling you," she nodded, looking up again as the door slid open and Charlie stumbled in.

"Whoa," the Muggleborn yelped "Going down!" and she landed with a soft thump between Riley and William on the plush seats of the compartment "That was completely and utterly boring!" she complained "I swear that new Head Boy doesnt know when to shut up! I think even Casey had enough of him in the end,"

Riley frowned "Casey Robbins?" she asked "From Hufflepuff? She's been made Head Girl"

Charlie nodded "Mhmm,"

"Could be worse," Riley shrugged "We could have another Percy"

Charlie scoffed "There will never be another Percy..." she shook her head "..._never_!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

At around 12:00pm that day, the food trolley appeared and left, leaving the friends in peace once more. Charlie, who had switched places with Adrian was lying with her head in Marcus's lap as the train headed further North, at least half an hour after the lunch trolley had arrived the door to the compartment slid open for the third time and Harry appeared in the doorway.

Marcus glared "What do you want, Potter?" he sneered

"Charlie," Harry retorted, with a glare of his own. He looked down at the Muggleborn "Can I talk to you?"

"I don't know," Charlie smirked "Can you?"

The Gryffindor glared

"All right," Charlie groaned "Im coming!" and getting to her feet, she followed him out into the hallway, closing the door behind her "What's so important?"

"Have you found out anything about Malcolm and that weird-looking cabinet?" Harry asked

The Slytherin shook her head "To be honest with you Harry, its slipped my mind.I havent even seen Malcolm, yet"

"But if he's under a new identity, you wouldnt see him, would you?" Harry countered

"Oi," Charlie glared, raising her hand and slapping her friend across the back of the head "Don't yell at me, okay? Im trying to avoid Alex this year! I don't want another re-run of last year. So excuse me, for not getting information on him!"

Harry sighed "All right, im sorry" he apologized "But you've got to admit, its pretty strange. Especially with all those people there too. Im thinking it was a ceremony, an initiation, obviously Hermione and Ron disagree, but I know you won't"

"A ceremony?" Charlie asked "For what?"

"He's one of them," Harry answered "He's a Death Eater"

Charlie shook her head "Can't get anything past you, Harry" she smiled "But yeah, he is one. His mother thinks he is being punished for his father's mistakes, last June. Malcolm Snr failed to retrieve the Prophecy, so Voldemort is taking it out on Alex by giving him a task to complete at Hogwarts..."

"What task?" Harry asked

"I don't know," Charlie answered

"Don't you think we should find out?" the Gryffindor questioned "I just passed a compartment of 7th year Slytherins, maybe he's in there"

Charlie shook her head "He's in disguise," she answered "He could be anyone. Who's to even say, he still in Slytherin? He may have to go through the Sorting again. He could get put into a different house"

Harry sighed "Its worth a try Charlie," he stressed "Come on..." and he tugged her hand towards the back of the train.

Charlie pulled out of his grasp "No," she told him, moving back towards the door of her compartment "Im sorry Harry, but I want nothing to do with Alex Malcolm. Im going to avoid him as much as I possibly can this year...if you want to investigate then by all means go, but leave me out of it" she reached into her pocket "if your investigating a Slytherin compartment, you're gonna need this..." she tossed him the instant darkness powder George had given her "Best of luck!" and she pulled open her compartment door and disappeared back inside.

Harry sighed, looked at the instant darkness powder, clutched his cloak and headed back up the train towards the compartment he had just passed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...Don't worry. When we get to Hogwarts, we'll sort it out," a tall, masculine male was saying as the compartment ahead of Harry opened and a small female walked out. Just as the door was about to close, Harry tossed the instant darkness powder in his hands forward as a cloud of utmost black shot down the hallway of the train causing everything to go blind.

An unrecognizable male with steely grey eyes looked around in alarm "What was that?" he demanded "Matthew?"

"Don't know," Matthew Logan, of Ravenclaw responded

Megan Logan, Matthew's younger sister, shook her head "Relax, boys." she soothed "It's probably just a first-year messing around "Calm down Alex, we'll be back at Hogwarts soon"

The boy with steely grey eyes glared "I told you Megan!" he sneered "Do not call me that in public! Im Aaron now. Aaron Logan!"

"Don't you think it's a bit strange?" Megan asked "You're posing as our family member, when everyone knows we don't have another male Logan in the family?"

The steely eyed Alex, glared "Its a cover story," he snapped "People arent going to question things!"

"And what happens when you are re-sorted into Slytherin?" Megan asked

"This is why women should be seen and not heard!" Alex growled "now shut your trap, before you get into anymore trouble!"

Megan glared, her tears glistening with unshed tears of hurt.

Matthew glared at he table between his sister and Alex; this cover story wasnt fair on him or Megan. They didnt even acknowledge Alex before all this had taken place, and this was more of a bribe than anything else.

Point was, during the summer they had been called upon by the Death Eaters, their youngest sister Amelia had been taken captive and the Death Eaters had forced their mother into co-operating with them in return for Amelia's safety. The task? Allow Alex to masquerade as an unknown family member so that he could return to Hogwarts and complete the task that had been set for him. If Maria Logan, failed to do this, then her baby would be killed in return.

"Hogwarts," Alex sneered, breaking the silence "What a pathetic excuse for a school" he smirked "When the Dark Lord takes full control, I can't wait too see what he does with Hogwarts. A school for the Dark Arts probably...clearly wouldnt mind returning then. That's the only problem with this task, is it has to be completed at Hogwarts..."

Matthew chuckled

"Amused, Logan?" Alex sneered, his gaze hardening "We'll see just who's laughing in the end. Your family dead! The Dark Lord reigning surpreme...and I, married to my beloved Serenity."

"Serenity?" Megan asked "Who's this?"

Alex glared at her "Never you mind!" he spat. He glanced up, and spotted his backpack move slightly on the luggage rack.

A smirk slithered onto his lips.

As the train slowly eased to an halt in Hogsmeade station, Matthew and Megan Logan got to their feet and shuffled towards the carriage door along with their luggage. Although Alex didnt follow them.

"Arent you coming?" Matthew asked

"You two go on," Alex instructed them "I wanna check something"

Grabbing his sister's arm, Matthew led her from the compartment and out onto the platform.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Jumping from the train down onto the platform, Charlie turned to Riley as she called Hermione and Ron over "Where's Harry?" she asked them, once they were level with her?

"We thought he was with you," Hermione answered "He said about going to get Charlie, and he never came back"

Charlie threw back her head in annoyance "Oh, that boy's going to get himself killed!" she complained, "I know where he is! You guys go on ahead, I'll go get the _Chosen One_!" and she clambered back up onto the train

Hermione, Ron and Riley exchanged confused glances, before they were being ushered away by Nikki and Adrian, as Marcus opted to stay behind with Charlie. Promising to get both her and Harry to the castle safely.

Once his friends had disappeared towards the carriages, Marcus followed Charlie back onto the train and down the corridors, towards the only open carriage on the Hogwarts Express, when he finally reached the carriage he found Charlie helping Potter into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, looking expectant

"Malcolm knew I was here," Harry answered "He's posing as a student under the name of Aaron Logan. He's with Matthew and Megan Logan, of Ravenclaw"

Charlie shook her head "Don't know them," she answered

"I do," Marcus confirmed "They don't have a brother, they have a little sister Amelia, and I think I know how they've managed to get Alex into the family."

"What?" Charlie asked "How's he doing it?"

Marcus glanced down at her "You don't want to know," he shook his head, holding out his hand "Come on! We've got to go, before we end up back in London!" and pulling his girlfriend to her feet, he led the two of them of the train and onto the platform outside; just as the train started moving away from the station.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter.**

**Bed time now, me thinks. Night all.**

**Review (thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 023/03/2011 at 03:34am_


	6. The Half Blood Prince

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_ **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, DJScales, Forever Dreaming Grace, Purple Sunshine56, NewFanFictionFan, BamaRose**_ and_ **Fan of Fics.** _Im glad you enjoyed last chapter. Enjoy this new one._

* * *

**The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

"Sorry I made you miss the carriages," Harry apologized, as he walked alongside Charlie; who was walking hand-in-hand with Marcus up the narrow winding lane towards the gates of Hogwarts.

The Slytherin smiled "Don't worry about it," she responded "It was either this...or get gawked at by everyone who passed! You know? I actually _hate_ being the centre of attention for once!"

The other two stared at her, neither of them had ever expected those words to come from her mouth. Finally reaching the gates, they passed through and came to an halt beside Professor Flitwick who was checking names off on a scroll of parchment, he gazed up at them, a flicker of relief showing in his eyes at the sight of the two missing students.

"About time!" he squeaked "I've been looking all over for you two," he looked back at the parchment "Right. Names?"

Charlie frowned and exchanged looks with Marcus, as Harry addressed the small professor "Professor Flitwick, you've known us for five years"

"No exceptions, Potter..." the little Professor seemed to stutter nervously

"Why are there Auror's here?" Charlie asked, as a robed wizard passed behind her as the gates closed and the magical defences were reinstated

Marcus looked back at her "Their for security," he answered

"Security?" the Muggleborn questioned "Seriously? Oh come on! This is Hogwarts! Doesnt anyone trust Dumbledore anymore?"

A snide voice joined the conversation "Dumbledore can't protect the school for long..."

Charlie turned in the direction of the voice, and once again her cool blue gaze met the steely grey one from that morning. "No one asked you!" she snapped, irritated that he was injecting himself into their conversation.

"Charlie," Harry mumured "That's him. That's Aaron Logan..."

The boy whom Harry identified as the boy who had attacked him on the train, turned and had started to walk away.

"No," Charlie spoke, her voice louder than intented "That's Alex Malcolm!"

Ahead of them 'Aaron' stiffened and threw a glare of his shoulder.

"You're just looking for trouble, now" Marcus told her "Don't give him a reason to come after you, this year"

"He doesnt need a reason!" Charlie countered "He's going to try and get at me whether I know it's him or not" she smirked "Too bad for him, this year, im not going to be much of a pushover!"

Harry smirked "There's the Charlie we all know and love," he nodded

"Yeah!" Charlie grinned

And the three of them headed off once more, up the winding pathway towards the castle.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, the Sorting had ended along with the feast, and dessert was almost over as students all over the hall chatted with their friends. At the Gryffindor table, Riley, Hermione and Ginny grimmaced as they watched Ron scoff down his second helping of Jelly and Ice cream, each nervously watching the entrance for any sign of Harry and Charlie.

"Psst! Riley!"

Looking up the Gryffindor Genius glanced over her shoulder and locked gazes with Daphne, who was sitting just behind her "Yeah?"

"Where's Charlie?"

"Dunno," Riley shrugged "She nor Harry have returned yet, I mean, I know their together. But where..." she trailed off

"Don't worry," Ron spoke, from beside Hermione on the opposite side of the Gryffindor table "They'll be here in a minute" he stuffed more jelly into his mouth.

The Slytherins glared in disgust.

Hermione raised her book in her hands and slammed it several times into Ron's arm "Will. You. Stop. Eating." she said with each blow "Your best friends are missing!"

"Oi," Ron swallowed "Turn around, you lunatic"

Riley, Hermione, Ginny and the Slytherins looked around as Charlie and Harry hurried down the isle between the two tables and sat down between their friends. Harry was supporting a broken nose, and holding a bloody cloth to try and stop the bleeding.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked

Charlie shook her head "Riley, can you help him?" she pointed at Harry

"Sure," Riley nodded, removing her wand "Hold still." she instructed Harry and raised her wand "_**Episkey!**_" there was a crack, and Harry's nose returned to normal.

Harry cringed in pain "Ah! That hurt..."

"It was a broken nose, that was snapped back into place" Riley nodded "It was supposed to hurt"

Charlie smirked "Maybe next time, you'll heed my warning about going looking for trouble in a Slytherin compartment"

"Technically it was a Ravenclaw compartment," Harry responded

Charlie pointed down the Slytherin table to where the newly disguised Alex Malcolm was sitting "Technically..." she mocked "...it was both" she swivelled around in her seat, as her Slytherin friends pulled her into a conversation that didnt include cross-houses. Leaving the Gryffindors to fill in Harry on what he and Charlie missed while they were walking up to the school.

Ron shrugged "Sorting Hat urged us all to be brave and strong in these troubled times," he answered "Easy for it to say, huh? It's a hat, isnt it?"

Harry nodded in agreement.

Up on the stage, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium, as the owl on the front of it stretched its wings. Silence fell. "Very best of evenings to you all," the Headmaster spoke, addressing his students "First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff...Horace Slughorn."

Professor Slughorn, in gown acknowledged the applause that the students were giving him.

"Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say," Dumbledore continued "has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master"

A hushed silence fell. If Slughorn was the new Potions Master, what did that mean for Snape?

"What about Snape?" Millicent asked "You don't think he's been kicked out do you?"

Her friends shook their heads, why would Dumbledore kick out Snape?

"No way," Charlie defended "Professor Snape, is probably one of the best professors at Hogwarts. Dumbledore wouldnt get rid of him, unless he had a real good reason!"

"Then why has he lost his role?" Pansy asked

Charlie shrugged, she didnt know.

"Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore continued "will be taken by Professor Snape"

While the rest of the hall fell silent, the Slytherins exploded in cheers that their Head of House was still at the castle and teaching the one subject he had been after for years. Snape did not stand up at the mention of his name, merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgement at the applause coming from his house.

"Well, there's one good thing," Harry said savagely "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked

"The job is jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year...Quirrell actually died doing it." Harry explained "Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death -"

Riley glared "Harry!" she snapped "You may not like Snape, but he's a good guy!"

"Good guys, arent Death Eaters!" Harry countered in a low voice

"He's Charlie's godfather!" Riley hissed "That's good enough proof that he is on our side! He would never harm Charlie, or hand her over to the Dark Lord. If he did, he would have done it by now!"

Hermione sighed and nodded "She's got a point," she agreed "Maybe we should trust him. Charlie does."

"She's in Slytherin," Ron responded "Of course she trusts him!"

Riley exchanged looks with Hermione and shook her head in despair, talking to Harry and Ron was like talking to a brick wall.

"Now as you know," Dumbledore went on "each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why."

The hall fell silent once more, as they listened intently to what Dumbledore had to say.

"Once there was a young man, who, like you sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name?" Dumbledore asked, before answering his own question "Tom Riddle"

Charlie glanced up as mumurs flickered around the hall, the other students exchanging glances at one another

"Today, of course..." Dumbledore began "...he is known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps dark forces attempt to penertrate this castle's walls..."

Charlie felt eyes on her...but she didnt dare look up.

"But in the end, their greatest weapon is you..." Dumbledore's gaze swept over them "Therefore I cannot emphasis strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff..."

Riley glanced over her shoulder at Charlie, who was staring at the table top, a far off look in her eye.

"...I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them - in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and each other's safety"

Charlie's gaze met Riley's as they both smiled at one another.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!" he nodded.

Blaise sighed "That was cheerful," he commented

Charlie nodded, as the dull sound of scraping benches echoed "Come on then Draco, the first years have no clue where to go"

And the two darted off to full fill their prefect duties.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning in the Great Hall, during breakfast, the 6th year Slytherins were approached by Professor Snape who was handing out timetables; although this year it seemed alot more complicated. Draco, Nathan and Blaise were immediately cleared to continue with their chosen subjects, before waiting behind to see what the girls were doing first. Millicent and Pansy were next, and once cleared bid goodbye to their friends as they headed off for Ancient Runes together. Daphne was next, and waited behind with the boys for Charlie, before she headed off for Potions.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Professor Snape nodded "Jennifer will be pleased to see you back with an 'Outstanding'. And Defence Against the Dark Arts with 'Outstanding'. Transfiguration is going to be a problem, Professor McGonagall will not accept anyone with lower that 'Exceeds Expectations' in her NEWT lessons"

Charlie looked indifferent "That's okay with me," she nodded "As long as I can take, Defence, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. I don't really care about the rest"

"Professor Slughorn doesnt usually take 'Acceptable' level in NEWT potions," Snape explained "But for you, im sure he will make an exception"

The young Slytherin scrowled "Im not going to use it to my advantage," she grumbled

"If you want to continue with Potions, maybe you should consider it" Snape responded "or this year will be completely worthless for you to continue with, you simply do not have enough credits to continue"

"I have 'Exceeds Expectations' in Herbology," Charlie pointed out

"You wish to take Herbology?"

Charlie shrugged "Something to fill my timetable," she answered "Can I go now?"

"What of Potions?"

Glancing over her shoulder, as Riley was cleared, Charlie sighed "Fine...but only this once. I want little to do with Serenity as possible"

Snape chuckled in amusement, as he tapped the blanket timetable in his hand and handed it to his student. But before Charlie could take it, he pulled it back out of her grip "Mr. Flint has been allocated as your new study partner," he informed her "he will be attending your classes with you, it would do you well not to try and give him the slip, understand?"

"Yes, sir" Charlie nodded "What about Adrian and Nikki?"

"It has been suggested that Mr. Pucey shadow Miss. Spirit," Snape responded "and Mrs. Young, will be kept under my watchful eye...now off to class with you"

Charlie nodded once more, grabbed her overhead bag and headed off to Potions with Daphne, Draco, Nathan, Blaise and Riley.

They met Marcus and Adrian in the Entrance Hall and the seven off them headed down into the Dungeons.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...he just told me not to try and give you the slip," Charlie finished, as she entered the Potions classroom behind Adrian and Riley, her arm looped through Marcus's "Adrian's going to be shadowing Riley and Nikki's going to be kept under his watchful eye, whatever that means"

Marcus nodded "Nikki's not completely over what happened to her," he told his girlfriend

"Yeah, I don't expect her to be," Charlie nodded "Its not exactly something you can bounce back from!" she quickly claimed the table right at the back of the room and dropped her bag onto the table. Riley and Adrian set up camp in front of them, as Slughorn started the lesson. It would have seemed Dumbledore had already explained the situation behind why there were two ex-students in the class with the sixth years.

The dungeon was already filled with vapours and odd smells.

"Now then, now then, now then," Slughorn called for attention "Scales out everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_"

The class immediately dived for their things; before crowding around the front of the class as Slughorn wanted to show them a few potions he had already created "Now then," he repeated "I have prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your NEWTs. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you havent made 'em yet..." he beamed at the class "you will all notice that attention to detail in the preparation is the prerequisite of all planning"

Footsteps sounded from the doorway, as Harry and Ron finally turned up.

"Ah," Slughorn smiled "Harry, my boy, I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us, I see"

"Ron Weasley, sir." Ron answered, promptly "But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace, actually, I'm probably just gonna..."

Charlie smirked "Can't be any worse than me, Ron" she pointed out "I've gone the last four years with an advigilator in class, to make sure I don't blow myself up again"

Riley grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine," Slughorn told him as an added bonus "Get your books out" he turned back to the rest of the class, but Harry stopped him.

"Sorry, sir, I havent actually got my book yet, and nor has Ron" the Gryffindor explained

Slughorn waved him off "Not to worry. Get what you want from the cupboard," he motioned to an old cupboard at the back of the room. The boys hurried head, and Slughorn turned to the rest of the students "Now, as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?"

Two hands shoot into the air.

"Yes, Miss...?" Slughorn looks towards Hermione

"Granger, sir" the girl responded, before stepping towards the potions "That one there -" she pointed at at what appeared to be plain hot water bubbling inside a cauldron "is Veritaserum. Its a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth..." she explained

Slughorn nodded "Very good, very good!" he beamed happily "Now, this one here is pretty well-known," he pointed to a second potion "Can anyone tell me -"

Riley's hand hit the air, followed by Hermione's.

"Miss. Spirit?" Slughorn asked

"It's Polyjuice Potion," she answered, her gaze lingering on the slow-bubbling, mudlike substance in the second cauldron. "Its really difficult to make. But allows one's self to transform into another person for at least an hour..."

Slughorn beamed excitedly "Excellent! Excellent! Now, this one here...yes, my dear?" he paused, looking at Hermione

"Its Amortentia," the bookworm answered "...the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell, freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and...spearmint toothpaste..." she trailed off, and backed away from the potions table.

Charlie and Riley exchanged identical and amused grins.

"Amortentia doesn't create actual love," Slughorn chuckled, as Hermione backed away "That would be impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obessions..."

As Hermione pulled back, the rest of the girls within class moved forward, and despite their bodies loud protests, so did Charlie and Riley.

"...and for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room" he finished, putting the lid ontop of the cauldron and the vapours disappeared. Blinking, the girls whom had moved forward stepped back.

Marcus and Adrian smirked in the Muggleborn's directions.

"Shut up," Charlie told them, as she resumed her rightful place, before turning to Slughorn, "Sir? You havent told us what's in that one" she pointed, at a small vial of gold liquid.

"Ah, yes," Slughorn nodded, picking up the vial "What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curios little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as -"

"Liquid Luck!" Hermione and Riley answered, at the same time

Charlie frowned and turned in her best friends direction.

"Yes, my dear's," Slughorn nodded "Liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all your endeavours succeed." he paused "At least until the effects wear off"

Charlie, Riley and Daphne exchanged looks.

"So this is what I offer to each of you today," Slughorn continued "One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains manages to brew an acceptable Draught of the Living Death. The recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books..." everyone scrambled to open their books "I should point out, however, only once did a student manage to brew a potion of a sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all"

Charlie and Riley returned to their separate tables "Oi, Adrian!" the Muggleborn Slytherin called. Adrian turned. "Can I have my Potions partner back?" she pointed at Riley

"No," the former student responded

"Not cool, Adrian!" Charlie grumbled "Fine. If I blow Marcus and myself up, im blaming you!"

The brewing started, but it seemed everyone was having difficulties on line 1, which clearly told the students to cut up one Sopophorus bean, which was proving extremely difficult considering the bean was layed in a hard shell and was impossible to slice through. Charlie laughed, as she caught the bean as it rolled around on her desk "Potions is so fun," she smirked, ducking as a bean shot through the air and hit the wall behind her.

"Sorry!" a 6th year Ravenclaw shouted

"Its okay," Charlie responded, looking back down at the bean "Now, you listen to me..."

Adrian glanced back "Talking to Sopophorus beans, Charlie?" he asked "Really?"

"Wow, big word for you, Adrian" she teased

"Bite me!"

Charlie smirked "Name a time and place," she retorted

Marcus chuckled at his girlfriend's spunky attitude, "I see your back to normal," he commented

"Mhmm, define 'normal'?" she asked him, as Marcus wound his arms around her waist in hopes of helping her proceed onto line 2 of the instructions.

Marcus smirked "Yeah, thats a difficult one,"

"Bite me!" she mimicked Adrian

"Don't tempt me," Marcus whispered, dipping his lips to her ear, before pulling back as Slughorn turned in their direction.

At the end of the lesson, Slughorn moved around the students checking their potions. He stopped at Harry's and dropped a small leaf into the dak liquid, as the Gryffindor friends gathered around to watch the leaf disintergrate. "Merlin's beard!" Slughorn rumbled "It is perfect. So perfect I daresay one drop would kill us all"

Hermione looked mortified at being out shone in class, she was used to Riley outshining her, but Harry? That was a different thing all together!

"So here we are, then, as promised" Slughorn smiled, addressing Harry before the whole class "One vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations. Use it well"

Harry took the vial, as the class applauded his victory.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After Potions, Charlie followed her Gryffindor friends up to the Entrance Hall, as her Slytherin friends followed behind "Hang on!" she accused, grabbing Harry's arm as he tried to hurry off away from her "Let me get this straight! You're taking instructions from something someone wrote in a book?"

The look on Harry's face, told her instantly, that he knew what she was getting at. "Its not like that, Charlie" he defended "Its nothing like...you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old text book someone's scribbled in"

"But your still doing what it says!" the Muggleborn argued "Didnt the Chamber of Secrets teach you anything? Ginny did exactly the same thing as your doing now, and look what happened to her!"

Harry groaned "I just tried a few of the written instructions," he tried to explain "Honestly, this is nothing like -"

"Charlie raises a good point," Riley interrupted, snatching the book from Harry and reaching for her wand.

"Hey!" Harry complained, reaching for the book.

The Slytherins held him back.

_**"Specialis Revelio!"**_ the Gryffindor Genius muttered, tapping the book with her wand.

Nothing happened.

"Finished?" Harry asked, struggling against the Slytherins "Or do you want to wait and see if it does back flips"

"Lose the attitude, Harry!" Charlie snapped "We're just making sure!" she took the book from Riley, and opened it to the front page "Wait a minute..." she paused

Hermione frowned "What is it?" she asked

"This..." Charlie spoke, flipping the book over and presenting it to her friends. On the front cover, scrawled in black ink were nine words:

_'This Book is Property of the Half-Blood Prince'_

* * *

**A/N: Followed the DVD mostly. Defence Against the Dark Arts will be next chapter. Promise.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 24/03/2011 at 03:50am_


	7. DADA: Severus Snape Style

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_ **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, BamaRose, Matt-hardy-lover-101, Krasni, Aileen Autarkeia, NewFanFictionFan** _and_ **DJScales.** _Thanks for your lovely words of encouragement. I appreciate it._

**Author's Note Two: **_In response too __**Aileen Autarkeia**__; hey sweetie, you review when you can. Im glad you enjoyed the Marcus/Charlie moment, im hoping to add some more into the story this year; im trying to show a side of Charlie/Marcus that shows their not considered 'kids' anymore. But I don't want to take it over the top, and have Charlie lose that innocent nature she seems to have. If that makes sense..._

_Anyway, enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

**DADA: ****Severus Snape Style**

* * *

Lunch had ended two hours ago, and the friends of both Gryffindor and Slytherin had headed off in different directions. Harry and Ron headed up seven floors to the Gryffindor for their free period, as Draco, Nathan and Blaise followed their example and disppeared down into the dungeons for theirs. Hermione, bid goodbye in the Entrance Hall and disappeared off to History of Magic, leaving Pansy and Millicent to head off to Transfigurations together. This left Daphne, Charlie and Riley in the Entrance Hall, before the three turned and headed out onto the grounds for their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the year.

Jenn was -as always- happy to see those returning to her class. She knew better than anyone that not alot of people enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures, but there were the selected few who were brave enough to stick through it. She nodded in acknowledgement as Charlie shed her backpack, and dropped it under a nearby tree before turning to the class. Riley and Daphne followed their friends example, and Jenn began her lesson. Today, was just a recap of what they had learned over the past year and any homework in which they had completed over the summer she was collecting in. The summer homework in which she had distributed was only to be completed if you had planned to return to Care of Magical Creatures in sixth year; if you were planning on not returning then you didnt have to do it. "You will get these back next lesson," she told the students, waving their essays in the air "With my comments and a grade." she dropped them onto the table beside Hagrid's hut. "Okay, today, I just want to brush over a few creatures that we will be covering this year, so do not panic, we are not starting anything new this lesson"

The class relaxed a little, although Charlie looked slightly disappointed. She was hoping to jump straight into a new lesson rather than recap what they had already done, _Oh well,_ she thought _maybe I'll get lucky and Jenn will explain what creatures we will be dealing with this year?_ and she returned her attention to Jenn who was answering another students question, on some of the creatures they had learned years previously.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Care of Magical Creatures was only an hour long, and by the end of the lesson Charlie was one step closer to finding out what hey would be starting next lesson. Jenn had presented them with a list of creatures they would possibly be covering that year and she wanted a 2 foot essay on one or more of the creatures "Do not attempt to write about two or more creatures," she warned her class "I do not want you to overpower yourselves, understand?"

"Yes, Professor" the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's choursed

Jenn glanced back at Riley, Daphne and Charlie who nodded in understandment before the class headed off to their next class of the day. The two snakes and Riley returned to the castle and headed off towards Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"We have Free Period next," Riley told Charlie "Do you want to start Jenn's essay then?"

"Sure," Charlie nodded "Got nothing better to do"

Riley smiled "Cool. What creatures you planning on writing about?" she asked "I might do the Black Dwarfs and Minoboars"

"I don't know yet," Charlie answered "I might do Minotaurs and Gryphons. Such a shame Jenn didnt mention Phoenixes..." she pouted

"Isnt a Gryphon close to a Phoenix?" Adrian asked

The Muggleborn Slytherin shook her head "Nope. Gryphons are part eagle and part lion," she explained "Phoenixes are regenerative birds. Its a mythical bird that is a fire spirit"

Adrian nodded, as the five of them turned onto the corridor which lead to the Defence classroom. The other Slytherins and Gryffindors -those who had managed to pass- where waiting outside. As they grew closer, they just caught the end of the conversation between Ron and Hermione.

"...I bet Snape gives us loads" the bookworm huffed, hoisting her backpack further up onto her shoulders.

But before Charlie or Riley could ask what they had been talking about, before they turned up, the door opened and Snape loomed over them "Inside," he ordered.

Taking in the room as they entered, Charlie noticed that the room had been changed around once more. Each year, every new professor that had come to teach DADA had imposed on the room with their own personality; Lockhart had hung pictures of himself all around the room, Lupin had hung up pictures, posters and diagrams that related back to the topic on which they were studying. As for Snape, it seemed he was thinking along the same lines as Lupin had been during third year. The curtains had been drawn over the window's, and the room was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many o fthem showing people who appeared to be in pain -Charlie cringed, and edged closer to Marcus- others were sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts

_I have __got__ to talk to Professor Snape about his personality_ Charlie thought as she glanced around, the room this year made her feel terribly sick.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape's voice cut through the uneasy silence that seemed to have fallen. He closed the door behind him and swept to the front of the room, as Nikki appeared at the front of the class, to the left of Daphne and Nathan's table, Hermione dropped her book back into her bag and stashed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention"

His black eyes roved over his students, lingering on Harry and Charlie a little longer than the rest. He offered his Slytherin a small nod, as she turned her attention away from the picture that protrayed an individual in extreme pain.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe?" he asked "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an OWL in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the NEWT work, which will be much more advanced"

He moved off around the room, slipping into the shadows every once in a while, but his voice remained low and calm. Many students craned their necks to keep him in their line of sight, but others -mostly Slytherins and the odd Gryffindor- just stared at their desks, taking in their Professors words.

"The Dark Arts," Snape continued "are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than the last. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible"

_Nothing is indestructible_ Charlie thought _everything has a weakness..._

Riley glanced up from her seat and over her shoulder at Charlie, who met her gaze and offered half a smile, along with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Your defences," Snape continued "must be as flexible and inventive as the Arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he motioned to the pictures on the walls "represent those who suffer..." he went on to explain what each picture included, but up to this moment Charlie had been listening with a keen interest but found that she didnt _need_ to listen to understand the suffering an individual had to go through when under a curse of the Dark Arts, she had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse in her first year at Hogwarts and she therefore could identify with others who had been through the same curse.

Although some cases had resulted in worse conditions than she.

Having blocked out most of Professor Snape's speech, Charlie was startled when movement around ehr alerted her to a progression of the lesson "What's going on?" she asked, turning to Marcus

"Just get up," he instructed her, grabbing her arm and pulling her from her seat.

Charlie did as told and allowed Marcus to pull her towards the back of the room, "What are we doing?" she asked again, as the rest of the class paired up, and Riley and Adrian joined them "Rils?"

"We're practising non-verbal spells," Riley answered "It gives you a split-second chance at gaining the upperhand in a battle, because your opponent doesnt know which spell you are going to use, because you didnt actually speak the spell or charm..." she explained

"Oh," Charlie nodded, before smirking.

Adrian frowned "What are you smirking at?" he asked

"There is going to be a whole lot of cheating in here," Charlie answered "Half of the students here, where in the DA last year. They may not be able to peform non-verbal spells, but they _can_ whisper the spell or charm, to pass it off as a non-verbal incantation" she explained, looking back out onto the class "But then again, you've got students like Riley and Hermione who can get it done the first time..." she pointed at the Gryffindor Bookworm, who had partnered up with Brandon and had just blocked his Jelly-Legs jinx without muttering a single world.

Hermione grinned happily, before a hushed silence fell as Harry's voice broke it.

"_**Pretego!"**_

There was a whirl of energy and Snape was thrown into a desk. Silence fell as the Head of Slytherin righted himself and glared heavily at Harry "Do you remember me telling you we are practising _non-verbal_ spells, Potter?" he snarled

"Yes," Harry responded

"Yes, _sir!"_ Snape retorted

"There is no need to call me 'sir', Professor" Harry responded, without thinking

Charlie felt her jaw hit the floor, as Riley slapped her hand over her mouth in shock and gasps echoed around the room from other students. Ron, on the other hand, actually looked pleased.

"Detention!" Snape growled "My office. Friday night." he towered over Harry, his eyes narrowing dangerously "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter...not even the _Chosen One_" he swept away, as the lesson commenced.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

As the rest of the students filed out of the room at the end of the lesson; Snape instructed Charlie to remain behind as the rest of the class filed out of the room. But despite asking for only Charlie to remain, he wasnt at all surprised to find the whole of the 6th year Slytherins and Riley perched on desks around the room waiting for their friend, Snape shook his head at his students loyalties and proceeded to speak with Charlie about Dumbledore's requests.

"I must ask," Snape addressed his student "Did you not wonder why I gave Mr. Potter detention on Saturday night?"

Charlie frowned "Actually Professor, I sort of just go with the flow of things now. I don't worry over the little things anymore. Regardless of what they are"

Snape nodded "It is because Dumbledore wishes both you and Mr. Potter to be in his office at 8:00pm Saturday evening for your first lesson with him"

"Lesson?" Charlie frowned "What lesson?"

"Dumbledore, will be providing you and Mr. Potter with private lessons, so that he can assure himself tha you are both ready for the upcoming war" Snape explained

"Ah, cool," Charlie nodded "I'll kill Harry for not telling me!" she added

Her friends smirked in response.

Snape nodded, as brief amusement slithered across his face, but within seconds it had gone "After your lesson, come back to my office, I wish to speak with you! Understand?"

"Yes, Professor" Charlie agreed, although she was confused on what he wanted, and why he couldnt speak with her now or before Saturday? But she knew better than to question his authority and logic, even though he was considerably nicer to her that he was to other students...sometimes even other Slytherins.

"Good," he drawled "You may leave!" he nodded towards the door

Grabbing their things Charlie and the others filed out onto the corridor, before each heading off for their free period. Charlie and Riley, bid goodbye to the Slytherins at the Marble staircase before hurrying up to the library to start and hopefully finish their Care of Magical Creatures essay, before they attempted the Defence Against the Dark Arts they had recieved no more than a few moments ago.

"Its only the first day," Charlie groaned, after a few minutes "and im already swamped..."

Riley, Adrian and Marcus watched with great interest as the Muggleborn opposite and beside them dropped her head onto the table in frustration.

Yep, NEWT year was starting out..._brilliantly._

* * *

**A/N: Don't really know what to make of the ending, but I wanted an alternative ending to that of the book. Instead of Charlie being approached by a student outside of the classrooms, I decided to have Snape tell her about the lessons.**

**Anyway, you be the judge on how things turned out.**

**Review (please)**

**Off to bed now, because I am dropping. Goodnight.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs too xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 25/03/2011 at 01:49 AM_


	8. Private Lessons: Part I

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_ **DJScales, Aileen Autarkeia, BamaRose, Fan of Fics, Razemend** _and_ **Matt-hardy-lover-101**._ So, what will Dumbledore be teaching Harry and Charlie? Lets find out...shall we?_

**Author's Note Two: **_This chapter includes the lesson with Dumbledore. I would just like to point out that only the memories will be in italics. Anything to do with present day Harry and Charlie will be in normal font. Even when they are actually __**in**__ the memory. Understand? I hope so._

**Review response: **_In response too **Fan of Fics** and anyone else who is wondering; Alex Malcolm is in fact back as a seventh year. He is repeating his final year of education under the identity of Aaron Logan. I hope that clears up any confusion. If there is anymore confusion, let me know when you review and I will try and clear it up as much as possble._

_Okay. On with the chapter._

* * *

**Private Lessons**

**Part I**

* * *

A stiffled yawn escaped the slightly parted lips of Slytherin's Muggleborn; Charlie Hunter. The young teen was sitting cross-legged on the black leather sofa in the Slytherin common room reading through her Care of Magical Creatures essay notes, and adding second annotations in places where she though relevant. Occasionally she would pause in her work and look around, for the last half an hour she had the undoubtedly bad feeling that she was being watched, but there was no one in the common room but her. With a small shake of her head the Slytherin crossed out a line on her essay and scratched in something that was more relevant to the subject topic "...the Gryphon can be easily recognized..." she muttered as her Quill scratched against the parchment "...as a eagle with the hindquarters of a lion..." she stopped and looked over her essay once more, before referring to the text she had checked out the library beside her _Oh, that looks interesting_ she thought, putting Quill to paper once more "...it is believed that once a Gryphon mates, it is for life. If one partner were to die then the second would never re-mate after..."

"Talking to yourself, again?" breathed a voice in her ear

An invoulntary scream escaped Charlie's lips, as she flew out of her seat and vaulted over the opposite couch. Her ink well crashed to the ground and smashed the ink soaking into the carpet and dyeing it black. Her essay fluttered to the floor as her hand grasped her wand and she raised it up, and aimed it at her target as she whirled about "You!" she spat, her eyes narrowing dangerously as the locked with the steel gaze of Aaron Logan "Was wondering when you'd go back to your old ways!" she hissed "A whole week, thats got to be some sort of a record"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Logan responded.

"Yeah right," she scoffed "as if your not here for your own purpose!"

"Okay, then Hunter," Logan spoke, levelling her with his own glare "tell me what it is I am supposed to be doing here, you know, besides perfecting my education in Magic. Since you seem to know all about me, that is,"

Charlie's glare intensified "I know for a fact that you are not this '_Aaron Logan_' that you claim to be," she sneered "You are in fact Alex Malcolm, son of a Death Eater. You've been given a task to do here at Hogwarts, which is the only reason for your return...you wear a glamour so no one can recognize you, especially Slytherins, Gryffindors and the professors, because you fear that they may automatically jump to the conclusion that whatever it is you are doing, involves me!"

Logan smirked, his eyes never wavering from hers "You'd know all about that wouldnt you..._Charlie?_" he questioned "You'd know what it is like living a lie. Living with a new identity. How many people here at Hogwarts know who you truely are?"

Charlie was silent

"Precisely," Logan continued, his voice low "I'll tell you what...you keep my secret..." he smirked "...and I'll keep yours!"

Somewhere, a clock chimed, and Charlie jumped at the sudden noise. It was 8:00pm. She was late. "Whatever!" she retorted, waving her wand and watching as her essay disappeared, the ink well that she had been using reparied itself and the ink disppeared from the carpet, she then hurried around the sofa, her wand still trained on Aaron incase he tried something while she was close "Don't wait up!" she stated sarcasm dripping from her voice, and with that she disappeared through the portrait hole, and out into the corridor beyond.

Alex watched her go, a sinister smile on his face "Don't worry baby," he mumured to himself "there will come a time when neither of us will have to hide, who we really are!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After leaving the Slytherin common room, Charlie hurried up seven floors and finally came across the stone gargoyle that hid the Headmaster's office from the rest of the school. She paused...she didnt know the password _Oh this is bad_ she thought, chewing her lower lip and contemplating how to proceed. Just as she was about to turn around and head back downstairs to Snape's office to get the password, the gargoyle lept aside startling her and Harry stepped out from behind it.

"There you are!" the Gryffindor cried

Charlie grinned "Here I am!" she responded "And here you are..."

"Where you been?"

"Run into an old _friend_!" she answered "Why? Is Dumbledore mad?"

"No," Harry answered "I just remembered I hadnt told you about the lessons, and you didnt know the password. He's sent me to look for you"

The Slytherin nodded, before punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" he cried "What was that for?"

"For not telling me!" Charlie retorted, before pushing past him and climbing the stairs. When Harry didnt follow her immediately, she turned and grabbed his arm "Come now Potter, Dumbledore's office is this way" and she led him up the spiral staircase. Knocked on Dumbledore's door and entered after confirmation to do so.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and smiled when he saw them both returning "Good evening, Miss. Hunter" he nodded at her

"Good evening, Headmaster" she smiled "Sorry im late. I ran into an old friend in the common room, and then realized that Mr. Potter here failed to tell me about these lessons, and he also failed in giving me the password to the Gargoyle" she explained innocently "I would say 'what a great friend' but I don't think it fits in this context"

Harry frowned at her, while Dumbledore chuckled in amusement "Clearly, my dear, clearly"

The Slytherin grinned, looked up at Harry's confused face and patted his head in a patronizing manner "Do not worry your pretty little head, Harry. Everything is A-okay..."

But Harry continued to stare at her in confusion, and Dumbledore watched her in amusement "Okay, enough chitchat," he spoke, after his students had calmed down and returned their attention to him once more "You must be wondering why I summoned you here tonight"

"Well, I don't know about Harry and myself," Charlie responded "But I do know that my friends are, and im pretty sure the Gryffindors are wondering too" she looked towards Harry for confirmation.

Harry nodded

"The answer lies here," Dumbledore answered, getting to his feet and rounded the desk. He approached a cabinet that seemed to be full of small glass vials. Exchanging looks, Harry and Charlie edged forwards in curiosity "What you are looking at are memories," Dumbledore explained "In this case, pertaining to one individual, Voldemort...or as he was known then, Tom Riddle"

He reached in and selected one of the vials, which had a label around its centre "This vial contains the most particular memory...of the day I first met him" he held it out towards the Gryffindor and Slytherin "I'd like you to see it...would you like to see it?"

"Is it optional?" Charlie asked, slowly reaching out for the vial. She took it from her headmaster and examined the label _Tom Riddle. Aged 11._ it read, before turning to the Pensieve behind her, she unscrewed the lid and turned the glass container upside down as the small silvery contents fell into the basin, where they swirled and shimmered, neither liquid nor gas.

Charlie glanced over her shoulder.

Dumbledore motioned for her to continue "After you," he nodded

The Slytherin nodded once, took a deep breath and plunged his face into the silvery substance. She fell feet first through the whirling darkness and then, landed with a soft thump on her behind on a street at the end of which stood a large building. Seconds later, Harry landed beside her. "Where's Dumbledore?" she asked

"I don't know," Harry answered, looking up at the place he and Charlie had just fallen from. They could see Dumbledore's face, but he was unmoving and merely watching them.

"Look," Charlie mumured, picking herself up and nudging Harry as a man carrying an umbrella hurried along the street ahead of them, he was heading for the building at the end. "Come on, if what Nikki tells me is true, then we have to keep with the person whom the memory belongs too. In this case, I think its him -" she pointed at the back of the man, with the Umbrella.

Harry nodded and they hurried off.

_Wools Orphanage, was written on the iron gates blocking the entrance. Once inside, Charlie and Harry followed the younger version of their headmaster into the hallway. It was tiled in black and white, and the whole place looked shabby but spotless. An oldish woman approached them from an office on the left, and introduced herself as Mrs. Cole._

_"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cole," the younger Dumbledore nodded "I am here to see one of your patrons? Tom Riddle..."_

_The woman nodded "Of course," she motioned to the stairs "This way," and she started to climb them "I admit some confusion upon receving your letter, Mr. Dumbledore" she spoke as she climbed, the younger Dumbledore following behind, as Harry and Charlie hurried after them "In all the years Tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor." she reached the third floor from the top, and led the way down the corridor "There have been incidents with the other children. Nasty things" she explained_

Harry glanced sideways at Charlie, who was staring ahead at the two memory formed people. She didnt look up, but she could feel him watching her.

_"Tom," Mrs. Cole started, as she pushed open the door to one of the rooms "you have a visitor"_

_"How do you do, Tom?" the younger version of Albus Dumbledore spoke, as he moved into the room._

_Charlie started forward and followed him inside, reaching behind and tugging Harry by the arm and through the door. Sitting near the window was an eleven year old boy, that they two friends could only guess was Tom Riddle...or Voldemort._

_"I'll leave you alone," Mrs. Cole nodded at Dumbledore, as she turned and walked away._

_The younger memory formed Dumbledore touched a wardrobe, but the eleven year old boy stopped him "Don't!" was all he said. Further inspection upon the room, showed that it may have belonged to a kid with OCD. Shells and pebbles lay on the windowsill, each one in order of biggest to smallest; a book lay on the desk its papers stacked neatly together and sticking out of the bottom. The bed was made perfectly and nothing was out of place._

_Tom swivelled around in his chair, as the younger Dumbledore sat on the bed "You're the doctor, arent you?"_

_"No," Dumbledore answered "I am a professor"_

_"I don't believe you" the boy answered "She wants me looked at. They think I'm different."_

_"Well, perhaps they're right," Dumbledore suggested_

_"I'm not mad!"_

_Dumbledore shook his head "Hogwarts is not a place for mad people," he explained "Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic."_

_The boy frowned and stared at Dumbledore._

_"You can do things, can't you, Tom?" Dumbledore asked "Things other children can't"_

_"I can make things move without touching them," Tom explained, without prompting "I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt..."_

Charlie shuddered beside Harry, causing the boy to instinctively wrap his arms around her shoulders protectively.

_"...if I want" Tom finished "Who are you?" he questioned the younger Headmaster_

_Dumbledore paused "Well, I'm like you, Tom "I'm different"_

_"Prove it!" the eleven year old boy, demanded_

_And without warning the wardrobe beside the door burst into flames. A rattling sound echoed from inside the wardrobe as Dumbledore turned to Tom "I think there's something in your wardrobe trying to get out, Tom"_

_Tom got to his feet and approached the wardrobe, he opened the door and removed a metal box from the floor of the burning wardrobe. The flames disappeared as the young boy opened the box and emptied its contents onto the bed. They were small trinkets...treasures._

_"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom" Dumbledore explained "At Hogwarts, you'll be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. You understand me?"_

_The young boy just stared back, contemplation on his face._

"He's hiding something," Charlie mumured, still standing close to Harry. Her friends arm resting comfortably around her shoulders. The idea of this innocent eleven year old that stood before her, was about to grow up and become the monster that he was today, was something that scared her to the core; but also something that she couldnt quite wrap her head around.

_Dumbledore turned and headed for the door, he hadnt stepped two feet over the threshold when he paused and turned back as Tom spoke once more "I can speak to snakes too," he stated, clearly "They find me. Whisper things. Is that normal for someone like me?" he questioned_

_Dumbledore turned back to face the boy, but no words were spoken._

Swirling black smoke distorted the image and seconds later Charlie and Harry rose into the air and stumbled backwards as they reappeared in Dumbledore's office.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...Woah!" the young muggleborn Slytherin yelped, as she stumbled backwards and landed on the steps separating Dumbledore's office with his study. She shook her head and glanced up at Harry who stood over her "Oh, so not fair!" she grumbled "How come I hit the ground and you stick the landing?"

The Gryffindor smirked and held out his hand to help her up "Because your clumsy," he answered

"Oh, and you're supposed to be graceful are you?"

Harry nodded

"Don't make me laugh," Charlie teased "Or do I have to remind you about the duelling club in second year, and the DA meeting last year? When I unceremonisly deposited you on your behind?"

Harry glared as Charlie smirked in response. No words were passed between them, until Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two students turned in his direction.

He was watching them in amusement again.

"Did you know, sir?" Harry asked "Then?"

"Did I know I'd just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time?" Dumbledore asked, he shook his head "No. If I had, I..." he trailed off "Over time, while here at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle grew close to one particular teacher. Can you guess who that teacher might be?"

He surveyed the two friends cautiously,

Charlie chewed her lower lip "You didnt bring Professor Slughorn back, to just teach Potions, did you, Professor?" she asked

"No, I did not" Dumbledore answeerd "You see, Professor Slughorn possesses something I desire very dearly. And he will not give it up easily"

Harry stared down at the basin in front of him "You said Professor Slughorn would try to collect Charlie, Riley and I" he spoke "Do you want us to let him?"

Charlie snapped her attention to Dumbledore.

"Yes," the old headmaster nodded

Exchanging looks, Harry and Charlie nodded. If it mean't understanding Voldemorts past, to learn how to beat him in the future, then, maybe they should have allowed Professor Slughorn to collect them...well, what did they have to loose?

At the end of the lesson Dumbledore dismissed them, with a wave of his hand. Pausing at the door, Charlie turned back to the Headmaster "Professor?" she questioned "Would it be possible for us to tell our friends, about this?"

"I believe it is necessary for you too inform, Miss. Spirit," Dumbledore nodded "You may also tell Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger..." he nodded "...and I believe Mr. Flint and Mrs. Young can be informed, as they will most probably worry the most" he explained "But I draw caution; do not breathe a word to anyone else. Understand?"

Harry and Charlie nodded "Yes, Professor"

"Good," Dumbledore nodded "Off you go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Headmaster" the two friends responded, before hurrying out of the room and parting at the Marble staircase, as they returned to the safety of their common rooms.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

While in the Gryffindor common room, Harry found his friends waiting awake for him, Charlie found Marcus passed out on the couch in front of the dying embers of the Slytherin fire. She smiled as she approached him, and knelt down beside the arm of the couch on which he slept

"Marcus?" she whispered, reaching out and shaking his shoulder gently "Come on Marcus, wake up..."

The older boy jerked awake his gaze locking with her's "Charlie?" he grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes and sitting up "When did you get back?"

"Only this minute," she answered, dropping down beside him "Why are you still up?"

"Waiting for you," he answered "What happened? What Dumbledore want?"

Charlie shook her head "Not much, we're just going through memories," she explained, stiffling a yawn that threatened to escape. She grabbed his arm and pulled it around her shoulders as she rested her head against his chest "Im tired..." she mumbled in his clothes

"Then go to bed," Marcus responded, although he made no move to release her, but only held her tightly

"Too tired," Charlie answered "Climbing those stairs takes effort" she rested her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. Within seconds her breathing evened out and it didnt take a genius to figure out that she was asleep.

Marcus glanced down and chuckled at her, he moved carefully as not to wake her, and scooped her bridal style and proceeded to carry her up the stairs of the boys dorms. The room he shared with Adrian was right at the top of the boys dorms behind a tapestry. Carefully sliding open the tapestry, Marcus entered the cool, dark room and lay Charlie down on his bed and pulled the covers over her sleeping form as she snuggled further into his pillow.

He smirked, as he watched her, lightly touching the scar on her face -the same one she had recieved from her cauldron exploding, in her first year- after he had watched her for at least 5 minutes, the former student lay down beside her, kissed her forehead lightly and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer

"Goodnight Charlie," he whispered, before falling asleep himself

Subconsciously, Charlie moved closer to Marcus as she slept. A content smile evident on her features.

Now this...this moment right now...was _perfect!_

* * *

**A/N: Aw, you all wanted more Marcus/Charlie...so what did you think about that? Nothing like a fluffy ending before bed...that is where I am off. Night.**

**Off to bed now, because I am dropping. Goodnight.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs too xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 26 March 2011 at 03:13am_


	9. Gryffindor Tryouts

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, Selena Moonshine, NewFanFictionFan, Fan of Fics, Matt-hardy-lover-101, BamaRose, Razmend** _and_ **ItzKevin97.** _I am glad you guys are all enjoying sixth year as much as you have the past 5 years._

* * *

**Gryffindor Tryouts**

* * *

Just seeing her was enough to make his insides squirm; she was perfect, in every possible way. Her black hair cascaded perfectly down her back and rested just around the top of her ribcage; her brilliant blue gaze struck him hard everytime he saw her, although whenever they locked gazes flames danced brililantly within her eyes. She posture was everything he could ask for, the way she held herself showed him and anyone for that matter, that she wasnt to be messed with. But he had to try, he had to be sure that she came through on her word. And she did. He remembered back to last year, how she had changed whenever he was around, granted she seemed vulnerable but he put it down to the stress of learning the truth.

To him; she was perfect. In every shape and form.

But sadly, she belonged to someone else. Seeing her with him made his blood boil, the way he held her, kissed her, touched her! It made him sick! He had been hoping to change her perspectives, to make her realize that he was no good for her, but he had failed miserably and allowed her to slip away from his clutches and right into the arms of the one person she wanted more than anything. He still couldnt believe he had allowed her to walk away like that, allowed her to slip through his fingers like the sands of time. And then he had learned the truth, and he vowed that he would one day make her his. That perfect opportunity came when he was selected to take over his father's position as Death Eater and given the chance to reurn to Hogwarts to complete a task for the Dark Lord.

His reward?

Her hand in marriage.

It was like a dream come true; it was all he ever wanted, the chance to prove himself worthy of her attention, her time and her love.

Which was why he was here, on the seventh floor, standing in front of the Room of Requirements at Midnight. He wasnt here because he was told to be here, because the Dark Lord had told him to be here at this particular moment! He wasnt doing this for his father, or for his mother, or for himself for that matter...this was all for her! To make her see what he would go through just to prove that he was worthy of her attention.

He would do this. Do this for her. And then...when all this was over she would be his, he was sure of it. He wasnt Alex Malcolm; if he didnt get what he wanted. And what he wanted was -

Serenity Riddle.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The room was a cluttered mess, a broken record kept playing over and over again in a distant part of the room; but he paid it little attention. Reaching into his pocket Alex pulled out an apple as he threw it into the air and caught it single-handedly as it fell back down. Pausing he turned as a creaking noise reached his senses from behind, and he turned his gaze onto a hidden wardrobe covered in an old heavy rug. His fingers brushed the rough material as he pulled it down to reveal a Cabinet, one that was similar to that at Borgin and Burkes at Knockturn Alley, he smirked as his eyes traced the maginficent thing before him.

Everything was going according to plan.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"What are we doing today?" Pansy asked, as she sat opposite Charlie and Daphne at the Slytherin breakfast table "I've got tons of Homework for Ancient Runes, you think Riley would help me?" she asked Charlie

The Muggleborn looked up "Ask her," she responded "But Riley and I are going down to the Quidditch Pitch today. Harry's holding tryouts and we promised Ron we'd go cheering him on"

"Weasley is trying out?" Draco asked, as he joined the girls along with Blaise and Nathan

Charlie nodded "Yeah; he is up against McLaggen..." she nodded across the hall and at the Gryffindor table where a tall, musculine boy was sitting "I really don't like him"

"Why?" Pansy asked "Because he's really good looking..."

Her friends stared at her "Did you just admit that a Gryffindor was good-looking?" Nathan asked, his voice dripping with distaste

"So what?" Pansy asked "Charlie admitted to Wood being good-looking, back in 2nd year"

"That's different," Charlie interrupted "I wasnt admitting to anything, I was just proving a point"

Daphne turned in her friends direction "and what point was that?"

"That Wood was better looking that Lockhart!" Charlie answered "But -" she added quickly, as Pansy opened her mouth to speak "I also added Cedric into it, so don't go turning this around on me"

Pansy deflated and glumy returned back to her food.

Nikki, Adrian and Marcus joined them halfway through breakfast, the latter taking his old seat beside Charlie and kissing her good morning, having woken up to an empty bed earlier that morning. It would have seemed, Charlie had awoken before him and returned to the Girls dorms to prepare for whatever the day held for them.

"So what's happening this morning?" Nikki asked, looking up from her breakfast

"Well, I don't know about you lot," Charlie responded "But the Gryffindors had Quidditch Tryouts this morning, and I promised Riley and Hermione, I'd go cheer Ron on"

Nikki nodded "As long as your staying out of trouble," she said

"You're still on that?" Charlie asked "After 6 years of knowing me, and you still think im going to have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" she shook her head, a smile creeping onto her features. "Hey William," she added as the second year joined them

William smiled "Did you hear?" he asked

"Hear what?"

"Suzie Preston, of Ravenclaw" William answered "She was pulled out of school last night; after her mother was found dead yesterday morning. No one has seen Suzie since"

The older Slytherins -both present and former- fell silent.

Nikki was the first to recover "Actually, i'm not that surprised" she admitted "Alot of kids are being pulled out of school, because their relatives are being killed off"

Charlie stared hard at the table top, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were killing just about everyone they could get their hands on now, or so it would seem. If that were the case...what did that mean for her and her family? Especially her mother.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that morning, Charlie found herself walking down the grassy slope away from the Hogwarts castle and towards the Quidditch pitch. Either side of her walked Hermione and Riley, and they scurried up into the Gryffindor stands to watch the tryouts take place on the pitch. Beneath them, Harry and Ginny stood watching those wanting to try out most of them were acting like little kids fighting over a toy, while Ron just stood nervously in front of them.

"All right," Harry spoke, "Um..."

The chatter from those trying out, drowned out his voice.

"This morning, I'm going to be putting you all through a few drills," Harry tried again "just to assess your strengths"

No one was paying attention

"Quiet! Please!"

Ginny sighed "Shut it!" she shouted

The Gryffindors fell silent and turned towards Ginny and Harry.

"Thanks," Harry nodded "All right. Um...Now then, just because you made the team last year, does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear?"

There was mumurs of agreement.

"Good" Harry nodded

Ron stood stiffly wearing a protective leather helmet, he looked up and spotted his friends in the stands. They waved at him, smiling encouragingly. As Charlie smirked and winked in his direction.

"No hard feelings, Weasley," McLaggen stated, as he approached Ron

"Hard feelings?" Ron frowned

McLaggen nodded "Yeah, I'll be going out for Keeper as well. It's nothing personal." he glanced at the stands "I figured your Slytherin friend would have told you by now, guess not" he shrugged

"Why would Charlie know about the Gryffindor tryout positions?" Ron asked

"Don't know," McLaggen shrugged "Figured Potter told her...they are pretty close after all"

Ron glanced across at Harry who was talking with Ginny on the edge of the field, and then up at Charlie who had turned in her seat to talk with the Slytherin 6th year's who had arrived.

"Say, think you could introduce me to your friend Granger?" McLaggen asked "Wouldn't mind getting on a first-name basis, know what I mean?"

Ron knew exactly what he meant, he glanced up at his female friends, a miserable feeling settling in his stomach.

Kicking off from the ground, both Ron and McLaggen hover infront of the goalposts, as the stands fill up with students wishing to watch the tryouts.

A few seats away from where Charlie, Riley and their friends were sitting, Lavender Brown sat on the edge of her seat, her eyes trained on Ron...and Ron alone.

"Come on, Weasley!" shouted a fellow Gryffindor from the stand

"Go on, Weasley!" shouted another

Charlie grinned "Come on, Ron!"

Hermione's attention, meanwhile, had been drawn towards the end of the field where McLaggen was situated; he sent her a smirk which caused her to look away.

"Yeah, come on Ron!" Riley shouted

"Go on, Cormac!" shouted a third boy

Charlie turned in her seat and glared at the Gryffindor, he was definitely on the wrong side if he was cheering for McLaggen.

As the tryouts began, those trying out for Chaser took to the air; the first two colliding with one another seconds after take off and falling the ground within seconds of one another. McLaggen was first applicant up, and much to the displeasure of those on the field and in the stands saved 4 out of 5 shots; on the final shot Charlie could have sworn she heard Hermione whisper something into her hand seconds before McLaggen shot off in a completely different direction.

"What was that?" the Slytherin asked, turning to Hermione

"What do you mean?"

Charlie narrowed her eyes "You just said something...or did something...what was it?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Hermione responded, looking away from her friend as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks, at the prospect of being caught.

Meanwhile, the crowd was laughing and booing, while McLaggen returned to the field.

Now it was Ron's turn

"Come on, Ron!" Lavender shouted

Ron, however, did exceptionally well in his trail, he blocked not only one or two Quaffles but all five; and the crowd cheered. As Ron returned to the field, McLaggen approached Harry. "His sister didn't really try," McLaggen growled "She gave him an easy save"

"Rubbish!" Harry responded coldly "That was the one he nearly missed"

McLaggen took a step towards Harry, just as Charlie and the others descended onto the pitch.

"Give me another go!" McLaggen demanded

Harry shook his head "No! You've had your go. You saved four. Ron saved five. Ron's keeper, he won it fair and square. Get out of my way!"

For a moment it seemed McLaggen was going to start throwing punches; but after contemplating the situation and glancing between Harry and the others who had arrived -Slytherins included- he turned toe and stalked off the pitch, growling what sounded like threats to thin air.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, Charlie joined Riley in the Gryffindor common room as she attempted to finish the Defence Against the Dark Arts homework Snape had set them. Both friends sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire, as Harry sat opposite them reading the Half-Blood Prince book, and Hermione skimmed through the _Evening Prophet_. Ron, meanwhile, was sitting on the couch still talking about the Quidditch trials.

"I have to admit, I thought I was going to miss that last one" the red head nodded "I hope Cormac's not taking it too hard. He's got a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac."

Hermione lowered the paper, and threw Ron a look over her shoulder "He's vile" was all she said

"Obviously not," Charlie spoke, looking up "He's definitely caught Pansy's attention"

"Parkinson, fancies a Gryffindor?" Ron asked "That'll be the day"

Charlie rolled her eyes, and went back to her work; only to look up again as Harry's voice cut through the silence.

"Have you ever heard of this spell?" he asked, directing his question at Riley. The Gryffindor genius looked up, as Harry leant over the coffee table and showed her the book "Sectumsempra?"

Riley paled and narrowed her eyes at the book, before looking up at Harry "No!" she snapped "I havent!"

Harry and Ron frowned, Hermione looked surprised and Charlie quirked a curious eye-brow at her best friend

"And if you had a shred of self-respect, you'd hand that book in" Hermione interjected, herself into the conversation

"Not bloody likely," Ron interrupted "He's top of the class. He's even better than you and Riley. Slughorn thinks he's a genius"

Charlie smirked "There's only room for one Gryffindor genius," she stated "Sorry Harry, but that spot's taken"

Riley nodded promptly.

"What?" Ron asked, as Hermione glared at him

With a small shake of her head, Charlie exchanged looks with Riley, out of the corner of her eye the Muggleborn Slytherin caught sight of Lavender Brown as she stared unmovingly at Ron from the otherside of the Common room. With a smirk the Muggleborn Slytherin returned her attention to her essay in her lap, Lavender may have had a slight crush on Ron but it would have seemed he and Hermione had something a little more than friendship brewing between them.

_Oh this is not going to end well_ Charlie thought, as she turned the page of her DADA book, and scribbled down more notes onto her essay. _Not good at all._

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, the Quidditch Tryouts were always my favourite part of the film...but then again 6th year is my all time favourite. So we had a bit of Alex's POV in this chapter too, he's just an evil little creeper isnt he? Watching and stalking Charlie...*shudders at the thought of what he might do to her***

**Anyway...leave me your precious thoughts, I will look after them...promise.**

**Review (thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 27 March 2011 at 04:45am_


	10. Private Lessons: Part II

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_ **DJScales, Razmend, Purple Sunshine56, Aileen Autarkeia, Matt-hardy-lover-101** _and_ **BamaRose.**_ Starts off with another lesson with Dumbledore, because I needed something to fill the chapter out; enjoy._

* * *

**Private Lessons: Part II**

* * *

"Its eight," Riley yawned, as she tiredly rubbed her eyes. She was sitting cross-legged in the Slytherin common room helping Pansy with her Ancient Runes essay "Don't you have a lesson with Professor Dumbledore?" she questioned Charlie, who sat across from her

Charlie nodded "Yup," she answered

"Then why arent you leaving?"

The Muggleborn Slytherin shrugged "Im waiting on Professor Snape," she answered "He doesnt want me walking the castle after curfew, and since most of my lessons are at 8:00pm and after curfew, he doesnt want to risk anyone waiting for me in the hallways..." she glanced up "If you know what I mean"

Riley chanced a glance around the common room, and noticed that Alex Malcolm was missing "Ah, I see what you mean,"

"See what?" Millicent asked "What do you see?"

"Look around," Riley mumured, "Who's the one person who is not here?"

Daphne looked around "Malcolm!" she breathed

"Bingo," Charlie nodded in confirmation, pointing over her shoulder "It would seem my dear old Godfather, is trying to make up for the fact that he cannot protect me much this year!"

Pansy frowned "But isnt he protecting you by escourting you up to Dumbledore's office?" she asked

The Muggleborn shrugged "I don't know how it works," she admitted, before looking up as the door leading from the common room to Professors Snape's study opened and the Potions master himself walked out. Immediately Charlie got to her feet and wandered to her godfather's side. "I'll catch you later," she winked at her friends, before was escourted out of the common room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie glanced sideways at Snape as they walked side-by-side through the hallways of Hogwarts "Why did you do it?" she asked

"Do what?" Snape asked, without looking at her

"Make the Unbreakable Vow," Charlie answered "Why did you promise to protect Alex, while he returned to school?"

Snape was silent "So it was you on the otherside of the door," he mused "I should have guessed. You do realize that you have given away your position at Spinners End now?"

Charlie glanced down "Yes."

"You can never return there..."

"Yes," she nodded, swallowing hard. She hadnt realized that she could never return to Spinners End after the previous summer; now what was she going to do?

Snape sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder "The Order are putting plans into effect to make sure you are safe while in the Muggle world, there is a chance that a Fidelius Charm will be placed upon your home"

Charlie frowned "A what?" she asked

"A Fidelius Charm, is a powerful charm that conceals a secret," Snape explained "The secret is known only to the Secret-Keeper and cannot be found out by anyone else unless told to by the Secret-Keeper"

"Kind of like Headquarters?" Charlie asked

Snape nodded "Exactly like that," he confirmed "Or it is very well known that you and your mother will possibly be moved from Spinners End for protection purposes"

"We can't just leave!" Charlie argued "What about my friends? Won't Vol -"

"Do not say his name!" Snape snarled

Charlie glared "-demort, try and use my friends to find out where I have gone? Jack, Nick and all them don't deserve to be tortured by magic! They won't understand what is going on, and there is a good chance they will be killed!"

"Its their safety," Snape retorted "Or yours...your choice?"

The Muggleborn shook her head and looked away from her godfather, she couldnt make that choice "Its not fair!" she mumured, her voice quiet "I didnt ask for this! I didnt ask to be apart of this war!" she choked "Why is this happening...why now?"

Snape sighed and squeezed her shoulder, silently wishing that he could answer her questions. But alas...he couldnt. "Acid Pop," he told the gargoyle and watched as it leapt aside "Dumbledore will send word when your lesson is over, do not attempt to come back down without an escourt, understand?"

Charlie nodded and headed the spiral staircase for her lesson.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

When Charlie entered Dumbledore's office she found Harry already there waiting for her along with the Headmaster. "Sorry im late, Professor" the Slytherin nodded

"Im sure, you and Professor Snape's conversation was important," Dumbledore nodded.

Charlie frowned, how did he know?

"Shall we commence with the lesson?" Dumbledore asked, motioning to the pensieve. He handed a vial to Harry, who emptied the contents into the bowl.

"Where are we going tonight?" Charlie asked, looking expectant.

"Tonight you will be taking a trip down Bob Ogden's memory lane," Dumbledore explained "He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He died sometime ago, but not before I tracked him down and persuaded him to confide these recollections to me." he turned to his students "You are about to accompany him on a visit he made in the course of his duties...if you will..." he motioned to the pensieve

Charlie patted Harry's shoulder "This time," she smirked "You can go first!"

"Why me?" Harry asked

"So you can catch me, when I come down" Charlie retorted "My landings usually hurt,"

Harry smirked, shook his head and took a deep breath before he plunged head first into the swirling depths. Once Harry had disappeared, Charlie followed him.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Help!" Charlie squeaked as she stumbled into Harry as the Gryffindor steadied her on her own two feet "Thanks" she nodded, pulling away and looking around.

_They were standing in a country lane bordered by high, tangled hedgerows, beneath a summer sky. Ahead of them stood a short, plump man wearing enermously thick glasses that reduced his eyes to molelike specks._

"That must be him," Harry pointed

Charlie glanced sideways "What gave you that impression?" she asked "Could it be the fact that we're the only living, breathing people here? Or the fact that we're kids compared to him?"

Harry glowered in her direction.

"Come on!" Charlie grinned, pulling on Harry's arm and darted off in the direction Ogden was walking.

_They walked a short way with nothing to see but the hedgerows and the wide blue sky. The lane on which they walked curved to the left and fell away, sloping steeply down a hillside, so that they had a sudden, unexpected view of a village._

Charlie gasped as she walked beside Harry, overlooking the village "Look!" she pointed "Its the Manor!"

"What manor?" Harry asked

"Riddle Manor!" the Slytherin stated "Remember? From fourth year, the vision...the graveyard?" she glanced down at the village beneath her "Its Little Hangleton!"

Harry stared at her wide-eyed, was it possible they were in the same place they had been two years ago? But this time _before_ Voldemort was born?

_Soon the lane curved to the right; leading away from Little Hangleton and onwards towards a rundown house in the middle of nowhere. As the dark shadows of the trees slid away, Ogden stopped outside the garden gate of the house and stared at the door, to which somebody had nailed a dead snake. There was a rustle and from a near-by tree a ragged looking man dropped from down landng on his feet right in front of Ogden._

_**"You're not welcome"**_

_The man standing before them had thick hair so matted with dirt it could have been any colour. Several of his teeth were missing. His eyes were small and dark and stared in opposite directions._

_"Er - good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic -"_

_**"You're not welcome**__"_

_"Er - I'm sorry - I don't understand you," said Ogden_

Harry frowned "How can he not understand him?" he asked Charlie

"Snake..." Charlie mumured, her eyes trained on the dead snake on the door; her mind reeling. The only other time someone had said they couldnt understand her was when she was speaking "Parseltongue!" she muttered

"He's speaking Parseltongue?" Harry questioned

"It would explain why we can understand him," Charlie explained "and Ogden can't"

Harry nodded

_The man in rags was now advancing on Ogden, a knife in one hand and a wand in the other._

_"Morfin!" boomed a loud voice, and a second man appeared in the doorway of the rundown cottage. He was smaller than the first, and oddly proportioned; his shoulders were very broad and his arms overlong, which, with his bright brown eyes, short scrubby hair and wrinkled face, gave him the look of a powerful -_

Charlie cracked a grin "MONKEY!" she screeched, pointing at the man before cackling with laughter "He looks like a Monkey!" she giggled, clapping her hands like an over-grown child.

Harry shook his head at her "Sometimes, its hard to believe you're sixteen at all"

Charlie shrugged

_"Ministry, is it?" said the older man_

_"Correct," Ogden replied "And you, I take it, are Mr Gaunt?"_

_"'S right," said Gaunt "This is private property." he turned to his son __**"Get in the house. Don't argue."**_

_Morfin seemed to be on the point of disagreeing, but when his father cast him a threatening glance he changed his mind, lumbering away to the cottage with an odd rolling gait and slamming the front door behind him._

_"It's your son I'm here to see, Mr Gaunt," said Ogden "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"_

_"Ar, that was Morfin," Gaunt nodded "Are you pureblood?"_

_"That's neither here nor there," Ogden replied coldly_

_Apparently Gaunt felt indifferent "Now I come to think about it, I've seen noses like yours down in the villiage"_

_"I don't doubt it, if your son's been let loose on them," said Ogden "Perhaps we could continue this discussion inside?"_

_"Inside?"_

_"Yes, Mr Gaunt. I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl -"_

_"I have no use for owls," said Gaunt "I don't open letters"_

_"Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors. I am here following a serious breach of wizarding law which occurrred here in the early hours of this morning -"_

_"All right, all right, all right!" bellowed Gaunt "Come in the bleeding house, then, and much good it'll do you!"_

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks as they followed the two men inside.

_The house seemed to contain three tiny rooms. Two doors led off the main room, which served as kitchens and living room combined. Morfin was sitting in a filthy armchair beside the smoking fire, twisting a live adder between his thick fingers and crooning softly at it._

_**"Hissy hissy, little snakey**_

_**Slither on the floor.**_

_**You be good to Morfin**_

_**Or he'll nail you to the door"**_

_There was a scuffling sound in the corner beside the open window, and a girl stood there wearing a ragged grey dress. She was standing beside a steaming pot on a black stove. Her hair was lank and dull and she had a plain, pale, rather heavy face. Her eyes, like her brother's, stared in opposite directions. She may have looked cleaner than the two men, but she looked slightly defeated and shrunk away when her father spoke, as he re-entered the room._

_"M'daughter, Merope," Gaunt said grudgingly_

_"Good morning," Ogden nodded_

_Merope didnt respond_

_"Well, Mr Gaunt," Ogden began again "to get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that your son Morfin performed magic in front of a Muggle late last night"_

_There was a deafening clang, Merope had dropped one of the pots._

_"PICK IT UP!" Gaunt bellowed "That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?"_

_"Mr Gaunt, please!" Ogden said, clearly shocked. While Merope attempted to clean up after herself, Ogden returned to the reason he was there "as I've said; the reason for my visit -"_

_"I heard you the first time!" snapped Gaunt "and so what? Morfin gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him - what about it, then?"_

_"Morfin has broken wizarding law,"_

_Mr Gaunt mimicked Ogden's voice, making him sound pompous and singsong. "He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?"_

_"Yes!" Ogden nodded "I'm afraid it is"_

_He pulled from inside his pocket a scroll and unrolled it_

_"What's that, then, his sentance?" Gaunt asked_

_"It is a summons to the Ministry for a hearing -"_

_"Summons?" Gaunt growled "Who do you think we are, summoning my son anywhere?"_

_"I'm Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," said Ogden_

_"And you think we're scum, do you?" screamed Gaunt, "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em too? Do you know who you're talking too, you filthy little Mudblood, do you?"_

_"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr Gaunt," replied Ogden, looking wary_

_"That's right! roared Gaunt, as he showed him his index finger where he was wearing an ugly, black-stoned ring. "See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far we go, and pureblood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"_

_"I've really no idea," Ogden replied "and it's quite beside the point. Your son has committed -"_

_With a howl of rage, Gaunt ran towards his daughter; he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her towards Ogden brandishing a golden locket at the Ministry official "See this?" he bellowed_

"Mine!" Charlie shouted, pointing at the Locket "Its my locket!"

Harry glanced sideways "The one Voldemort took from you in the graveyard?"

Charlie nodded

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned

Again Charlie nodded "I don't understand..."

_"Slytherin's!" yelled Gaunt "Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh?"_

Charlie paused "No..." she breathed, shaking her head "...it can't be..." she paused "...can it?"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion

But Charlie wasnt paying attention; she was watching the scene before her. The arguing had gone on to the point where Gaunt looked about ready to kill Ogden, who was still going on about the hearing.

_"This discussion is getting us nowhere," Ogden was saying "It is clear from your son's attitude that he feels no remorse for his actions." he glanced at the scroll "Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September to answer the charges of using magic in front of a Muggle and causing harm and distress to that same Mugg -"_

_He cut off as a jingling noise echoed from outside, followed by two voices. One male and one female._

_"...Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?" asked the female_

_"It's not ours," said the male "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt and his children. The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village -"_

_"Tom," the female spoke again "I might be wrong - but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?"_

_"Good Lord, you're right!" the male said "That'll be the son, I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling"_

_The jingling became distant._

_**"'Darling'"**__ whispered Morfin in Parseltongue __**"'Darling', he called her. So he wouldn't have you anyway"**_

_Merope paled in comparison to her normal complexion._

_**"What's that?"**__ said Gaunt sharply, also in Parseltongue, he looked between his son and daughter __**"What did you say, Morfin?"**_

_**"She likes looking at the Muggle,"**__ said Morfin "__**Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night -"**_

_Merope shook her head, but her brother went on ruthlessly_

_**"Hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she?"**_

_**"Hanging out of the window to look at a Muggle?"**__ said Gaunt quietly. All three Gaunt's had seemingly forgotten Ogden was there __**"Is it true? My daughter - pureblooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin - lumbering after a filthy, dirty-veined Muggle?"**_

_Merope shook her head frantically_

_"__**But I got him father!"**__ cackled Morfin "__**I got him as he went by, and he didnt look so pretty with hives all over him, did he, Merope?"**_

_**"You disgusting little Squib, you filthy little blood traitor!"**__ Gaunt thundered towards his daughter_

Charlie and Harry's eyes widened in response "No!" they both shouted, as Gaunt grabbed his daughter around the throat.

_"Relashio!" Ogden cried, pointing his wand at Mr Gaunt, who was thrown backwards, away from his daughter and tripped over a chair and fell flat on his back._

_With a roar of rage, Morfin leapt out of his chair and ran at Ogden, brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes indiscriminately from his wand._

As Ogden fled from the room, Harry and Charlie felt themselves rise, as they once again appeared in Dumbledore's office.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"What happened to the girl?" Harry asked, the moment the reappeared in front of the headmaster "Merope, or whatever her name was?"

Dumbledore surveyed them "She survived," he nodded "Ogden apparated back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements within fifteen minutes. Morfin and his father attempted to fight but were over-powered. They were convicted by the Wizengamot. Morfin recieved three years in Azkaban, and Marvolo, recieved six months"

"Marvolo?" Harry questioned

Dumbledore nodded

"Where have I heard that name, before?" Charlie asked, looking thoughtful "Oh;" her eyes widened "That old man was -"

"Voldemort's grandfather," Dumbledore confirmed "yes. Marvolo his son Morfin and daughter Merope were the last of the Gaunts, a very ancient wizarding family noted for a vein of instability and violence that flourished through the generations due to their habit of marrying their own cousins..."

Charlie cringed at the idea "And im _related to them?"_ she screeched "Ew, no thank you!"

Harry frowned "What are you talking about?" he asked "How are you -"

"Oh come on, Harry!" Charlie cried "Merope was Voldemort's mother!"

The Gryffindor's eyes widended, and he shook his head "No way!" he breathe

"She is right," Dumbledore confirmed "You also managed to get a glimpse of Voldemort's father. I wonder whether you noticed?"

This time Harry answered, everything falling into place within his mind "The Muggle Morfin attacked? The man on the horse?"

"Very good indeed," said Dumbledore "Yes, that was Tom Riddle Senior, the handsome Muggle who used to go riding past the Gaunt cottage and for whom Merope Gaunt cherished a secret, burning passion"

"And they ended up married?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief

Dumbledore nodded "I believe you are forgetting that Merope was a witch," he reminded Harry

"Yeah, but -" Harry started, but Dumbledore cut him off

"We will discuss this topic next lesson," he nodded "It is late, and I'm pretty sure your friends will be wondering where you are. Miss Hunter, if you would please wait a moment while I contact Professor Snape, to escourt you back to your common room" he nodded at Charlie, before turning to Harry "Mr Potter...good night"

Harry hesitated and turned to Charlie

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," the Slytherin nodded "We'll discuss it with Ron, Hermione, Riley, Nikki and Marcus when we're alone. Maybe we can meet up in Hogsmeade or something"

Harry nodded "Okay," he agreed "Goodnight"

"Goodnight," Charlie waved. Once Harry was out of the room, Charlie turned to the Headmaster "Professor; my locket! It was the on Merope had...Marvolo said it was a treasure past down from Salazar Slytherin himself," he pasued "Does that mean...I mean...am I..." she trailed off

Dumbledore surveyed her "Yes, Charlie" he confirmed "you are the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin. And you will remain the last, until you have children of your own"

Charlie swallowed as she stared at the headmaster, but before she could say anything further; the office door opened and Snape strode in "Charlie?" he questioned "Let us go, Mrs. Young is waiting up for you..."

"Yes, Professor" Charlie nodded "Good night, Headmaster"

"Goodnight, Charlie" Dumbledore nodded, watching as Snape placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder and swept her from the room.

* * *

**A/N: Oh...If I do say so myself, i am quite proud of this chapter. What did you think though, thats more important. The rest of this chapter will be discussed between the friends when they go to Hogsmeade; so don't expect it in the next lesson with Dumbledore.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 28 March 2011 at 05:24am_


	11. The Cursed Necklace

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_** Razmend, Matt-hardy-lover-101, BamaRose, Itzkevin97, NewFanFictionFan, Fan of Fics, DJScales** _and_ **PurpleSunshine56**._ Thanks for your awesome comments._

**Author's Note Two: **_In response to __**BamaRose**__: The end of 'The Fight for Survival' will be different to the cannon 'Half-Blood Prince'. But hopefully everything will work out, and it wont seem choppy or forced._

* * *

**The Cursed Necklace**

* * *

"...and then there was another flash of light and I landed on the bed again," Ron grinned, as he sat at the Gryffindor breakfast table the next morning; reaching out into the middle of the table the red head helped himself to some sausages.

Riley, who sat side-by-side with Hermione shook her head in disapprovement "I can't believe you're using spells from a book you were given in Potions," she pointed out, going back to her breakfast "Charlie was right, this is Ginny and the Chamber all over again!"

"I bet Charlie would think its funny," Ron pointed out

Hermione shook her head "Wouldn't bet on it!" she spoke, her voice firm "For once in her life Charlie has some sense to agree with me and Riley on this subject. She may have agreed with you in the past, but given what happened to Ginny..." she trailed off

Ron glared across the table "Don't worry about them Harry," he told his best friend "Their just jealous that the Prince is making you smarter than them! They don't like competition"

"Whatever, Ronald!" Riley growled, rising to her feet and snatching her bag from under the table "In all fairness, if you're going to get into that, we are merely trying to _help_ Harry! After everything he's been through he is going around doing something stupid like this, and following instructions from a book that he barely knows about!" she pointed out, before turning to Hermione "I'll see you in Hogsmeade," and she turned toe before fleeing across to the Slytherin table.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie shook her head as she listened to Riley recite everything Ron had told her at breakfast "Oh, I say let them get on with it," the Muggleborn Slytherin stated "If Harry wants to be stupid and recite some incantation out of a book, let him! He'll know when he's made a mistake when something goes wrong and he has to explain everything to Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall,"

"When did you become so responsible?" Riley asked

The Slytherin shrugged, as she passed by Filch after he had searched for any hidden objects "They say girls mature faster than boys," she grinned

Draco, Nathan and Blaise glared at her

"I wasnt directing that at you lot," Charlie pointed out "But if you want, we can get into all that"

"No thank you!" the three boys chimed, before walking away.

Charlie smirked and shook her head, as she glanced over her shoulder as Nikki, Marcus and Adrian joined them, flanked by Daphne, Pansy and Millicent.

"Your friend Weasley, doesnt know when to keep his mouth shut, does he?" Millicent asked

"What's he done this time?" Riley asked

Pansy glanced over her shoulder "He just asked Filch why he is checking what students are smuggling out of the castle, as opposed to bringing in"

Riley rolled her eyes "Why doesnt he use his brain for a change?"

"Which one?" Charlie smirked "His brain up there -" she pointed to her head "- doesnt work! The other im not sure about either...and I don't think I _want_ to know!"

Daphne, Millicent and Pansy stared at their friend, as Riley cupped her hand over her mouth and smuggled her giggles effortlessy "Charlie!" the four of the exclaimed. Nikki, meanwhile, was looking beside herself at the comment, while Marcus and Adrian just looked confused.

"Never mind," Charlie shook her head, before grabbing Marcus's hand as they headed towards the gates. "Argh! Its cold out here!" she complained

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The walk into Hogsmeade was not an enjoyable one, the wind blew harshly and by the time they had reached the High Street their faces were raw and numb. Charlie spotted the Three Broomsticks and pointed it out to her friends, before grabbing Riley's arm and making a break for the pub. The two girls skidded to halts outside the door, just as it opened from the inside and Fred Weasley stepped out.

"Little Gem!" he grinned, swooping down and Riley and kissing her deeply

Charlie grimmaced "Ew!" she complained, pushing past the couple and into the warmth of the pub. "Oh..." she grinned, shivering as the cold air rippled through her "Can we stay in here all day?" she questioned, as the door behind her opened.

"If you want too," Marcus answered, walking in behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, as he led her to a nearby table. Since they were meeting the Gryffindors as well as the Slytherin's Charlie suggested putting two tables together so that there would be room for everyone and they wouldnt be crowded around one small booth. "Nikki and Adrian have gone to get drinks, Riley's with Weasley -"

Charlie grinned "Probably mid-makeout," she teased, knocking her head back and dropping it onto his shoulder as she glanced up at him "and Daphne, Millicent and Pansy?"

"Gone to find Draco, Nathan and Blaise" Marcus answered "Your Gryffindor friends were also behind us, I overheard Potter telling the other two he was meeting you here,"

Charlie nodded "I hope Draco, Daphne and the others don't breathe a word about what they are going to hear today," she stated "I promised Professor Dumbledore, I wouldnt tell anyone other than you and Nikki, but its only fair that they know"

"They're your friends," Marcus mumured, brushing his lips against her ear causing her to shiver "You can trust them"

Charlie smirked and nodded in agreement; as the door to the Three Broomsticks opened and Alex Malcolm walked in. He glowered in their direction, before disappearing into the crowd as Nikki, Adrian and Riley returned; the latter pulling Fred along with her.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon once everyone had turned up; the discussion about last night's lesson between Harry, Charlie and Dumbledore began.

"Yeah, but Merope was a witch!" Charlie pointed out, after Harry had explained the memory; and Ron's reaction had been the same as his best friends "you seem to be forgetting that"

Ron looked confused "Not by the way you just explained her," he pointed out "Sounds like a Squib to me"

"If you asked me my opinion, I'd say that Merope's magical powers appeared to their best advantage when she was being terrorized by her faher and brother," Riley inputted, lowering her Butterbeer bottle "Once she was free of their violence and aggression; im sure it was then that she gave full reign to her magic and was finally able to plan her escape from the life she had led for eighteen years"

Hermione glanced at the table top "But how do you think she got away?" she asked "I mean, especially with Tom Riddle Snr, if he was already with someone else, why would he just up and leave with Merope?"

"Again, you keep forgetting she was a witch," Charlie repeated "She could have used anything to her advantage, as long as she had magic on her side"

Harry nodded "There's the Imperious Curse," he suggested

"Nah, I think she'd use something a little more personal," Daphne countered "I mean, its not really love if your forcing someone under the Imperious curse"

Pansy quirked a curious eyebrow "Its not love if your forcing them with the Imperious curse, or not" she pointed out "But what else could she have used?"

"Love potion?" Riley asked, everyone turned in her direction "It would be more romantic than the imperious curse; and it wouldnt be very difficult to slip it to him" she explained

Draco looked confused "So what happened to her father and brother?" he asked

"We can assume that they were killed," Charlie answered "Or died of natural causes. Marvolo was really big on blood purity, I thought he was going to kill Merope when he found out that she was lusting after a Muggle"

"And Merope died, didnt she?" Hermione asked "Didnt Voldemort grow up in an orphange?"

Charlie and Harry nodded "Its a guessing game after this point," the Gryffindor responded "One can only assume that things turned south after a few months..."

"Its not really _that_ hard to figure out," Charle interrupted "I mean, using Voldemort's history, and everything we know about him to this point; its just like a jigsaw puzzle. You just gotta find the right pieces that fit..." she shrugged "We know that Voldemort grew up in an orphange, we also know that Merope died the night her son was born, and we know that Voldemort killed his own father when he was eighteen..."

Nathan turned in the Muggleborn's direction "So what happened in between that time?" he asked

"Between the time that Merope and Tom Riddle Snr married and up to the time she died," Millicent nodded "Why did he leave?"

"If I had to venture a guess," Charlie responded "Merope stopped giving him the love potion after a while; probably thought that he had actually come to love her on his own, or he would stay because she was pregnant with his child" she shrugged "Second guess she got on both, didnt she? Because Tom left her and their baby, never saw her again, and he never bothered to try and find his son after he had been born!"

Riley frowned "Sounds like a dead-beat dad, if you ask me" she mumured

Charlie nodded in agreement, before squeaking and burying her head in her hands as the door to the pub opened once more.

"What is it?" Daphne asked, getting up out of her chair to use the bathroom. She glanced around but so no one of relevance to make Charlie hide

"Slughorn," Charlie said, peering through her fingers "Harry, you can go talk to him!" she prompted the Gryffindor

Harry frowned "Why have I gotta go talk to him?" he asked "He wants you, Riley and I for his collection. Dumbledore wants the three of us to let him collect us, I say the three of us go talk to him"

"No, 'cause he calls me Serenity" Charlie pouted "and besides, he's sitting near Malcolm" she glowered across the room

Riley rolled her eyes "Come on, Malcolm's not going to try anything with all of us here" she pointed out "and besides its for Dumbledore..." she got to her feet along with Harry and held her hand out to her best friend "Charlie, take my hand! I will not let you go, until we're as far away from Malcolm as possible"

"How far?" Charlie asked, reaching out to take Riley's hand and allowing the Gryffindor genius to pull her from her seat "How about Alaska, I hear its very nice this time of year"

"And cold," Ron pointed out

Charlie shrugged "No different to outside then," she pointed, before following Riley and Harry across the room towards Slughorn, trying her best to ignore the burning sensation she was getting as Malcolm stared at her, his eyes never wavering with every step she took. She shifted uncomfortably.

"...A chum of mine was sledging down Claxy Hill," Professor Slughorn was saying to the witch sitting in the booth next to him "We had a very long, homemade Norwegian-style sledge..." he cut off as the three approached his table "Oh, hello..." he grinned

"Hello, sir" Harry greeted, in a very formal tone "Wonderful to see you"

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks as they attempted to surpress grins

"And you," Slughorn responded "and you've brought Miss. Riddle and Miss. Spirit, too, how are you my dears?"

Riley felt Charlie's grasp on her hand tighten "Calm down..." she whispered to her best friend "Excuse me, sir, we'd prefer it if you could called Charlie by her name? Or Miss. Hunter; no one knows about Serenity just yet"

"Why ever not?" Slughorn asked "there is nothing to be ashamed of, so people know you are You-Know-Who's daughter...what's the worst that could happen?"

By now people where turning to stare at the table, Charlie tried her best to shield away from the stare. She didnt want people learning the truth.

"Please, sir," she pleaded

Slughorn sighed "Very well, Miss. Hunter, is it" he nodded

"So, what brings you here?" Harry asked

"The Three Broomsticks and I go way back," Slughorn smiled further than I care to admit. I can remember when it was One Broomstick," he joked

Harry, Charlie and Riley chuckled out of respect.

"Listen," Slughorn started again "in the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper party, for the select student or two. Would you be game?"

"I'd consider it an honour, sir" Harry nodded, glancing at the girls.

Charlie and Riley remained unmoving.

Harry glared at them.

"Oh," Charlie sighed, and rolled her eyes "Fine. Whatever. What we got to lose?" she asked

"Splendid." Slughorn grinned "Look for my owl"

With a nod the three of them turned and returned to their friends, just as Daphne returned from the bathroom. "Shall we go back to school?" she asked.

The others nodded in agreement and started the long walk back to Hogwarts.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"...if Dumbledore hadn't asked," Harry was saying, as Charlie and Riley drew ahead of walk with the Slytherins "We wouldnt have bothered"

Ahead of the two groups, walked Katie Bell and her friend Leanne; they seemed to be having an arguement because their voices were carrying back to the students behind them "Its nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Katie was saying

The two groups rounded the corner in the lane, sleet coming down thick and fast. Just as they became level with the end of the High Street, Leanne's scream cut through the icy air. "I warned her!" she cried, turning to those behind her "I warned her not to touch it!"

Katie rose gracefully and spookily into the air, her arms outstretched either side of her body, her hair whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was expressionless. The Slytherins and Gryffindors all halted in their tracks, watching.

Then six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream.

Her eyes flew open.

Leanne too started to scream.

Charlie cringed, as she covered her ears with her hands, and turned her bury her face in Marcus's clothes as he held her tightly as if shielding her away from the noise. Then without warning, Kate dropped to the ground, and lay in the snow on her back; her whole body twitching.

Riley stepped forward to see if she was okay, but was stopped by a familiar voice "Don't touch her!" Hagrid had arrived "Get back, all of you!" they stepped back, as he scooped Katie up in his arms, and turned back to those behind him; just as Harry knelt down beside an open package on the ground "Do not touch that, except by the wrappings" Hagrid warned Harry "Do you understand?"

A necklace of blue stones lay in the snow, the wrappings blew over covering it, but Harry pulled them back.

"We best get back to the castle," Nikki instructed, touching Charlie's shoulder "Come now. Professor McGonagall will be looking for you!"

The others nodded and they started the walk once again, towards the catle.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After arriving at the castle, Charlie, Marcus, Nikki and the four Gryffindors headed up towards McGonagall's office along with Leanne; after sending Daphne, Draco and the others back to the Slytherin common room. Entering the office, Harry set the necklace on the table as McGonagall turned to face Leanne "You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" she questioned

"Its like I said," Leanne answered "She left to go to the loo, and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it."

"Did she say to whom?" McGonagall asked

"To Professor Dumbledore," Leanne answered promptly

Charlie felt her heart stop beating momentarily

"Very well. Thank you, Leanne. You may go" McGonagall nodded. Leanne quickly left as the Transfiguration teacher turned to the sixth years before her "Why is it when something happens it is always you five?" she asked

Ron sighed "Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years"

Nikki nodded in agreement with the red head

"Oh, Severus" McGonagall sighed in relief, as Snape appeared in the doorway.

Charlie turned to her godfather, as he swept into the room and approaced the necklace. She watched as he waved his wand and the Necklace rose into the air.

"What do you think?" McGonagall asked

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive," Snape answered

Harry stepped forward "She was cursed, wasn't she?" he asked "I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it knowingly"

"Yes, she was cursed" McGonagall nodded

Charlie swallowed hard "It was Malcolm!" she accused "Or Logan as he is going by now! Aaron Logan"

McGonagall paused and turned to her student, as Snape turned and glared at his goddaughter. "That is a very serious accusation, Hunter" McGonagall accused "Do you have evidence that Mr. Logan was anywhere near the Three Broomsticks"

"I saw him," Charlie answered

"Did you see him give the package to Miss Bell?" Snape asked

Charlie glared "No," she answered "You know as well as I do, Professor Snape, that this was no accident!"

The room grew silent, everyone just watching Professor Snape and Charlie as they glared at one another from across the room. The contest was broken, however, when Professor McGonagall spoke. "I suggest you go back to your dormitories" she nodded "all of you"

With a sigh the two groups turn to leave, Charlie being the last to lower her gaze, before she turned toe and left the classroom along with the others.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Back in the Slytherin common room, Nikki stopped Charlie from heading straight upstairs to her dorm room "You can't go making accusations like that!" she scolded

"It wasnt an accusation!" Charlie defended "It was the truth! I may not have seen Malcolm give Katie anything, but I know that he's behind this!"

Nikki stared at her "How?" she asked

"Everything's pretty much falling into place," Charlie answered "Malcolm's reason to return to school? The disguise? The task he's been given to complete?" she sighed "He's been presented with the task to kill Professor Dumbledore...you heard Leanne, Katie was adimant of delivering the necklace to Dumbledore!"

"That doesnt prove anything," Nikki sighed "it wasnt even a well thought out plan. The necklace didnt even make it within the castle; that doesnt sound like Malcolm to me. Arent his plans usually foolproof?"

Charlie shook her head "No," she answered "He fails in just about every plan he can think of, thats why their not normally _his_ plans; someone makes them for him! He just follow them!"

"But since when has Malcolm been one of the world's great thinkers?" Riley asked, resting on her knees and leaning on the back of the black leather couch, as she watched Nikki and Charlie behind her.

Sadly...no one answered the Gryffindor...that pretty much said the alot.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...nothing much to say here, except goodnight. I would have had this out earlier, but I had family problems to attend too.**

**Night**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 29 March 2011 at 03:22am_


	12. Slytherin Quidditch Tryouts

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**Razmend, BamaRose, PurpleSunshine56, VeryPotterFan, Matt-hardy-lover-101, Fan of Fics** _and_ **DJScales**._ I hope you enjoy._

**Review Replies: **_In reply to __**Purple Sunshine56**__; Slughorn knows about Charlie/Serenity because Dumbledore would have told him before hand, in hopes of getting him to return to Hogwarts. Like it has been said, Slughorn likes to collect star pupils, why would he want the Dark Lords daughter in his collection?_

_Also in response to __**Fan of Fics**__; I did originally plan for Daphne to get the necklace, it that storyline didnt seem to fit; so instead I went cannon. It was easier and fitted perfectly._

* * *

**Slytherin Quidditch Team**

* * *

"No!"

Charlie's voice echoed as she walked beside Draco, down the grassy slope towards the Herbology greenhouses. They had Herbology for two hours that morning with a few Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Not many people had opted to continuing the Herbology course and most had only taken it so that they could fill their timestables.

Draco, was at this particular moment in time suggesting the perfect time to hold Slytherin Quidditch tryouts "Oh, come on Charlie," he whined "Riley's told me about the mini games you played over the summer with Potter and the Weasley's, and you can't use the fact that you can't fly as an excuse anymore" the Malfoy heir was attempting to get Charlie to agree to try out for the Slytherin quidditch team

"Draco, do not whine" Charlie sighed "Its not very becoming!"

The blonde growled "You don't like it when I whine?" he asked, an idea coming to mind

"No, I don't!" Charlie answered

"Well, I guess I'll just continue whining unntil you agree"

The Muggleborn glared "Then I'll cast you into Oblivion!" she retorted "Draco, forget it! I am not trying out!"

"Why?" Draco asked "Give me one good proper reason, and I won't ask you again!"

Charlie sighed in frustration

Draco smirked triumphantly "You don't _have_ a reason, do you?" he asked

"Yes, I do" Charlie nodded, stopping in her tracks and turning to face her friend "I don't _want_ to try out!" she stated

"Not good enough," Draco pointed out

Charlie bit back a growl "Your enjoying this, arent you?" she asked, as her friend smirked

"Yes," Draco admitted

"Oh, you're lucky you're my friend!" Charlie stated, walking forward and jabbing him in the chest "If you were anyone else I would have cursed you into next week by now"

Marcus approached from across the lawn, followed by Harry "Why are you throwing out threats, now?" he asked his girlfriend, catching her arm and pulling her away from Draco.

"Because he won't take no for an answer!" Charlie answered, pointing at the blonde "I don't want to try out for the Quidditch team, and he won't take that as a good enough answer"

Draco shook his head "'I don't want too' is not a proper answer, Charlie" he told her "Please..." he begged "I already have a keeper, seeker and two beaters. Its only chaser's that need filling"

Charlie stared wide-eyed at Draco "Did you just say 'please'?" she questioned "Marcus, did he just say 'please'?"

"I think so," Marcus smirked

Draco glared "Thats because i'm desperate!" he snapped

"You must be," Charlie nodded "You never say please!" she sighed heavily "Fine!" she cried "Fine! But only because your desperate!" and she turned toe, and stormed across the lawn towards the greenhouse.

Draco and Marcus smirked at one another and followed; everything had gone according to plan. Unfortunately for Charlie, she was none the wiser.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, Charlie sat in the Slytherin common room writing out her potions essay for Slughorn, when the portrait hole opened and Adrian and Marcus walked in. "Uh-oh..." Charlie gulped, upon seeing the looks on their faces, she had been hoping to just skip out on the whole Quidditch tryouts even after she had agreed to go through with them.

"Grab her!" Marcus declared, pointing at his girlfriend

Charlie yelped and darted for the stairs leading to the girls dorms, Nikki appeared carrying the Muggleborns broomstick in her hand "No! Not you too!"

"Sorry Charlie," Nikki shrugged "But I was the one who suggested Draco ask you"

"You're telling me that all this was planned?"

Marcus, Nikki and Adrian nodded

"I so hate you!" Charlie grumbled, grabbing her broomstick "Lets go make the little Malfoy gremlin happy!" and she stalked out of the common room.

Nikki caught up with her friend outside the common room "Hold up," she smiled "You didnt think we'd let you go by yourself, did you?"

Charlie shrugged "Dunno, did you?"

"Of course not!" Nikki smiled "I'll be in the stands watching you; I take it Riley doesnt know?"

"She has homework," Charlie answered "Im not gonna tear her away from it. Besides, I was hoping to get out of it"

Nikki patted her shoulder "You'll be fine" she grinned "According to Riley you're better than some purebloods. Thats something to be proud of"

Charlie grinned, and followed Nikki out of the Entrance Hall and down to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie chewed her lower lip nervously as she watched Blaise and Nathan take to the skies either side of her; they hovered for a few minutes and then beckoned her up with them. She did so nervously.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaise asked

Charlie shook her head "I can't do this," she answered "I'll make a fool of myself, for sure!"

"Charlie!" Nathan spoke, drawing her attention to him "You'll be fine." he was smiling at her "You've watched us play for nearly 5 years, we know you're gonna be fine! Nikki is here cheering you on the whole way, and Draco, Blaise and I have confidence that you can pull this off!"

"What do you say?" Blaise asked

Charlie bit her lower lip and nodded "Okay..." she agreed "But if I make a fool of myself, you have to agree to help me kill Draco" she held out her hand "Deal?"

"Deal!" the two boys agreed, shaking her hand.

The tryouts begun, and Nathan and Blaise couldnt help but agree with Riley. When she first told them that Charlie played Quidditch better than most purebloods they didnt believe her, Charlie had never been on a broom in her life before last summer, so how she could play Quidditch like the best of them was beyond. But now, seeing her here before they're very eyes they were starting to take back everything they had said, Charlie was doing an amazing job and she rode her broomstick like she had been doing it for years.

When the tryouts ended, the three friends returned to the field as Draco stepped forward to address those who had turned up to tryout "I have made a decision," he announced "The new chasers on the Slytherin team are: Blaise Zabini -" Blaise grinned, as Nathan thumped him on the back "- Nathan Lestrange -" Charlie patted her friends shoulder, as he nodded " and finally...Charlie Hunter"

Charlie stood frozen, she had made it...how had she made it?

But before she could question Draco on his motives she was mobbed from either side as her Slytherin friends -who had arrived in the middle of her tryout- hugged her tightly.

Sadly, the celebration was cut short as Riley's voice cut through the air "Charlie!" she cried, "Charlie! Im sorry..." she apologized

"What for?" Charlie asked

Riley shoved a copy of the _Evening Prophet_ into her friends hands; Charlie frowned and glanced at the front page as a huge blown up picture of herself glowered back. The picture was under a headline that made Charlie's blood run cold, and her world to stop and crash.

**HOGWARTS' STUDENT FOUND TO BE YOU-KNOW-WHO'S DAUGHTER!**

**IS SHE SAFE? OR IS A DANGER TO THE COMMUNITY?**

The Slytherins paused as they gazed at the paper over Charlie's shoulder...that was it...it was over, the secret was out and Charlie...was no longer safe.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this crappy short chapter, I wanted to get something out to you tonight and I couldnt think of anything. But I will post this and I will re-edit it tomorrow night. Other than that let me know what you think for the base line of the chapter, and how the plot is going.**

**Thanks**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 30 March 2011 at 03:24am_


	13. Monsters Exist Within

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_** Razmend, DJScale, Purple Sunshine56, BamaRose, Fan of Fics, Matt-hardy-lover-101**_ and_ **Aileen Autarkeia.** _You guys are brilliant and its wonderful to hear how supportive you are of Charlie in these dark times._

_Enjoy the next installment._

* * *

**Monsters Exist Within**

_"Monsters are real. They live inside us."_

* * *

_"...Disturbing news reveals, that Hogwarts very own Charlie Hunter, who took the Wizarding school by storm when she was sorted into Slytherin house in 1991 despite the fact being a Muggleborn. Has been revealed to be none other than Serenity Riddle, daughter of the Great Dark Lord..."_

Nikki put down the _Daily Prophet_ and glanced up at Charlie who was glaring at the Slytherin breakfast table the next morning; it had come into light last night at the Slytherin Quidditch Tryouts that the young student had been revealed as Voldemort's daughter by unknown sources who had been listening into the conversation between Professor Slughorn, Harry, Riley and Charlie the previous weekend in Hogsmeade. The Prophet didnt list the names of the sources only that they had overheard a conversation between one of the professor at Hogwarts; and he had been heard numerous times talking to Charlie and addressing her as 'Miss Riddle' and questioning why she didnt want to be addressed as her rightful name.

"This is Slughorn's fault," Charlie mumured, feeling eyes on her. She knew that her friends were just waiting for her opinion on the news, but what could she say? So the Wizarding world new...what was the worst that could happen? The people she thought where her friends, would turn against her? She shrugged at the idea, she didnt care, as long as her close friends didnt turn on her then the rest of the Wizading world could shove their opinions where the sun didnt shine. She didn't care about them...at least she thought she didnt.

"How do you work that one one?" Daphne asked, glancing sideways

Charlie sighed "Because he thinks I should be honoured to have Voldemort has my father!" she all but sneered "Who would be honoured to be the daughter of one of the most feared wizards of all time? Its not a honour to be a Riddle," she pointed out "Its a curse!"

As if the Prophet broadcasting her life wasnt bad enough, she was sure everyone within Hogwarts had read the paper by now; and her thoughts were confirmed when by the time breakfast had finished just about every student had turned to try and get a glimpse of her from their respective tables. But Charlie, being Charlie, held her head high and glared at each student who were thick enough to send her a look of distrust or disgust at the prospect of her keeping a secret has big as this from them.

"Don't worry about them, Charlie" Draco told his friend "You didnt know the truth until fourth year; its only fair that you want to keep it a secret" he prompted "Because like you said, it is a curse being related to him..."

"I don't care what they say," Charlie answered the Malfoy heir "Let them think what they want! As long as you guys, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Riley don't turn against me, then everything should be fine"

Marcus snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her into a side hug "We don't care which title you use, we know the real you." he kissed the top of her head.

The rest of her friends nodded in agreement

Charlie smiled and lay into his embrace "Thanks guys,"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Always knew there was something off with her..."

"...Muggleborn Slytherin? Yeah right!"

"Serenity _Riddle_!"

"Poor kid...I feel sorry for her. It must be hard keeping up the mask knowing that the whole world is against you..."

"Don't defend her! She's the daughter of the You-Know-Who! She wouldnt be so quick to defend you, if You-Know-Who came knocking on your door!"

"But she's friends with Potter, that's got to count for something!"

"Probably has him brainwashed!"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she approached the Greenhouses for her morning Herbology class. Flanked either side of her was Draco and Marcus, as they smirked listening to the heated arguement that a group of Hufflepuff sixth years were having ahead of them, it was Susan Bones and her fellow friends Hannah Abbot and Matthew Connors, it wasnt hard to know what they were talking about.

"You said that about her in first year!" Susan pointed out "Remember? When you said the Slytherins had brainwashed her and she in return was brainwashing Riley, because she and Riley were best friends!"

Matthew glared at Susan "This is alot bigger than that!" he snapped "She is the daughter to Potter's biggest enemy! Who's to say she's not working with her father to personally hand deliver Potter to him?"

"Charlie would never do that!" Susan exclaimed "She's a good kid! If she was in alience with the Dark Lord, then she wouldnt be best friends with Riley."

Hannah nodded "Susan brings up a good point," she answered "I for one believe that Charlie is just as surprised about this as the rest of us; I mean I can understand why she kept a secret. Look at how you're reacting? Its natural to turn against someone when you find out something dark about them -" she glared as Matthew went to interrupt her "- _and_ I don't think she honestly has grasped the idea of who she really is yet! Did you see her this morning?"

"She hasnt denied the fact that she is _Serenity Riddle!" _Matthew sneered

Growing level with the Hufflepuff's Charlie smirked, as she grasped her backpack tightly in her one hand and literally pushed past the group of Hufflepuffs, deliberately knocking into Matthew on her way past. The Hufflepuff stumbled and spilled his book onto the front lawn "Oh, sorry" Charlie apologized spinning around "must be the _Riddle_ in me" she spat, before turning and walking away.

Marcus and Draco chuckled as they followed her, while Matthew merely stopped to collect his things and glare at her retreating form; cursing her under his breath.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

But Matthew Connor's wasnt the only person who seemed to be boarding the hate train against Charlie, many other students were looking at her like she was a mini Dark Lord in disguise and others had gone as far as skirting around her in the hallways in hopes of not giving her a reason to hurt them. By the young Slytherin was still maintaining the 'Muggleborn Slytherin' title and was her usual self amongst the students. She still hung out with her Gryffindor friends, had her usual banter with Riley and commenced her usual study sessions with Harry in the library when the two were behind on their essays; although most of these study sessions were getting less and less because of other commitments getting in the way.

Charlie, who had been made Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch Team had practice every other night with her new team-mates. And Harry was sechduling more and more practice times in hopes of evading invitations to Slughorn's evening suppers. Riley was pulled into attending practice with both Slytherin and Gryffindor, so that that Slughorn couldn't try and wrangle her while she was alone and pull her into his party. Neither of the best friends wanted to face Slughorn, especially after they believed it to be his fault that Charlie's dark secret had been revealed; but could they really blame him? The secret was bound to become revealed sooner or later, didnt it? And despite how much Charlie would have liked it to never come out, when did she ever get he way?

It was now Friday evening, and although the shock of Charlie's secret was still rippling through Hogwarts and people were still staring at Charlie was if she was going to crack at any given moment, it was all starting to become natural and the young Slytherin had learned to ignore it years ago. She had learned to ignore people when they used to stare at her in disbelief for making it into Slytherin when everyone believed her to be Muggleborn, she had grown used to the stares and comments from other houses when she managed to survive one night in the Slytherin house let alone 6 years! So their whispers and stares werent doing much to the young Slytherin because she wasnt paying close attention to them, like many students thought she would.

"Hey Charlie," William called, as he entered the Slytherin common room after being in the library with Kaela Creevy "Im supposed to give this too you" he handed her a scroll of parchment that was tied with a violet ribbon "I just seen Riley and Harry, they've got them too"

Charlie smiled as she ruffled the 12-year-old's hair as he sat beside her "Thanks Will," she smiled, before proceeding to open the parchment.

"What is it?" Nathan asked

"An invitation," Blaise answered, looking up from his essay "I've recieved one too" and he reached into his bag, pulling out a similar piece of parchment to the one Charlie was holding "Its from Professor Slughorn."

Charlie groaned, as she read through the invitation "I forever curse Harry for agreeing to this stupid thing," she complained "And Dumbledore for wanting Harry, Riley and I to get closer to Slughorn"

"That shouldnt be a problem for you then," sneered the familiar voice of Astoria Greengrass as she entered the common room, and approached her sister and the others "What with who you are and everything. Isnt it true that Slughorn's favourite student 50 years ago, was the Dark Lord himself?"

Charlie glared at the younger student "Daphne, remove your sister before I remove her...permenantly!" she scowled

"I was just leaving anyway!" Astoria retorted, before glancing at Will "I warned you Carmichael, you'd never get anywhere if your friends with _her_" her glare flickered to Charlie, before she turned and walked away with her friends.

"What happened?" Charlie frowned, glancing at Daphne "You two are like polar opposites. Are you sure you're even family?"

Daphne smirked "I ask myself that same question every day," she answered

Charlie smiled and looked back at the invite, and then up at Blaise "Is it compulsory to attend this thing?" she asked

"I think so," Blaise nodded

"But its tonight!" Charlie protested "He doesnt give you a head's notice, does he?"

"Slughorn isnt known for his notices," Blaise responded

Charlie groaned "So, I have to go?"

"I'd say yes," Blaise nodded "Come on, we've only got 20 minutes" and he got to his feet, offered her his hand and pulled her out of her seat when she took it

Twenty minutes later, Charlie was back in the Slytherin common room wearing her best clothes (daps, leggings, denim skirt and a belted slub tunic) she was still complaining about attending the stupid party and how she would have much perferred to go swimming with the Giant Squid than meet face-to-face with Slughorn, especially after the week she had had thanks to the _Daily Prophet_, but when Blaise arrived he offered her his arm and escorted her from the common room; like the gentleman he had been raised to be.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Dinner had gone pleasantly well, if you ignored the jab one student made about dining with Charlie and got up and left; other than that everything had gone smoothly. Charlie sat between Blaise and Riley, while Harry and Hermione sat side-by-side on the opposite side of the table; there was a chair beside Riley which was empty and it didnt belong to the student who had left at the beginning of the meal.

"So who's missing?" Charlie whispered to Riley, as desert was distributed and Slughorn began his interrogations of the students once more.

Riley shrugged her shoulders to indicate that she didnt know who was missing.

"So tell me, Cormac, do you see anything of your Uncle Tiberius these days?" Slughorn asked, as Cormac McLaggen sat alongside him; occasionally glancing down the table at Hermione.

"Yes, sir." McLaggen answered "In fact, I'm meant to go hunting with him and the Minister for Magic over the holidays"

Charlie glared across the table "Hunting?" she asked

"Yes," McLaggen nodded "That is what I said, didn't I?"

"How very preadatory of you," the Slytherin retorted, "How would you like it if someone started hunting you?"

McLaggen glared at her, as Riley squeezed her best friends shoulder "Calm down" she whispered "Don't make a scene...not here"

"You'd know all about hunting, wouldn't you Hunter?" McLaggen smirked "Ironic...your name!"

Charlie rolled her eyes; like she hadnt heard _that_ one before. "Trust me, one day soon McLaggen, the _Hunter_ will become the _Hunted!_" she retorted, wiping the stupid smirk from his face.

Slughorn grinned as he looked between the two houses "I see that House Rilvaries are still around, even after my time in retirement" he commented

"Most of Gryffindor and Slytherin can tolerate one another," Riley jumped in "But you get the occasional prat who likes to stir things up when they think best," she nodded, returning to her ice cream and motioning for Charlie to do the same.

The Slytherin complied.

Slughorn's attention meanwhile, had been drawn to a Ravenclaw who sat beside him, stuffing his face "What about your uncle, Belby?" he asked "For those of you who don't know, Martin's uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion! Is he working on anything new?"

"Don't know," Belby answered, in between scoops of ice cream "Him and Dad don't get on. Probably because me dad says potions are rubbish"

Blaise exchanged looks with Charlie at Belby's appetite. Both looked revoluted.

"Says the only potion worth having," Belby continued, through a mouthful of ice cream "is a stiff one at he end of the day"

Shaking his head Blaise turned his attention away from Belby, and put down his spoon as he finished eating.

"What about you, Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked, addressing Hermione "What does your family do in the Muggle world?"

Hermione put down her spoon "Both my parents are Dentists," she answered. Those who didnt know what dentists were, frowned. "They tend to people's teeth"

"Fascinating" Slughorn nodded "And is that considered a dangerous profession?"

"No," Hermione answered "Although, one boy, Robbie Fenwick, did bite my father once. He needed 10 stitches"

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks, and smirked. Both had had their fair share of dentist disasters.

The door opened behind them, and everyone turned to see who had interrupted them. Ginny entered wearing a knee length black dress, with a ribbon around the middle.

"Ah. Miss Weasley. Come in, come in" Slughorn beckoned

Charlie frowned as she took in Ginny's appearance, aside from the dress and the way she presented herself to make everything look fine, her eyes held a different story. They were red rimmed and there were streaks of tears on her face "Why has she been crying?" the Slytherin whispered to Riley

"She and Callum have been fighting again," Riley responded

"Sorry," Ginny apologized "I'm not usually late" she approached the seat beside Riley, and pulled it out; but before she could sit down Harry stood.

Hermione, Charlie and Riley exchanged looks

"No matter," Slughorn waved off the apology "You're just in time for dessert"

"That's if Belby's left any," Charlie retorted, eyeing the boy once again with distaste.

Slughorn chuckled in response, as Harry and Ginny took their seats; the former smiling polietly as he retireved his napkin from the floor, trying to ignore the looks he was recieving from Riley and Hermione.

Charlie caught sight of McLaggen who was staring directly at Hermione and sucking his little finger suggestively. The Slytherin glared at him, she really didnt like his direct approach with one of her best friends.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

At the end of the evening, Charlie remained behind with Harry and Riley to speak with Slughorn (she had been roped into it more like) and sent Blaise back to the common room to send someone up to get her, no doubt Marcus would be the one to come get her. While Slughorn bid the rest of the students out of the room, Harry, Charlie and Riley watched as Slughorn remained oblivious to them. Once the other students had gone, the Potions professor turned and stopped dead as he faced them.

"Oh," he smiled wearily "What are you three still doing here?"

"We're sorry Professor," Harry spoke "Its just...Charlie wanted to know more..."

The Slytherin turned in Harry's direction and frowned "Know more about what?" she asked

"About your father," Harry answered "Its okay Charlie, Professor Slughorn will understand"

Riley shook her head, as Charlie penetrated Harry with the deadliest of all death glares. If looks could kill...Harry would be dead right now.

"Your father was quite an extraordinary student, Miss Riddle" Slughorn smiled at Charlie "It's only natural you should want to know more"

"What was he like?" Harry asked quickly

Slughorn glanced between the three of them "I fear I must disappoint you, my dears" he smiled sadly "When I first met Mr. Riddle he was a quiet albeit brilliant, boy committed to becoming a first-rate wizard" he explained "Not unlike others I've known. Not unlike yourselves, in fact"

Harry frowned as he exchanged looks with the girls

"If the monster existed," Slughorn continued "it was buried deep within"

Harry gave a faint smile, that was clearly not what he was expecting to hear. Charlie on the otherhand, was more than ready to leave, and when Riley suggested they return to their common rooms; the young Slytherin was the first one out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, due to awesome reviews last chapter, I will **_**not**_** be re-writing the tryouts. Other than that, what did you think of **_**this**_** chapter? Let me know...**

**Would also like to point out that I made a mistake in 'Chapter Four' Ginny is not dating a Dean Thomas in my story because he has been removed and replaced with an Original Character of my own. Ginny is dating Callum Thompson. The mistake has been fixed and the story commences...enjoy.**

**You know what to do...Review...that's it**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 31 March 2011 at 04:27 am_


	14. First Game of the Season

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_** Razmend, BamaRose, Matt-hardy-lover-101, DJScales, Fan Of Fics** _and_ **ItzKevin97**._ Glad to hear from ya; and because of you lovely people this is another year that has made it to nearly 100 reviews; I can't thank you enough. Really, you truly are wonderful. :D_

* * *

**First Game of the Season**

* * *

Breakfast.

It was Saturday morning; it was also the first Quidditch match of the season, and it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Normally breakfast was a rather enjoyable affair, but it would seem that this morning both players of Gryffindor and Slytherin were slightly nervous...some more than others.

"I can't do this!" Charlie cried, as she chewed her finger nails nervously; she was just entering the Entrance Hall with Nikki, clad in her new Slytherin Quidditch clothes; and her nerves were getting the better of her by the second "I can't! I can't! I can't!"

"Yes you can," Nikki coaxed, trying to push her friend forward "You can do anything if you put your mind to it!"

Charlie shook her head "No, I really can't do this!"

Nikki sighed "Charlie! You've practiced, both on your own and with the team!" she stated "You're also a pretty decent flyer, for a Muggleborn -" she smiled "- you can do this! I know you can!"

"But if I screw up today..." Charlie started to protest

"Then you screw up," Nikki interrupted "No one is expecting you to be perfect! It's your first game, but maybe we will win on a technicality. The only Gryffindor that knows you've made the team is Riley, and we all know that she hasnt said a word to Potter and the others. Maybe they'll be so shocked to see you on the field, that we can use that to our advantages"

Charlie shook her head "You're so resourceful," she smirked

"Slytherin," Nikki shrugged "Come on..." she added, wrapping her arms around her friends shoulders and leading her up to the Great Hall.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The Slytherin stands were a solid mass of Green and Silver; as opposite them stood the Gryffindors in their Red and Gold. Two very different houses...polar opposites...and each others worst enemies; especially when it came to Quidditch. If there were any inter-house friendships, they were out-casted when on the field and that was something Charlie was finding terribly hard to get through her head as she followed the rest of the Slytherin players into the changing rooms. Being the only girl on the team, like years previous; Charlie had her own changing room

"Charlie, come on!" Draco shouted from the boys changing rooms "The games about to begin!"

Charlie sighed and grabbed her broomstick, as she hurried into the boys changing rooms and followed them out onto the pitch. The Slytherin team walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. Charlie walking alongside Draco, who reached across and squeezed her hand reassuringly "You'll be great," he promised "I know it"

"Thanks," the Muggleborn smiled, as she looked up into the stands; as the colours bore down upon her and the others. It was understandable to see so many Slytherin and Gryffindor colours, but it seemed that even Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had taken sides, admist the yelling, clapping and cheering a distinctive roar could be heard.

Coming to an halt on the pitch, Draco stepped forward towards Madam Hooch at the same time Harry did. "Captains, shake hands," she told them. Draco and Harry shook; all the while glaring at one another. "Mount your brooms. On my whistle...three...two...one..." the whistle sounded, and the two teams kicked off from the frozen ground, and they were away.

The Quaffle was thrown into the air, like many times in the past, as Nathan dived forward first. Around the stadium the watching students cheered loudly as Charlie did her best to put them out of her mind and concentrate on the task at hand. It didnt matter if she won or lost the match today, at least she had fun...that's all that mattered. Glancing up at the sound of her name, the Muggleborn reached out and grabbed the Quaffle as Nathan passed it to her and she ducked under an oncoming Gryffindor chaser.

Ginny flew up beside her

"Hey carrot-top," the Slytherin grinned

Ginny frowned at the nickname, and made a move for the Quaffle; but Charlie was faster and quickly passed the round sphere off to Blaise who flew past. Saluting Ginny, Charlie took off after her team-mates once more, as Blaise passed the Quaffle back to her and the rest of the team moved in surrounding her as they flew the length of the pitch. Passing the Quaffle back and forth between themselves, Charlie, Nathan and Blaise plummeted towards the Gryffindor goalposts as the rest of their team-mates held off the rest of the Gryffindor.

Quaffle in hand, Nathan aimed for the lower left ring, threw up the sphere and punched it through the air.

Ron swooped and blocked the attack.

Gryffindor roared in delight, as Slytherin's hissed from their stands.

"Yes!" Ron cheered

"Charlie!" Blaise yelled, and the Muggleborn screamed as she pressed herself close to her broom as a bludger from one of the Gryffindor beaters zoomed overhead. "Charlie, are you okay?"

The Muggleborn nodded "Im fine!" she retorted, swooping in and intercepting the Quaffle pass between Ginny and another Gryffindor chaser "Sorry carrot-top!" she smiled, before taking off up the pitch, Nathan and Blaise following her once more. Growing level with Ron, Charlie lined up the shot, threw it and -

Ron blocked.

Slytherin groaned once more.

"Thinks he's brilliant today, doesn't he?" came a snide voice, and Charlie was nearly knocked off her broom as one of her own team-mates collided with her hard. "Your blood traitor pal..."

Charlie glared "Team-mate or not," she growled "talk about Ron like that again, and I'll knock you out of the sky!"

"What's going on over here?" barked Madam Pince as she flew towards them "Get back to your positions! Both of you!"

Slytherin's new chaser Kyle Harper, glared at Charlie and flew back to the opposite side of the pitch. Charlie watched him go, before rolling her shoulder as pain rippled through it _Way to go Charlie, make enemies with your own team during your first match..._she nodded..._very productive._ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts the young Slytherin raked the pitch and headed back towards the Quaffle once more.

But it didnt matter, who had the Quaffle, Ron blocked each and every shot the Slytherins threw at him.

"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" the crowd chanted from the stands, and despite the fact that he wasnt even on her team; Charlie couldnt help but smile. Ron had always been known for his nerves, but seeing him first hand today, one wouldnt have imagined this to be the same Ron Weasley.

As the match ended, obviously Harry caught the snitch; when didnt Harry ever catch the snitch? Charlie laughed as Ron cheered at his own skill. "Yes! Whoo!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"I don't know what you were so worried about," Marcus smirked, as he pushed open a door to an empty room and pulled Charlie inside. They had just managed to ditch the other Slytherins and celebrating Gryffindors and he had dragged her further up the castle, and into a room where they could be alone "You were great!"

Charlie rolled her eyes "We lost Marcus," she responded

"Well, like you've said in the past; when was the last time _anyone_ won Quidditch, since Potter joined Gryffindor?"

The Muggleborn smirked "Good point,"

"So, what really happened between you and Harper?" Marcus asked

"He collided with me," Charlie explained "Made a comment about Ron, and I told him plain as day, that if he continued to speak trash about Ron, that I would knock him out of the sky. Team mate or not"

Marcus shook his head "How were you going to knock him out of the sky, if he had done it to you?" he asked, placing his hands on her hips and pinning her against the wall. The door closed behind them. "Hmm?"

"I had a back-up plan," Charlie answered, curling her hands around his neck

"You always have a back-up plan," Marcus smirked, before he brought their lips together in a kiss "Back to the match; you played well. Gryffindor didnt know what hit them when they saw you..." he kissed her again "...Potter seemed genuily surprised, at least that's what Malfoy said...and you, Nathan and Blaise worked well as a team -" he cut off as she pressed her lips against his to shut him up.

Pulling back Charlie smirked "Can we _not_ talk about Quidditch?" she asked "I went. I played. I lost..." she listed "...now, I just want to forget it all happened. At least until next time"

"Okay, and what do you propose we do, to kill time?" Marcus asked

"Well..." Charlie grinned "...Professor Snape interrupted us during last summer, you know, when I _finally_ got you back. And since we've been back we havent had much time to finish what we started..."

Marcus smirked "Oh, you mean this..." and he lowered his head, and pressed his lips against hers. Their kisses were deep and passionate; clearly like none they had shared before. But they werent kids anymore, as long as they were careful not to go _too_ far, everything should have been fine. Unless of course they were interrupted again.

Charlie sighed against his lips, as he nipped at her lower lip with his teeth; the young Slytherin parted her lips as she slid her hands down his chest, over his stomach and tugged at his jeans as she reached the loops in the top of them. At her tug, Marcus felt her pull him closer as a soft whimper fell from her parted lips and he trailed his kisses to the pale smooth skin of her neck. Moans mixed with the whimpers from his girlfriend, and Marcus felt warmth pool in his stomach when she moaned his name and her hips shifted ever so slightly against his.

Sensing things were escalating a little too fast, Marcus forced himself to pull away despite his body's very loud protest.

But just as the broke apart, the door behind them crashed open and Hermione run in, stopping short when she spotted the two Slytherins "Sorry...I thought this room was empty."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, pulling away from Marcus and approaching her friend, and touched her shoulder "What did Ronald do this time?"

Hermione looked startled "How did you?"

"You're one of my best friends," Charlie answered "Besides, i've seen the way you look at him, its the same way Riley looks at Fred, and the same way Harry looks at Ginny" she smiled "You like him; even if you won't admit it"

Hermione let out a sob, as she burst into tears "What does it matter now?" she asked "He's not dating Lavender Brown!"

Charlie paused "He's not?" she asked "Ew, I thought he had more class than that, tramp!" she cried

Marcus stared at his girlfriend, but didnt comment.

"Hermione, if he's gonna choose her over you, then he clearly isnt worth it!" Charlie reasoned "There's no use crying over him! You're better than that. It's his loss at the end of the day, don't show him how much he's hurt you!" she smiled "Hold your head high and walk with pride!"

Hermione glanced up and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as laughter filled the room and Lavender and Ron walked in, stopping short when they saw the two Slytherins and Hermione.

"Oops," Lavender squeaked "I think this room's taken..." she tugged at his arm as she headed for the door

Ron didnt follow at once "What's going on?" he asked

Charlie got to her feet, as did Hermione; the latter looked furious.

"_**Avis!"**_ the Gryffindor stated, through her tears _**"Oppugno!"**_

"'Mione, no!" Charlie cried, snapping her head to the right, but her warning was too late.

A flock of small canaries appeared in the room, and gathered above the two Muggleborns before swooping down through the air at Ron. The red head turned and headed for the room, as the birds hit the door and disappeared; casting his friends a look Ron left.

Hermione whimpered as she sank to the floor and buried her head in her arms, Charlie exchanged a look with Marcus, before sinking down beside her friend and wrapping her arm around her shoulders "Its okay," the Slytherin soothed "Everything will work out." she glanced up at the door "I promise!"

* * *

**A/N: I always felt sorry for Hermione in this scene; but then again I wasnt particulary happy with this scene! During the books, this was **_**supposed**_** to be Harry and Ginny's scene. I was disappointed to learn they had changed it.**

**Other than that, im off. Night all.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 01 April 2011 at 04:14am_


	15. First Term Ends

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_** Razmend, Fan of Fics, Matt-hardy-lover-101, PurpleSunshine56, DJScales **_and 100th reviewer _**BamaRose.**

**Author's Note Two: **_In response too: __**Purple Sunshine56**__ and __**Fan of Fics**__, I can honestly say that Hermione will not give up on Ron, even though Charlie told her he his not worth it, what she meant was, he's not worth crying over. But she also promised that she would make things right again, and we all know that Charlie can't stand to see her best friens so upset._

_Also in response too __**BamaRose**__ congratulations on becoming my 100th reviewer; and to answer your question, I realized my mistake this morning. You are right there is only three chasers, Kyle Harper is really a beater; I mistakeninly put down 'chaser' but I will change it as soon as possible._

_Big shout out to __**Fan of Fics**__ too who told me he/she is disappointed when they come to the end of any chapters I post because then they have to wait a whole 24 hours to find out what happens next. I know its a terribly long time, and I try to make it shorter; but I keep getting distracted with essays and crap. Other than that, I hope your pleased with this next installement._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**First Term Ends**

* * *

Alex Malcolm stood alone high up on the Astronomy tower, he had seen them; Charlie and Marcus. Followed them up from the Slytherin common room and into a deserted classroom, for some reason he was starting to question his own pursuit of the Muggleborn when she clearly made it known that she wasnt his for the taking, but the more he saw her with Marcus, the more jealous he became, and the more he wanted her to realize that he wasnt really that bad of a guy. If only she would give him a chance. With a heavy sigh, he leaned forward on the banister and stared out over the school.

Snow was in the air, swirling down to earth in different shapes and sizes.

Christmas was approaching fast.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

One morning in mid-December, the whole of Hogwarts awoke to the re-decoration of the castle, Hagrid had -as usual- single handedly delivered all twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall, garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of staris, everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armour and great bunches of mistletoe hung at intervals along the corridors.

"Look, I can't help it if she's got her knickers in a twist," Ron told Riley and Harry as they walked side-by-side towards Gryffindor tower, the next afternoon "What Lav and I have, well, let's just say, there's no stopping it. It's chemical"

The Gryffindor genius rolled her eyes as she thought back to last night, it was easy for Ron to stand here and say that Hermione was over-reacting to his new found relationship with Lavender Brown, but he didnt have to share a dorm room with both girls; nor did he have to listen to Hermione sob into her pillow every night. "Speaking of Hermione, I've gotta go. Im meeting her and Charlie in the library..." she hurried off in the direction of the library.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Meanwhile, up in the library, Charlie and Riley were following Hermione between the shelves, the Gryffindor Genius and Muggleborn Slytherin were discussing Ron and his new found attitude.

"He just doesnt understand what is right in front of him!" Charlie pointed out "But he and Brown won't last!" she added "I know they won't"

Hermione huffed in annoyance "Well, he's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes," she told her two friends "I really couldnt care less"

Riley turned to Charlie, who was grinning and nodding in approval at Hermione's attitude "You're a bad influence," she scolded, swatting the Slytherin's shoulder

"Was I under the impression he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party, together?" Hermione continued "Yes. Now, given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements"

Charlie quirked a curious eyebrow "and...have you?" she asked

"Yes." Hermione nodded "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just know Harry is looking for a date," the Slytherin pointed out "I was going to suggest you both go together, you know, as friends?"

Hermione groaned "Why didn't I think of that?" she asked

"Dunno," Charlie shrugged "I only suggested it because, well, I'm going with Marcus, Daphne's going with Blaise, Riley's agreed to go with Adrian as just friends. And well, I heard a few Gryffindor 4th years whispering yesterday outside the Potions room about trying to slip Harry a Love Potion"

Riley frowned "Did you see who it was?"

Charlie shook her head "No," she answered "But I did tell them, if they went through with their plans, I'd give them detention with Professor Snape."

"Your cruel," Hermione pointed out

"Sometimes you have to be cruel, to be kind" Charlie responded "and Harry's my friend, if anyone's gonna poison him..." she grinned "...its gonna be me"

Hermione and Riley rolled their eyes.

"Who are you going with, anyway?" Riley asked, Hermione

The bookworm hesitated "Um, it's a surprise" she stated, trying to wave off the subject "Besides, given the new information, it's Harry we've got to worry about. He can't just take anyone."

"Well, to be honest with you, alot of girls are only interested in Harry now because they think he's the Chosen One" Riley inputted

Charlie frowned "But he is the Chosen One..." she pointed out, earning two head slaps from Hermione and Riley "Hey!" she exclaimed, reaching up to cover her head with her hands. "Oh! That's her!" she added quickly, spotting a girl heading out of the library "That's the girl from yesterday, the one who was saying about the Love Potion and Harry"

Riley looked around "Romilda Vane?" she asked

"Dunno," the Slytherin shrugged "Quick! Follow her!"

The three grabbed their things and left the library, following Romilda all the way back to Gryffindor tower

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Hi, Harry" Romilda Vane smiled as she approached the fireplace, and stopped in front of Ron and Harry. "Fancy a Gillywater?"

Charlie scrambled over to the couch and plopped down beside the Gryffindor "Hiya Harry!" she grinned, before looking up at Romilda "What is that?" she asked pointing at the drink.

"Gillywater," the younger Gryffindor responded "I thought Harry could use a drink..."

"Oh, well, he can't" Charlie answered

Harry frowned, "Why can't -" he cut off as Charlie elbowed him in the chest, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"He's allergic," the Slytherin added to the younger Gryffindor "But thanks, its the thought that counts"

Romilda looked put out "Whatever," she shrugged "Take these instead. Their Chocolate Cauldrons, they have Firewhisky in them; my gran sent them to me for christmas, but I don't like them. Enjoy" she turned and walked away.

"Bye," Charlie waved, before turning to Harry who was recovering from her dig "Whew, that was a close one"

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked, rubbing his chest "that hurt!"

"Good," the Slytherin nodded "Mean's im not losing my edge. Anyway, that Romilda is trying to slip you a Love Potion, who wants to bet that's what was in that Gillywater...and probably inside these cakes" she pointed at the heart shaped box on the coffee table.

Harry frowned "Oh, uh, thanks for the save" he said awkwardly

Charlie shrugged "What are friends for?" she asked "So...who you going to Slughorn's party with?"

Ron grunted and got up out of his chair, before stalking away. Charlie rolled her eyes at him, as Riley dropped down into the vacated seat near the fire.

"Dunno," Harry shrugged "You're taken, Riley's taken...what about Hermione?"

"Taken," Riley answered "Um...you could ask Ginny," she suggested

Harry shook his head "She's Ron's sister," he pointed out

"So?" Charlie frowned

"She's off limits"

Riley and Charlie exchanged looks and burst into laughter "Okay, Harry, whatever you say" they nodded, patted his shoulder and got to their feet, before leaving the Common room all together.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, Charlie stood in the corner of Slughorn's office her arms crossed and her eyes roaming around those attending the party, she was wearing a knee length black asymetrical dress, with black cross strap pumps on her feet. Riley and Daphne had just left her to go to the bathroom, and Marcus was off with Adrian and Blaise getting a drink. Harry had yet to turn up and the young Slytherin had already spotted Hermione with her date. Cormac McLaggen. _Seriously Hermione?_ she thought _out of all the guys Hogwarts had to offer, you bring him?_

The door to the party opened and finally Harry and his date walked in. Luna Lovegood. Charlie smirked, he could have chosen alot worse. She watched them for a few minutes, before Harry moved off towards the window area, and ducked behind the curtain. Charlie moved away from her place, and crossed the room, ducking behind the curtain and realizing that Harry wasnt alone. He was in fact with Hermione.

"...and what happened to you?" Harry had just finished asking, when Charlie appeared "Where'd you come from?" he asked

"From over there," Charlie pointed to the corner she had been standing in, while waiting for those she was here with to return. "How's McLaggen?" she questioned, turning to Hermione

Harry frowned "You're here with McLaggen?" he asked

"I left him under the mistletoe," Hermione answered "and yes, Harry, im here with Cormac, I thought it would annoy Ron the most" she admitted "He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant"

Charlie snickered, just as the curtain was pulled aside and another student who didnt make Slughorn's club, held out a tray to the three friends "Dragon tartare?" he asked

"Vegatarian," the Slytherin answered "I havent eaten anything, Slughorn has presented tonight. Thanks anyway"

The boy nodded "Just as well," he told her "They give one horribly bad breath"

"She wont eat them," Hermione said, taking the tray "but I will..." she rammed one of the tartare's into her mouth.

Charlie grimmaced in disgust "I think im gonna be sick," she pointed out, before spotting Riley and Daphne on the otherside of the curtain "see you later" and she darted back into the throng of people. Spotting McLaggen, the Slytherin doubled back, popped up behind Hermione and grabbed her hand "You're coming with me!" she said, pointing Cormac out

"Oh, god," Hermione squeaked

The two waited for Cormac to be level with the curtain, before ducking out as he ducked in.

"...she's just got to powder her nose," the two girls heard Harry cover for them, as they made a beeline for Riley and Daphne, who had found Marcus, Adrian and Blaise amongst everyone else.

Marcus glanced down as Charlie popped up beside him, her arm looked through Hermione's "There you are!" he exclaimed "Where've you been? Been looking for you everywhere"

"Well you didnt look far," Charlie responded "I was only over there..." and she pointed over her shoulder, to where Snape was speaking with Harry. The Potions master glanced up and spotted her, before making his way over "Oh no..." she complained

Riley frowned "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Charlie defended "What makes you think I did something?"

"Because your the trouble maker?" Daphne asked

Charlie glowered "You are not helping!" she scolded

"Miss. Hunter," Snape spoke, in his silkly smooth voice "I wish to speak with you and Miss. Spirit on where you will be staying this Christmas."

Charlie and Riley perked up "You have a choice, you can go to the Burrow with Mr. Potter and the Weasleys..." he paused "Or...you can go with Professor Carmichael and her son"

"Doesnt Jenn stay at Spinner's End, during the holidays?" Charlie asked "I thought I couldnt return there anymore?"

Snape shook his head "Given the circumstances, Professor Carmichael has agreed that if you decide to stay with her, then you she will take yourself, Miss Spirit and her son back to her manor in Northern England"

Exchanging looks, Charlie nodded as if she and Riley were communicating telepathically "We'll go to the Burrow," she answered, turning back to Professor Snape "Riley wishes to see Freddie"

The Gryffindor genius glared at her best friend, and raised her hand to slap her across the back of the head, when a commotion near the door caught their attention, turning in the direction of the noise; the friends spot Filch entering the classroom pulling an annoyed Alex Malcolm along with him.

"Take your hands off me, you filthy Squib!" Alex sneered at Filch

They stop in front of Slughorn

"Professor Slughorn, sir" Filch addressed "I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party"

Malcolm's gaze met Charlie's as he scanned her body with his eyes, drinking in the way she looked in her strapless knee length dress. Marcus caught his gaze and glared, as he wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder protectively.

"Okay, okay." Malcolm yelled "I was gatecrashing. Happy?"

Snape brushed past Charlie and stopped in front of Malcolm "I'll escort him out" he stated

Malcolm glared at Snape "Certainly, professor!" he sneered

They left.

"All right, everyone, carry on, carry on" Slughorn called to his guests, as they resumed what they were doing before Malcolm had walked in. Although most conversations were centered around what had just happened.

"Charlie," Riley whispered, approaching her best friend from behind "Where's Harry?" she questioned

Charlie scanned the crowd...

...Harry was nowhere to be seen.

The young Slytherin sighed and connected her gaze with Riley "I have a pretty good idea," she answered "Lets just hope he know what it is, he is doing"

And they returned to the party.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I didnt see the point in Charlie and Riley following Harry out of the party to spy on Snape and Malcolm. Because the conversation in which Snape will have with Alex, is the same as the one he has with Draco in the film, and Charlie already knows about the Unforgiveable curse, and the fact that Alex has been promised her hand in marriage if he completes his task. And being friends with Charlie, means Riley already knows too.**

**Other than that...what did you think?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 02 April 2011 at 05:06am_


	16. Christmas Attacks

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_**DJScales, Razmend, BamaRose, Aileen Autarkeia, Matt-hardy-lover-101, NewFanFictionFan** _and_ **Fan of Fics.**_ You guys are utterly amazing._

**Author's Note Two: **_I would also like to point out to you, that the end of this story has been sorted out. Everything has been written down and is just waiting to be typed up and posted. It is complete original...well, the plot is completely original. I hope its worthy._

_Other than that. Here's the Christmas chapter._

* * *

**Christmas Attacks**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express ploughs through snow covered countryside, as those who were returning home for Christmas sat in the many compartments. Due to the paranoia from outside the Hogwarts castle many students had been requested to go home for the holidays, but not as many to make the castle seem empty like it was over the summer. Charlie sat in a compartment with Ron and Harry, discussing what Harry had over-heard between Snape and Malcolm the previous night when the Gryffindor had followed them out of Slughorn's party.

"So Snape was offering to help him?" Ron questioned, for what felt like the 100th time "He was definitel _offering to help him?_"

Charlie glared from her seat "Say that one more time, and I'm going to kick you off this train!" she pointed her finger at her red-headed friend

"You can't defend him now!" Ron responded "He's planning with Malcolm, the same person who has been after you since fourth year. How can you continue to defend Snape?"

"_Professor_ Snape," Charlie corrected

Ron rolled his eyes, and gave her a pointed look

"And he's my Godfather," Charlie answered "I have to trust that he knows what he is doing"

Harry frowned "But Charlie..."

"No 'buts'," the Slytherin responded "Professor Snape, may have vowed to protect Malcolm this year, but I believe he only did it to give Carmen Malcolm piece of mind, she's lost her husband, she doesnt want to lose her son too"

Ron stared at her curiously "Are you feeling sympathetic for a Death Eater's wife?" he asked

"No!" Charlie reacted defensively "Im merely stating that Professor Snape isnt doing this for Malcolm. He was practically forced into it, Bellatrix kept calling him out on the fact that his words were empty, and that he wouldnt protect Alex like he said he would. You should know by now that us Slytherins never back down when we are challenged"

The two Gryffindors nodded; that was true.

"Oh, bloody hell" Ron mumured, glancing up at the door.

Charlie and Harry followed his gaze and found Lavender on the otherside of the glass, she breathed out onto the cold glass as her hot breath condensed it; before drawing with her finger the shape of a heart with an arrow throught it, and on the inside was an 'R' + 'L' and two kisses.

Charlie pretended to gag freely, while Harry smothered his snickers at the Slytherin.

Lavender, meanwhile, gazed lovingly at Ron who's expression had glazed over. The Gryffindor on the otherside of the class door, breathed on the heart some more before touched the glass and whispered "I miss you" before walking away.

"Lovely," Harry commented

"All she wants to do is snog me," Ron told his friends "My lips are getting chapped. Look..." he leaned forward so that he was meters away from Harry's face.

Harry pulled back into the corner of his seat "I'll take your word for it!" he pushed his friend away

Charlie snickered.

Ron looked up once more, as Hermione and Riley appear outside the door; the Gryffindor bookworm spotted the love heart and walked away. Riley on the other hand sighed, and wiped the love heart from the glass before pulling open the door and stepping inside "You have got to get rid of the leech!" she told Ron, dropping down beside him "I can't stand our group being split up"

The red head looked confused.

"So, what happens to you?" Harry asked, bring the conversation back to what they had been discussing before Lavender turned up "What happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?"

"You die," Riley answered, she turned to Charlie "Did you tell them about Snape?"

Charlie nodded "Their convinced he is trying to help Malcolm,"

"That's ridiculous!" Riley cried "He's your godfather, why would he want to help Malcolm complete his task -whatever it is- and get your too marry him?"

The Slytherin smiled, and pointed at her best friend "Thank You!" she exclaimed

Harry and Ron sighed and shook their heads; the girls just didnt understand.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Christmas at the Burrow wasnt something anyone, other than the Weasley's had experienced. Fred was delighted to have Riley back by his side, although Charlie was feeling a little lost without Marcus, but she figured this was how Riley felt during term time and the summer when she was away from Fred, and her best friend had Marcus around. The days leading up to Christmas were blissful, both Charlie and Riley enjoyed their annual snowball fight in the garden; they made snowmen, snow angels and even helped Mrs. Weasley bake Christmas cookies for Christmas Eve.

When Christmas Eve finally arrived, thats when things started to get complicated. There was alot more people staying at the Burrow than the two Muggleborns had thought when they agreed to stay for the holidays; and instead of having their own room like had when they arrived during the end of the summer, both Charlie and Riley were sharing a room with Ginny. Not that they minded. Fred and George were home for the holidays also, and were sharing a room with their oldest brother Bill -whom Charlie had already met- and that left Harry and Ron in Ron's attic bedroom.

At this particular moment in time, the Weasley children and their friends were sitting in the living room of the Burrow, which Ginny, Riley and Charlie had decorated so that it resembled something close to a paper-chain explosion of Red, Gold, Green and Silver. The angel on top of the tree, was in fact a stumpy looking garden gnome; stunned, painted gold, wings glued to its back and stuck up on the tree. It glowered at them from its vantage point.

"Its the ugliest angel I have ever seen," Harry whispered to the three girls, who glanced up at the gnome

Riley shrugged "Its better than nothing," she answered

Meanwhile, the adults were in the kitchen, preparing everything for the Christmas meal.

"Wait, the pudding's still here" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed from the adjoining room.

Remus Lupin appeared in the doorway leading from the kitchen to the living room "Harry?" he spoke, in his soft voice "You wished to speak with me?"

Harry nodded and jumped to his feet, as Remus led him away.

Charlie watched them go, before turning to Fred and George started a game of Exploding Snap with Ron, Ginny and Riley "I'll be right back," the Slytherin told them, before jumping to her feet and following after Harry, Lupin and Mr. Weasley. "Wait for me!" she called, slipping out into the back garden after them

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Voldemort has chosen Alex Malcolm for a mission?" Remus asked, after Harry had explained everything he had overheard on his last night in the castle.

Harry nodded "I know it sounds mad," he spoke

"Has it occurred to you, Harry, that Snape was simply pretending to offer Alex help?" Remus asked "So he could find out what he was up to?"

Charlie grinned smugly.

"That's not what it sounded like," Harry responded quickly

"Perhaps Harry's right, Remus?" Tonks jumped in, as she approached the four of them in the garden

Charlie shook her head "I know that Professor Snape, isnt helping Alex" she inputted "I told you Harry, Snape hates Malcolm as much as I do..."

"But why?" Harry asked

"Why?" Charlie frowned "Im the reason why, you idiot!" she retorted "Snape was forced into making an Unbreakable Vow; and now he must protect Alex from whatever...thus leaving me plainly open for attack. If Alex were to do anything stupid to me at Hogwarts, Professor Snape wouldnt be able to take drastic measures because he's bound to protecting Alex..."

Tonks touched the Slytherin's shoulder "But to make an Unbreakable Vow, it's -"

Remus cut her off "It comes down to whether or not your trust Dumbledore's judgement," he explained "Dumbledore trusts Snape, therefore I do"

"Me too," Charlie nodded

Harry glowered in her direction "Dumbldore can make mistakes," he pointed out "He said so himself"

"You're blinded by hatred!" Remus retaliated

"I'm not!" Harry responded

Charlie jumped in "Yes, you are!" she agreed "Harry, admit it! When have you _ever_ trusted Professor Snape?"

Harry didnt answer. He couldnt answer.

"People are disappearing," Remus spoke again, pulling Charlie back into line between himself and Tonks "Daily. We can only place our trust in a handful of people," he continued "if we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed"

Harry caught Tonk's eye, and the older woman motioned for him to remain quiet.

Charlie shivered "Im going back inside," she announced "Im cold!" and she turned toe, and returned to the Burrow.

"What about Charlie?" Harry asked

Remus sighed "I bring back the point I made earlier," he spoke "Have you thought about the fact that Snape is pretending to offer help, in order to protect Charlie? If he can find out what Alex is up too, then he may be able to put a stop to it; thus protecting his goddaughter from harm"

Harry sighed and glanced down at the snow beneath him, before up at the Burrow.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, Charlie found Harry and pulled him out into the garden where they could talk without being overheard "Harry, I know you don't trust Professor Snape," the Slytherin starts "But _please_ for me...just let this go"

"I can't Charlie," Harry responded "I know he's up to something"

"Alex, yes" the Slytherin agreed "But not Snape...he's only doing this because he believes it is the right thing to do"

Harry frowned, as his friend continued

"I know he comes off as a bully," Charlie went on "But Professor Snape, is anything but a bully," she pointed out "He's been nothing but nice to me...and Riley"

"Yeah, because he knew all along, who you were" Harry inputted "He knew you were Serenity Riddle from day one; and he probably knew from the moment you arrived at Spinner's End. Doesnt it strike you as odd, that he didnt tell you?"

Charlie shook her head "No, because he knew that it would be dangerous to tell me the truth, before I was ready" she explained "Its the same reason my mum didnt tell me I was adopted until I was of age, do you have any idea of what information like that can do to a child? Especially a child like me?"

"Good point," Harry teased

Charlie grinned "But seriously Harry, Lupin provides a good point"

Harry frowned "What do you mean?"

"That Professor Snape is only aiding Malcolm, so that he can protect me" Charlie answered

"How do you -"

The Slytherin grinned knowingly

"You're scary when you do that," Harry pointed out

Charlie nodded "Promise me, you'll forget this..." she pleaded "Please?"

Harry sighed, as he glanced her way and she provided him with her 'innocent-puppy-dog-pout' "Fine," he caved "But only because I know you can murder me, without a second thought, _and_...make it look like an accident"

"Im glad to see my reputation, preceeds me" Charlie chuckled, before hugging him "Thanks..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Harry brushed her off, but hugged her nonetheless. "Can we go inside now, I don't know about you; but I get the feeling we're being watched"

Charlie rolled her eyes "You're paranoid!" she accused, but turned and sprinted for the Burrow door "Race ya!" she called over her shoulder

"No fair!" Harry yelled, running after her "You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did..." Charlie stooped, and picked up some snow, rolled it into a ball and threw it at Harry "...not!" she finished, before shrieking and ducking into the kitchen of the Burrow.

Harry followed her.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Night had fallen, and while the Weasley children and their friends prepared for bed, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked Tonks and Remus to the door. Mrs. Weasley still trying to convince them to stay

"It was delicious, Molly, really" Tonks smiled at the red-headed woman

Molly grasped Tonk's hands "Are you sure you won't stay?" she asked

"No, we should go" Tonks pointed at Remus "The first night of the cycle is always the worst, and besides you have a full house, what with Riley and Charlie being here too."

Remus, meanwhile, was staring out across the garden in silence.

"Remus?" Mr. Weasley questioned

Tonks stepped forward with a concerned expression, she touched his shoulder "Sweetheart?" she asked in a low voice, also sensing something was wrong. It was quiet...a little too quiet.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Inside the house, Charlie and Riley crept to the top of the stairs; at the bottom of which stood Harry and Ginny.

"Has Ron gone to bed?" the youngest Weasley asked

Harry shook his head "No, not yet" he answered

"Shoelace," Ginny pointed out, kneeling down to fasten the lace his trainer.

Charlie bit her lower lip to keep from giggling, as she exchanged looks with Riley over her shoulder "How clueless can two people be?" she whispered

"Hermione and Ron..." Riley pointed out

"Four people then," Charlie answered

The Gryffindor grinned, turning her attention back to Ginny and Harry; who were now standing within inches of one another, their noses almost touching.

"Merry Christmas, Harry" Ginny mumured

Charlie bit down on her fist to keep from giggling, as Riley smothered her giggles with her hands.

"Merry Christmas," Harry responded

Harry and Ginny's faces inched closer; minor inches from their first kiss; the two were interrupted by a blazing colour of orange from outside the window. Forgetting about Harry and Ginny, Charlie pushed herself forward and onto the window sill as she gazed out through the class, the corn field surrounding the burrow was alight with flames, and in a swirl of black Bellatrix Lestrange appeared.

Beneath the two Muggleborn's, Harry turned and raced down the stairs.

"Harry!" Charlie yelled, jumping off the window sill and jumping the stairs at least four at a time. She brushed past Ginny and continued downstairs.

Riley panicked and reached for her wand "Charlie!" she yelled, giving chase.

Ginny followed too.

"Harry, no!" Mr. Weasley's voice yelled from the front door as Harry pushed past him and followed after Bellatrix.

Charlie appeared seconds later, evaded Tonk's grasp and followed after the Gryffindor.

"CHARLIE!" Riley yelled, as Tonks grabbed her before she could follow the Slytherin

Remus gave chase.

"Remus!" Tonks cried, the gap in the flames -the one Harry and Charlie escaped through- closed, preventing the former Professor from following the students.

Abandoning Riley, in hopes of helping Remus, Tonks tried to control the flames with her wand. The opening re-opens; and throwing caution to the wind Riley sprinted forward and through the gap. Unknown to the fact that Ginny was following her.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"GINNY!"

Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed in the surrounding corn field, Charlie turned at the sound of her voice and panicked. What had she and Harry started? They should have known their friends would follow them if they gave chase to the Death Eaters that had appeared...now every there was four of them in the corn field, without adult protection.

_Great_ Charlie thought _now what?_

Find Riley, Harry and Ginny. That seemed like the best bet...at least there was safety in numbers.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix's voice chanted the same words, she had chanted back last year at the Ministry of Magic "You coming to get me?" she questioned

Charlie, clutching her wand, turned in the direction of her voice and gave chase; knowing full well that wherever Bellatrix was, that's where Harry was heading.

"Harry, can you get me?" Bellatrix taunted "You coming to get me?"

Harry chased Bellatrix through the field, unknown to the fact that his friends were in amongst the corn somewhere.

Grinding to a halt, as silence fell, Charlie gazed around; her breathing heavy from running and her wand clutched tightly in her hand. Hearing something, the young Slytherin turned in the direction of the sound and started off again.

Riley not that far behind; the Gryffindor genius ploughed through the undergrowth after her friends. Bursting out of the corn, the Muggleborn staggered as she run straight into the stream she had landed in at the beginning of the summer; she spun around as she heard movement.

Ginny appeared in front of her.

"Ginny..." Riley sighed, grasping the young girls hand and pulling her forward and into the middle of the stream, as movement caught their attention from the field.

"What is it?" Ginny whispered, fearfully

Riley shook her head "Charlie?" she questioned "Harry?"

But the noise didnt belong to Harry or Charlie, but to the figure that she could identify as the Death Eater, Nikki had told her about last Summer. Fernir Greyback. He stopped, leered at the two girls and smiled evily.

"_**Stupefy!"**_ two different voices yelled, as Harry and Charlie thunder through the small stream, and out into the path of Greyback. Their wands raised.

Greyback deflected the spell, and disappeared into a wisp of Black smoke; more sounds appear in the corn field, but no matter where they looked the four friends, couldnt find Bellatrix or Greyback anywhere; although their senses told them that they were still there.

"Wands out," Charlie ordered "Be prepared for anything!"

Ginny nodded and followed the command, as she removed her wand from inside her dressing robes; whilst Harry directed her onto a small island of sand.

Amongst the corn, Bellatrix appears; her eyes fixed on the four underaged kids in the middle of the stream.

She smirked.

"HARRY!" Mr. Weasley's voice echoed loudly through the air

Spotting movement, Riley pushed Charlie down by the shoulders "DOWN!" she yelled, as a red light shot over head. Ginny and Harry duck just in time.

"_**Protego!"**_ Charlie shouted, as a second spell soared at her and her friends. All around her, Harry, Riley and Ginny produce similar spells of protection.

"Ginny!" Mr. Weasley shouted as he raced forward

Remus and Tonks are with him

"Charlie!" Tonks yelled

"Riley!" Remus called

The students, meanwhile, have their hands full deflecting attacks to answer the calls of their names. Soon the three adults joined the students on the island, barracading them in a tight circle, as they each searched for Greyback and Bellatrix in the tall field.

Greyback glances at Bellatrix and they change form; disappearing into the night's air in spirals of black smoke.

"Look!" Riley pointed, as the smoke rose into the sky

Charlie frowned "Where are they going?" she asked

However, her question was answered by the sound of explosions behind them; it was coming from the direction of the Burrow.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley gasped in fear, before he sprinted back through the corn field, towards his home.

Remus and Tonks herded the students back the way they had come.

They emerged out in front of Burrow; as it burns. The rest of the Weasleys are safe. Riley approached Fred and looped her arm through his as she glanced up, the look on her boyfreind's face was unreadable, and when he glanced at her she offered him a small smile.

As the Burrow was destroyed, Harry and Charlie exchanged looks...

...Why did this feel like it was all their fault?

* * *

**A/N: I always felt sorry for the Weasleys at this point; but the soundtrack in this scene was utterly AMAZING!**

**Leave me your thoughts...**

**Review (Thank You)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 03 April 2011 at 04:41am_


	17. Private Lessons: Part III

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, Fan of Fics, Razmend, Matt-hardy-lover-101 **_and_ **BamaRose.**

**Author's Note: **_In response too __**BamaRose**__; yes I will be doing 7th year. I will be able to start part 1 soon, because the DVDs are out next monday. Yay...can't wait. More information at the end of this series. Promise._

* * *

**Private Lessons:**

**Part III**

* * *

After the attack on the Burrow, the Weasleys and their guests were shipped off to Northern England to spend the rest of the holidays with Jenn Carmichael and her son William in Carmichael Manor. The New Year was spent at the manor while Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the Order reformed the Burrow to its natural glory so that the Weasley could go back home.

"Tammy!" Jenn called, snapping her fingers as an house-elf wearing a black dress and white apron appeared in front of her "Please, go see what is keeping William, tell him it is time to return to school"

The house-elf bowed "Of course mistress," she nodded "Tammy will go right away, mistress" and she disappeared with a pop

"She was wearing clothes," Riley pointed out "I thought if an House-elf had clothes they were free, and not bonded to a wizarding family?"

Jenn nodded "All my house-elves have clothes," she responded "but I did not present them with the clothes. I simply acquired the essentials they would need, and the elves made their own clothes. So technically, they are still bound to me"

"Cool," Charlie grinned "Im so gonna tell Hermione, then she can give up on SPEW!"

Ron and Harry nodded, as the door to the dining hall opened and William entered, on his shoulder sat the mini dragon from Charlie's fourth year. Drakon. "Sorry mum!" he apologized "I couldnt find Drakon..."

"Okay, baby" Jenn nodded "Quickly now. Professor Snape is expecting you three -" she pointed at Riley, Charlie and William "and Professor McGonagall is expecting the rest of you"

The friends nodded and the Weasleys filed into the fireplace, Ron, Ginny and Harry going ahead seeing as they were heading for different parts of the castle.

"Charlie, given what has happened over Christmas break," Jenn spoke, stopping the Slytherin as she helped William into the fireplace alongside Riley "Promise me you'll look after yourself. Stay out of trouble..."

"I always do," Charlie grinned "Besides, you'll be there watching out for me, right?"

Jenn gave her a pointed look "You betcha," she agreed "I'll see you soon." and before her eyes the flames turned emerald as Charlie threw down the Floo powder and the kids disappeared.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie squeaked as she stumbled out of the fireplace and into Professor Snape's office, since she had been holding onto Riley's arm at the time of her descent she had pulled the poor Gryffindor with her and in turn, Riley pulled William resulting in a dog heap on the floor "Ow!" the older Slytherin complained "There are somethings that I love about the Wizarding world...but there is also things i hate!"

"Like transportation?" Riley asked

"Exactly!" Charlie answered, as she untangled herself from her friends and got carefully to her feet "Mhm...I wonder where Professor Snape is?"

Riley shrugged as she got back to her feet "Probably hasnt returned yet"

"I thought he returned this morning?" Charlie asked, helping William up and leading the way across the office and out through the door that lead to the Slytherin Common room.

They entered the common room, to find it relatively empty. Save for a few students who had returned from Christmas with their families. Near the fire sat their usual friends, exchanging looks William closed the door to Professor Snape's office and then followed the two 16-year-olds towards the fire.

"What?" Charlie asked "No 'Hello' or 'How was your Christmas'?"

Her friends jumped

"Charlie!" Daphne exclaimed, jumping to her feet and hugging her friend "We know exactly how you spent your Christmas...are you okay?"

The Muggleborn frowned, before spotting the _Daily Prophet_ has everything fell into place "Oh, am I top news again?" she questioned in a bored tone and dropping down onto the leather sofa beside Blaise. Riley joined her as William sat at her feet. "Where's Nikki, Marcus and Adrian?" she added

"Their off doing something for Professor Dumbledore," Draco answered "Oh, speaking of which...here" he removed a scroll of parchment from inside his robes and threw it at his friend

"Great," Charlie smirked, unrolling the parchment and reading the note "Tonight night. Same time"

Riley took the note and read it as the conversation between the Slytherins turned to that of what had happened over Christmas at the Burrow.

"It's so easy for them to get to you," Pansy commented, as Riley read through the article quietly

Nathan nodded in agreement "You're bloody lucky you weren't killed!"

"You have to realize who you are, Charlie!" Daphne quipped

Charlie rolled her eyes "I know who I am, Daph, all right!" she sighed in aggravation. Daphne frowned. "Sorry" the Muggleborn apologized after realizing she had snapped at her friend for no good reason. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 8:00pm," Riley answered "I think i'm gonna return to Gryffindor tower now"

"I'll walk you up," Charlie answered "I can grab Harry and we can go to our lesson with Dumbledore"

Charlie nodded and the three friends left the common room, and headed up seven floors to the North Tower.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Good evening, Harry" Dumbledore nodded "Charlie!" he smiled, as the two entered his office several moments after returning from Christmas "I thought we'd get this lesson out of the way; before the new term begins. Is that all right?"

Harry nodded

Charlie smiled "Of course, Professor" she glanced at the vials of memories "Who's memory are we seeing tonight?"

"It is one of Tom Riddle," Dumbledore answered "It his not his memory...but one of him when he was a student here at Hogwarts. Tell me if you recognize anything...or anyone..." he motioned for them to empty the vial into the Pensieve.

Charlie looked at Harry "After you," she smiled

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes and leaned forwards; falling down into the memory as Charlie landed beside him, seconds later.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_"...I'd like to know where you get your information," a familiar voice spoke, as Harry and Charlie appeared in the memory. Sitting in a cushioned chair eating what appeared to be sugar pineapples was Professor Slughorn. Around him sat a small group of students one of which was Tom Riddle. "More knowledgeable than half the staff, you are"_

_There were a few scattered chuckles from around the table_

_"Sir..." the teenager Tom Riddle spoke, addressing at his professor "...is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?"_

_"Now, Tom. I couldn't tell you if I knew, could I?" Slughorn asked "By the way, thank you for the pineapple. You're quite right, it is my favourite"_

Charlie smirked "Teacher's pet!" she mocked

"Like you then?" Harry asked

The Slytherin glared, she didnt appreciate being compared to Tom Riddle.

_"But how did you know?" Slughorn asked, leaning forward in his seat slightly_

_Tom Riddle grinned "Intuition" he answered_

_Slughorn smiled uneasily, before glancing arouns as a clock chimed on the far wall of the office. "Good gracious. Is that the time already?" he asked "Off you go, boys and Lady..." he inclined his head at the only female present "...or Professor Dippet will have us all in detention"_

Harry frowned as he watched the female stride to the door "Is that who I think it is?" he asked, glancing at Charlie

"Amanda Mitchell," Charlie nodded "Im guessing she and Tom, aren't together at the moment. Look, how she won't even look at him"

_One of the other boys, opened the door as Amanda filed out into the hallway "Ice Queen, on the move!" he joked, earning a dark glare from Amanda in the process._

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "Ouch! Dude, just got burned"

Harry shook his head, and failed to comment on the fact that Amanda's glares and Charlie's, were identical.

_After his fellow house-mates had left; Tom approached his professors desk and tapped the same hourglass, that Harry and Charlie had seen in Slughorns office before Christmas._

_The Potions master looked up and smiled "Look sharp, Tom. Don't want to be caught out of bed after hours" he nodded._

_Tom was silent._

_"Is something on your mind, Tom?" Slughorn asked with concern_

_"Yes, sir," Tom nodded "You see, I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. The other professors, well, they're not like you. They might misunderstand"_

_Slughorn nodded his head, "Go on," he took a sip from his drink_

_"I was in the library the other night," Tom continued "in the Restricted Section, and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. And I thought perhaps you could illuminate me" he paused "It's called, as I understand it..." but his words were drowned out, as his voice became unhearable._

Charlie frowned and looked towards Harry "What did you do?" she accused

"I didnt do anything!" Harry defended, also confused on what was happening

_"I beg your pardon?" Slughorn asked "I don't know anything about such things, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Now, get out of here at once, and don't let me ever catch you mentioning it again!"_

The scene disappeared

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Pulling out of the pensieve, Harry and Charlie exchanged looks and turned to Dumbledore, each wanting to know the same thing. What had happened?

"Confused?" Dumbledore asked "I'd be surprised if you werent"

Charlie nodded "I don't understand..."

"...What happened?" Harry finished

"This is perhaps the most important memory I've collected," Dumbledore explained "It is also a lie. This memory has been tampered with, by the same person whose memory it is, our old friend, Professor Slughorn."

Harry glanced down "But why would he tamper with his own memory?" he asked

"I suspect he is ashamed of it," Dumbledore answered

Charlie frowned "Why?" she asked

"Why, indeed?" Dumbledore nodded "I asked you both and Miss Spirit, to get to know Professor Slughorn, and you have done so. Now I want the three of you to persuade him to divulge his true memory, anyway you can"

"I don't know him that well, sir" Harry pointed out "But he might tell you..." he added to Charlie

The Slytherin glared "Don't go there," she retorted, shaking her head

Dumbledore dipped his hand into the pensieve "Ths memory is everything," he spoke "Without it, we are blind. Without it, we leave the fate of our world to chance."

"So basically, we have no choice?" Charlie asked

The headmaster smiled fondly at her "I would not ask of you to do this," he spoke "If I knew it couldnt be done. But between yourself, Mr. Potter and Miss. Spirit...I know you will do what needs to be done" he smiled "You must not fail"

"No pressure then..." Charlie commented, while Harry stood solemnly beside her, staring into space.

Out of everything that he had been through, this was probably going to be _the_ hardest task of all.

* * *

**A/N: Your thoughts. Sorry if its short, im tired, its late and I have college in the morning. Night all.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 04 April 2011 at 03:35am_


	18. Strike Out

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** Chapter dedicated too the most awesomest people who review without fail, you know who you are; and for those of you who don't know who they are, here is a list of the people I love hearing from everytime I update: **Razmend, DJScales, Matt-hardy-lover-101, BamaRose** _and last...but definitely not least _**Fan of Fics.**_ You guys are utterly amazing! What would I do without you? Eh? Crash and Burn...this story would be nothing without you lot._

**Author's Note Two: **_In response to __**Fan of Fics**__, relax we will get to see Hepzibah Smith with the cup and the locket._

_Also in response too __**BamaRose**__; you don't have to tell be about obession, sweetie. I was in History class a few months back, and my History tutor asked me who Hitler reminded me off...and I blurted out 'Voldemort'. Hahaha, can't get anymore obsessed than that, can you?_

_Anyway...here's the next installement,_

* * *

**Strike Out**

The new term started the next morning, and with it brought a pleasent surprise to the sixth year students of Hogwarts castle. When Charlie and her girl-friends entered the Slytherin Common room the next morning they found most of the Slytherins congregated around the huge noticeboard where a sign had been posted up overnight.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, approaching the throng of student as she passed them to head to breakfast. Nathan, Draco and Blaise joined them.

"Apparition lessons," Nathan answered "We managed to get a glimpse before this lot showed up,"

Charlie rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the crowd of Slytherins "Come on, move over! Muggleborn Slytherin, coming through!" reaching out through the students, she held her hand out to Daphne who took it and allowed the Muggleborn to pull her through the throng of other students. "Read!" Charlie instructed

"You read it!" Daphne nudged

"Please?"

The pureblood sighed, and glanced up at the notice which glared back at her.

_"Apparition Lessons!_

_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before 31st August, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Appairition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Appariation Instructor._

_Please sign below if you would like to participate._

_Cost: 12 Galleons"_

As the thong of Slytherin students thinned, the rest of Charlie's friends moved forward to sign the form as Charlie pulled back away from it. She watched as Millicent removed a Quill from her backpack and an ink well. With a sigh the Muggleborn turned and left the common room, intending to see her friends at Breakfast, Apparition Lessons, she had all ready Apparated but it would have been cool to learn; but why did it have to cost? She didnt have 12 Galleons, she barely had enough Money to keep her in school let alone keep up with everything that was happen!

_Oh well,_ the Muggleborn thought as she climbed the steps out of the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall _at least I won't be alone,_ she mused. Riley would be with her. Upon reaching the Entrance Hall, the young Muggleborn stood in the silence for a few moments turning her gaze towards that of the Great Hall doors and then to the Oak doors leading out into the courtyard; a thin strip of golden light leaked in through the crack of the door illuminating the marble pathed entrance hall ahead of her. Moving forward, Charlie pushed open the doors and stared out at the white wonderland, as the snow of the Hogwarts grounds remained untouched the sun's cool rays flickering over the sparkling snow.

Charlie smiled, it was beautiful.

Sensing someone behind her, the Muggleborn tensed slightly but didnt turn "What do you want?" she asked, in a calm voice.

"What I always want," replied a familiar voice and a hand curled around her wrist pulling her back into its owner's broad chest "You!" the person whispered into her ear as he leaned down.

Charlie cringed inwards.

"Havent you learned by now, Charlie?" Malcolm asked "I _always_ get what I want!"

"Yeah, your father mentioned that at the Ministry last year!" Charlie retorted "and he failed in getting what he wanted. And you'll fail in getting what you want!"

Malcolm smirked "and what is it I want?"

"My hand in marriage!"

"Mhmm..." Malcolm chuckled "You're brighter than anyone gives you credit for; too bad intelligence isnt what a good wife needs. They just need to be submissve..."

Charlie tensed "Well then you've _clearly_ got the wrong girl!" she spat, and within a split second -before Malcolm could react- Charlie had ripped her hand away from him, spun around and raised her clenched fist and punched him square in the jaw.

Malcolm groaned in pain as he staggered backwards and hit the ground with a thud, blood trickling down his lip as it tore apart from the collision with Charlie's fist. He touched his cheek and glared at her as pain struck instantly "You bitch!" he growled, scrambling to his feet and reaching for her. He grabbed her by the front of her robes and lifted her off her feet and slammed her into a near-by wall.

Charlie felt her head snap back and connect with the stone wall in which she had been slammed again, tears blurred her vision and she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. Angered, Charlie growled and kicked out, catching him in the rib cage. Malcolm gasped and dropped her as he clutched at his chest, gasping for breath. Charlie shoved herself away, stumbling back a few steps and resting against the wall as she reached behind her head and felt a thick sticky substance. Withdrawing her hand she inspected the substance and saw her fingers were stained a deep red. Blood.

"That was pretty foolish!" Malcolm told her, struggling to breath as he took a step forward, one hand clutching his chest, the other grasped her upper arms and yanked her forward, throwing her to the ground as she slid to a halt in front of the Marble staircase.

Glaring up through her eyelashes at Malcolm as he advanced on her, Charlie gave a startled gasp as a red flash of magic, soared over head and connected with Malcolm's chest, taking him off his feet and throwing him into the path of the Great Hall doors. Pushing herself unsteadily to her feet, Charlie turned to see who had come help her and found to her immense relief Riley, Hermione and Nikki hurrying towards her down the Marble staircase; each one with their wands out.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, reaching her best friend friend and taking the Slytherin in her arms "Are you hurt?" she added pointing at the blood on her friends hands

Charlie touched the back of her head "Only a little cut," she answered "Better than him..."

"I'll say," Hermione nodded, noticing the bruise forming on Malcolm's face "What happened?"

"Im guessing broken jaw," Charlie answered

Nikki turned to the Muggleborn "What did you do?"

"Punched him!"

Marcus and Adrian arrived, the former taking Charlie in his arms, as Riley healed the back of her head "I take it I don't have to worry about you anymore?" he asked

"You'll always worry about me," Charlie responded, with a smirk "Same as she will!" and she pointed at Nikki

"Thanks," Nikki scoffed "Who is she when she is at home?"

Charlie smiled "Sorry,"

"What are we going to do with him?" Adrian asked, nodding at Malcolm

"Feed him to the Giant Squid?" Charlie offered a suggestion, her friends gave her pointed looks "What?"

Hermione shook her head "You can't feed him to the Squid!"

"Yeah," Riley agreed "You might upset the poor beast!"

Charlie burst out laughing "You're right...not even the Giant Squid deserves _him_!"

Finally the rest of the Slytherin 6th years arrived, they stopped dead when they spotted their friends standing over what appeared to be an unconscious Aaron Logan. "What happened?" where the first words out of Daphne's mouth as she crossed the Entrance Hal.

"Im pretty sure you can guess this one," Charlie responded "Without help"

The other's glared at Malcolm "What are we doing with him?"

"Well, I suggested feeding him to the Giant Squid, but even the Squid doesnt deserve that" Charlie answered "Can't you just oblierate his memory, you know so none of this even happened?"

Nikki frowned "but how would that stop him from coming after you again?" she asked

"I got a back-up plan," the Muggleborn shrugged

Marcus smirked "Don't you always"

"Always be prepared," Charlie grinned, lying back into his embrace

Nikki shook her head and moved forward so that she was standing over Malcolm's body, she pointed her wand and muttered the oblivation spell. Alex's eyes snapped open, slid out of focus and then back as Nikki dropped her wand and moved back to her friends.

Finally coming too, Alex groaned, shook his head and got slowly to his feet "What happened?" he asked, looking up and instantly glaring at the friends. His hand touching his cheek which was still swollen and bruised; and touching his chest which Charlie was sure was bruised "What did you do this time, Hunter?" he snapped

"What's wrong Malcolm?" Charlie asked, innocently "I thought you liked it rough!" and with a smirk, she brushed past him and disappeared into the Entrance Hall, her friends following her.

Malcolm glared after them, before disappearing up the Marble staircase.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

During breakfast, Charlie made no haste in telling her friends what had happened last night in Dumbledore's office and of the task he had presented her, Harry and Riley with.

"Well, that should be easy for you," Draco pointed out "You happen to be the daughter of his favourite student. I don't see the problem here"

Charlie glared at him for his comment "Maybe because I don't want anything to do with Serenity Riddle!" she retorted

"Charlie, think about this for a second," Nathan jumped in "If you get this memory; then we can find out what You-Know-Who -"

"Voldemort!" Charlie corrected

"- asked Slughorn all those years ago" Nathan finished, with a glare of his own "Don't say that name!"

Charlie rolled her eyes "You lot are a bunch of babies," she told them "You're afraid of a name!"

"Not a name," Adrian corrected

"William says his name," Charlie pointed out "and he's 12!"

Her friends shook their heads

"Back on topic," Nikki spoke, bringing everyone's attention once more to the task at hand "Even if you could get the memory from Slughorn, how would you go about it?"

Charlie shrugged

"You could hang back after class today," Daphne suggested "Are you sure you didnt catch a name, for this piece of magic?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah, the memory was too badly tampered with," she answered "I mean, Riddle started to say what it was and everything, but Slughorn messed it up mid-speech. Kinda sucks really. If I knew what the name was, I could just ask Riley to find out what it was..."

"Well, if Slughorn doesnt want anyone to see the true memory," Millicent jumped in "then whatever he is trying to hide must be really advanced Dark Magic, or why would Riddle want to know anything about it at all? In my opinion it's going to be really difficult to get information out of Slughorn..."

Pansy nodded in agreement "You'll have to be careful on how you approach Slughorn, think out a strategy..."

Charlie groaned, she wasnt a strategy type of girl.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Potions was the last subject of the day today, after which everyone would be returning to their common rooms for a well earned rest; before Dinner or whatever other recreational activities they would be doing. Charlie, had plans to spend the afternoon out in the courtyard with Riley, Harry, Ron and William and the annual snowball fight that they usually had every year at Hogwarts, whether they spent Christmas at the castle or not. Although this afternoon in class, Charlie frowned in confusion as she watched Hermione slide down the table she shared with Ron and Harry, to sit on her own as opposed to sitting beside the two boys.

"Hmm, wonder what happened there?" she mused, before glancing at Slughorn and then leaning forward on her desk "Riley! she whispered. Both Riley and Adrian turned, Charlie frowned "What is your name Riley now?" she asked the older Slytherin

Adrian glared

Charlie smirked "What happened to Harry and Hermione?" the Muggleborn asked her best friend

"Harry asked Hermione if she could forgive Ron, during breakfast" Riley answered "and she told him no, before storming off. She hasnt talked to him since"

"Oh," Charlie nodded "Man, I miss everything!" she pouted

Riley rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat as Slughorn called for attention.

"Settle down, settle down, please! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law, who can tell me -?"

Riley's hand shot into the air

"Obviously," Marcus muttered

Charlie grinned "Im still waiting for the professors to realize they don't need to ask anymore!" she whispered back

"Golpalott's-Third-Law-states-that-the-antidote-for-a-blended-potion-will-be-equal-to-more-than-the-sum-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separate-components..." Riley recited all in on breath

"And breath!" Charlie instructed, earning a dark look from Riley in the process

Slughorn beamed "Precisely! 10 points to Gryffindor!" he looked around at the class "Now if we take Golpalott's Third Law as true..."

Charlie exchanged looks with Harry from across the room and shrugged, as he gave her a questionable look. She didnt understand a word that had come out of Riley's mouth, so she was just going to agree with whatever Slughorn was saying.

"...which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potions ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added component which will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disaparate eements..."

Charlie shook her head, as she picked up her Quill and started doodling on a piece of parchment in front of her. This was why she enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures; it was much less confusing.

"Pay attention," Marcus whispered

"Why?" Charlie asked "I don't have a clue what he is talking about anyway! Plus, i've lost my potions partner, and Adrian won't give her back!"

Adrian threw her a smirk over his shoulder, as Charlie retorted with glare.

"...and so," Slughorn finished "I want each of you to come and take one of the vials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves"

Before anyone else could acknowledge the fact that it was time to get to work, Hermione was out of her seat, taking her vial and returning to her table. The rest of the class blinked and started to move. Charlie muttering under her breath about this being dangerous if she didnt have someone alongside her.

"You'll be fine," Riley assured her

"Yeah, that's what I thought back in first year," Charlie answered "then my Cauldron exploded! And we _still_ don't know who helped that along!"

The Gryffindor genius frowned "You want me to come sit alongside you?" she asked

"Please," Charlie pleaded, with wide innocent eyes

Riley shook her head and moved her stuff back on desk "Come on," she told Charlie "You're not gonna blow anything up!"

The Slytherin grinned and threw Adrian a smirk of triumph "I told you I'd get her back!" she stated "I win!"

Adrian shook his head as the two Muggleborns set to work on their potions.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

By the end of the lesson the Potions classroom was full of fumes; while Riley continued to work beside her, Charlie had given up completely and was doodling on her parchment once more. Marcus and Adrian sat silently beside them, each having gone through this once before, but unable to help because it was classed as unethical...not that Riley needed the help anyway.

"Time's...UP!" Slughorn boomed with five minutes to spare of the lesson

Charlie jumped at his voice, and blinked rapidly as she dropped her Quill; she may have been doodling, but she was almost asleep while doing it. "Well, let's see how you've done..." and he strode around the classroom inspecting everyone's concotions. He praised Riley with full marks on her antidote, passed over Charlie as her cauldron remaned half finished, and moved onto Harry, Ron and Hermione.

By the rightful end of the lesson, Slughorn was happy and Hermione looked livid. Harry had managed to pull through on top marks again, and he hadnt done any work at all.

The bell rang.

"Time to pack up," said Slughorn

Charlie packed away her things slowly. The Slytherins filed out first wishing Charlie luck, and promising to meet her in the common room later. Riley followed them with Adrian and Marcus, promising to wait outside; while Hermione and Ron walked out without as much as a word, both looking annoyed. Harry on the other hand nodded and wished her luck as he left. Soon it was only Charlie and Slughorn left.

"Sir?" Charlie questioned, as the door closed behind her "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

Slughorn turned at the sound of her voice "Oh, still here Charlie," he smiled "Well, ask away, my dear, ask away..."

"Well, I was in the library the other day, with Riley" Charlie started "we were in the Restricted Section; and whilst reading we stumbled across an extract on a piece of rare magic."

Slughorn seemed to grow stiff "Oh?" he asked "and what was this piece of rare magic?"

"I don't know sir," Charlie answered "Riley put the book back before I could catch a name. But, it got me thinking...is there some magic, that you're not allowed to teach us?"

"My dear child," Slughorn licked his lips nervously "Im a Potions Master. I believe your question would suit Professor Snape, more than it does me"

Charlie nodded "You're probably right, sir, but he and I..." she paused "...we're not exactly on the best of terms right now. Besides, he wouldn't understand...you see, sir, he's not like you" she cringed, as she realized how much she sounded like Tom Riddle.

"Dumbledore put you up to this, didnt he?" Slughorn whispered, his eyes connecting with hers "Didn't he?"

Charlie frowned "Put me up to what, sir?" she asked innocently

"He's shown you that - that memory!" Slughorn answered, forcefully "Hasnt he?"

Charlie swallowed "Sir...I was merely wondering, I wanted to know more about, my father!" she cringed once more "Like you said, why should I hide the fact that im a descendant of one of the most famous wizards of the Wizarding world?" she asked

Slughorn stared at her perplexed

"After all, I am Serenity Riddle, aren't I?" Charlie asked

"Im sorry, I can't be of more help, Miss. Hunter" Slughorn nodded "But I think its best you leave it there. I do not know what you and Miss Spirit are reading up on in the Restricted Section; but I assure you nothing good will come of it!" he explained "Now I suggest you leave! I'm sure your friends are waiting!"

Charlie sighed, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She stopped, however, her hand on the handle "Im sorry Professor," she apologized "I just have to know!" and she pulled open the classroom door and walked out.

Strike One - Failed.

* * *

**A/N: So Charlie has struck out on trying to get the memory...next attempt will be Riley.**

**What do you think?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 05 April 2011 at 03:39am_


	19. Hogwarts Five: Reinstated

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, BamaRose, Razmend, Aileen Autarkeia, Matt-hardy-lover-101** _and_ **Fan of Fics.**

**Author's Note Two: **_Reply to __**Fan of Fics**__; aww gutting that you don't get Part 1 of the new film until a week Friday. Im excited that it is out Monday, but i'd die if they changed the date. Hence the obessesion with Harry Potter. But who can help being obsessed with an __**awesome **__film, eh? What's the last reference you made? Hope it was nothing that put you on the spot like mine did. Hahaha..._

_Also in response too __**Aileen Autarkeia**__; hey sweetie, no sweat. If you havent been able to review, I totally understand. Its completely understandable, you're homeschooled? Sweet! Is that easier than normal school, if you could venture a guess? Or would you say its harder? Anyway...Im rambling, So just review when you can sweetie, 'Kay?_

_Last response is too __**BamaRose**__; yup, I did! It wasnt exactly funny at the time because everyone just turned to stare at me, and I was like "What? What did I say?" and then when I thought about it was like "Yeah, way off topic!" haha. My tutor didnt say anything just shook her head and went back to the lesson. Aw well, like I said too __**Fan of Fics**__ you cant help the references when you're obsessed with an awesome film/book, or storyline. Can you? Oh, before I go...Random request for more Marcus/Charlie fluff? I'll see what I can come up with, 'kay? Cool._

_Well...I've talked your ears off...here's the next chapter. Yay! :D_

* * *

**Hogwarts Five: Re-Instated**

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Charlie asked, dropping down beside Riley as she entered the Gryffindor common room that evening, the Gryffindor genius had been up to the Library in the Restricted Section to just back up Charlie's story that she had presented to Slughorn; that way if the Potions Master did happen to come asking then she had evidence and facts that she had in fact done a little research before Charlie had gone to him for more information. Also, if Slughorn happened to drop by the Library and ask Madam Pince if they had been in the library then the librarian wouldnt have to worry about getting them in trouble because she had a record of which books in the Resticted section had been used or taken out.

Riley grinned at her preparedness when it came to books and the way of the library.

"No," she answered, glancing up from the book she had checked out "There is nothing in here that could point us in the direction that Tom Riddle could have been after all those years ago; I did, however, check out a few books that may have helped us in this search, you owe me big time for what I have read, some of this information you need a strong stomach to read though. They are quite disgusting..." she shuddered

Charlie patted her back, slightly sympathetic that she had made her friend read things that would probably give her nightmares for a month "You're strong Rils," the Slytherin smiled "I'll give you credit for that"

"Well, I grew up with you, didn't I?" Riley asked

The Slytherin smirked "Good point." she eyed the books "So there is nothing in them?" she asked

"No," the Gryffindor sighed "The only thing I could find out, about a piece of rare magic is something called..." she glanced at the book in her hands "...a Horcrux..."

"A what?" Charlie asked

"Its only a brief introduction," Riley answered "and when I say brief...I mean brief...listen..." she took a deep breath and read "of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak not give direction..."

Charlie frowned "Well, that was completely pointless," she pointed out "Why did they even bother writing that? Its a waste of ink, parchment...and time!"

Riley nodded in agreement "But, if that's what Tom Riddle found, then I can understand why he went to a teacher for more information. It peaks the curiousity, and you just want to know more and more about it."

It was Charlie's turn to nod in agreement.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The snow melted around the school as Feburary arrived, to be replaced by a cold, dreary wetness. Purplish-grey clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the laws slippery and muddy. For most sixth-years their first Apparition lessons were scheduled to take place this months, as for Charlie and Riley on that matter they were the only ones excluded from taking part with the rest of their friends, mostly because they didnt have the money to sign up for the classes. Thus, while the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years arrived at the Great Hall one Saturday morning -it was the only day that the professors could agree on, so that no normal lessons would be missed- the two Muggleborns were left to do whatever it was they wanted.

"Im bored..." Charlie complained, as she lay on one of the leather black sofa's in the Slytherin common room, opposite her lay Riley. "Its a Saturday! And I'm bored! That cannot be possible!"

Riley rolled her eyes "Why don't you read a book...or sing...or something?" she asked "Just _stop _talking!"

"Oh, I'm feeling the love, Spaz!" Charlie retorted

"Why do you call me that?" Riley asked "What have I done that made you think of that name?"

The Slytherin shrugged "Dunno, you just like a Spaz!"

"Oh, now who's feeling the love?" she asked

Charlie grinned "Oi, you pick on me for my height, by calling be 'Hobbit!' which is discrimination against dwarves, thank you very much! Then why don't I get to pick on you for something?"

"But I got a reason to call you Hobit," Riley pointed out "as you stated, you are short! I've never done anything, remotely spazztastic!"

The Slytherin laughed "Spazztastic?" she questioned "I like that! Very original..."

Riley rolled her eyes.

The Slytherin portrait hole opened with a creak, and Charlie turned her attention to the back of the couch as voices were heard "I suggest you give it back to her..." said Nikki "...she'll want it, its been over 2 years since she lost it"

"But she didnt lose it," Adrian pointed out "It was taken from her. And like you said, two years ago, anything could have happened to it in that amount of time. How do we know its not a Portkey or something..."

"Because it would have activated by now," Nikki answered

Adrian shook his head "Not necessarily, I overheard my father and mother talking once about Portkeys," he explained "and apparently you can charm them so that when a specific person touches the desired object it will then activate..."

"So you're suggestion that someone charmed the locket to act like a Portkey, for when my girlfriend touches it?" Marcus asked

Charlie frowned _Locket?_ she thought _What locket?_ her thoughts, however, subsided when realization dawned and the whole conversation came flooding back. Nikki had said it had been over 2 years since _she_ had lost it, 'she' could have been anyone. But then Marcus had said 'Girlfriend' that obviously meant her, and 'locket' so it was obviously something that belonged to her. And the only locket that she had lost two years ago was Slytherin's locket...

"You've got my locket?" she questioned, sitting up and startling Marcus, Nikki and Adrian who had come to an halt at the top of the small steps leading into the common room. "How...and where did you get it?" she asked

Nikki frowned "How long have you been lying there?" she asked

"Since Daphne and the others left this morning," Charlie answered, spotting the golden locket in Marcus's hand. She jumped over the back of the couch and approched her friends, Riley rolled off her own couch and followed. "Where did you get it?" she asked, pointing at the locket

"Dobby tried interrupting the Appairition lessons," Marcus answered "He thought you'd be up there; wanted to give you a late Christmas present. Since he isnt bound to the Malfoys anymore, he didnt hesitate in handing this over."

Riley stopped beside her friends "And you're worried, it may be cursed or something?"

"Well, that Bell girl was cursed with a necklace," Adrian pointed out "Who's to say that someone's not out to get Charlie, as well as Dumbledore?"

Charlie frowned and glanced up at her friend "But Malcolm wouldnt try to kill me," she responded "I know that much..."

Adrian opened his mouth to speak, but Nikki beat him too it.

"Charlie's right," she cut across "Malcolm, doesnt _hate_ Charlie...as much as I hate to say it, on some level he does actually care about her, possibly even love her..."

Charlie shuddered

"...he wouldnt do anything to jepodize a possible future they could have together" Nikki finished

Riley perked up "Give it to her," she told Marcus "We'll know if somethings the matter instantly..."

The older Slytherins frowned "How?" they asked

"That Phoenix pendant," Riley pointed at the necklace Marcus had bought Charlie last year, which now lay around the Slytherins neck, like it always did "remember I protected it for you?"

Marcus and Nikki nodded.

"Well, because of that protection charm, it means Charlie is also protected from dark magic," the Gryffindor explained "so if her locket has been tampered with, or Dark Magic has been used on it, the emerald in the Phoenix should glow like it would if she was in danger."

Charlie frowned, as she reached up to touch her pendant; before glancing at Marcus and reaching for the locket in his hand. She hadnt even touched the golden chain when the Pendant's eye glowed a gleaming green and the Muggleborn dropped her hand and reached for the silver Phoenix as she felt it burn into her skin "Hot!" she cried "Riley, it burns!"

"Give it!" Riley ordered, snatching the locket from Marcus and moving across the common room; as Nikki helped Charlie remove the Phoenix pendant, which had left a faint burn mark on the side of the Slytherin's neck. "Feel better?" she asked

"What the hell was that?" Charlie demanded, touching the burning skin of her neck

The Gryffindor looked up "That just proves, this isnt your necklace anymore" she pointed at the locket "I don't know what Voldemort's done to it; but Adrian was right...it has been tampered with"

The Slytherins exchanged looks, as Charlie looked livid at the thought of someone messing with the one thing that she had had since she was born. And as much as she hated Voldemort and Amanda Mitchell...the locket was something she cherished.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Can we go see Hagrid?" Charlie asked, at least half an hour after the fact that her Phoenix pendant had tried to burn her. She was still in the Slytherin common room, but now instead of lying down flat on the leather sofa she was curled up beside Marcus, her head lying on his stomach as his arm wrapped around her waist. Opposite her on the second sofa sat Nikki and Riley as Adrian occupied the chair -not Snape's chair- and was staring at the locket which lay on the coffee table. It would have seemed it had no affect on Charlie's Phoenix pendant, when it was near her, only when she touched it; this stumped her friends and had caused Riley to start researching once more.

The Gryffindor looked up from the book in her lap "Its raining," she pointed out

"So?" Charlie asked "We've been out in the rain before, remember that raid on Clinton 5 years ago? It was raining that day then, but we still went"

Nikki frowned "Before or after you got accepted to Hogwarts?" she asked

"Before," Riley and Charlie answered "At least a week or two before," they nodded

The older female shook her head "I'd hate to see what you were like growing up," she pointed at Charlie

The Muggleborn grinned "Hey, I'm a good kid! I speak my mind, and get into fights..." she shrugged "but im a good kid nonetheless"

Marcus smirked as he pulled her closer; as he moved his hand to her arm and run his fingers over the smooth skin; causing Charlie to squirm at the tickling sensation that run through her. The Muggleborn smiled.

"So, can we go?" she asked

Riley sighed "Fine..." she grumbled "Got nothing better to do"

"Well, research is getting us nowhere," Charlie pointed out "We nowhere near finding out what a Horcrux's is, and you said yourself that there's nothing in there -" she pointed at the thick tomb "- to explain why my Phoenix reacted the way it did, to my locket"

The older Slytherins paused "Why are you researching Horcruxes?" Nikki asked "That's real rare dark magic..." she eyed Charlie catiously

"Don't look at me like that!" Charlie retorted "We believe that Tom Riddle read the same extract we did, when he was at school; and thats what led to him going to Slughorn for information. Hence the memory Dumbledore showed me and Harry..."

Adrian glanced sideways "but that doesnt explain why it was tampered with,"

"Actually it does," Riley nodded "If Slughorn told Riddle exactly what an Horcrux is, and then Riddle started using them -whatever they are- when he became Voldemort, then there is a good chance that Slughorn is ashamed to admit that he had a hand in creating the monster we all fear today. Its just like adding fuel to the fire," she explained "the more information Riddle found out about dark magic, the more the monster inside grew until it was too late to conceal it, and Voldemort was created"

Marcus stared at the Gryffindor Genius "You know?" he questioned "You're to smart for your own good"

Charlie hit her boyfriend in the arm "It was my idea," she told him "I asked her to do research on possible dark magic ideas; she found the Horcrux in the Restricted section and we came up with a deduction together"

"It seems to fit though," Riley jumped in "That would explain the tampered memory..."

"Slughorn is ashamed of what he told Riddle all those years ago," Nikki nodded "and to keep up appearance; to prove that he didnt say anything, he tampered with his own memory to show that he was a good professor, and didnt give into Riddle's charm..."

Charlie nodded "Exactly!"

Nikki smirked and nodded "Nice work girls," she praised them "Just remember to keep this between yourselves, until you get the proper memory. The last thing we need is for others to find out about our dear old Professor Slughorn..."

The Muggleborns nodded, before preparing themselves for the walk down to Hagrids.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

It had stopped raining, by the time the four Slytherins and Riley had reached Hagrid's the Muggleborn smiled as she approached Buckbeak, who was tied up in the same pumpkin patch he had been in back in third year, she bowed respectfully without breaking eye-contact and watched as the Hippogriff did the same, before allowing her to sink to her knees beside him and stroke his feathery head "How are you?" she asked "Missing him?" and her friends knew that she was referring to Sirius, whom Buckbeak had spent most of his time with after third year "Yeah, me too...but you're okay here with Hagrid, aren't you?"

Buckbeak cooed

Charlie smiled "Of course you are," she nodded "Hagrid'll take good care of you..."

Riley, meanwhile, had approached the front door of Hagrid's hut and knocked as Charlie stayed beside the Hippogriff.

The door opened and Jenn appeared in on the threshold "I was starting to wonder when you'd show up," she smiled "Come in..." she stepped aside, and allowed them to pass into the hut, calling for Charlie who planted a kiss on Buckbeak's head and hurried after her friends.

"Hi Hagrid," Riley smiled, as soon as she spotted her half giant friend "How's Grawp?"

Hagrid looked up, his eyes were red as if he had been crying "'e's okay..." the half giant answered

"What's wrong, Hagrid?" the Gryffindor asked, crossing the room and touching his shoulder

There was a funny squelching sound and Charlie looked around as Nikki let out a shriek, and leapt out of the seat she had occupied under the table. In a giant barrell beside the seat were what looked like four-foot long maggots, slimy, white and wirthing.

"What are they?" Charlie asked, pointing at the barrell "and what do they grow into?"

"Their maggots," Jenn answered "and they don't grow into anything, their for Aragog"

Everyone, other than Charlie, Hagrid and Jenn looked confused. And suddenly Hagrid burst into tears. Riley jumped and patted his arm "Who's Aragog?" she asked, looking around at Charlie for an explanation.

"He's a giant acromantula, that lives in the Forbidden Forest," Charlie answered "Remember four years ago when the Chamber was open?" her friends nodded "Harry, Ron and I followed the spiders into the forest, after Hagrid had been arrested, and we met him. Needless to say, he was helpful, but he tried to -" she cut off, and slid her finger across her throat immitating the death signature. Normally she would have spoke it out loud, but it seemed Hagrid was upset for some reason over the giant spider.

Riley turned back to Hagrid "Is everything all right with Aragog?" she questioned

"No," Hagrid cried "He's dyin', he became ill last summer, an' he's still not gettin' better..." he blubbered "...I don' know what i'll do if he...if he...we've bin tergether so long..."

Charlie chewed her lower lip feeling immensely guilty, because she felt not one once of sadness for the death of the giant spider that had tried to do away with her, Harry and Ron four years previously.

"Is there - is there anything we can do?" Riley asked, ignoring Charlie's frantic head-shakings

Hagrid didnt notice the Slytherin "I don' think there is, Riley," he choked "See, the rest o' the tribe...Aragog's family...they're gettin' a bit funny no he's ill...bit restive..."

"Yeah, I saw that side of them," Charlie said in an undertone to Marcus, Nikki and Adrian; earning an head slap from Jenn in the process.

"I don' reckon it'd be safe fer anyone but me ter go near the colony at the mo'," Hagrid finished, "But thanks fer offerin' Riley...it means a lot..."

After that the atmosphere seemed to lighten, and at dusk Jenn was waving the students off the premises before she turned toe and left Hogwarts grounds for Hogsmeade. She still didnt live within the castle, but in a small flat in the centre of Hogsmeade; when asked why she did this, Jenn simply responded with 'It was simpler, and easier for her' but some students still found it difficult to comprenhend why their professor would rather live outside the castle walls, and be unprotected; as opposed to living within Hogwarts and having the protection of Albus Dumbledore.

Upon reaching the castle once more, the four friends split and the Slytherins headed towards their seats at the Slytherin table; while Riley joined Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and the convosations began.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After dinner, Riley and Hermione made their own way up to the Gryffindor tower; as Charlie detoured down into the dungeons with her friends. The bookworm was just explaining to the genius what it was like during the lessons that she had encountered that morning "It was such a shame, you werent there" Hermione pointed out "You would have had it in seconds!"

"I don't doubt that," Riley smiled "But Charlie and I had a rather productive day ourselves"

"Oh?"

Riley nodded "You remember that locket she lost in fourth year?" Hermione nodded "Yeah, well, it was returned today, Dobby tried getting into your lesson this morning before Marcus, Nikki and Adrian found him; he gave them the locket and they they came back down to the Slytherin common room. The Locket and Charlie's Phoenix pendant reacted, and it nearly burned her!"

"The pendant nearly burned her?" Hermione asked, with wide-eyes "How?"

"We don't know," Riley shrugged "I researched it, but there is nothing in the books I already have. Im gonna go to the library and do additional research tomorrow, to see if I can work out what happened"

Hermione nodded "I'll help" she offered

"Thanks" Riley smiled "_Phoenix!"_ she gave the password to the Fat Lady and the two scrambled through. "I have to go see Harry, I'll be up in a minute"

Hermione nodded and disappeared upstairs to their dorm room, as Riley made her way up to the boys dorms. She knocked on the door and called out as she entered "Harry?"

"Oh, hey Riley," Ron smiled, looking up from the bed in which he was eating Chocolate cauldrons

"Hey, Ron" the Genius smiled "Where's Harry?"

Ron frowned "Talking with Charlie," the red head answered "Their discussing other ways to get the memory from Slughorn. Its a wonder you're not with them..."

"Eh," Riley shrugged "You don't happen to know where they are, do you?" she asked

"Nope...why?" Ron asked

"Oh no reason, Charlie wanted me to ask Harry, if she could borrow his map until the end of term at least," Riley explained "Some way of avoiding confliction with Malcolm again"

The red head nodded

Riley shrugged "Well, when he comes back, tell him i'm looking for him" she headed for the door "Night Ron..."

Ron didnt answer at first, and when he did, his response threw Riley off completely "It's beautiful, isnt it?" he asked "The moon?"

"Huh?" Riley frowned, turning back around to face her friend "What are you..." she trailed off, as she now found Ron sitting cross-legged on the floor staring dreamily out of the window. She glanced at the chocolates on his bed "Ron, where did you get those chocolates?" she asked

"They were on Harry's bed," he answered "I just thought i'd try one..."

"Or 20," Riley teased

"I can't stop thinking about her, Riley" Ron said, dreamily

Riley groaned "Really? Because according to Harry, she is starting to annoy you"

"She could never annoy me," Ron reacted "I think I love her..."

"Well, terrific," Riley nodded, slightly confused. Last time she had seen Ron and Lavender, she was sure that she could see awkwardness in their relationship.

"Do you think she knows I exist?" Ron questioned

Now Riley was even more confused "I hope so," she answered "I mean, you've been dating her for the past four months"

"Dating?" Ron frowned "Who are you talking about?"

"Me? Who are you talking about?" Riley retorted

"Romilda, of course..." Ron answered, as if it was blantely obvious "Romilda Vane"

Riley choked "Romilda..." she trailed off, as everything pieced together inside her genius brains. Harry's chocolates. Ron's sudden infatuation with Romilda. "Love Potion!" she snapped her fingers, as the answer popped instantly to mind.

Movement caught her attention, and Riley watched as Ron smiled goofily before wandering back towards the window and sitting down. She sighed, crossed the room and picked up the card. _Now what do I do?_ she wondered _Antidote...Slughorn..._ she grinned, this could be the invitation she needed to pull through on her part of the deal to talk to Slughorn about the memory. Dropping the card back onto the bed, the Gryffindor genius turned to Ron.

"Hey, Ron?" she questioned kneeling down beside her "Come with me..."

"Where are we going?" he asked

Riley smirked "Im going to take you to meet Romilda Vane," she held out her hand "Come on!"

And like a small child, Ron took Riley's hand and allowed her to lead him from the dorm room, down through the common room and out through the portrait hole.

This was too easy.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Upon reaching Slughorn's office, Riley steadied Ron behind her and then knocked on the door. For a moment she wondered if he had gone to bed early, but let out a sigh of relief when his face appeared in the opening in the middle of the door "Yes?" he quesioned "Oh, hello Miss. Spirit. What can I do for you this evening?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I wouldn't both you if it werent absolutely essential," Riley apologized "but my friend Ron," she pointed at the red head over her shoulder "swallowed a Love Potion, by mistake. You wouldnt happen to have an antidote, would you?" she asked "I mean, I'd take him to Madam Pomfrey, but I don't feel like explaining how this happened, especially considering we're not supposed to have any products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at school; it would just arise awkward questions"

Ron let out a longing moan from behind Riley "Where's Romilda?" he asked

"Was this potion within date?" Slughorn asked "They can strengthen, the longer they are kept, you know?

Riley nodded "We did instruct him to get rid of it, immediately" she answered "But they never listen to us..."

"All right," Slughorn nodded, as he unlocked the door and allowed them entry "I've got the necessary here in my bag, it's not a difficult antidote. I thought you would be able to whip up a potion, as simple as this Miss. Spirit. Mr. Potter may be my Potion's Prince, but aren't you know as the Gryffindor Genius?"

Riley blushed awkwardly "Uh, yeah," she nodded "Just a little nickname, Charlie gave me back in first year" she explained "But I figured this was a situation where far more practiced hands, were needed, sir" she added innocently

Ron wrapped his arms around Slughorn and hugged him lovingly "Hello, darling" he said "Fancy a drink?"

If the situation hadn't been so serious; Riley would have laughed at her friend right now. And she knew for a fact that if Charlie had been there at this moment...then Ron wouldnt live it down.

"Perhaps you're right," Slughorn nodded at the Muggleborn

Riley smiled, rounded the Professor and tugged at Ron "Come on," she said "Come sit down. Romilda will be here soon" and she led him to one of the sofa's near the fireplace. "Oh, i'm sorry, by the way, professor"

"Sorry?" Slughorn questioned "Whatever for?"

"Charlie," the Gryffindor answered "I heard about her confrontation with you about a rare piece of magic? I told her that we should have gone to Professor Snape. I apologize if she made you uncomfortable or anything. Charlie just happens to be a little too forward, when it comes thing things like this. I hope you understand?"

Slughorn waved her off "It was a misunderstanding," he responded "Im sure Miss. Hunter realizes that too"

Riley picked up a pillow and threw it at Ron, as she returned to Slughorn's side. "Well, it's better to say you're sorry, rather than to let it go. And Charlie's stubborn, she won't apologize and she can definitely hold a grudge"

"Im sure, she can" Slughorn chuckled "It was nothing, she's merely a confused and curious child, your friend. Understandable given who she rightfully is. But its all water under the bridge, you know? Correct?"

"Of course, Professor" she nodded "I expect you're tired of it after all these years," she added "People, clearly don't know when to keep questions to themselves. Especially questions about Voldemort"

Slughorn paused and looked up at the Muggleborn "Don't use that name!" he scolded

Behind them, Ron climbed onto the back of the second sofa and sat down; before tumbling off of it and landing on the floor witha thud. Riley and Slughorn pause and turn in his direction; the Muggleborn rolling her eyes as she imagined Charlie's laughing face if the Slytherin was present. Again if this hadnt been a serious situation, then she too would have been laughing. Hurrying off to help her friend up, Riley pushes himd own onto the sofa as Slughorn offered him a potion.

"There you are, old boy" the Potions master spoke "Bottoms up"

Ron eyed the glass as he took it "What's this?" he asked

"Tonic for the nerves" Slughorn lied, flawlessly

The red head lifted the glass to his lips and took a drink; it took seconds to work, because right before her eyes Riley watched as the goofy smile on his face faded and a confused look replaced it "What happened to me?" he asked, looking quizically up at Riley

"Love potion" the Genius answered

"A bloody strong one at that," Slughorn added, taking the antidote from his student and placing it on the table beside the fire

"I feel really bad" Ron mumbled

"You need a pick-me-up" Slughorn told him, rummaging through his supply of drinks "Got Butterbeer, wine, dazzling oak-matured mead..." he listed, picking up the mead "...I had other intentions for this, but given the circumstances," he opened the bottle and filled three glasses, as he returned to the students near the fireplace, and handed them out "Here we are, Spirit" he smiled

Riley took her glass

"To life!" Slughorn raised his glass, as Ron drank instantly. Before dropping the glass, before collapsing seconds later, his extremities jerking uncontrollably. Foam dribbling from his mouth and his eyes rolling back into his head.

"RON!" Riley screamed, giving Slughorn back her glass and dropping to her knees beside her friend "Professor! Do something!"

But Slughorn seemed paralysed by shock.

Ron twitched and choked; his skin turning blue.

"I don't understand!" Slughorn cried, backing away slightly

Seeing she had lost the Potions Professor, Riley spied his Potion's kit and jumped to her feet, vaulted over the back of one of his couches and immediately started going through it. She pulled out bags and jars of everything possible, but none of them were useful enough to help Ron _Hold on Ron_ she thought as she heard him spluttering and choking behind her _two minutes! Come on!_ as Ron started to take his last breath's behind her, the Genius found an old box, she opened it and found whats he was looking for; a shrivelled kidney-like stone "Got it!" she gasped, snagging a stone from the box and returning to Ron's side.

She dropped the stone into the Red head's mouth and closed it; helping him swallow it.

Ron took a shuddering gasp and his body became motionless, limp and still.

"Come on, Ron, breathe" she pleaded, pushing down on his chest. Minutes tick by, as tears blurred Riley's vision as Ron remained unmoving and no longer breathing. Thinking the worst the Genius pulled back the tears already falling...she shook her head, he couldnt have been...

At last, Ron came round and coughed as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared up at Riley who took a shuddering deep breath and threw herself at her friend. Her arms winding around his neck.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she scolded him

Ron nodded as he felt her tears land on his shoulder, as she hugged him in relief, worry and fear.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie and Harry pushed open the doors to the infirmary and skidded to separate halts beside Ron's bed as Hermione, Ginny and Riley looked up as they approached. The two had just entered the Gryffindor common room when one of the students there had told them Professor McGonagall was looking for them, when Charlie had asked what it was about the student had said Ron was in the Hospital Wing and the two friends had took off immediately.

"What happened?" the Slytherin asked, peering at Ron as Madam Pomfrey checked the red head's pulse "Is he going to be all right?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded "He is going to be fine," she answered "Headmaster..." she nodded as Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing, along with McGonagall, Slughorn and Snape.

"There you two are," McGonagall gasped, upon seeing Harry and Charlie "We've had all of Slytherin and Gryffindor looking for you!"

Harry turned to his head of house "Sorry, Professor" he apologized "We were in the library"

Charlie nodded, lying came as second nature these days. She and Harry, hadnt been anywhere near the library, they had in fact been discussing Malcolm in a deserted classroom on the 2nd floor. It had been then that Charlie asked if she could borrow the Map of Hogwarts so she could avoid confrontation with Malcolm, and Harry had agreed.

"Quick thinking on your part, Riley, using a bezoar" Dumbledore praised the Genius "You must be very proud of your student, Horace"

Slughorn frowned, looking up at his name "Hm? Oh, yes, very proud" he nodded

"I think we agree, Miss Spirit's actions were heroic," McGonagall agreed "The question is, why were they ncessary?" she asked

Charlie exchanged looks with Harry, that was a good question.

"Why, indeed?" Dumbledore agreed, turning to Slughorn, who was still holding the bottle of mead that had nearly killed Ron "This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't rememer who gave you this bottle, do you?" he took the bottle and sniffed it "Which, by the way, possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry..." he glanced at Snape "...when not polluted with poison"

Snape took the bottle

"Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself," Slughorn admitted

"To whom, I might ask?" Dumbledore asked

Slughorn sighed "To you, headmaster" he admitted

Charlie froze, and clutched Harry's hand tightly within her own. Another _gift_ for Dumbledore...another which had severely injured a student? Everything was falling into place, Dumbledore _was_ the intended target...and they had a suspect, but no evidence that linked said suspect to the crimes.

"Where is he?" came a familiar annoying voice, and Lavender flew into the ward "Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?"

Riley looked up as Charlie rolled her eyes at the nickname.

Lavender spotted Hermione at Ron's bedside, and stopped instantly "What she doing here?" she demanded

"Uh, her friend has just been poisoned," Charlie pointed out "I believe its called visiting..."

"Friend?" Lavender scoffed "They havent spoken in weeks!"

Charlie glared "Months, actually!" she retorted "Ever since you came into the picture!"

The professors were silent, as Charlie's friends watched her closely; each of them knew how bad she had wanted to say something to Lavender about this for a real long time. This just gave her the perfect opportunity...besides, Charlie wasnt one to stand by, when her friends were being picked on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lavender almost screeched "I happen to be Won-Won's girlfriend!"

The Slytherin cringed at the name "First off, 'Won-Won', seriously? It sounds like something a 4-year-old came up with! Second, Hermione has every right to be here, as you do! You may be Ron's girlfriend, but Hermione has been his friend since first year, so don't go thinking you're special because you believe you have a closer relationship with him; because I got new's for you sweetheart, you're not! And third off..." she trailed, looking uncertain, before glancng at Harry "I havent got a third one..." she pouted

"Do you need a third one?" the Gryffindor asked

"Yes,"

"Why?" Ginny asked

The Slytherin grinned "Because, the best things come in three's, silly" she responded, with a small wink in Ginny's direction.

Lavender looked livid "I bet she wants to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting!" she rounded on Hermione again "Hmm?"

"He's been poisoned!" Hermione, Charlie and Riley exclaimed, rounding on Lavender "I would hardly call that interesting!"

"I have always found him interesting!" Hermione retorted

Ron gave a start "Ah, see?" she asked, leaning forwards on the bed "He senses my presence"

Charlie made no attempt to hide her distaste in Lavender's presence

"Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here"

The Slytherin shook her head in annoyance at the Nickname, as she glanced up at Harry, who was trying very hard to conceal a smile.

Ron mumbled something in his sleep, as his friends frowned. "Uh...Hermione..."

Lavender frowned as she leaned closer

"...Hermione..." Ron spoke louder "Hermione..."

Hermione turned towards the Red head, a look of surprise on her face; as Lavender gave a choked sob, turned and fled the room.

"Oh, to be young, and to feel love's keen sting" Dumbledore spoke, breaking the tension and silence that had fallen "Well, come away, everybody. Mr. Weasley is well tended"

The Professors and Headmaster left the room, as Ginny rose from her seat and appraoched Harry, Riley and Charlie who had re-grouped "About time, don't you think?" she asked them.

The three smirked in response, before Ginny left the vicinity.

Placing a vial of potions on the table at the bottom of Ron's bed, Madam Pomfrey followed Dumbledore's example and left.

"Thank you," Harry told her as she did so

Charlie smirked once they were alone "So, Hogwarts Five back together?" she asked them hopefully "We have to be! We set an example at this school, it's not a good one, if us five arent talking. Don't you think?"

Riley smirked, linked her arm through Charlie's and turned to Hermione, "We'll leave you alone," she teased

Harry chuckled

"Oh, shut up" Hermione responded, not even attempting to hide the smile that came to her lips. She watched as her friends exchanged smiles, before turning and leaving.

Leaving her alone with Ron.

She sighed with contentment, as he turned back to the red head. Charlie was right...Lavender and Ron didn't last, but she was perfectly happy with that.

* * *

**A/N: See! I promised Hermione wouldn't give up on Ron...haha, Charlie has been waiting months to rip Lavender a new one. How dare the clingy witch, try and break up the Hogwarts Five! Its injustice I tell you! Okay, rant over.**

**Did you enjoy? Let me know**

**You know what do do...click the review button...thank you**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 06 April 2011 at 04:42am_


	20. Private Lessons: Part IV

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**BamaRose, Aileen Autarkeia, Fan of Fics, DJScales**_ and_** Matt-hardy-lover-101.**_ You're the best._

**Author's Two: **_I would like to warn each and everyone one of you that I DO NOT feel well at all tonight. I was fine up until around 9:30pm when I started to feel really really ill. But because you lot fail to review, I knew I had to return your dedication with a chapter. But Im apologizing in advance it if doesnt come out in top condition like the rest of my updates, because I really DO NOT feel well at all._

_Anyway; here are the responses to certain reviewers questions. First too:_

_**BamaRose**__: Actually __**Charlie Hunter**__ isnt a Pureblood, she is a Muggleborn. __**Serenity Riddle **__is a Halfblood. She is a halfblood because her mother (Amanda was a pureblood) and her father (Tom Riddle was a halfblood) thus making any child they would have had a halfbood too. (Its complicated but Harry and Ginny's children are halfbloods, because Harry is halfblood) but anyway, Charlie still refers to herself as a Muggleborn because it is her own personal way of distancing herself away from her real name and heritage. She doesnt want to have anything to do with Voldemort and Serenity Riddle; so tries to pretend that she has nothing to do with them in any means possible, including blood status. If that makes sense? If not PM me and I will try and explain it again._

_**Fan of Fics**__: Haha, sweet. I would have probably said about the Fidelius Charm on the classroom. But at least the teacher was a HP fan, but good on you for the Harry Potter reference. Like BamaRose said in her last review 'Power to the HP fans' hahaha. Um, I can't really answer your question on why the Horcrux didnt react the way it does with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the seventh book, to Charlie because that would be giving away spolers and since I havent really worked out all the kinks for my seventh year just yet, I don't want to give anything away. But hopefully if you are around for the seventh year story in my __**Muggleborn Witches Series**__ then your question will be answered. If not then I will be more than happy to answer any questions at the end of the series to clear up any loose ends._

_Thats about it I think...onto the new chapter._

* * *

**Private Lessons:**

**Part IV**

* * *

"How did it happen, Rils?" Nikki asked, as Charlie and Riley sat opposite her in the Slytherin common room the evening after Ron Weasley had been poisoned. The two Muggleborns had been inseparable nearly all day, because Charlie was struggling to wrap her head around the fact that it could very well have been Riley in the Hospital Wing as opposed to Ron Weasley, or if both her friends had drunk the drink Slughorn had presented them, then there was a chance that both of them could have been killed the previous night. On the lap of the Muggleborn Slytherin -who was sitting cross-legged- lay a battered old piece of parchment.

Charlie tapped the parchment with her wand and muttered "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"_ and instantly before the Slytherin's eyes the parchment sprang to life as several lines joined together and soon a blue print of some sort appeared on the parchment.

"Whoa," Blaise breathed "What is that?"

"A map of Hogwarts," Charlie answered, without looking up "It was created when Harry's dad, and Professor Lupin were students here at school. Actually, it was them that created it...it shows every classroom, every hallways, and every corner of the castle, but it also shows every inch of the grounds, as well as all the secret passageways that lead both in and out of the castle." she explained

Nathan popped up behind his friends "What's with the moving dots?" he asked leaning over her shoulder

"Thats everyone within the castle," Charlie answered "Each one is labelled so you know where everyone is -" she pointed to a small cluster of students on the left hand corner of the page "See, there's us..." she pointed out the dots which were labelled with their names, she then pointed to the Hospital Wing which was in the far right corner of the page "Ron's in the Hospital Wing, looks like his parents are here..."

"So where did you get it?" Millicent asked

Charlie glanced up at her "It's Harry's map," she answered "Fred and George gave it to him back in our third year, remember when he couldn't go to Hogsmeade because of Sirius? Yeah, one Christmas Fred and George found him trying to sneak into the villiage after us, they gave him the map and he used one of the secret passageways to get there without getting caught."

"Harry and I also used it back in 3rd year when we found Peter Pettigrew's name on it," Riley jumped in "He was in the castle, when we went looking for him we found Scabbers, and after that everything just sort of fell in place"

The Slytherins frowned

"If you found Scabbers while you were looking for Pettigrew, then the map obviously didnt work," Daphne pointed out "Or it would have shown the rat's name, not Pettigrew's..."

Charlie shook her head "The map never lies..." she answered

The Slytherins looked impressed

"Its also a good way of keeping an eye on things after hours," Charlie added, inspecting the map and frowning as she spotted Malcom's name on the map. He was on the seventh floor and heading in the direction of the Hospital Wing, she watched as he came to a halt before disappearing completely off the map. Charlie frowned "Strange..." she mumured

Marcus glanced sideways "What's strange?" he asked

"Malcolm was just there..." Charlie pointed at the spot on the map "...and now he's disappeared, I can't find him anywhere else!" she turned to look at Riley "What's on the seventh floor that wouldnt be on the map?"

The Gryffindor genius shrugged and shook her head "I don't know..." she frowned "The only thing on the seventh floor that I know of, is the Hospital Wing and Gryffindor Tower" she pointed at the two rooms on the map. She scanned the map, and racked her brain for any knowledge from previous years at Hogwarts that would help her come to a conclusion on how Malcolm could have disappeared from the map. Suddenly she gasped "The ROR!" she told Charlie "Thats dead centre, between Gryffindor Tower and the Hospital Wing!"

"ROR?" Adrian asked

"Room of Requirements!" the two Muggleborns answered "We used it last year to hold the DA meetings"

The rest of the sixth year students nodded

"But I thought you said that all rooms were shown on the map?" Draco questioned

Charlie shrugged "Actually, not _every_ room is on here," she answered "The Chamber of Secrets isnt on here, and it would seem that the Room of Requirements isnt on here either..." she paused "...but why has he gone in there? What's so important that he needs the Room's help?"

Her friends didnt answer. No one had an answer for her.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The second Quidditch Match of the second term was sechduled to take place the next morning; it was a Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match, and with Ron still in the Hospital Wing, Harry was forced to make other arrangements on who his keeper was going to be and sadly the only other candidate who had the skill to be a Keeper on the team was Cormac McLaggern; so on the dawn of the match the whole school filed out of the castle and down to the stadium to watch the match.

"You know?" Charlie asked, as she walked arm-in-arm with Riley "I'm kinda disappointed that Slytherin's not playing."

Draco turned in her direction "Given our last match, I honestly thought I would never hear you say that"

"Yeah, but I would have had a legit reason to do some serious damage to McLaggen then" Charlie answered "I could have thrown the Quaffle at him and pretty damn hard, and no one would have known it was intentional"

The Slytherins smirked

"You're starting to sound like the stereotype Slytherin," Nikki pointed out, nudging Charlie "You know, what we were called before you two came along -" she tapped both Charlie and Riley "- and starting shaking things up around here, and changing everything"

The Muggleborns grinned "But you wouldnt change it for the world, right?" they asked

Their friends returned the grins. Since Charlie and Riley had arrived at Hogwarts, things would never be the same again...and their changes were something that would more than likely live on even after they had left Hogwarts next year.

Hogwarts would never be the same again.

Upon reaching the pitch, Charlie pulled Riley up into the Slytherin stands despite most of Slytherin supporting Hufflepuff, whilst down on the pitch came the players. Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began; from the stands Charlie and Riley watched as Harry rose higher into the air above his team-mates and searched the pitch for the Snitch like he did every other game.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," a familiar dreamy voice, echoed over the stands "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him. I think probably on purpose - it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them - oh look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice..."

Charlie and Riley exchanged amused grins at the commentator, before bursting out into amused laughter "Luna!" they exclaimed happily; and sure enough standing in the commentators box was the dirty-blonde haired Ravenclaw, beside her stood a slightly uncomfortable Professor McGonagall.

"...and now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble - no Buggins -"

"It's Cadwallader!" said Professor McGonagall loudly from beside Luna, followed by laughter from the crowd.

Charlie grinned "I like Luna..." she commented "You know, when she's not being all over-bearing and blunt"

Riley nodded in agreement, amusement alight in her hazelnut coloured eyes.

The match continued, and soon the younger students were relying on the older students or their friends to keep up with the score because Luna had seemingly lost interest in the match and was trying to draw everyone's attention to oddly shaped clouds that were passing by, her the fact that Smith couldn't maintain the Quaffle for more than a second before losing it to the opposing team.

"Seventy-Forty, to Hufflepuff" said McGonagall's voice, over Luna's megaphone

"Is it already?" Luna asked vaguely "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got his hold of one of the Beater's bats..."

Snapping her head up to where McLaggern was hovering beside one of the Gryffindor beaters, Charlie saw that he had in fact taken the bat off the player and was swinging it in demonstration.

"What are the odds that he hits himself with it?" Charlie asked, turning to Riley

The Gryffindor genius shrugged "What are the odds that he misses the Bludger and hits, Harry?" she asked

"Um...is that a trick question?" Charlie asked

Riley pointed out on to the pitch, where McLaggern had done exactly what she had stated; he had swung the bat at an oncoming Bludger, miss-hit it, and struck Harry hard in the head. The Gryffindors were in up-roar; while Charlie and Riley pushed their way through their Slytherin friends and sprinted down from the stands and out onto the pitch just as the Gryffindor beaters lowered Harry onto the field.

"He's out cold!" Callum cried, as Charlie and Riley skidded to halts either side of him

The Professors arrived and immediately Harry was taken to the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomfrey to look over him and determine what was wrong. Charlie, meanwhile and tilted her gaze skyward and was glaring angrily at McLaggern who hovered in the air above her.

And from the time it had taken for Harry to be lifted from the Pitch and taken back to the castle; to what it had for Riley to drag Charlie after him, the Muggleborn Slytherin had already vowed that McLaggens days were numbered.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Both Harry and Ron returned to school first thing Monday morning, escorted by the three usual Muggleborns that were with them; all of which had been to visit them over the whole weekend. Charlie kept Harry up-to-date on Malcolm's activties around the school, seeing as she had his Map to make sure that she could avoid Malcolm when they were at school, the last things the friends needed was an attack on Charlie by the hands of an lovesick obssessed Death Eater. But the only thing she could offer him was that he was up to something in the Room of Requirements because that's where it seemed he had been disappearing too everytime he stepped foot onto the seventh floor.

Although that was the only news that the three Muggleborns had to give their friends, on the morning of the boys release Hermione told them that Ginny and Callum had argued the previous night.

"What did they argue about?" Harry asked, causing Charlie to frown in his general direction. Why did he care?

"Callum was laughing about McLaggen hitting you with the Bludger's bat," Riley explained

Ron grinned "It must have been funny,"

"It didnt look funny," Charlie jumped in "I've been trying to get my hands on McLaggen all weekend, but Marcus hasnt let me out of his sight"

Riley smirked "Given what you did to Malcolm last time," she spoke "Its no wonder he hasnt. The last thing we need is you getting expelled for bodily harm to another student."

"I didnt do much damage..." Charlie defended

"You broke his jaw!" Riley exclaimed "Not to mention several ribs!"

The Muggleborn Slytherin winced "Okay, so I did alot of damage" she shrugged "Its not that he didnt deserve it. Im tired of him thinking im going to be submissive to his actions, I don't know what happened last year, but im not going to shrink away and act all vulnerable! Its not who I am!"

Her friends smirked, as Riley wrapped her arm around her best friend "There's the Charlie, I know and love!" she grinned

"Anyway, back on topic" Harry said, bringing them back to what they had currently been talking about "Just because I got hit in the head, doesnt meant Ginny and Callum had to split up over it, or are they still together?"

Riley nodded "Yes they are," she confirmed "Still together"

"Why do you care anyway?" Hermione asked, suspiciously

Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights "I just don't want my Quidditch team messed up again!" he said hastily.

Charlie cackled with laughter, she had always been able to read Harry very clearly "Yeah, because that's the true reason" she nudged him, winking as he glared at her; a faint dull blush rising in his cheeks.

A voice from behind them interrupted them "Harry!"

"Oh, hi Luna!" Harry smiled, as he turned away from the Slytherin and to the dirty-blonde headed Ravenclaw that was running towards him.

The Ravenclaw skidded to a halt "I went to the Hospital Wing to find you," she said breathlessly "But they said you'd left..." she rummaged in her bag, and thrust what appeared to a green onion, a large spotted toadstool and a considerable amount of what appeared to be cat litter into Ron's hands, before finally pulling out a rather grubby scroll of parchment that she handed to Harry. "...I've been told to give you this"

Charlie snagged the parchment from Harry and opened it, it was Dumbledore's next lesson.

"When?" Riley asked

"Tonight," Charlie answered, showing the letter to Harry. The Gryffindor nodded, and Charlie rolled up the parchment before stuffing it into her robe pocket.

Ron turned to Luna "Nice commentary last match!" he praised her

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Luna asked, taking back her items and stuffing them into her bag "Everyone says I was dreadful"

"No, I'm serious!" Ron said earnestly "I can't remember enjoying commentary more! What is this, by the way?" he added, holding up the onionlike object.

"Oh, it's a Gurdyroot," Luna answered "you can keep it if you like. I've got a few of them. They're really excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies" and she walked away

Charlie shook her head and exchanged looks with Riley; Luna reminded her alot of her in a way, but there was no way she was that annoying, was she?

"You know, she's grown on me, Luna" Ron pointed out, as the five of them set off once more "I know she's insane, but it's in a good way"

His friends nodded in agreement.

They reached the Great Hall, and headed towards the Gryffindor table, as Charlie waved to her friends and motioned that she was sitting with the Gryffindors. The Slytherins nodded and the Muggleborn slipped into a seat between Harry and Riley.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, Charlie checked the Marauders Map before leaving the Slytherin common room, and with the map in her hands made her way up seven floors to the Headmaster's office. She met Harry outside as the gargoyle lept aside to permit them entry to the spiral staircase that would take to them to Dumbledore's office. "_Mischief Managed!"_ the Slytherin commented, tapping the map with her wand, folding it and slipping it into the pocket of the hoodie she was wearing.

"Wonder what we will be seeing tonight?" Harry questioned, as he raised his hand and knocked on the door of the Headmasters office

Charlie shrugged "Obviously its about Voldemort," she pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes at her "Thank-you Captain Obvious," he retorted

"You walked into that one," Charlie grinned, pushing open the door as Dumbledore permitted entry.

The door swung open and just as the two students were about to enter the room, their path was cut off by the familiar face of Professor Trelawney. "Aha!" she cried, pointing at the two students, both of whom stepped back in alarm "this is why I am being thrown unceremoniously from your office, Dumbledore!"

"My dear, Sybil," said Dumbledore "there is no question of throwing you unceremoniously from anywhere, but Harry and Charlie do have an appointment and I really don't think there is any more to be said -"

"Very well," said Professor Trelawney "if you will not banish the usurping nag, so be it...perhaps I shall find a school where my tallents are better appreciated..." and she pushed between Harry and Charlie as she left the office.

Charlie watched her go, before closing the door upon Dumbledore's request; before she took a seat alongside Harry on the opposite side of the desk

"Professor Trelawney isnt happy Firenze is teaching then?" Harry asked

"No," Dumbledore shook his head "but that is not the reason you are here; now first, before we start...have you managed the task I set you at the end of our previous lesson?"

Charlie and Harry exchanged looks, due to everything that had happened they had seemingly forgotten about Slughorn and the tampered memory, being more preoccupied with trying to save their friends life, Harry getting his head cracked, Charlie getting attacked by Malcolm; Riley doing research many things. Neither of the three had even thought of ways of tackling Slughorn.

"Its a work in progress," Charlie answered quickly "I struck out the first time I asked Professor Slughorn, I even applied to his sense of reason, and pretended to be Serenity Riddle; I claimed that I wished to know more about my parents, starting with my father. Needless to say he didnt fall for it...and he wouldn't give me the memory"

Dumbledore nodded "I see; and you feel you have exerted your best efforts in retrieving it?" he asked

"No, sir," Charlie answered quickly "No! After I failed in Potions, Riley attempted her turn but Ron became poisoned, so the memory extract sort of just flew out the window after that. And then Harry went and cracked his skull in the Quidditch match; its just been pretty hectic this past week. But Riley and I believe we know what Tom Riddle asked Slughorn all those years ago, you see, after I went to see Professor Slughorn; Riley believed that I needed evidence to back up my story if Professor Slughorn ever attempted to check up on my story to make sure that I wasnt lying about anything."

Dumbledore remained silent, willing Charlie to continue. Even Harry was listening with interest.

Charlie took a deep breath "Riley and I, think that Tom Riddle asked Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes. There's nothing written about them in the Hogwarts library, except a small introduction in one of the books in the Restricted section. We think that Riddle found the same extract we did and became interested in finding out more information about them, that he went to the only Professor he was on good terms with. We also believe that after school Riddle, started using Horcruxes, which is why Slughorn tampered with his own memory to make it seem that he didnt tell Riddle anything of the sort while he was here at school

The Headmaster looked mildy impressed "and you and Miss. Spirit came up with this theory?" he asked

"Yes, sir," Charlie confirmed "It seems to fit brilliantly. But of course it is just a theory, it could be completely wrong, but so far its the only thing we have to go on"

Dumbledore nodded "Its sounds reasonably thought out," he praised her "You and Miss. Spirit have done exceptionally well, but we will need the memory to confirm such theories. You understand?

"Perfectly," Charlie nodded "We will get the memory, Professor. It's just proving a little difficult at the moment. But Harry still hasnt tried yet, maybe Professor Slughorn will open up to Harry more than he will me, even though I am famous in my own way...and Professor Slughorn was on good terms with Riddle, who is undoubtedly my father; he was also on good terms with Harry's mum. We both have our advantages, we just have to figure out how to use those advantages to get us what we need..."

The Headmaster nodded, as Harry stared at his friend

"What?" Charlie asked

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked "I've never heard you sound so smart...you know, outside of Care of Magical Creatures"

The Slytherin smirked "I have my moments!"

Harry grinned

Dumbledore smiled as he surveyed the two of them "Tonight, we will be continuing where our story left off. Do you remember where that was?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded "Voldemort was in his fifth year at school..."

"...without his precious girlfriend," Charlie inputted "That's something I don't understand. If Tom Riddle and Amanda Mitchell were going to run off together after Hogwarts, why did I get the impression that she couldnt stand him when they were at school?"

Dumbledore smiled down at her "I was wondering if you would get that impresson, Charlie" he nodded "But there was a moment at Hogwarts, that Miss. Amanda Mitchell could not stand the one who would soon become her husband. But anyone could see that she harboured strong feelings for him, despite being cold towards him and his group of friends..."

"But they got together in their 7th year, didnt they?" Charlie asked "I remember him proposing too her; we saw it in the diary back in second year" she turned to Harry "Remember?"

The Gryffindor nodded

"Yes, he did," Dumbledore nodded "and as you know they did marry at some point after Hogwarts, several years after which you were born, by dear. Even at Hogwarts, neither of your parents believed in having children before marriage, and I do not believe either of them ever imagined being parents at all in their lives together."

Charlie frowned "Technically, neither of them were parents!" she pointed out "Amanda was killed when I was a mere baby, and Voldemort was killed the same year, and I was taken to the Muggle world, where my mum and dad adopted me and raised me."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement "But they are nonetheless your birth-parents, my dear child" he explained "as much as you wish you can, you cannot run from who you are. There will come a time when you will have to admit your true heritage to yourself, in order to understand many things about your past"

Charlie frowned...what did that mean? she wondered

"And now," Dumbledore continued "onto the lesson. I have three more memories to show you this evening, the first which was obtained with great difficulty." he explained "So, we meet this evening to continue the tale of Tom Riddle. To those whom I could persuade to talk to me told me that Riddle was obsessed with his parentage, this is understandable , of course; he had grown up in an orphanage and naturally wished to know how he came to be there. He searched and searched the Hogwarts castle for some reference to Tom Riddle Snr, but came up empty and soon dilvulged into his formely despised mother's family; a person he believed could not have been a witch if she had succumbed to the shameful human weakness of death"

Charlie and Harry sat quietly as Dumbledore spoke

"All he had to go upon was the single name of 'Marvolo' which he knew was his grandfather's name," the Headmaster continued "and after some painstaking research through old books of wizarding families, he discovered the existence of Slytherin's surviving line. In the summer of his sixth year, he left the orphanage, to which he returned annually and set off to find his Gaunt relatives. And now, Harry, Charlie, if you will..."

He motioned for them to rise, and handed Charlie a crystal vial of memories. The Slytherin took it, and led Harry to the pensieve where she emptied the contents into the swirling pools of the basin, leant forward and felt herslf falling forwards.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

When she landed, Charlie -as per usual- stumbled and hit the ground with a thud "Ow!" she complained, glaring up at Harry who chuckled at her mis-fortune as he landed on his feet beside her. "Shut up, Potter!" she pouted, kicking his feet out from underneath him and chuckling as he landed beside her.

"I hate you," Harry grumbled

Charlie grinned "Love you too!"

Pushing themselves up, the two friends looked around and realized that they were once again in th Gaunts' house, it was filthier than the last time they had been there.

_The room was dimmer than usual, the only light coming from a single flickering candle, which was placed at the feet of the only occupant in the room, he was slumped in the armchair in front of the fireplace and was so motionless it looked like he was dead. But there came a loud knock on the door and the person jerked awake, raising his wand in his right hand, and a short knife in his left. The door creaked open, and there standing on the threshold, holdng an old-fashioned lamp, stood a boy Harry recognized at once._

_Sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle._

_For a few moments the two men stared at one another; before the man in the arm-chair staggered to his feet._

_"YOU!" he bellowed "YOU!"_

_And he hurtled drunkenly at Riddle, wand and knife held aloft._

_**"Stop!"**_

_Riddle spoke Parseltongue. The man skidded to a halt. There was a long silence as the two stared at one another once more._

_**"You speak it?"**__ the man asked_

_**"Yes, I speak it**__" Riddle answered. He moved further into the room, a look of disgust and disappointment expressed on his face __**"Where is Marvolo?"**__ he asked_

_"__**Dead**__" said the other "__**Died years ago, didnt he?"**_

_Riddle frowned_

_"__**Who are you, then?"**_

_**"I'm Morfin, ain't I?"**_

_**"Marvolo's son?"**_

_**"Course I am, then..."**__ Morfin peered closer at Riddle __**"I thought you was that Muggle. You look mighty like that Muggle!"**_

_**"What Muggle?"**__ Riddle asked sharply_

_**"That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way," **__said Morfin __**"You look right like him, Riddle. But he's older now, i'n 'e? He's older'n you now I think on it..." **__Morfin looked slightly dazed, as he swayed on the spot __**"He come back, see**__" he added stupidly_

_**"Riddle came back?"**__ Tom asked_

_**"Ar, he left her, and serve her right, marrying filth! Robbed us, mind before she ran off! Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket?"**_

_Riddle didnt answer. Morfin was working himself into a rage again; he brandished his knife and shouted __**"Dishonoured us, she did, that little slut! And who're you, coming here and asking questions about all that? It's over, innit...it's over..."**_

_He staggered forward, and as he did so the memory became dark. All light was distinguished._

Harry and Charlie felt themselves rise...

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

...and seconds later they appeared back in Dumbledore's office.

"Is that all?" Harry asked at once "Why did it go dark, what happened?"

"Because Morfin could not remember anything from that point onwards," Dumbledore explained "When he awoke the next morning, he was lying on the floor, quite alone. Marvolo's ring had gone. Meanwhile, in the villiage of Little Hangleton, a maid was running along the high street, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the drawing room of the big house: Tom Riddle Senior, and his mother and father"

Harry and Charlie nodded, they had witnessed the house once in their past, but had never known the entire story.

_Maybe Riley has read the story somewhere?_ the Slytherin thought, wondering if her friend would be willing to help her search the story. _Nah, she has enough research, I don't want to burden her anymore._

"...those were apparently his last words," Dumbledore's voice cut through the Slytherin's thoughts and Charlie blinked, as she slid out of her thoughts "He lived out the remainder of his life in Azakban, lamenting the loss of Marvolo's last heirloom, and is buried beside the prision alongside the other poor souls who have expired within it's walls."

"So Voldemort stole Morfin's wand and used it?" asked Harry

Dumbledore nodded "That's right. We have no memories to show us this, but I think we can be fairly sure what happened. Voldemort stupefied his uncle, took his wand, and proceeded across the valley to 'the big house over the way' and murdered the Muggle man who had abandoned his witch mother, and, for good measure, his Muggle grandparents, thus obliterating the last of the unworthy Riddle line..."

"And getting revenge on his father who never wanted him," Charlie added

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed "Then he returned to the Gaunt hovel, peformed the complex bit of magic that would implant a false memory in his uncle's mind, laid Morfin's wand beside its unconscious owner, pocketed the ancient ring he wore and departed"

Harry frowned "and Morfin never realized he did it?"

"Never," responded Dumbledore "He gave, as I say, a full and boastful confession"

"But he had this real memory in him all the time!" Charlie exclaimed

Dumbledore nodded "and it took a great deal of Legilimency to coax it out of him. And why should anyone delve further into Morfin's mind when he had already confessed to the crime?"

"So an innocent man was charged for a crime he didnt commit," Charlie pointed out "That's rubbish!"

"I agree," Dumbledore nodded "Whatever Morfin was, he did not deserve to die as he did, blamed for murder he had not committed. But it is getting late, and I want you to see these other memories before we part..." he removed another crystal phial from his robes, and handed it to Harry, who emptied it into the pensieve and headed in first.

Charlie followed "We we go again," she complained

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement as she disappeared

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie got to her feet once more, after stumbling into Harry in her uneven landing, and sending both her and her friend to the floor

"You have got to work on your landings!" Harry complained

"Oh hush up," the Slytherin responded "Its a long way down!" she looked around "Where are we?"

The Gryffindor shrugged "Dunno..."

"Very helpful," Charlie said, hitting him in the shoulder.

Harry glared at her as he rubbed his arm "Quit doing that!"

Charlie ignored him and pointed at the forming scene ahead of them "Look!"

_An immensely fat old lady sat in an armchair in front of the two students, she was wearing a ginger wig and a brilliant pink set of robes that flowed all around her, giving the impression that she was a melting iced cake. At her feet, the tinest and oldest of house-elves ever sighted was lacing tight satin slippers onto her fleshy feet._

_"Hurry up, Horkey!" the old woman said imperiously "They said they'd be here at four! It's only a couple of minutes to and they are never late!"_

_The house-elf finished what she was doing and stood up._

_"How do I look?" the old woman asked_

_"Lovely, madam!" Hokey squeaked_

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks "Lovely?" they questioned one another

"It must be custome for an house-elf to lie, in circumstances like this," Charlie added

Harry nodded.

_A tinkling doorbell rang and both mistress and house-elf jumped._

_"Quick, quick, they're here! Horkey!" cried the old woman, and the elf scurried out of the room, which was cluttered with objects, that it was difficult for anybody to navigate through it without knocking anything over. The house-elf returned within minutes, followed by a tall young man, and a average height young woman. Both of which were easily recognized._

"Tom Riddle and Amanda Mitchell," Charlie breathed "This must be after Hogwarts...look at how the react to one another...and look at her finger" she pointed at the diamond encrusted ring, on Amanda's engagement finger.

Harry nodded. It had happened. Tom Riddle and Amanda Mitchell were engaged.

_The couple picked their way through the cramped room with an air that showed they had been here before. "Hepzibah," Amanda smiled as she came to the side of the old woman "You look more beautiful, every time I see you"_

_The old woman, Hepzibah, smiled brightly "Oh, Amanda dear, such a sweetheart..." she smiled "oh, and what is this?" she spied the engagement ring "You did not have this, during our last vist"_

_"The engagement is old," Tom answered "The ring is new. Amanda deserves the best..." he gazed admiringly at his future wife._

Charlie pretended to gag "Ew! All mushy..."

Harry chuckled

_"And what is your excuse for visiting this time?" Hepzibah asked_

_"Mr. Burke would like to make an improved offer for the goblin-made armour," Riddle said "Five hundred Galleons, he fees it is a more than fair -"_

_"Now, now, not so fast, or I'll think you are simply here for my trinkets"_

_Amanda forced a smile "We simply do as we are asked, Hepzibah" she explained "We are merely assistants, that do as Mr. Burke wishes. And he wishes enquires..."_

_"Oh, Mr. Burke, phooey!" Hepzibah said, waving her hand "I have something to show you. Something I have never shown Mr. Burke. Can you keep a secret? Im about to show you my finest treasures. Hokey!" she called for the house-elf._

_Hokey appeared, between the array of trinkets in the room "Here, madam," she squeaked_

_"Now, I think you will like this," Hepzibah smiled, opening the first box and producing a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles_

_Tom took the cup and held it up for both himself and Amanda to see "A badger," he breathed "Then this was...?"_

_"Helga Hufflepuff's, as you very well know, you clever boy," Hepzibah giggled "Didn't I tell you was distantly descended? This has been handed down in the family for years and years. Lovely, isnt it? And all sorts of powers it's supposed to possess, too, but I havent tested them thoroughly, I just keep it nice and safe in here..."_

_She took the cup from Tom and placed it back in the box it had come from; she was more pre-occupied with settling the cup gently back in its box, and she missed the look which was exchanged between Tom and Amanda._

_"And now," Hepzibah continued "I think you'll like this even more," she whispered "Of course, Burke knows I've got this one, I bought it from him, and I daresay he would love to get it back!" she opened the second box and revealed a heavy golden locket._

Charlie gasped "That's mine!" she cried "My locket! Slytherin's locket!"

Harry looked between his friend and the memory, as he started to come to the assumption that Hepzibah was going to meet a grizzly end, if Charlie had the locket since birth, and she wasnt born yet.

_"Slytherin's mark," Amanda breathed, taking the locket from Tom and running her fingers across the snake which had been engraved onto its surface_

_Hepzibah squealed in delight "That's right! I had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I had to have it!" she explained "Burke apparently bought it from a ragged-looking woman who seemed to have stolen it, but had no idea of its true value -"_

_Tom Riddle's eyes flashed scarlet_

_"- I daresay Burke paid her a pittance, but there you are...pretty, isnt it? And again, all kinds of powers attributed to it, though I just keep it nice and safe..." she reached out and took it from Amanda, the chain slipping through her fingers like fine grains of sand. She placed it back in its box and closed it with a snap. "So there you are, my dears, and I hope you enjoyed that!"_

_She frowned, at the look on Tom's face "Are you all right, dear?" she asked_

_Amanda touched Tom's arm "He's fine," she answered, a little harshly_

_Tom grasped her hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, to soothe her; Amanda had been known for her temple and coldness whilst at school "Im quite well..." he nodded at Hepzibah "Thank you..."_

The memory started to fade, and before long Harry and Charlie started to rise to the surface of the pensieve.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie turned to Dumbledore the moment she returned "am I right to believe that she dies?" she asked

"Precisely," said Dumbledore "Two days after this scene, she was found dead. Hokey was to blame, naturally..."

Harry and Charlie looked livid "No way!" they cried "Why would the blame the elf?"

"She was the only one within the vicinity," Dumbledore answered "Hokey was convicted of poisoning her mistress's evening cocoa by accident. There are many similarties between Hepzibah's death and that of the Riddles, in both cases, somebody else took the blame, someone who had a clear memory of having caused the death -"

"Hokey confessed?" Harry asked

"She remembered putting something in her mistress's cocoa that turned out not to be sugar, but a lethal and little-known poison," said Dumbledore "It was concluded that she had not meant to do it, but being old and confused -"

Charlie shook her head "Voldemort modified her memory, just like he did Morfin!"

"Yes, that is my conclusion," Dumbledore agreed "And just as with Morfin, the Ministry wa predisposed to support Hokey -"

"- because she was a house elf!" said Harry

Dumbledore nodded "she was old, she admitted to having tampered with the drinks and nobody at the Ministry bothered to enquire further. As in the case of Morfin, by the time I traced her and managed to extract the memory, her life was almost over - but her memory, of course, proves nothing except that Voldemort knew of the existence of the cup and the locket..."

"The same locket, they gave me when I was born" Charlie inputted

The headmaster nodded "and alas, there I must leave this meeting..."

Harry frowned "But Professor, I thought you said you had three memories to show us?"

"We will meet for one more lesson, after tonight" Dumbledore explained "It is late, and I am sure your friends are waiting for your safe returns to your common rooms. Next lesson we will continue our discussion of Voldemort and Hokey, after which I will show you the last remaining memory I have, and then it is upon you to retrieve the missing memory from Professor Slughorn"

The two friends nodded

"Off you go," Dumbledore smiled "Goodnight"

Harry and Charlie made it to the door, turned and said "Good night, Professor" before leaving the office all together.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies. I would have included the 3rd memory, but as stated above I don't feel well and im falling asleep as I write. There will be one more private lesson (im jumping around in the books for these lessons) and then we will carry on as normal. I hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter...let me know how much you enjoyed.**

**Review (please)**

**Goodnight. God Bless. Sweet dreams.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 07 April 2011 at 04:17am_


	21. Sectumsempra

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, Razmend, BamaRose, NewFanFictionFan, Fan of Fics** _and_ **Matt-hardy-lover-101.** _Thank you to all that wished me well, I appreciate your concern. I am feeling much better, and in reward to your paitence and lovely reviews, here is another chapter off __**The Fight for Survival.**__ Enjoy._

* * *

**Sectumsempra**

* * *

"Ha ha ha," Charlie laughed mockingly, as she sat opposite Draco and Nathan in the Great Hall the morning after her lesson with Dumbledore and Harry "Very funny. No but seriously, how the hell do you love someone has cold blooded as Voldemort? I mean there was a time when they were at school, that Amanda couldnt stand Tom Riddle, she didnt even cast him a glance, and she ended up marrying him, and then later having a kid?"

Nikki shrugged as she looked up from her breakfast "People change," she answered easily

"Not these people," Charlie responded "I mean, Amanda was from a high ranking pureblooded family, and Tom Riddle was a halfblood; her parents hated him! There was no way, they would have gotten away with running away after school to get married, and having a kid later on down the line. And given I wasnt born until 1980, they would have had to have been mid-late 30s then." she summarized "Voldemort had already killed a number of people by then, I just don't understand how you can just look the other way when it comes to murder; how Amanda could lie next to him each night, knowing that he had killed innocent people, and without batting an eyelid"

Marcus glanced sideways at his girlfriend "Getting a little in over your head, don't you think?" he asked

"No," Charlie answered "Just trying to wrap my head around it" she pressed the back of her thumb to the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes "Its giving me a headache," she complained

"Then stop thinking about it," Nikki instructed

Charlie glanced up "I can't," she sighed "Its bugging me!"

"There's no winning with you!" the older female pointed out

The Muggleborn grinned "You're only now noticing that?" she questioned "How long have you known me?"

Nikki scowled, before looking up as Riley appeared behind Charlie "Morning Rils"

"Hey, Nikki" the Gryffindor smiled, before dropping down so that she was level with Charlie "Its Katie!" she gasped "She's back!"

Charlie frowned "Katie who?" she asked

"Katie Bell!" Riley stated, pointing out the designated Gryffindor student that Harry was talking too a few feet away.

Charlie immediately jumped to her feet, grabbed Riley's hand and pulled in her in the direction of both Harry and Katie. They reached them within minutes, catching part of their conversation.

"...I know you're going to ask, Harry, but I don't know who cursed me" Katie answered, smiling at the genius and Slytherin as they came to a stop beside her and Harry "I've been trying to remember, honestly"

Riley touched her shoulder "That's what the person wanted," she mumured "They didnt want you to remember, or you would be able to. Don't worry yourself too much, Katie. You just concentrate on getting better"

Charlie nodded in agreement, before spying Malcolm over her shoulder.

Malcolm stopped and stared directly at the group of four, as they each turn and face him. He glanced around the hall, but no one had seemed to notice him but the four at the end of the isle, backing away he turned quickly and fled the hall.

"That's it," Charlie mumured "Its time for answers!" and casting a glance at Riley she brushed a strand of loose hair for her face and took off after Malcolm.

Over at the Slytherin table Daphne spotted her friend "Charlie..." she called, alerting Nikki, Marcus and the others to the movement of the Muggleborn "Charlie, don't do it!"

But the Muggleborn Slytherin was already out of view of the Great Hall doors.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Loosening his tye, Malcolm turned left onto the 2nd floor corridor and disappeared into the only bathroom that was never used there. Moaning Myrtles. Removing his blazer, he stared at his reflection in the mirror; it was that of Aaron Logan but despite being in disguise he could see himself plastered underneath. What had he done? What had he become? Turning on the cold water tap, he studied his distraught face in the mirror. His hair is dishevelled and there are black bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, his body lacked nutrion from the lack of food he had consumed over the past few months...and things seemed to getting worse, as opposed to what he thought they were becoming.

Scooping up some water into the palms of his hand, Malcolm leant down and splashed the coolness of the liquid over his face, allowing the water to mix with his tears as they run back down into the basin.

Pushing open the door to the girls bathroom, Charlie walked in slowly, her wand in her hand; Malcolm stood ahead of her at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, he was sobbing but she held no remorse for him. "The games over, Malcolm!" she spoke, her voice rebounding in the silence of the bathroom "I want to know what you're up too! I want to know why you tried to poison Dumbledore, but got Ron instead! Why you tried to curse him with a necklacke, and ended up cursing Katie!"

Malcolm paused and spun around as he faced the Muggleborn "Why should I tell you, anything?" he spat, before drawing his wand and throwing a spell at Charlie.

The Muggleborn dived to the left and disappeared behind the stalls of the bathroom; her wand clenched tightly in her hand, before throwing a spell of her own back at him "I want answers! You nearly killed one of my best friends, did you honestly think I'd let you get away with that?" she fired off another spell, and watched as Malcolm hurled himself aside to avoid the collision, the spell hit the sinks and they exploded. Charlie pulled back and pressed herself against the wall as she faced the door, she could hear Malcolm moving at the bottom of the bathroom as water spilled out all over the floor.

"You don't deserve to know anything!" Malcolm retorted "Did it ever occur to you that I didnt care about what happened to those who go in my way? In the end I would have done Weasley a favour!"

Charlie growled and attempted another hex, Malcolm blocked it and glowered at her "Don't you dare talk about my friends like that!" she spat

Malcolm lunged forwards, his face contorted in anger and fury, he raised his wand and pointed it at Charlie and cried "_**Crucio!**_"

The Muggleborn pulled back, as the spell whizzed past the spot she had stood seconds ago and hit the wall blowing it apart. Charlie gulped, her breathing heavy as she peeked around the corner to see Malcolm edging his way towards her carefully; summoning every inch of courage she had Charlie stepped out from behind the stalls and pointed her wand as Malcolm was more than a few feet away from her now "_**Levicorpus!"**_ she thought, remembering the spell Harry had mentioned from the Half-Blood Prince's book.

Malcolm blocked the jinx and retaliated with one of his own.

"_**Protego!"**_ Charlie yelled, a barrier firing up between her and Malcolm's spell

By now Malcolm was within inches of Charlie, and without warning his hand wrapped around her shoulder as he pushed her with all his might backwards. The Muggleborn stumbled, through the open door of the girls bathroom and out onto the floor of the second floor corridor.

"Its a shame I when I don't get what I want," Malcolm sneered, as he followed her out his wand drawn "You would have made an excellent wife..." he levelled his wand at her "But you're more trouble than you are worth!" he raised his wand "_**Avad-"**_ he started

But another voice joined the ruckus "_**SECTUMSEMPRA!"**_

"HARRY!" another voice joined the destruction "NO!"

The Gryffindor and Slytherins had arrived.

Blood spurted from Malcolm's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered sideways and collapsed onto the floor next to a slightly disorientated Slytherin, who was staring at Malcolm with wide fearful eyes, her skin pale in comparison to what it normally was.

"No-" Charlie gasped

Footsteps echoed down the hall as her friends rushed to her side, Riley and Daphne reaching her first. The two grasped Charlie's shoulders and pulled her unsteadily to her feet, as Harry stood over Malcolm, his wand still drawn but hanging limply at his side. He was staring at Malcolm with an unreadable expression on his face; glancing around at his friends, who were each exchanging uneasy glances and then he turned his attention to Charlie, who gulped and stared at him fearfully.

"Charlie..." he stammered "...I didnt...!" he shook his head

Malcolm was shaking uncontrollably on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"You..." Charlie started, taking a shuddering breath in the process "...Harry..." she shook her head, unable to form proper sentances as she stared at her best friend, every nerve in her body working overdrive, her mind was auto-pilot but she was numb "...what did you do?" she asked

"I...didn't..." the Gryffindor shook his head "...I don't..."

Riley dropped to her knees beside Malcolm, and traced her wand over the deep wounds that Harry's curse had made, all the while muttering to herself.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, watching Riley as Marcus pushed his way to the front of the group and pulled Charlie close; obstructing her view of Harry in the process.

"Shush!" Riley told Hermione, as she went back to healing Malcolm "_**Vulnera Sanentur!**_" she muttered, without looking up although she could feel her friends eyes on her, and hear the whispered soothes of Nikki and Marcus as they tried to calm Charlie -who had burst into tears- down.

Nikki squeezed Charlie's shoulder "What did he do to you?" she asked

"He tried using..." Charlie swallowed hard, her mouth completely dry with the lack of moisture "...the Torture curse on me!" she finished "then he tried using the killing curse -" she felt Marcus tense "- said I was more trouble than I was worth!"

Blaise frowned "I thought you said he loved you? That he wouldn't hurt you?"

"I was wrong," Charlie answered "He told me that it was a shame that he couldnt have what he wanted, that I would have made an excellent wife if I had just done as I was told, from the beginning! He then told me I was more trouble than I was worth, and attempted the Killing Curse..." she breathed in sharply "...and then you guys showed up"

Marcus pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, gripping the back of her neck from under her hair as she shook in his arms. He dipped his head and whispered soothing nothings in her ear.

Behind them Malcolm started to stir, as Riley finished healing him

"How is he?" Hermione asked

"He'll need the Hospital Wing," Riley answered looking up "There may be a certain amount of scarring, and he's lost alot of blood. He's medical attention immediately before he loses conciousness again...and I won't be able to bring him back..."

Harry swallowed

"Draco," Nikki turned to the blonde "you and Nathan go and fetch Professor Snape! Tell him is immediate attention is required in the Hospital Wing!"

The two boys nodded and took off

Nikki turned to Millicent and Pansy "Go and tell Madam Pomfrey to expect company, tell her we have a life threatening situation at hand, and we also need a calming draught and possibly a dreamless sleep potion!"

The two girls took off

"Adrian," Nikki continued "Help me get Malcolm up the Hospital Wing"

Adrian moved forward and using his wand levitated Malcolm's body into the air, and turned to Nikki who was addressing the Gryffindors.

"Riley; you and Daphne will come with us!" Nikki instructed "as for the rest of you, I suggest you return to your common rooms, I suspect Professor McGonagall will be along shortly to discuss what happened here; you need to get your stories straight before that happens, understand?"

The Gryffindors nodded and turned, intending to return to the common room

"Oh, and Potter!" Nikki called out "I suggest you get rid of that book! You are helping no one by following the instructions of a stranger! Look at the mistake you've made here; Malcolm may be a piece of work, but you had no right to use a spell that you didnt know the outcome too on him" she nodded towards the end of the corridor "now go!"

And the Gryffindors disappeared

Riley turned to Charlie who was staring at the blood stains on the floor "Its over Charlie," she mumured "Malcolm'll be fine once we get him to the Hospital Wing, and then we can focus on getting you to bed. Okay?"

Glancing up, Charlie caught Riley's gaze and nodded "Okay," she whispered, before following her friends down the hallway and up to the seventh floor and the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape and the rest of the sixth year students were waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just a quickie because Im still not well, was relatively fine up until about an hour ago when I went to stand up and nearly fell over, as a wave of dizziness took me by surprise. Anyway, im off to bed. Night.**

**Leave me your thoughts, please.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 08 April 2011 at 02:51 am_


	22. Private Lessons: Part V

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, BamaRose, Razmend, Forever Dreaming Grace, Purple Sunshine56, Matt-hardy-lover-101, ****Fan of Fics**, _and new reader _**LexiLoLo200**. _Trying to get this chapter out quickly, before I pass out from the lack of sleep; I would have had it up sooner, but I had to update another story of mine that hasnt been updated in like 2 months; most of you will know which one, since you read both it and this one. :D_

* * *

**Private Lessons**

**Part V**

* * *

At least half an hour after the event with Malcolm and Charlie had occurred, even after Harry had used a curse that could have killed Malcolm had it not been for Riley's genius thinking; the Slytherins had returned Charlie back to their common room and Nikki had practicaly forced her to take the dreamles sleep potion, seeing as she adament to return to the Gryffindor common room with Riley, to talk with Harry about what he had done.

"I won't say 'I told you so'," Hermione's voice reached Riley's senses, as the Gryffindor portrait opened and the Genius scrambled through

Ron bristled angrily "Oh, just leave it, Hermione!" he snapped

They were sitting near the fireplace, with Ginny. Harry had just finished telling her what had happened up on the second floor, between Malcolm, Charlie and Harry. But, apparently he hadnt have to tell her anything, news had travelled fast throughout Hogwarts, as it was expected too at a boarding school and the youngets Weasley already knew what had gone down between the two Slytherins and the Gryffindor.

"Did you do it?" Riley asked, as she approached her friends "Did you hide the book?"

"We were just about too," Harry answered, staring at the Half-Blood Prince's book which lay on the table

Riley nodded "Ginny, go with him" she answered "You hide the book, so that he's not tempted to go find it again"

Ginny nodded and both she and Harry left the Gryffindor common room. Once they had gone, Riley sank into an armchair and sighed.

"How's Charlie?" Ron asked

"Shaken," Riley answered "I don't think she expected Malcolm to actually go as far as to use the Killing curse on her. Given everything that has happened, neither of us saw him attempting to take her life"

Hermione perked up "Do you think he attempted to take her life, to prove that if he couldnt have her, then no one could?" she questioned

"I don't know," Riley shook her head "All I know is, Malcolm almost paid the ultimate price today. Maybe he will stop and think of who he is messing with next time"

Ron glanced up "You think there will be a next time?" he asked

"There is always a next time," Riley sighed, turning her gaze towards the dying flames of the fire "Always!"

The three of them were silent, before Hermione broke it "I just cannot believe he used _that_ spell!" she mumured, "He could have killed Malcolm!"

"But he didnt!" Riley retaliated "But think about it this way, Hermione! If he hadnt used the spell, Malcolm would have killed Charlie!"

And with that she got to her feet, and headed upstairs to her dormitory.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_**"AVADA KEDVRA!"**_

_There was a flash of green -_

And Charlie awoke with a start, a stifled scream escaping her lips as she bolted up right in bed; her muscles tensed before she realized she was safe. She was alive, and whatever she had seen was probably a figment of her imagination. Bending her knees, the Muggleborn wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head in her arms as her hair fell forwards and shielded her face from view; the matress shifted beside her and she became aware that she wasnt alone, as someone's arms wrapped around her stomach and hoisted her up onto their lap as they held her close.

"Charlie," Marcus's voice mumured, as he held her "Its okay; its just a dream. Its not real"

Charlie, nodded as she choked back a sob and lay into his embrace, wiping the tears from her face.

A silence fell around them, Marcus holding her close; as Charlie attempted to push her nightmare out of her mind, she was alive, no one was going to kill her! Just because Malcolm had tried too, didnt mean he was going to return for part 2 and try again.

"Try and go back to sleep," Marcus whispered, shifting her back onto the bed, he kept his arm around her and pulled her close so she knew she wasnt alone. He pulled the blanket back over her, and pulled back small strands of hair from her neck and face.

"I can't," she started, but cut off as Marcus began to place small kisses on her shoulders. His lips warm against her cold skin; and the gentle pressure made her spine tingle in excitement. "That's not going to make me forget, what I saw" she told him

He moved his kisses to the back of her shoulders, up to her neck; and across her jaw as he spun her around so that he was hovering over her; his lips trailed up her jaw before crashing down on her lips. Charlie responded eagerly, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair.

Marcus's fingers slowly hooked under the thin strap that was attached to her top, and slid it off her shoulder. Charlie whimpered softly, stroking his jaw line with her one hand, as his fingers trailed over her shoulder and down her arm, before he re-traced the invisible lines with his mouth. "Forgetting yet?" he asked, moving his lips lower and lower down her shoulder.

Charlie groaned "Forgetting what?" she asked, her voice sounding awfully distant

Replacing the strap of her shirt, Marcus pulled back and chuckled. Charlie whimpered at the loss of his kisses; unknowning that Marcus felt exactly the same way she did. But things were escalating a little too fast, and although he would have continued if she had asked, he didnt want to hurt her by taking things too far, too soon.

Scooping her up in his arms instead, Marcus dropped his lips to her ear and began to hum a soft soothing tune, that he remembered from his own childhood. Although it wasnt custom in pureblooded families, his parents did actually care about him; he often remembered whenever he was sick, or just sometimes every night for no particular reason, his mother would lie beside him on his bed and sing to him.

It calmed him down long enough to get to sleep.

The tune he had chosen, was something that he remembered quite fondly. His mother often sung this tune to him all the time, it was soothing and calming. Exactly what Charlie needed right now.

Has he hummed, Marcus watched as Charlie fought against the urge to go back to sleep, her eyes flickered and she blinked rapidly before sliding shut, and her breathing evening out as he felt her muscles relax in his arms.

Marcus stopped humming and kissed her hair, before tightening his hold on his girlfriend gently, and going back to sleep himself.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next time Charlie was awake; she was alone.

Pushing off the blanket which had been wrapped around her, the Muggleborn rolled out of bed and run her hand through her hair as she attempted to flatten it. Rubbing her tired eyes, she shuffled across the bedroom and out the door before taking the stairs down into the common room, where she found her friends sitting near the fireplace.

"Why didnt you wake me up?" she asked, dropping down between Adrian and Marcus

Marcus, instantly pulled her close "Because you looked peaceful," he answered "Besides, Madam Pomfrey clearly stated to leave you sleep for as long as you wanted."

The portrait hole opened and Riley and Nikki stepped through into the common room "Well, good afternoon, sunshine" the older female smiled brightly "Sleep well?"

"Mhmm," Charlie mumured, relaxing into Marcus's hold, as she remembered waking up earlier that morning and him lulling her back to sleep, after his attempt to make her forget what had woken her in the first place. She felt her face grow warm, and she buried it in Marcus's clothes.

Nikki chuckled "Im not even going to ask, why you're face is heating up" she smirked

"Shut up!" Charlie grumbled

Riley dropped down opposite her friend "Professor Dumbledore, has been looking for you" she stated, removing an envelope from inside her robes "He gave this to me, knowing I would see you at some point during today" she handed it over

Charlie nodded and took the envelope as she opened it, it was her next lesson with Dumbledore and Harry "Tonight," she mumured "same time"

"I thought he was ending the lessons, until after you had that memory from Slughorn?" Daphne asked

"He is," Charlie answered "But our last lesson run later than he expected; and he has one more memory he wants to show us. Then, he's ending the lessons"

Her friends nodded

"So, 8:00pm?" Blaise asked

Charlie nodded

Riley smirked "What you going to do until then?" she asked

"Sleep," the Slytherin answered, her eyes closing once more

Millicent shook her head "Do you think its possible, that Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey overdosed with her that Sleeping potion?" she enquired curiously

"I just think Charlie's so sleep deprived," Pansy joined the conversation "that the Sleeping potion, is working double time..."

Her friends smirked, or grinned, nodding in agreement.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, after managing to get Charlie to stay awake for longer than 2 minutes. Riley and Nikki walked the young Muggleborn up to the Headmasters office, before leaving her there. With Malcolm still in the Hospital Wing, they didnt really have much to worry about; but it was better safe than sorry. After leaving Charlie at her lesson Nikki walked Riley back to the Gryffindor tower, before returning to the Slytherin dungeons.

Inside the Headmaster's office, Charlie had finished explaining what had happened to her -leaving out the bit about Harry- but the Gryffindor had immediately explained what he had done, he told the Headmaster that he took full responsibility for the spell, but also explained that if he hadnt used it Malcolm would have killed Charlie. So techincally, all he had done was self-defence for a friend. Dumbledore agreed, that his actions were admirable, and although there was no punshiment for protecting a friend, he couldnt strongly emphasis the mistake Harry had made in using that spell.

After which, the tension lightened and the discussion upon which the left their last meeting, about Hokey the house elf continued.

"...By the time Hokey was convicted," Dumbledore was saying "Hepzibah's family had realized that two of her greatest treasures were missing. It took them a while to be sure of this, for she had many hiding places, having always guarded her collection most jealously. But before they were sure beyond a doubt that the cup and the locket were both gone, the assistants who had worked at Borgin and Burkes, the young man and his beautiful soon-to-be wife, had resigned from their posts and vanished." Dumbledore paused "Their superiors had no idea where they had gone; they were as surprised as anyone at the disapperances'. And that was the last that was seen of Tom Riddle and his wife for a long time"

Charlie frowned "What do you mean, Professor?" she asked

"This," Dumbledore spoke, once more, holding up a phial "is the final memory; that I wish to show you. But before that we must recap what we know about Tom Riddle's story so far..."

Harry glanced down, before speaking "He had committed another murder, Hepzibah Smith..."

"...whether it is his first since he killed his father, and his grandparents," Charlie continued "We don't know. But he didnt kill Hepzibah for revenge, he killed her for gain. He wanted Slytherins locket and Hufflepuff's cup..."

Dumbledore nodded

"...He had stolen Morfin's ring," Harry continued, before frowning "But it doesnt make sense; why would he risk everything, throw away his job, just for those..."

Charlie shook her head "Its mad to you," she pointed out "but to him, those items meant something. The locket was apart of his heritage, the same as it is mine; the cup belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, a Hogwarts founder. This castle was his home, if I had to guess, I'd say he was still attached to it, even after he had left!"

"Excellent Charlie," Dumbledore nodded "Now, if you will both stand; we go on 10-years to our last memory. Can you imagine what Voldemort did in that 10-years?"

"I'd rather not," Charlie mumured; taking the vial that Dumbledore presented her with "Who's memory is this?"

"Mine," the Headmaster answered

The Slytherin emptied the memory into the basin, and dived forward. Harry following.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_A younger Dumbledore sat at his desk, in the same office they had just left. He seemed to be waiting for something, and sure enough, moments later there came a knock at the door._

_"Enter"_

_The door opened, and a man walked in. Lord Voldemort. Ten years on from being Tom Riddle, the man known as Voldemort stood before them; it was as though his features had been burned and blurred, they were waxy and oddly distorted, and the whites of his eyes now had a permanently bloody look. He was wearing a long black cloak and his face was as pale as the snow that glistened on his shoulders._

_"Good evening, Tom!" the younger Dumbledore said, showing no sign of surprise "Won't you sit down?"_

_"Thank you," Voldemort responded, taking a seat "I heard that you had become Headmaster. A worthy choice"_

_Dumbledore smiled "I am glad you approve," he nodded "May I offer you a drink?"_

_"That would be welcome," said Voldemort "I have come a long way"_

_Dumbledore stood and swept over the a cabinet, as he prepared two drinks. One for himself and another for Voldemort, he then returned._

_"So, Tom...to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_Voldemort didnt answer straight away "They do not call me 'Tom' anymore," he said "These days, I am known as -"_

_"I know what you are known as," Dumbledore cut across him "But to me, I'm afraid, you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers, I am afraid, that they never quite forget their charges' youthful beginnings"_

_The temperature in the room changed; and despite it being a memory, Charlie felt it instantly._

_"I am surprised you have remained here so long," Voldemort began once more "I always wondered why a wizard such as yourself never wished to leave school"_

_"Well, to a wizard such as myself, there can be nothing more important than passing on ancient skills, helping home young minds. If I remember correctly, you once saw the attraction of teaching, too"_

_Voldemort nodded "I still see it" he responded "Which is why I am here. I have returned, later, perhaps than Professor Dippet expected, but I have returned, nevertheless, to resquest your permisson to allow me to teach here at Hogwarts. I could show the students things that no other professor can,"_

_Dumbedore considered Voldemort for a moment "Yes, I certainly do know that you have seen and done much more since you left us. Rumours of your doings have reached even your old school, Tom. I should be sorry to believe half of them"_

_"Greatness inspire envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies" Voldemort listed "You must know this Dumbledore"_

_"You call it 'greatness'" Dumbledore responded "what you have done? I call it murder..."_

_Voldemort stared back at his old headmaster "I have experimented. I have pushed the boundaries of magic further, perhaps, than they have ever been pushed -"_

_Dumbledore cut across him "Of some kinds of magic. Of some. Of others, you remain...forgive me...woefully ignorant..."_

_"The old arguement," Voldemort smiled "But nothing I have seen in the world, proves that love is more powerful than my kind of magic, Dumbledore"_

_"Perhaps you have been looking in the wrong places," suggested the headmaster_

_"Well, then, what a batter place than to start looking, than right here at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked "Will you let me return? Will you let me share my knowledge with your students? I place myself and my talents at your disposal and command"_

_Dumbledore raised his eyebrows "and what of those that you command? The Death Eaters?"_

_"My friends," Voldemort spoke "will carry on without me"_

_The Headmaster nodded, but did not look convinced "Devoted as friends can be, they travelled with you this far on a snowy chistmas night, merely to wish you luck as you attempt to secure a teaching post"_

_"You are omniscient as ever, Dumbledore"_

_"Oh, no, merely friendly with the local barman," answered the Headmaster "Now Tom...let us speak openly. Why have you come here to request a job we both kow you do not want?"_

_Voldemort looked coldy surprised_

_"A job I do not want? On the contrary, Dumbledore, I want it very much"_

_"Oh, you want to come back to Hogwart, but you do not want to teach" Dumbledore summarized "what is it you're after, Tom? Why not try an open request for once?"_

_Voldemort sneered "If you do not want to give me the job -"_

_"Of course, I don't!" Dumbledore answered "And I don't think for a moment you expected me to give it to you. But what is your purpose for coming here tonight?"_

_Voldemort stood "That is your final word?" he asked_

_"It is," Dumbledore answered_

_"Then we have nothing more to say to each other,"_

_"No, nothing," the headmaster shook his head "The time is long gone when I could frigten you with a burning wardobe and force you to make repayment for your crimes. But I wish I could, Tom...I wish I could..."_

_For a second it looked like Voldemort was abaout to attack Dumbledore. Instead he turned, strode to the door and disappared._

The room started to fade, and the friends started to rise into the air before...

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

...reappearing in the present Dumbledore's office.

As she reappeared, Charlie sat down and looked up at the headmaster; why had Voldemort returned? What was his connection to Hogwarts? With a small frown, she pushed herself up off the steps and approached the desk, sat down and stared at Dumbledore.

"Why?" she asked "Why did he return? And what position did he want?"

Dumbledore smiled "I think you already know those answers, Charlie, dear" he nodded "Why don't you tell us, what you think happened?"

Harry frowned, as he turned to Charlie and waited for her to speak.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, another short one because I can feel my body shutting down with lack of sleep. The rest of this chapter will follow on in the next one.**

**Someone asked for more Marcus/Charlie; I hope this suffices.**

**.Afternoon...whatever.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 09 April 2011 at 03:52am_


	23. Liquid Luck

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**Fan of Fics, DJScales, BamaRose, Matt-hardy-lover-101** _and_ **Razmend.**

* * *

**Liquid Luck**

* * *

Charlie shifted uncomfortably as both Harry and Dumbledore surveyed her from across the desk, and to the left. All she had asked was a simple question and suddenly the spotlight was on her; breathing deeply the young Slytherin collected her thoughts and then spoke.

"Well, I don't know heaps," she told her Headmaster "But I do believe that Voldemort returned to Hogwarts so that he could request a job as a professor. And well, im guessing there was plenty of vacant jobs on offer here at that time but he wanted one in specific; like the Defence Against the Dark Arts job." she explained "It's pretty simple really, the great ruler wanted to teach Defence so that he could rally more supporters to his cause"

Dumbledore smiled as he listened to Charlie's speech

Harry watched with wide-eyes as Charlie showed traits of Riley as she deducted what she believed had happened all those years ago.

"I also believe that after that meeting with Voldemort, is when the strange happenings with the Defence position started," Charlie added "You know, like how we can't seem to keep a Defence Professor for longer than a year"

The headmaster nodded "Well done, Charlie" he smiled "They are, as you say, my beliefs as well. We of course, cannot be certain; but it does seem like our best bet when it comes to discussions about Lord Voldemort" he glanced at the clock on the far wall "But now, it is time for bed," he got to his feet and strode to the door and opened it for his two students "We shall discuss more of this after you have retrieved the memory from Professor Slughorn, and then hopefully everything will make more sense to each of us"

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks; they didnt want to leave without getting all answers. The curiousity burned within each of them, but Dumbledore was holding the door open for them and they clearly saw no alternative but to leave and return to their common rooms, where they were sure their friends would be waiting for them.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning, during the walk to Potions; did Harry, Charlie and Riley have any idea on how they were going to approach Slughorn and extract the memory from him, both Charlie and Riley had struck out on their turns what with complications; and asking him straight out was out of the question.

"It's Harry's turn," Charlie pointed out "We struck out on our turns..." she turned to the boy in question

Harry frowned "Don't look at me," he exclaimed "Im no where as near as getting the memory as you both were"

"But you're the only person left," Riley pointed out "Which is why I suggest the _three_ of us think of a win-win situation..." she paused "...wait, tell me you still have that Lucky potion, Slughorn gave you in our first Potions lesson"

The Gryffindor seeker nodded "yeah, I still have it"

Charlie frowned, before realization dawned "That's it!" she cried "Riley you're a genius!"

"Well, duh!" Riley grinned

"What?" Harry asked "Why is she a genius?"

The Slytherin rolled her eyes "Im gonna say this slowly, Harry, so try and keep up" she teased. Harry scowled while Riley giggled behind her hand. "Get. Lucky." the Slytherin stated

Harry frowned for a second before realizing what his friend was edging towards, he had been saving the lucky potion for something else; and didnt really want to use it for anything other than that. "Uh...I've kinda been saving that," he said awkwardly

Riley smirked "Oh, we know" she nodded "But I think this is much more important; don't you?"

"How do you two know everything?" Harry asked, confused on how Riley could even comprehend what he was saving the Potion for.

The two Muggleborns exchanged looks "We can read you like a book," Charlie answered "You were your heart on your sleeve and its easy for people to read you." she patted his arm "Its okay. But you'll get Ginny another way, right now, your topmost priority should be that memory..."

"We could do it tonight," Riley suggested

Charlie nodded "Would there be enough for the three of us?" she questioned "It was only a little vial"

"One drink each," Harry pointed out "Given the three of us are going to go through with it,"

Riley shook her head "No, Dumbledore trusted you two with this job," she pointed out "I'll stay in the common room with Ron and Hermione. You get the memory, you can go straight back to Dumbledore then"

Charlie and Harry exchanged looks, that sounded logical.

"Okay," they agreed, before a door opened and Professor Slughorn was ushering them into classroom. Breaking apart the three friends headed to their desks, and waited for the lesson to begin.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

There were only five in Potions that afternoon, Harry, Charlie, Riley, Draco and Ernie McMillian; Marcus and Adrian were also present, but they didnt actually count because they werent students anymore. The rest of the class had their Appiration tests that morning and had been taken to Hogsmeade to take the test; Harry, Draco and Ernie hadnt been able to go because they were too young for the deadline, and Charlie and Riley just didnt have enough money to take the practice lessons, let alone do the test.

"All too young to Apparate just yet?" Slughorn asked genially "Not turned seventeen, yet?"

They shook their heads

"Ah well," said Slughorn "as we are so few, we'll do something _fun_. I want you all to brew me up something amusing!"

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks, as the Gryffindor glanced over her shoulder at her best friend

"What do you mean something 'amusing'?" Draco asked

"Surprise me," Slughorn said airily, waving his hand and silently telling them to get on with their work.

Charlie frowned and stared at her cauldron, she wasnt the best in Potions; and she needed a set of instructions to follow before she attempted to brew anything. First year flashed to the front of her mind and she shuddered at the thought of her potion exploding again.

Marcus touched her shoulder "You'll be fine," he whispered, moving to stand behind her "You're not going to blow your cauldron up again"

"How do you know?" she asked "Riley's busy, and you can't help me!"

"I can't help you do the potion," Marcus mumured "But I can warn you and stop you from adding ingredients..." he promised

Charlie nodded and opened her _Advanced Potion's Making_ book and held it up as she flipped through the contents page, attempting to find a good enough potion. Something simple. Something that she could create without disastrous results. In the end she settled on attempting to create a Shrinking Soultion, with Marcus's help.

"Well, now, this looks absoluetly wonderful," said Slughorn clapping his hands together an hour and half later, as he stared down into the sunshine-yellow contents of Harry's cauldron. "Euphoria, I take it?"

Harry nodded

Around the room the other students were packing away their things, Charlie's Shrinking Potion had gone rather well, despite the fact that she hadnt finished it. Riley had created a fine soultion of the Draught of Peace and had recieved top marks ("Obviously!" Charlie had commented), Draco had attempted to create a Hiccoughing Solution, and Ernie was looking sour-faced. He had only tried to outshine Harry for once and had decided to create his own potion, with resulted in him creating nothing but a kind of purple dumpling at the bottom of his cauldron.

The bell rang and Ernie left at once.

"Good luck," Charlie and Riley mumured to Harry as they left the classroom, with Draco, Marcus and Adrian leaving Harry alone with Slughorn. Although it didnt last long, as seconds after leaving the classroom the Potions master was following them out.

Harry sighed as he joined them "Now what?" he asked

"We get lucky," Charlie answered

Riley and Harry nodded in agreement, while the other Slytherins looked confused.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening Charlie retired to the Gryffindor tower with Riley, Harry, Ron and Hermione -who had returned from their tests- and headed straight up to the boys dorm rooms where she watched Harry remove a thick pair of socks from his trunk and remove the small vial of Liquid Luck from them and unscrewed it.

"Well, here goes," Harry commented

"It's a great feeling when you take it," said Ron "Like you can't do anything wrong"

Charlie frowned "How would you know?" she asked

"Yeah, you've never taken it!" Riley reminded him

"But I thought I had, didnt I?" Ron asked "Same difference really"

"When did you think this?" Charlie asked, curiously

Hermione jumped in "Just ignore him!" she said, a little uneasily "Concentrate on the memory"

Charlie eyed them curiously, before brushing them off and returning her attention to Harry who held the potion to his lips and took a drink, before passing it to her. Holding the small vial in between her fingers, Charlie took a drop and handed it to Riley who placed the lid back on it.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked

"Excellent," Harry answered, after a moments pause "Really excellent."

Charlie nodded in agreement, a grin plastered on her face.

"Remember," Hermione spoke again "Slughorn ususally eats early, takes a walk, and then returns to his office"

"Right," Harry nodded "I don't know about Charlie, but im going down to Hagrids"

Charlie looked up at the mention of her name "Me too!" she grinned

"What?" Riley, Hermione and Ron questioned at the same time

Harry and Charlie head for the portrait, but Riley catches her best friends arm and spins her around "Charlie, you've got to go and speak to Slughorn"

"I know," Charlie nodded

"Then how is going to Hagrid's, going to help?" Hermione asked

Harry turned "I've got a really good feeling about Hagrid's," he explained "I feel it's the place to be tonight. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes!" Charlie nodded

"No," the others answered at the exact same time

Charlie rolled her eyes "Just trust us," she cried "we know exactly what we are doing!" she grinned and turned to Harry "Lets go" and she directed him towards the portrait hole.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After making it out of the castle, Harry and Charlie approach the greenhouses on their way down into the grounds.

"Isnt that Slughorn?" Charlie asked, pointing at the Potions master who had seemingly appeared out of thin air and was easing open one of the windows of the greenhouse "What's he up to then?" she questioned

Harry shrugged "Lets go find out," he grinned

"Lets," Charlie agreed, and they both approached their professor, each popping up either side of the older man.

After cutting off a piece of vine and locking it away in a container, did Slughorn become aware that he wasnt alone.

"Isnt that stealing?" Charlie asked

Slughorn gave a start "Oh, Harry! Serenity!" he scolded "Do not sneak up on an old man, such as myself"

Charlie frowned at the use of the name 'Serenity', when would Slughorn learn?

"Oh, sorry, sir" Harry apologized "We should have announced ourselves a little more discreetly than that," he answered

"Did you think one of us was Professor Sprout, sir?" she asked

"What gave you that impression?" Slughorn asked

Charlie shrugged "I dunno, the sneaking around, the jumping when I spoke," she listed

"Are those Tentacula leaves, sir?" Harry asked, changing the subject "They're very valuable, arent they?"

"Ten Galleons a leaf to the right buyer," Slughorn answered "Not that i'm familiar with any such transacttions, but one does hear rumors" he nodded "My own interests are purey academic, of course"

Charlie shrugged "Eh, these plants freak me out," she commented, ducking back from the window and grabbing Harry's arm "Come along Harry, we have business elsewhere!"

Harry nodded and started walking way with the Slytherin

Slughorn frowned "How exactly did you both get out of the castle?" he asked

"The front door," Harry answered, in an obvious tone "We're off to Hagrid's. He's a very old dear friend, and we just thought we'd pay him a visit. So if you don't mind, we will be going now" he pulled Charlie along with him

"But it's nearly nightfall," Slughorn called after them "I cannot allow you to go roaming the grounds by yourselves,"

Charlie glanced at Harry "Well, then come along, sir" she smiled "Im sure Hagrid has room for one more"

Slughorn glanced around, before following the students out into the grounds; attempting to persude them to return to the castle.

Finally, they reached Hagrids.

The half-giant was standing in front of a man-made grave, with the dead body of Aragog lying alongside it. "Horace," Hagrid nodded in acknowledgement

"Merlin's beard," Slughorn breathed "Is that an actual Acromantula?" he asked

"A dead one, I think, sir" Harry pointed out

Charlie hit him for being insenstive

"Good god," Slughorn mumured, turning to Hagrid "Dear fellow, however did you manage to kill it?" he asked

Hagrid frowned "Kill it? My oldest friend, he was" he answered

"I'm so sorry, I didnt -" Slughorn attempted to rephrase himself

"Don't worry yourself, you're not alone" Hagrid waved him off "Seriously misunderstood creatures, spiders are. It's the eyes, I reckon. They unnerve some folk"

Charlie clicked her tongue as she moved her fingers in a pincer like movement on the edge of her mouth "Lets not forget the pincers," she added

"Yeah, I reckon that too" Hagrid added in an undertone

Harry slapped Charlie, across the back of the head.

"Hagrid," Slughorn started up again "the last thing I wish to be is indelicate, but Acromatular venom is uncommonly rare. Would you allow me to extract a vial or two?" he asked "Purely for academic purposes, you understand?" he added quickly

"Well, I don't suppose it's going to do him much good now, is it?" Hagrid asked, his voice breaking

Slughorn nodded and moved forward "Always have a ampoule or two about my person for just such occassion as this," he spoke, kneeling down and extracting the venom from Aragog's pincers.

"I wish you could've seen him in his prime," Hagrid spoke "Magnificent, he was. Just magnificent"

Returning to the two students, and Hagrid's side, Slughorn looked up at the gameskeeper "Would you like me to say a few words?" he asked

"Yes" Hagrid nodded tearfully

"He had a family, I trust?" Slughorn asked

Charlie and Harry nodded "Oh, yeah," they answered

Slughorn nodded, bowed his head and closed his eyes as he spoke his next words "Farewell..." he cut off

"Aragog" Hagrid supplied the name

"Farewell, Aragog..." Slughorn continued "...king of the arachnids, whose long and faithful friendship those who knew you won't forget. Your body will decay but your spirit lingers on in the quiet, web-spun places of your Forest home. May your many-eyed descendants ever flourish and your human friends find solace for the loss they have sustained

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks, feeling slightly guilty that they werent here for Hagrid in his time of need.

"Tha' was...tha' was...beau'iful!" howled Hagrid

Slughorn patted his arm "There, there!" he soothed, waving his wand as Aragog's body entered the grave and the dirt that had been dug up landed on top of him. "Lets get inside and have a drink, to memorate him" he suggested, "Get his otherside Harry, Serenity...get the door"

"Come on, Fang!" Charlie said, running for the hut, scrowling as Slughorn called her 'Serenity' again

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After depositing Hagrid at the table, Slughorn uncorked a bottle of wine and shared it between the four of them. Once they each had a drink, he raised his mug and spoke "To Aragog!"

"Aragog!" Hagrid, Harry and Charlie nodded

The drinking commenced for a while, before it became clear that both Slughorn and Hagrid were drunk and singing happily together; while the students watched them with amsued grins. When they finished, both Harry and Charlie applauded.

"I had him from an egg, you know" Hagrid explained, still going on about Aragog "Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger than a Pekinese. A Pikinese, mind you"

"How sweet" Slughorn smiled, tiredly and drunkly "I once had a fish. Francis. He was very dear to me. One afternoon I came downstairs, and he'd vanished. Poof"

Hagrid turned to Charlie and Harry "That's very odd, isn't it?" he asked

"It is, isn't it?" Slughorn asked "But that's life, I suppose. You go along and then suddenly, poof!"

"Poof!" Hagrid mimicked

Charlie frowned "Poof!" she mumured

Hagrid's eyes started to close and he titled backwards in his seat, before knocking his head on the wall behind him and snoring as he fell asleep.

Harry chuckled.

Looking across the room, Slughorn connected his gaze with Harry and spoke once more "It was a student who gave me Francis," he told them, his smile fading "One spring afternoon I discovered a bowl on my desk with just a few inches of clear water in it. And floating on the surface was a flower petal. As I watched, it sank, and just before it reached the bottom...it transformed...into a wee fish" he smiled "It was beautiful magic"

"Who gave it to you, Professor?" Charlie asked

"The flower petal had come frm a lily," Slughorn answered, still looking at Harry "Your mother" he nodded

Charlie swallowed

"The day I came downstairs...the day the bowl was empty...was the day your mother..." the Potions master trailed off "I know why you're here," he picked up again "But I can't help you"

"Yes you can, Professor" Harry responded "Dumbledore needs information. _We_ need information" he pointed at himself and Charlie

Slughorn shook his head "It will ruin me," he mumured

Harry gulped "Do you know why I survived, professor?" he asked, knowing he was taken a giant leap of faith here "The night I got this?" he touched his scar "Because of her. Because she sacrified herself. Because she refused to step aside. Because her love was more powerful than Voldemort

"Don't say his name!" Slughorn uttered

"We're not afraid of the name, Professor" Charlie pointed out, before sighing "Can you keep a secret?" she asked

Slughorn nodded, his eyes wide and fearful

"We're going to tell you something," Harry said, getting to his feet and approaching the table "Something others have only guessed at. It's true. I am the Chosen One."

Slughorn stared at Harry with wide eyes

Charlie nodded and joined Harry "and I am Serenity Riddle," she admitted "It is my destiny to protect either Harry or Voldemort."

"And its true when I say, only I can stop Voldemort" Harry nodded "But in order to do that, we need to know what Tom Riddle asked you, all those years ago in your office..."

"...and we need to know what you told him" Charlie finished

Slughorn shook his head timidly

"Be brave, professor" Harry urged him "Be brave, like my mother. Otherwise, you disgrace her. Otherwise, she died for nothing. Otherwise..." he cut off, shaking his head

Charlie gripped his hand tightly in her own "...Otherwise, the bowl will remain empty..." she picked up where he left off "forever!"

With wide eyes, Slughorn stared at the teenagers standing in front of him "I am not proud," he whispered "I am ashamed of what - of what that memory shows...I think I may have done great damage that day"

"You'd cancel out anything you did by giving us the memory," said Harry "It would be a very brave and noble thing to do"

Slowly, very slowly, Slughorn reached for his wand and raised it to his temple; as he also produced a test tube vial "Please, don't think badly of me when you see it" he asked them. He then touched his temple with the tip of his wand and withdrew it, so that a long, silver thread of memory came away too. He placed it into the vial, where it turned to a gassy substance. He corked the vial and with a trembling hand, passed it across the table to Harry.

"Thank you so much, Professor" Harry nodded

"You're a good boy," Slughorn said, tears trickling down his cheeks "Such good students. Promise me, you won't think too badly of me. You've no idea what he was like, even then"

Charlie nodded "We promise, Professor" she agreed "We promise"

Slughorn nodded, before he too, put his head in his arms, gave a deep sigh and fell asleep.

Harry and Charlie, meanwhile, stood in silence as they exchanged looks - they had done it.

They had the memory.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for another late update.**

**So, they finally had the memory, did they? Hmm...what can come of it? Find out soon.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 10 April 2011 at 05:19pm_


	24. The Memory

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, Purple Sunshine56, Razmend **_and_** Matt-hardy-lover-101, BamaRose** _and_ **Harry Potter Obsessed.** _I would like to apologize for the screw up in updates. It would seem Fanfiction is going through a series of updates and certain areas are being shut down, like the login area; which is quite annoying. So until these updates are done and the problems are fixed, is going to keep shutting area's down. Other than that, thank-you for you awesome comments._

**Author's Note Two: **I_n relpy to __**Razmend**__, there are enchantments preventing boys from entering the girls' dormitories, although there is no spell to prevent the reverse from occuring. Clearly girls' can be more trusted than boys when it comes to being in different dormtories._

_Until next time..._

* * *

**The Memory**

* * *

Feet pounding against the marble hallway; both Harry and Charlie sprinted down the hallway of the seventh floor and straight towards the stone gargoyle that concealed Dumbledore's office. "Sherbert Lemons!" they shouted at the same time once they had grown near. The gargoyle stepped aside and the two flew up the spiral staircase. Charlie reached the top first, and raised her hand as she hammered on the door deafeningly.

Seconds passed, and soon Dumbledore was opening the door to his office. He was dressed in his bed clothes and looking extremely tired "Good gracious, you two" the headmaster said in surprise "To what do I owe this very late pleasure?"

"Sir, we've got it!" Harry gasped, "We've got the memory from Slughorn!"

Charlie pulled out the vial from inside her jacket pocket and showed it to Dumbledore. For a moment or two, the headmaster stared at them with tired eyes, before a smile broke out over his weary face and he ushered them quickly into his office.

Once the students were inside, Dumbledore retrieved the pensieve from his cabinet and placed it on the desk between Harry and Charlie, and motioned for them to contine.

The Slytherin uncorked the vial, turned it upside down and watched as the memory swirled into the pensieve.

"And now we shall see," Dumbledore smiled, "Harry if you will..."

The Gryffindor nodded, bowed obediently and disappeared into the swirling depths. Charlie following him seconds later.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_Sir..." the teenager Tom Riddle spoke, addressing at his professor "...is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?"_

_"Now, Tom. I couldn't tell you if I knew, could I?" Slughorn asked "By the way, thank you for the pineapple. You're quite right, it is my favourite"_

Harry and Charlie landed near the fireplace, as the scene from before played out in front of them. So far it was exactly the same as the last.

_"But how did you know?" Slughorn asked, leaning forward in his seat slightly_

_Tom Riddle grinned "Intuition" he answered_

_Slughorn smiled uneasily, before glancing arouns as a clock chimed on the far wall of the office. "Good gracious. Is that the time already?" he asked "Off you go, boys and Lady..." he inclined his head at the only female present "...or Professor Dippet will have us all in detention"_

_One of the other boys, opened the door as Amanda filed out into the hallway "Ice Queen, on the move!" he joked, earning a dark glare from Amanda in the process._

Charlie smirked "Got to admit," she nudged Harry "She's not to be messed with"

"I think you take after her," Harry admitted "Your glares are _exactly_ the same"

The Muggleborn shrugged "Eh, one good thing came out of being his daughter I guess," she mumured, before turning back to the scene "It could have been worse mind you"

Harry smirked, shook his head, and turned back to the scene, as the rest of the group filed out leaving Tom and Slughorn alone in the room.

_After his fellow house-mates had left; Tom approached his professors desk and tapped the same hourglass, that Harry and Charlie had seen in Slughorns office before Christmas._

_The Potions master looked up and smiled "Look sharp, Tom. Don't want to be caught out of bed after hours" he nodded._

_Tom was silent._

_"Is something on your mind, Tom?" Slughorn asked with concern_

_"Yes, sir," Tom nodded "You see, I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. The other professors, well, they're not like you. They might misunderstand"_

_Slughorn nodded his head, "Go on," he took a sip from his drink_

_"I was in the library the other night," Tom continued "in the Restricted Section, and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic. And I thought perhaps you could illuminate me" he paused "It's called, as I understand it...a Horcrux"_

_Slughorn stared at him "I beg your pardon?" he questioned_

_"Horcrux," Tom repeated "I came across the term while reading, and I didn't fully understand it"_

_"I'm not sure what you were reading, Tom," Slughorn spoke once more "But this is very dark stuff, very dark indeed. You'd very hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes"_

_Riddle looked indifferent "Which is why I came to you" he nodded "I mean a wizard like you - sorry, I mean if you can't tell me, obviously - I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could - so I just thought I'd ask -"_

"Smooth," Charlie complimented "Definitely smooth!"

Harry nodded in agreement

_"Well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term..." Slughorn agreed "A Horcrus is an object in which a person has conealed part of their soul"_

_"But I don't understand how that works, sir" Riddle responded, his voice carefully controlled and quelled of excitement_

_Slughorn looked nervous "One splits one's soul and hides part of it in an object," he explained "By doing so, you're protected, should you be attacked and your body destroyed"_

_"Protected?" Riddle questioned_

_"That part of your soul that is hidden lives on," Slughorn continued, as if under a truth serum "In other words, you cannot die. But, of course, existence in such a form..."_

Harry frowned and glanced at Charlie who was muttering under her breath "What are you saying?" he asked

"Two years ago, Voldemort told us;" Charlie responded "'_**I was ripped from my body. I was less than spirit. Less than the meanest ghost...but still, I was alive**__'"_ she quoted "Remember?"

The Gryffindor nodded, turning his gaze back to Slughorn and the teenage Voldemort

_"...few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable"_

_But Riddle's hunger was no apparent on his face "How does one split his soul, sir?" he asked, turning away and walking towards the fire_

_"I think you already know the answer to that, Tom" Slughorn responded_

"Murder..." both Harry and Charlie whispered in answer to Slughorn's direct question

_Riddle fiddled with the ring on his finger "Murder!" he answered_

_"Yes" Slughorn nodded "Killing rips the soul apart. It is a violation against nature"_

_"Can you only split the soul once?" Riddle questioned "For instant, isnt seven...?"_

_Slughorn paled in comparison "Seven?" he gasped "Merlin's beard, Tom. Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person?" he breathed "To rip the soul into seven pieces..." Slughorn looked deeply troubled now, and was gazing at Riddle as though he had never seen him plainly before. "This is all hypothetical, isn't it, Tom?" he asked "All academic?"_

_Riddle turned to face Slughorn "Yes, sir, of course," he said quickly_

_"But all the same, Tom...keep it quiet, what I've told you - that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know...Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it..."_

_Riddle nodded "I won't say a word, sir" he spoke "It'll be our little secret"_

_And he left._

Catching Harry's arm, Charlie felt herself rise out of the pensieve and...

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

...her feet slammed into solid ground, as she and Harry reappeared in Dumbledore's office.

"Sir..." Harry speaks, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

Charlie frowned, as she watched her troubled Headmaster round his desk and sit down. Exchanging a look with Harry, she followed him and sank into one of the chairs opposite the headmaster as she tried to collect her thoughts. Riley had been right...Voldemort had found the book on Horcruxes; but did that mean he had created them?

"This is beyond anything I imagined," Dumbledore finally spoke, drawing Charlie from her thoughts

"You mean to say he succeeded, sir, in making a Horcrux?" Harry asked

Charlie nodded "Oh, he succeeded all right," she agreed

Harry frowned, but didnt have a chance to reply as Dumbledore spoke "Your Locket, Charlie, where is it?" he asked

"In my dorm room," Charlie answered "I recieved it a few months after Christmas; Dobby gave it to Nikki and Marcus, who in turn returned it to me"

Dumbledore nodded "How did it react when you touched it?" he asked

"Well, given I have this," she touched her pendent "I was protected from Dark Magic. The Phoenix heated up and it burnt me," she moved her chain aside to reveal the burn mark "Sir...are you saying my Locket is now a Horcrux?"

The Headmaster nodded "I believe so, my dear," he sighed "I belief so..."

"If its a Horcrux, why has it been returned to me?" the Slytherin questioned "Wouldn't Voldemort want to keep it safe?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful "If I had to venture a guess," he started to respond "I would say that Voldemort believes that you will return to his side before the final Battle of the Wizarding World." he explained "Which is why he has sent you the Locket, he believes you will protect it from harm, until it his time for him to return...he believes in you Serenity..."

"But I am not Serenity!" Charlie reacted "I am not Serenity Riddle! I don't want to be Serenity Riddle!"

"You cannot deny who you are anymore, child" Dumbledore quelled her "You must embrace it...and let go"

Charlie sighed and glared at the desk

"What are Horcruxes, exactly?" Harry asked, bring the conversation back to the subject at hand

"Could be anything," Dumbledore answered, looking up at Harry "Most commonplace of objects..." he removed two objects from his desk and pushed them towards Harry and Charlie "A ring, for example..." a golden ring rattled on the table "...or a book"

Harry gasped "Tom Riddle's diary!"

"It's a Horcrux?" Charlie asked

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded "Four years ago, when you saved Ginny Weasley's life in the Chamber of Secrets, you brought me this" he held up the diary "I knew then this was a different kind of magic. Very dark, very powerful." he explained "But until tonight I had no idea just how powerful"

Charlie glanced at the Ring "And the ring..." she mumured "Its Morfin Gaunt's ring," she pointed out, reaching towards it. Her fingers barely brushed the golden coil and her Phoenix pendent heated up immediately. The Slytherin pulled back in fear of being burnt again.

"The same as the Locket belonged to his mother," Dumbledore nodded "The ring was difficult to find. Even more difficult to destroy" he held up his blackened, dead hand.

Harry's breathing heightened as he tried to get the rest of his words out "But if you could find them all, if you did destroy each Horcrux..."

"One destroys Voldemort," Dumbledore answered

"But how would you find them?" Charlie asked "They could be hidden anywhere..."

Dumbledore nodded "True. But magic, especially dark magic..."

Harry touched the ring, causing it to spin on the desk and unleashing several different images of Tom throughout the years. The Phoenix around Charlie's neck burned brilliantly, the emerald in its eye glinting furiously as the Muggleborn struggled to remove it from her skin.

"Get it off!" Charlie cried, finally managing to open the clasp and drop the pendent down onto the desk.

"...leaves traces" Dumbledore finished "and now we have another within our reach..." he looked expectantly at Charlie "But this time, I cannot hope to destroy it alone" he returned his attention to Harry "Once again, I must ask too much of you both,

The Gryffindor nodded "Charlie..." he started

The Slytherin looked up "When would you like the Locket, by Professor?" she asked

"As soon as possible, my dear" Dumbledore nodded

Charlie nodded as she glanced up and caught Harry's eye, they had just found the last piece of the puzzle; and now the fight for survival was on, using this memory to their advantage would determine the survival of the Wizarding world, and facing death in the face with a fierce pride, would be their biggest challenge...

...but that would make all the difference in the world!

* * *

**A/N: Again, apologies to any screw ups in updating/reviewing and things, but it wasnt my fault. Fanfiction had another update and therefore shut down the login factor last night, so I was not able to log in and upload my new chapter. Was well gutted too, because I had just finished writing and wanted to update. Anyway; here's the next installement.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 11 April 2011 at 12:16pm_


	25. Lightning Strikes

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too:_ **Matt-hardy-lover-101, Fan of Fics, LexiLoLo200** _and_ **DJScales.**

**Author's Note Two: **_There are still technical difficulties going on with the faniction site. So updates are still going screwy, at the moment I can only update in the morning before college. Hopefully all will be sorted soon._

_On a happier note: I acquired __**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1**__ today on DVD and have already watched it; oh yeah. And you will be pleased to know that while watching it I was coming up with the first half of my final story. Although I do not know what I am doing yet, I will leave a poll at the end of this story and you tell me what you want._

_As you all very well know, the end of this story is going to be different to that of 's version because our hero's already have the locket in their posession and therefore have no reason to go to the cave to get it. I don't know how it is going to work out, but I do hope it is not crappy seeing as how much the series as improved in the past five stories._

_In response to __**Fan of Fics:**__ Yes, Harry and Ginny kissed in the Room of Requirements. I just didnt mention it after because of all the things with the Horcruxes and the memory and things. But yes, they are together. Never fear. They may not be my favourite pairing in the canon story, but they are together. I'll try and bring it into the Funeral chaper. 'Kay?_

_Enjoy this next installment..._

* * *

**Lightning Strikes**

* * *

Riley grinned happily as she sat under the shade of an Elm tree near the Black lake; around her sat her friends -both Gryffindor and Slytherin- as they discussed the topic of the Horcruxes and watched the Giant Squid lounge lazily in the centre of the black lake "I knew it!" she gushed "I told you he was looking for Horcruxes," she tapped Charlie's foot as the Slytherin sat in the branch of the tree above her.

"Yeah, you did" Charlie nodded "and I never doubted you for a second - But the fact remains, that even at our age...Voldemort was thinking of ways in which to make sure he could never be killed! He was sixteen; and even then he was planning on World Domination!"

Nathan glanced up in the tree "So you think he succeeded?" he questiond "He made a Horcrux?"

"Actually, he made more than one" Charlie responded "The diary was one...remember, Tom Riddle's sixteen year old self _actually_ came out of that one! He manipulated Ginny to open the chamber four years ago..."

Her friends nodded in rememberance

Charlie continued "...and then there is the ring. Morfin Gaunt's ring. Dumbledore, and we -" she pointed at Harry and herself "- believe that it was turned into an Horcrux, otherwise Dumbledore wouldnt have seen fit to destroy it!" she reached for Slytherin's locket which now lay arond her neck "and Dumbledore seems to think that this -" she took off the locket "- is one..."

"Open it," Nikki instructed

"I can't," Charlie answered "Its has hard to open now, as it ever was"

Hermione looked up "Have you tried speaking in Parseltongue?" she asked "I mean, it was Slytherin's locket; and wasnt he a Parselmouth?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah, so what, you think the locket is just like the Chamber?" she asked "That only a Parselmouth can open it?"

"It would offer a possible explanation, as to why you couldnt open it before you found out you could speak to snakes," the Gryffindor bookworm pointed out

Her friends frowned "That actually makes sense," Ron pointed out "In a confusing sort of way"

Riley smirked "What she means is, before we came to Hogwarts; Charlie never knew she could talk to Snakes and the locket wouldnt open. After she found out she was a Parselmouth, she found that she could open anything belonged to Slytherin himself!"

Hermione nodded promptly "Exactly. The locket belonged to Slytherin, and he could talk to snakes." she turned back to Charlie "So maybe only a Parselmouth can open it"

"You guys are scary when you do that," Charlie pointed out, looking between her best friend and Hermione

Riley smirked "Not as scary as when you and Harry finish one another's sentances," she responded "You're like twins! And your not even related!"

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks and grinned

Pansy frowned, before looking up "Back on topic," she stated "Are you trying to say that You-Know-Who has made it impossible for himself to be killed?" she asked

"That's what I thought," Harry agreed "I mean, why couldn't he just make a Philosopher's Stone, or steal one, if he was so interested in immortality?"

Riley turned rolled her eyes "He already tried that, remember?" she asked "Five years ago, Voldemort had Quirrel to try and steal the stone. But there are several reason in existence why Voldemort wouldn't be pleased with that kind of immortality..."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked

"While the Elixir of Life does extend one's life, it must be drunk regularly, and for all eternity, if the drinker is to maintain his immortality. Therefore, Voldemort would be entirely depenent on the Elixir, and if it ran out, or was contaminated, or if the Stone was stolen, he would die just like any other man." Riley explained

Charlie glanced down "We all know that Voldemort likes to operate alone," she spoke, turning everyone's attention to her "But even I believe, if the Stone could have given him a body of his own, he would have taken it. He didnt look happy about using Quirrel to transport him everywhere; and I think is own words were something like 'Living like a Parasite...'" she cracked a grin

"What else was said?" Nikki asked, enquiring the memory further

Harry and Charlie looked thoughtful

"He wanted to know about ripping the soul into seven pieces," Harry answered

Daphne looked horrified "He made _seven_ Horcruxes?" she squeaked

"Six," Riley corrected "The seventh horcrux is Voldemort himself," she pointed out "without a piece of soul inside him now; he'd be nothing. That last seventh piece of his soul would be the final piece that someone would have to destroy in order to destroy Voldemort"

Ron turned to the Genius "But we still have to find the other six first?"

"Three," Charlie responded

"What?" Millicent asked

Charlie turned in her direction "We have to find three Horcruxes," she repeated "Two have already been destroyed, we have the third -" she held up her locket again "- the seventh is inside Voldemort himself; that leaves three more out there somewhere"

Her friends sighed

They were no where near close to finding the Horcruxes, as they were to destroying Voldemort. And the end of term was approaching fast.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Over the next couple of weeks, Dumbledore was rarely seen at Hogwarts, meaning that everytime Charlie attempted to hand over her locket to him he was never around to retrieve it.

"If he wanted it as soon as possible," she complained one night in the Slytherin common room "Why isnt he around whenever I go see him?"

Daphne looked up from her Charms essay "Maybe he wants you and Potter to try and figure out how to open and destroy it?"

"He would have told us that," Charlie pointed out "He told me to take it specially to him, granted he said he wanted our help in destroying it, but..." she shrugged

"Where is it now?" Riley asked, "I noticed you're wearing you Phoenix pendant"

The Slytherin frowned "Of course im wearing my Phoenix," she answered "My Locket is upstairs in my bedside table drawer. I don't see the point in keeping it on me when im in the common room, its not like someone is going to try and steal it from me!"

"Stranger things have happened,"

"Who would want an old Locket?" Pansy asked "especially a Locket that won't even open?"

Riley glanced up "Who would want an old diary, that no one writes in?"

The purebloods frowned, but Charlie knew what Riley was getting at "That was different," she responded "Carrot-top stole the Diary, so that no one would find out that she had opened the Chamber of Secrets..."

"Carrot-top?" Blaise questioned

"Ginny Weasley," Charlie answered "She's a red head...hence, carrot top!" she grinned

Her friends rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"Point?" Riley asked

"No one is going to break into my dorm room, just to steal Slytherin's locket!" Charlie answered "What value could it be to anybody, but us?"

The Gryffindor turned around "It belonged to the Founder of your house," she answered "That's alot of value!"

Charlie glared playfully at her best friend "There is just no winning with you!" she cried, and she went back to inspecting the Marauders Map which lay in her lap.

The Portrait hole opened behind them, and the older Slytherins entered the common room; discussing something in quiet voices. The younger students paid them little attention, due to the fact that their older friends rarely told them anything about their dicussions or where they had been when they disappeared for days at a time.

"HE'S HERE!" Charlie suddenly yelled, jumping to her feet and startling her friends

"Who?" everyone asked, even Marcus, Nikki and Adrian snapped to attention

"Dumbledore!" Charlie answered "He's in the Astronomy Tower...he's with Professor Snape -"

Nikki popped up beside her friend "Yes, they're dicussing the enchantments around Hogwarts. We just passed Professor Snape, as we returned"

"Where have you been, anyway?" Riley asked

"No where," Marcus answered

The Gryffindor frowned "Why are they discussing the enchantments?" she asked "and why are they up on the astronomy tower, anyway?"

"Maybe Dumbledore is putting the enchantments up early tonight?" Millicent suggested

Charlie frowned as she sat back down, and scanned the map

"There is only one reason why Dumbledore would do that," Riley pointed out "and that's if he believes the school was about to be attacked..."

Draco glanced at Charlie "What are you looking for?" he asked

"He's not here," Charlie muttered "Malcolm's not on the map! I can't see him!"

Riley jumped up and peeked over her friends shoulder "You don't think he's using the Room, do you?" she asked

"He could be," Charlie answered

"Where's Harry?" Riley asked quickly

The Muggleborn Slytherin pointed at the Quidditch field "He's with the team on the field," she answered "The final game against Ravenclaw is tomorrow, isnt it?"

Her friends nodded in answer.

Returning her attention to the map, Charlie scanned it once more for any sign of Malcolm's name before giving into temptation and discarding the map. "Well, I can't find him"

"Its almost curfew," Nikki pointed out "If he doesnt return when curfew is in place, you can check again. Okay?"

Charlie nodded, and pulled out her Potions homework and set to work.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Alex Malcolm, sighed as he lay in his bed in the Slytherin dorm rooms; tonight was the night. The night where the final part of his plan was put in motion. He had spent all year trying to perfect the bloody thing in the Room of Requirements and he had finally done it! And now, tonight, everything would come together...pushing back the blankets which covered his body, he rolled out of bed; changed quickly into his black clothing and slipped on his shoes; before shuffling across the seventh year boys dorm room as quietly as possible, and down into the common room.

It was empty. Which wasnt a surprise...given the time.

Crossing the common room as quickly as possible, the Malcolm heir slipped through the Portrait hole and disappeared up through the dungeons.

Unknown to him, he was being watched from the shadows; by an unlikely pair.

"Where is he off to then?" Daphne whispered, as she clutched her school robe around her shoulders tightly, and in her hand she held her wand. "Huh?" she asked, turning to Charlie who stood beside her

The Muggleborn scanned the Marauders Map in her hand "He's heading in the seventh floor's direction," she answered her friend, also dressed in her school robes "He can't be going back to the Room of Requirements...could he?"

"Don't know," Daphne shrugged "You'd think by now he'd finish his task, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe he failed," Charlie answered "and he's given it one last go for good measure..." she consulted the map again "Nope, he's walked straight past the room..." she pointed at the moving dot which was Malcolm

Daphne frowned "Why's he heading up to the Astronomy tower?" she asked

Charlie fell silent as her eyes scanned the tower in question; there was only one other person up there "Dumbledore..." she whispered "...he's gone to kill Dumbledore!"

"Alone?" Daphne questioned "That's suicide!"

"He's not alone!" said a voice from behind the two girls, causing them to jump and spin around. Millicent, Pansy, Draco, Nathan and Blaise all stood behind them; brandishing their wands and fully clothed. It had been Pansy who had spoken, she was staring at the map over Charlie's shoulder "Look!" she pointed at the seventh floor corridor

Charlie and Daphne gasped "Death Eaters!" they whispered.

So Malcolm _did_ finish his task...whatever it was.

"How did they get in?" Draco asked

"No time," Charlie answered "Draco; you, Nathan and Blaise go wake Professor Snape and the rest of Slytherin! Tell them its an emergency and we've got an immediate Death Eater incursion!"

The three boys nodded and disappeared back into the Slytherin common room

Charlie turned to the girls "Milli;" she adressed her friend "Im about to do something, that i'm not supposed to do, but right now I don't care! This is a matter of life and death!" she explained "But I want you and Pansy, to go wake the Gryffindors!"

"We can't," Pansy interrupted

"You can," Charlie nodded "Im going to give you the password to Gryffindor tower! Pansy you wake Professor McGonagall, Millicent you wake Riley...tell her what is going on! Tell her to get _all_ of Gryffindor up and ready for whatever is to come...understand?"

The two girls nodded

"Good," Charlie nodded "The password is 'Golden'"

The two girls took off immediately.

Daphne turned to Charlie "What about me?" she asked

"You're coming with me," Charlie answered, checking the map, before grabbing Daphne by the hand and pulling her up to the Astronomy Tower.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Making to the Astronomy Tower, Charlie and Daphne quickly hid themselves on the platform beneath the top and watched as the Death Eaters and Malcolm crowded around Dumbledore, who was wandless.

"Where is his wand?" Daphne whispered

Charlie shook her head "I don't know," she answered back

"Well, look what we have here" Bellatrix spoke, her voice quiet and silky, just like it was the previous year in the Ministry of Magic "Well done, Alex" she whispered

"Good evening, Bellatrix" Dumbledore spoke, as if greeting an old friend "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Love to, Albus, but i'm afriad we're all on a bit of a tight schedule" Bellatrix responded "Do it!" she hissed turning back to Malcolm

Greyback, a werewolf/death eater growled "He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father!"

Malcolm glared in his direction

"Its clear he doesnt want the young Princess's hand anymore," Greyback continued "Or he would not have tried to kill her...if he did, he would not hesitate to finish this deed!"

"Ah, so Voldemort has promised his only daughter's hand in marriage," Dumbledore smiled "A bold choice on his part..."

Bellatrix hissed at the headmaster

"Let me finish him in my own way," Greyback continued

"No!" Bellatrix snapped "The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it" she turned to Alex "This is your moment. Do it."

Alex hesitated

"Go on, Alex..." Bellatrix continued "NOW!" she screeched

Down below, Charlie and Daphne exchanged looks; checking the map they spotted that all of Slytherin and Gryffindor were awake in their common rooms, while the Professor infiltrated the corridors and were heading in one direction.

The Astronomy Tower.

Alex trembled in fear...

Dumbledore glanced down, and caught Charlie's eye. He smiled somewhat sadly, before there was a shout -

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

Charlie felt her heart stop beating, as a jet of green light shot out of the end of Malcolm's wand and hit Dumbledore square in the chest. Beside her, Daphne's screams of horror were written on her face, as she clutched Charlie's hand tightly in her own; as they were forced to watch Dumbledore get blasted backwards out of the Astronomy tower. The headmaster seemed to hover in the air for a few minutes, before he fell like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

With a yell of victory, Bellatrix pointed her wand into the air and unleashed a brightly from the tip. The spell hit the clouds and formed into a shape of a skull and a protruding snake from its mouth; before fleeing the scene along with the others.

Including Alex.

* * *

**A/N: Oh-no! Dumbledore cannot be dead!**

**Apologies if this seemed rushed, I kind of manipulated the book slightly in this chapter and used the conversation Harry and Dumbledore had about the Horcruxes into a conversation for Charlie, Harry and the other sixth years.**

**Also the scene in the Slytherin common room, is obviously my own idea. And near to the end where Dumbledore is killed is my own, like the fact that Charlie assigned her friends jobs to awake Slytherin and Gryffindor, to the Death Eater incursion...and the fact that it was she and Daphne who followed the Death Eaters up to the Astronomy Tower and witnessed Dumbledore's death.**

**And another thing, Snape is now innocent...because he didnt kill Dumbledore. But you were expecting that, werent you? How could I kill Charlie's godfather...answer me that one?**

**Next chapter will be the chapter labelled 'Flight of the Prince' in the Half-blood Prince book. Although it would be changed in my story.**

**Right, well I am off to bed. Night all.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12 April 2011 at 03:44am_


	26. Its Over

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too_**: Razmend, DJScales, Matt-hardy-lover-101**_ and_ **Fan of Fics.**

**Author's Note Two:** _In response to __**Fan of Fics**__; I had the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 DVD yesterday! And there are some major parts that will be changed, obviously the friends won't have to go to the Ministry, but you figured that part out I suppose. Although I do have a few questions I wish you all to answer for me at the end of this series, but more on that later. Thank you for the praise, I really appreciate it..._

_Also, the glitches that involved login area's have been fixed, but for some reason my reviews are still screwed. __**Fan of Fics**__ you're latest review for some reason as not showed up on my page, and im pretty sure it hasnt even registered in the fanfiction datatbase. But I do know you have reviwed because you appeared in my mail-box. Hopefully this issue will be resolved soon._

_On with the story..._

* * *

**Its Over**

* * *

"_**Crucio! Crucio!"**_

Riley breathed in sharply, as she dodged around another set of streaming bright lights. The Death Eater in which she was fighting, was short and stocky and had wild brown hair, with dark glittering black eyes; a malicious smirk slithered onto her face as she fired several torture curses at the Gryffindor in front of her.

"You can't dance forever, pretty one!" she sneered "You'll tire out soon..."

The Gryffindor genius, glared and aimed her wand "_**Imedimenta!"**_ she yelled

The Death Eater blocked, and fired another spell. It hit Riley in the shoulder and knocked her off balance "Pretty little thing..." she sneered, aiming her wand at the Gryffindor "...such a shame it is, too say goodbye..."

_**"Stupefy!"**_

_**"Diffindo!"**_

Two separate voices yelled, as two separate spells darted from two different directions. The second spell hit the wand in which the Death Eater was aiming at Riley causing it to become completely severed in half, while the stunning spell hit the female Death Eater and caused her to slump backwards against the wall, his eyes glazed over and a dazed look on his face.

Riley frowned and glanced over her shoulder to see Fred standing there looking murderous, and then back around and over the Death Eater's body to see Charlie looking equally angry. The Slytherin and former Gryffindor each reached Riley at the same time and pulled her to her feet, the Genius threw her arms around Charlie and hugged her "When...Pansy and Milli..." she choked "...I thought..."

"Its okay, Rils," Charlie mumured "Im okay...Fred, look after her" she told the twin "I need to find Harry, there's something I need to deal with!" she turned back to Riley "You'll be okay!"

"Be careful," the Genius whispered

Charlie nodded "I promise," she responded, releasing herself from her best friends arms and threw herself once more into the thick of the fighting students, professors and Death Eaters. _Im going to kill you Malcolm!_ she thought meancingly, dodging hexes, curses and spells, all the while cursing Death Eaters every chance she could _Im going to kill you slow and painful...just cause you deserve it!_

Turning the corner at a fast pace, the Muggleborn Slytherin staggered slighty and slammed into another Death Eater, before she was bowled over completely as someone bore down on her; it was the Werewolf, Greyback. He was on top of Charlie and bearing down on her with his filthy matted hair, as the stench of sweat and blood filled her senses. The Muggleborn gagged.

"If it isnt the sweet little princess, herself" the werewolf growled, "You'll be worth a mighty reward if we return you to the Dark Lord"

Charlie struggled against him, but he was too heavy and pinned her to the floor.

_**"Impedimenta!"**_ yelled a familiar voice

Within a flash, Greyback was thrown off of Charlie; he rose into the air and slammed headlong into a brick wall behind the Muggleborn, who remained breathing heavily on the floor. Glancing up to see who had rescued her, her heart leapt as Marcus appeared his hand reaching for her and pulling her to his feet.

"Stick close!" he ordered, pulling her in and leading her through the battle "_**Stupefy!"**_ he defended off an oncoming Death Eater who was heading for them.

Charlie gripped his hand "Marcus! We have to stop Malcolm from leaving the grounds!"

"Why?"

"Because he killed Dumbledore!" she shouted

The older Slytherin faltered slightly and looked back at his girlfriend for a moment, losing concentration and forgetting where they were.

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

The Killing Curse echoed loud and clear in the midst of the destruction, and the next thing Charlie knew she was being thrown into Marcus with a force that knocked both of them to the ground; as something heavy landed beside her, something wrapped around her stomach. Glancing down the Muggleborn frowned as an arm held her tightly and when she looked up to see who it belonged too her eye's widened as Adrian lay beside her, he had just narrowly missed the killing curse as he pushed her and Marcus aside.

Glancing up the Muggleborn spotted the Death Eater who had cursed the spell, as she bore down upon them menacingly "_**Imobulus!"**_ she shouted "_**Reducto!"**_ the Death Eater who had become immoble took the blast to the chest and was blasted backwards into the battle once more "Adrian..." Charlie gasped, turning back to her friend "Are you okay?"

"Im fine," he nodded "I just saw Malcolm, he was heading for the Entrance hall"

She nodded "I know, im on it!" she told him, aiming another hex from the floor. A huge blonde Death Eater howled in pain, wheeled around, staggered forward and then pounded away down the hallway. In her haste to get at Malcolm, Charlie abandoned all note of self-presevation and safety, threw caution to the wind and gave chase. Scrambling to her feet she sprinted down the corridor, ignoring the yells of Adrian and Marcus to come back.

Skidding around the corner, Charlie slipped in what she assumed was blood, due to the fact that it was sticky and hard to see in the dim light; but it seemed to be seeping from the body which lay directly beside her. Malcolm had a head-start on her, she needed to get ahead of him, to cut him off before he could get outside the gates of Hogwarts and Disapparate. Pushing herself up out of the blood, the Muggleborn continued onwards, her feet pounding against the marble floor and her heart hammered in her chest, she turned onto the next corridor...it was empty.

Pelting around another corner, Charlie jumped the last remaining staircase and hopped over the side down into the Entrance hall. The hour-glasses in the Great Hall had been destroyed and gems littered the floor, first year students cowered in corners as the fighting continued around them. Wiliam was pressed against the far wall near the dungeons as an unfamiliar Death Eater towered over him, he caught sight of her and called her name.

"Charlie!"

The Muggleborn turned, her glare hardened as aimed her wand "_**Stupefy!"**_ she yelled, as a beam of red shot at the Death Eater, who blocked the spell and turned.

"Who do you think you are?" he sneered

"Im your boss's daughter!" Charlie snarled "Now get away from him!"

The Death Eater growled "He is my son!" he spat

Charlie felt her eyes widen, so this was Jenn's husband...William's father, but none of that mattered now "I don't care!" she told him "You leave him!" she flicked her wand and the Death Eater slammed into the wall above the dugeons "Come here, Will!"

Will run at Charlie, as she pulled him close. His father crashed to the floor and tumbled backwards into the Dungeons.

"Will, you have to hide!" Charlie ordered him "I have to finish something..."

"I want to come!" Will argued "There is no where to hide, the Death Eaters are everywhere! You can't leave us here!"

Charlie sighed, she couldnt take him after Malcolm. Glancing towards the door she watched as the figure of Alex Malcolm grew closer to the gate; a few feet further and he would be able to disapparate without intervention. But she couldnt leave Will; aside from Riley, he was the only other person who could stop Charlie from doing something stupid. "You stay near me at all times, understand?"

The young boy nodded, and the two took off through the open doors of Hogwarts and out into the nights air.

"Malcolm!" Charlie yelled, as she and William pelted across the lawn towards the gates. The Muggleborn took aim at Malcolm's back "_**Incarcerous!"**_ she shouted, as she drew nearer and found Malcolm waiting for her

He blocked

"Fight back!" she snapped "You coward, fight back!"

There was a flash and Charlie was knocked backwards into William as the two hit the ground hard.

"No," Malcolm sneered "You leave her alone!"

"Aw does little Malcolm love the little princess?" mocked Bellatrix "Whatever the Dark Lord promised you, her hand belongs to my son!" she sneered "It always had...from the moment they were born, Nathan and Serenity were promised to be wed!"

Malcolm glared angrily at Bellatrix "Leave!" he spat

Bellatrix left.

Turning away to follow her, Malcolm turned at the sound of Charlie's voice "_**Sectumsempra!"**_

He blocked the attack once more "No, Charlie!" he told her, flicking his wand as she flew backwards and crashed to the ground once more, and her wand flew out of her hand. She lay breathing heavily on the floor as Malcolm looked down at her "I'll leave you this time..." he mumured "...next time? You won't be so lucky!"

Trembling, Charlie stared up at the boy who had pursed her for the past three years. Normally she would have attacked him the Muggleway then and there, but the fact remained...she was tired. She was torn, it hurt when she breathed and there was a stitch in her chest which ripped her everytime she tried to breathe.

Glancing up at William, Malcolm hesitated, before walking backwards away from the two students and fleeing the scene.

Charlie lay motionless, looking up at the glowering clouds as William moved to her side "Charlie?" he questioned, touching her shoulder "What's going on? What's happening..."

"William!" Jenn Carmichael's voice yelled out, and seconds later she swooped down on her son "Charlie! Oh, thank heavens you two are all right! Your friends are going crazy..." she paused "Charlie? What is it?

The Muggleborn swallowed, staring up at the clouds "Dumbledore..." she whispered, as Snape swooped down on her "...he's dead. Malcolm killed him"

"Don't be stupid, Charlie!" Jenn scolded "A student kill Dumbledore? That's insane!"

"Its true," Charlie argued "I saw it! Daphne and I witnessed it...he's at the foot of the Astronomy tower..." she jumped to her feet "...come on, I'll show you!" and she led the way back up to the castle

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

As they re-traced their steps back towards the castle, Charlie saw that many of the windows were now lit. She tried not to think about the horror of the scene inside; the oak doors had been blasted open and light was flooding out from the Entrance hall, out onto the grounds, as students crept uncertainly out looking around for Death Eaters.

Riley, was amongst the students, she was searching for her friends. She was covered in blood -not all of it her own- and small scars littered her face from where certain spells had cut her. She spotted Charlie and breathed a sigh of relief, as she threw her arms around the Slytherin as she approached "You're okay!" she mumured

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, as she glanced up. People had spotted Dumbledore and were moving in the direction of the headmaster's body. "Harry..." she choked, spotting the Gryffindor push his way through the throng of students, with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Grabbing Riley's hand, Charlie walked forward and pushed her way through the students; passed her friends who looked relieved to see her alive, but she didnt stop.

There was a moan of pain, and a hushed silence rippled throughout all that had appeared now, but Charlie didnt stop she continued walking forwards until she reached place where Dumbledore had landed. Harry was already there, he was kneeling at the Headmasters head. The Slytherin felt shock rip through her, she knew from the moment Dumbledore had connected his gaze with her up in the Astronomy tower that this was it...that after tonight there would be no more Albus Dumbledore; but despite knowing what was to come didnt prepare her for the onslaughter of emotions in which she felt.

At the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, spread-eagled and broken, lay the greatest wizard ever to have lived. Albus Dumbledore.

Charlie knelt beside the Gryffindor and the headmaster, her breathing shaking as she tried to control the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, she reached out and brushed the wisps of white hair from Dumbledore's face, closed his eyes and placed his half-moon glasses back on his nose. If it hadnt been for the weird shape of his arms and legs, she would have said he was sleeping.

Unable to convince herself any longer that this was a nightmare, the young Slytherin touched Dumbledore's hand as she struggled to breathe. It felt as if all air had left her lungs; her heart was hammering in her chest and was painful against her rib cage, her head was spinning and her eyes blurred with unshed tears. Her body shook and she choked back a sob...

...Harry heard her, and instinctively wrapped his arm around his Slytherin friend.

Charlie rested her head on Harry's shoulder, as he held her close. Her body shook uncontrollably as the mask in which she strived so hard to keep up crumbled and fell away, revealing to everyone the fragile Slytherin underneath.

From their place in the crowd, a tear rolled down the cheeks of Riley and Hermione's faces as they clutched one another's hands tightly.

This wasnt happening...

Dumbedore could not have been gone, it just didnt seem real.

McGonagall rose her wand into the air and pointed it at the growing Dark skull in the sky; the tip of it glowed white. Madam Pomfrey followed suit, followed by Luna, and then Ron. One after another each student, professor, and staff did the same action; each wand pointed at the chilling dark mark, which proved that someone was dead.

Grief-stricken, the students stood in a solemn silence as Charlie continued to sob over the death of the Headmaster who had been like a grandfather-figure to her from the moment she had stepped foot in the castle 5 years ago.

Dumbledore lay, calm and silent.

As the wands grew more brightly, light burst through the clouds and the Dark Mark disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly don't know what to make of this chapter; so you be the judge. I tried to use both the book and the film, but obviously it was difficult what with my changes. So you tell me how it turned out.**

**Thank you.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 13 April 2011 at 04:02am_


	27. The Fight For Survival Has Begun!

_Harry Potter_

_The Fight for Survival_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Marcus/OC - Fred/OC - Harry/Ginny_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_In order to deal with the future, one must understand the past. As the final battle approches the safety of Hogwarts is called into question. But as danger looms, the fight for magic...may come with a price._

**Author's Note:** _In response to the awesome people who have made this year the most enjoyable to write about...I believe at the moment this story stands with 178 reviews (the most I have EVER receieved for an Harry Potter story) this __**IS**__ the final chapter of __**Harry Potter: The Fight for Survival**__ *cries* and I can honestly say that I am delighted to dedicated this chapter AND story too the following people: _**Razmend, Matt-hardy-lover-101, Forever Dreaming Grace, NewFanFictionFan, BamaRose, Aileen Autarkeia, Purple Sunshine56, ItzKevin97, DJScales, Selena Moonshine, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, Krasni, Verypotterfan, LexiLoLo200.**_ And Annoymous Reviwers: _**Bridget, Fan of Fics, Harry Potter Obsessed**. _WOW! That is alot of readers..._

**Author's Note Two:** _In response to __**Krasni**__; your review last chapter didnt really make sense to me, but I caught the drift of what you were trying to say. I have stated in previous stories of this series, that we have already seen the story from Harry's point of view and my story: __**The Muggleborn Witches**__series is from a Slytherin's point of view more or less. Harry didnt see the death of Dumbledore because Charlie was following Malcolm out of the Slytherin common room using the Marauders and she didnt really have time to run all the way up to Gryffindor tower; explain what was going on and get Harry over to the Astronomy Tower. So in the end she set her friends tasks and took Daphne with her. Also, Charlie is the main character; yes, I won't deny that, but she also plays a deeper role with Alex Malcolm as opposed to Harry. So all I can really say is we have witnessed the war from Harry Potter's point of view, and how he struggled without Dumbledore and all the secrets he finds out about the headmaster. Now we get to witness how others struggled with the relevation that Dumbledore was gone. Charlie's reaction is obviously going to be different to Harry, because her feelings run deeper than just losing a grandfather figure. I hope this help._

_Onto the last chapter of this story...Enjoy._

* * *

**The Fight for Survival ****Has Begun**

* * *

Charlie had not wanted to leave Dumbledore's body at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, she had not wanted to believe that he was dead. It was all just a bad dream, a horrible realistic nightmare and at any given moment she was going to wake up back in her dorm room in the Slytherin dungeons, she was going to be surrounded by her friends heavy breathing as they slept peacefully, oblivious to everything she had witnessed.

But the pain in her heart told her that this was more than a mere dream...she had felt this pain only one before, and that was when her mother had told her that her father had died. It had been about an hour since she had been removed from Dumbledore's side, and carried up seven floors to the Hospital wing, she wasnt injured...at least not physically, but she was exhausted and emotionally injured. Dust and smoke from the battle and settled on her face and was smudged by the tears in which she had cried; and were still leaking down her face.

But she didnt speak. She couldnt even comprehend what was happening around her, she had shut down! Her whole body had shut down! Incomprehensible voices jarred at her senses, sobs and shouts broke the air, and wails stabbed every inch of her. It was over. Dumbledore was gone. Tears cascaded down her cheeks again at the thought of going into this war without Dumbledore, it wasnt possible.

She could feel her heart breaking once more, as the one person who struck fear into the heart of the very man who had birthed her had gone. The very man who had basically become a grandfather figure to her, was lying behind her, dead. It was happening all over again, first her father...and now Dumbledore...family. Whether they have been blood-related or not, or whether they had been only a professor. They were still her family...and now they were gone.

"...she slipped down next to Bill," Ginny's voice was the first voice to break through her thoughts, as the Hospital doors opened.

Those who were inside looked up immediately, and breathed a sigh of relief as Marcus carried Charlie into the room. The Muggleborn resting her head on his shoulder, her arm limply lying across her stomach; tears on her face and her chest rising and falling rapidly like she had been running, when it truth it was rising and falling because she had been crying.

"Is she okay?" Nikki asked, coming to Charlie's side as Marcus lay his girlfriend down in one of the empty beds

"Yeah," he nodded "She's just in shock; she hasnt said anything the whole way up"

Nikki nodded and sat on the bed beside Charlie, as the young Slytherin curled into a fetal position and hugged her pillow close to her, tears still running down her cheeks smudging the dirt, smoke and dust which had settled there. The older female brushed a strand of hair from her friends face and tucked it behind her ear.

Charlie didnt respond.

Around her lay her friends, Bill Weasley was lying near the door, apparently asleep. Ron, Riley, William, Hermione, Daphne, Pansy, Millicent, Draco, Nathan, Blaise and Adrian were cast adrift around the Hospital wing, but all seemed to conform with one another. When Marcus had brought Charlie in they all came together and sat as close as possible as they could around her bed. Riley instantly jumped up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her.

"How did it happen?" Hermione whispered, having seen Charlie's reaction to Dumbledore's dead body. She turned slightly and glanced back at Daphne "You were there...weren't you?"

Daphne nodded "Malcolm killed him," she swallowed hard "Greyback was taunting him...saying that he was weak and pathetic like his father, and that he clearly didnt want Charlie's hand in marriage because he had tried to kill her; and if he did want to marry her, he wouldnt have hesitated in killing Dumbledore" she shifted nervously, aware that everyone was staring at her "Bellatrix hissed at Alex, told him to do it then and there, that they didnt have time to fool around...Dumbledore then looked down, caught Charlie's eye...and the next minute..." she broke off as the words caught in her throat

"...there was a flash of green, and he had gone" Charlie finished, coming back to wherever she had been to avoid the pain. But there was no avoiding the pain, only prolonging it; and now matter what she would have to face it sooner or later.

The others gave a start and turned quickly to the bed in which Charlie was lying in, curled up beside Riley; she was reaching up and brushing the tears from her cheeks, her eyes were red from where she had been crying, her hands where shaking and her voice quivered when she spoke.

William burst into tears, as he curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth. Creating a wedge between them Charlie and Riley pulled the 12-year-old towards them and held him as he cried, where his mother had disappeared too neither of them knew, but they knew that wherever she was Jenn trusted them in protecting and looking after her son for a short amount of time.

"Shh..." Hermione mumured "...listen" and she strained her hearing to one of the high windows around the Hospital Wing.

Somewhere out in the darkness a phoenix was singing in a way that neither of them had ever heard before. The tune was a low stricken lament humming, of terrible beauty. Its songs penetrated every corner of the castle and the grounds, healing those who had been struck dead by Dumbledore's death and absorbing all pain from the students, staff and professors of Hogwarts. Its song carried on the air over the vast region of the Hogwarts grounds, it was everyone's grief turned magically into a song that carried far and wide.

The spell, that Fawkes had cast as he sung for the death of his owner, was broken when the Hospital wing doors opened and Professor McGonagall strode in with Professor Snape in tow. Like all the rest, they both bore numerous cuts and grazes from the battle that had taken place hours -or what felt like hours- ago.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," she said, addressing the Weasleys

Snape surveyed Riley and Charlie "and so are Serena and Carol"

The Muggleborns glanced up at the sound of their mother's names.

"Charlie," Professor McGonagall started again "What happened? Jenn says you were with Professor Dumbledore when he -" she broke off "When it happened!" she gave a shuddering breath "She says, you claim Mr. Malcolm was involved in some -"

Charlie's gaze grew hard "I don't _claim_ anything," she hissed "Im not _accusing_ Malcolm this time! What I saw is the truth!"

McGonagall looked stricken "Okay," she mumured "Tell me what you saw..."

And once again Charlie -with the help of Daphne- recounted what they had witnessed up in the Astronomy tower.

"This is all my fault," Snape said, after his students had finished explaining what had happened "I convinced Dumbledore to let Alex return...I convinced him that it would be a better way for me to keep an eye on the boy if he was here at the castle. If I had not proposed that he return to school for his seventh year, then none of this would have happened!"

Jenn -who had joined them throughtout Charlie and Daphne's recollection- touched Snape's arm "Severus," she mumured "It is not your fault...no one could have known!"

The Potions master opened his mouth to retort

"Jenn's right," Charlie cut across him "It not your fault, Professor. If Alex hadnt returned to Hogwarts this year, then Voldemort would have simply used someone else within the castle." she glanced at Marcus "I know for a fact that Bellatrix Lestrange was more than willing for Nathan to step up and take the role..." she averted her stare to her friend, who didnt make eye-contact "If Voldemort couldnt get Alex within the castle walls, then he would have taken Bellatrix up on her off and Nathan would be the one on the run"

Jenn smiled and nodded in agreement "She is right Severus," she mumured "You did the right choice, by you. None of us could have seen this coming...it is not right for you to take the blame, for something that was out of your control"

The Potions master didnt look convinced, but he didnt argue either.

"I just do not know how it could have happened," McGonagall mumured "It's all so confusing. How did the Death Eaters get into the castle? We, Professors, were on guard duty, the Order were patrolling the perimeter, students and Prefects had orders to remain within their common rooms unless called upon by their head of house. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle grounds...It just does not make sense!"

The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's exchanged looks; they knew how the Death Eaters had gotten into the castle. They knew quite well.

"What is it?" Jenn questiond, spotting the exchange between the two houses

"We know how the Death Eaters got in," Harry said, and he explained, briefly, about the pair of Vanishing Cabinets and the magical pathway they formed "They came through the Room of Requirements..." he finished

Everyone fell silent again.

Fawkes's singing was the only thing that could still be heard outside the window; it reverbertated upon the air and inside the walls of the castle.

The doors of the Hospital wing opened once more, breaking the silence and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered, along with Serena Hunter and Carol Spirit.

"Mum!" Charlie and Riley shouted, jumping off the bed and running straight into the arms of their mothers.

"Bill," Mrs. Weasley whispered, as she spotted her oldest son lying in his bed "Oh _Bill!"_

And as the Weasley's cried over their son, Serena and Carol held their daughters in trembling arms. Jenn had explained everything in which had happened, and since neither had seen their daughters since the previous summer, they both had feared the worst and instantly flooed to the Castle after permission from Jenn to come and see Charlie and Riley.

"But you are, okay?" Carol asked, holding her daughter's head in her hands and staring her dead in the face "Oh, Riley!" she cried

Serena, meanwhile, had not let Charlie go; but was sobbing hard as she held her 16-year-old daughter "I thought I had lost you," she admitted

"It'll take more than an obsessed love-sick puppy, and a few Death Eaters, to get rid of me, Mum!" Charlie nodded "I'm not going anywhere!" she smiled as she pulled back and looked up at her mother "Not yet!"

Serena chuckled and hugged her daughter once more "And im not willing to lose you...just yet," she smiled

The others exchanged looks, before the scene was interrupted by Hagrid entering the Hospital Wing. The little of his face which was hidden by his hair, was soaking and swollen, he was shaking with tears "I've...I've done it, Professor" he choked "M - moved him. Professor Sprout has got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick is re-strengthing the enchantments around the castle, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed"

"Thank-you, Hagrid" McGonagall nodded "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of House that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us, too"

Hagrid nodded and shuffled out of the room.

McGonagall turned to Snape and Jenn "Will you be joining us, Jennifer?" she questioned "Of course, I will understand if you wish to stay with your son; but Dumbledore always valued your opinion..."

"William will be safe with Charlie for this evening," Jenn nodded "I trust she will not allow any harm to come to him"

Riley turned to Jenn "It would be sucide to attempt an attack on William, when Charlie is around" she pointed out

The other students nodded.

Charlie smirked, before rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Bed!" McGonagall said promptly, spotting the action "Prefects...do your duties"

Charlie, Draco, Hermione and Ron nodded and as the Professors left, they turned to their housemates and friends, and returned to their separate common rooms.

Serena and Carol splitting up to remain with their daughters.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning at breakfast; the Great Hall seemed oddly empty. Many parents had come early to the school and collected their children not wanting them to remain away from home any longer than they had too; Serena and Carol had stayed the previous night before leaving in the morning so that Charlie and Riley could stay for the funeral which was to take place that morning, all classes had been cancelled, all examinations had been postponed and those students who remained upheld a solemn and devasting look about themselves.

While she was eating her cereal in silence, Charlie looked up as a mournful hush fell over the whole hall; McGonagall had risen to her feet and was addressing the students.

"It is nearly time," she said "Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindor, follow me..."

Charlie caught Riley's eye as the Genius got to her feet and followed alongside Hermione. They both smiled and nodded. Once the Gryffindors had disappeared, Professor Sprout led the Hufflepuffs out next, followed by Professor Flitwick and the Ravenclaws and lastly came Professor Snape and the Slytherins.

William, grasped Charlie's hand as he walked alongside her, causing the Muggleborn to smile down at him, in what she hoped was a reassuring manner "It's going to be okay, Will" she promised, squeezing his hand "You'll see...Everything is going to be okay"

Once out in the Entrance Hall, Marcus moved to walk alongside his girlfriend, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as she lay into his embrace all the while maintaining her hold on William.

They walked in silence.

They were heading, towards the lake, where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An isle running down the centre of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. Many people had turned up for the funeral, some of which the students recognized and others of which they did not. A few of the Order of the Phoenix members had turned up; Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fred and George. Then there was Madam Maxine, , Arabella Figg, who was a Squib who lived in Privet Drive, Madam Malkin; the barman from the Hogs Head was also present.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Charlie hissed, her eyes narrowing and locking onto someone who she would have loved to curse into Oblivion for just breathing. Dolores Umbridge was sat near the front, but scurried to the back of the arrangement of seats after she had spotted Firenze the centaur standing near the Black Lake.

Nikki touched her shoulder "Those who knew Dumbledore are present," she answered, before spotting her husband in the throng of students "Chad!" she gasped, slinking through everyone else and throwing her arms around him. For some reason -unknown to others- she had been avoiding him since her attack over the summer, but she had had a whole year to consider the predicament she had been in, and she had come to the decision that she was safer with him as she was to being without him.

"Nikki," Chad started

"No," Nikki shook her head, cutting him off "Me first! Im sorry! I shouldn't have blocked you out this past year, but you have to understand that I was scared! I had to come to an understandment of what happened to be in my own way, and now that I have thought about it; I have realized that I'd rather die than live my life without you!"

Chad smiled broadly before taking his wife in his arms and kissing her.

Charlie smirked, and shook her head "Ew!" she complained "There are kids present!" she teased

"Oh like you and Marcus don't -" Nikki started, pulling away from her husband, and turning in his arms so that she was facing the Muggleborn

"Not in public, we don't!" Charlie cut across her friend

Nikki smirked "Well excuse us for being a little more open about our feelings," she pointed out, passing Charlie and taking her seat "You should try it sometime!"

Charlie stuck her tongue out at her friend, and took her seat between William and Marcus. The former still maintaining a firm grip on her hand, while the latter was attempting to block out all means of the conversation that Charlie and Nikki where having beside him.

Soon, the staff were seated at last. At the front of the rows of chairs, Scrimgeour looked grave and dignified in as he sat alongside Professor McGonagall. No words were spoken, but soon the silence was broken by that of strange, otherwordly music, many heads had started to swivell from side-to-side looking for where the music was coming from, but Charlie had heard it before.

"The Black Lake," she whispered to her friends, who were looking confused "I remember it from the Second task in the Triwizard Tournament..." she nodded towards the lake, where in the clear green sunlit water, inches below the surface, were a chorus of merpeople singing in their strange language.

Movement caught the students attention, and they turned to the isle where Hagrid was approaching the front of the ceremony. In his arms he carried what appeared to be something wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stairs.

Charlie knew instantly that this was Dumbledore's body. Pain stabbed at her body just like it had done the previous night, and tears sparked instantly in her eyes. Pain, it seemed to be the heart of her, the only thing she could feel at this designated time. It seemed to find her every single moment of her life, and it seemed that it would never leave her go. Why? What had she done to deserve to feel this much pain? She did not know the answers to these simple questions. Why, did it almost seem that it was like fate was picking on her? She hated this feeling, she didnt want to feel the pain anymore, she didnt want to feel like her insides were being eaten away at every waking moment of the day, because thats how pain felt.

It felt like your insides were being eaten away, and it affected you in ways that most people didnt even know.

Tears fell thick and fast down the Muggleborn's face, as she blinked and they dripped in her lap. William, was sobbing beside her burying his face in his hands. Behind them, Chad held Nikki tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder and the rest of the purebloods did their best to keep their emotions hidden; they were doing a very good job of it too, but Charlie knew that this was eating away at them as much as it was her. She just wasnt afraid to cry.

It was still hard to believe that Dumbledore was actually dead; and if she hadnt witnessed it with her own eyes, then Charlie would never have believed it. But the proof was now lying in front of her. Hagrid had carefully placed the body of Albus Dumbledore upon the marble stone table, and hurried back down the centre of the isle, blowing his nose into his handchief.

A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes got to his feet and stood in front of the body of the greatest wizard of time. But Charlie could not hear a single word he was saying, everything, everyone had been tuned out. All that was left, was the pain of knowing and the loss of another. Another great friend, a great headmaster, a wizard who struck fear and security into the hearts of everyone.

There was a scream, and Charlie jumped in surprise as she returned her attention to the ceremony. There at the front of the grounds, bright white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay, the flames rose higher and higher into the air, obscuring the body. White smoke billowed and spiralled into the clear blue sky...and seconds later the flames had disappeared. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

He really was gone.

Charlie stiffened, and only relaxed when she felt someone's arm around her. She looked up at Marcus, her heart aching with the pain, that was coursing through her veins, the tears were coming so thick and fast not that they were seemingly unstoppable and were clouding her vision like no tomorrow, and it was becoming very hard to see anything. Once again she couldnt hear anything, it was like someone had paused the whole world, all she could feel was the loss and pain of Albus Dumbledore. A great man. A great wizard. A friend...professor...teacher...he was everything.

Dumbledore was one of a kind and no one would ever have been able to replace him...no matter how hard they tried.

Albus Dumbledore was irreplaceable.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"How many more people do we have to lose," Riley spoke, as she sat on the steps of the Astronomy Tower "Before all this is over?"

Around her stood and sat her friends; William was the only one not present. He was spending the day with his mother

"No one can really answer that, Riley" Nikki answered, looking up at the Gryffindor genius.

Charlie glanced over her shoulder, before turning back to the Horcrux which rested in the palms of her hands. The Phoenix pendent which usually hung around her neck was rested safely in a velvet pouch in her jacket pocket

"So what happens now?" Millicent asked, looking expectant "You don't think they will actually close Hogwarts do you?"

Jenn had spilled about the plans to close the school earlier that morning before Breakfast. It had hit hard to all students, Slytherins included.

"They didnt close it when the Chamber of Secrets was open," Nathan pointed out "Maybe they won't close it now. I mean, how much safer are we at home, as opposed to be here at the Castle? Everywhere is the same now, isnt it? We're in danger no matter where we are" he glanced at his friends, who seemed to nod in agreement with him.

Charlie caught Harry's eye and nodded slowly.

"It doesn't matter whether it reopens or not," the Slytherin Muggleborn announced, getting to her feet and approaching her Gryffindor counterpart. She handed over the Horcrux.

Daphne frowned "What do you mean, Charlie?" she asked

"Either way you look at it," Charlie answered "I won't be coming back for my 7th year!"

The Slytherin's gaped at her.

Riley nodded "I knew you'd say that," she mumured "And you feel the same way, Harry?" she asked

The Seeker nodded.

"But what are you planning on doing?" Draco asked

"We've got to finsih whatever Dumbledore started," Harry answered "We've got to track down the rest of these Horcruxes. Its what we were being groomed for all this year, the reason why Dumbledore was telling us about Voldemort's past; it was preparing us for this..." he looked down at the Horcrux in his hand "I don't really know where it will lead us..."

Charlie glanced up "...but we'll let each of you know where we are when we can"

There was uproar

"We're going to be there," Riley stated, once the others had been silenced "You really didnt think that I was going to leave you to face this alone?" she asked "We're best friends Charlie! Wherever you go...I go..." she nodded at Harry "and wherever he goes..." she pointed between Hermione and Ron "...they go."

Harry and Charlie stared at their friends

"We're not the Hogwarts five for nothing!" Hermione pointed out "We've come too far, been through too much, to split up now!"

Ron nodded in agreement "We're with you whatever happens," he agreed

"What about us?" Draco asked

Charlie turned to him "If the school does reopen; I need you guys to come back and watch over the younger students...especially William." she paused "I know for a fact that Voldemort is not going to pass over the opportunity to take over Hogwarts from the inside. You can always reinstate the DA if you have too! Show Voldemort that we aint going down without a fight!"

"I never really realized how beautiful this place was," Harry commented

His friends nodded in silence.

There was a cry, as Fawkes swooped down around the tower; everyone inclining his or her head to watch as it soared gracefully over the Hogwarts grounds and away from the castle for the last time. As they watched the firey red Phoenix disappear away from its home, each and every Gryffindor and Slytherin within the Astronomy Tower knew one thing...

The Fight for Survival...had only just...Begun!

* * *

**Final Author's Note: OMG! YEAR SIX IS OVER! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!**

**I was highly disappointed with this film, because they left so many vital points out and they changed it alot dramatically. But this is my favourite Harry Potter book of all time. It had everything in it! Drama. Action. Suspense. Romance...need I go on?**

**But anyway, onto more important matters...I have some things to say, and some questions that need answering:**

**I have recently acquired the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 DVDs, and I have the book (obviously) which makes it possible for me to start planning and/or writing the next and FINAL part of the **_The Muggleborn Witches_** series. But this if you only wish for me to do it, if you wish for me to wait for part 2 to come out on DVD, I will do that. If not; I will end Part 1 on a 'TO BE CONTINUED' and carry on when part 2 does come out.**

**Obviously...the choice is yours. You tell me what you want...think of it as a poll.**

**Continue with Part one ****or ****Wait for Part two to come out first. (You decide)**

**Also, there is the point of who goes with the Hogwarts five on their journey. Should I keep it as just the five of them...or should I had Marcus and Nikki into the mix? Would it be more dramatic to have them, especially Marcus stay behind, for Charlie's reaction? Again the choice is yours.**

**Let me know in you FINAL review of this series. You've all been amazing to me.**

**Love you all**

**See you next time...when I return with **_Harry Potter: Their Biggest Challange_

**Review (and answer my questions in reviews. Thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 14 April 2011 at 02:05am_


End file.
